The Emperor Works in Weird Ways
by he who fell from grace
Summary: If a Space Marine Captain with anger management issues was thrown into the Stargate Universe with a Battle Barge and 3 Companies of Marines what would happen? Mayhem that's what. Pre 13th Black Crusade and post Season 7. Book 1 of 3. Re-Mastered.
1. Prologue: Aevum Minor Solitus

To readers: This will be my only disclaimer. I don't own any thing exempt the idea of this story and any non-cannon things I think up. Enjoy my re-done first try at fan-fiction. I hope that you like it as much as the original version and that it continues to enthral. For all you new people: afterwards check out the sequal in my profile.

* * *

"Normal speech"

"**Gothic around non-Imperials**."

"Mental Links."

"_Ship Names_."

* * *

"_Weapons are an important factor in war, but not the decisive one; it is the man and not the materials that count._" **Mao Tse-Tung.**

**

* * *

**

**The Lives Less Ordinary**

The floor vibrated under his feet as another salvo of weapons fire smashed into the stricken station. The bionics in his legs compensated as the gravity shifted and warped. The wailing sirens died as another torrent of death was poured down onto the unmoving space habitat.

He looked up to his masterpiece. His one truly beautiful creation. His final offering to the Omnissiah. Behind him he heard the pounding of heavy Space Marine boots on the uncaring metal.

"It is ready." There was no question in the superhuman's voice.

The muscles that had once been attached to his lips twitched. "It is done." The Vox in his neck hissed.

"May the Emperor guide us." The Space Marine whispered as he walked away from the Tech-Priest.

The Vox gave its impersonation of a laugh, more a raspy hiss, before the Priest turned away from the mighty ship.

The station shuddered again and several of the cranes that had manoeuvred the massive Adamantium and Plasteel sheets into place collapsed in an orgy of screaming metal. People ran around the deck in a ballet of chaos. Final preparations were made for the ships departure into the maelstrom outside.

His Servo-Arm reached up and removed the antiquated Plasma cannon from its mount on the wall. He caressed the ancient weapon with all the care of a lover as the deadly ions began to build in the chamber. Ridiculously spindly arms swung the deadly weapon round to the only entrance way that wasn't blocked by fire or debris. The all too familiar thump of docking pods attaching echoed through the station's super-structure.

He looked down to his waste; attached by golden chains and covered in holy script was the STC fragment. It was better that the knowledge burned for all time than it fell into the hands of the hated enemy. The machines that replaced his eyes swept the deck, everyone that was to leave had. Only the dead remained.

The Plasma cannons charge was already in flight by the time the first armoured body appeared in the door way. Plasma consumed the dark armoured warrior erasing its, and many of those behind it, existence from the Universe. The others fell back not wanting to die so quickly.

"Grant them eternal death. Oh Lord." He whispered as the second charge built in the cannon.

The huge space doors began to open releasing the atmosphere in a single frozen cloud. The Tech-Priest silently watched as the ship of his creation slipped it moors and moved out into the starry void. But most of the stars were dying ship as Loyalist and Traitor massacred one another.

Again the muscles that had once contracted to form a smile twitched. "Free me Lord from the weakness of flesh." His Vox sang into the unhearing vacuum.

A bust of light silhouetted his as two enemy ships were gutted by the Battle Barge's powerful Lance batteries. The space in front of him shimmered and warped. The mechanics in his brain had just enough time to register the massive crab like claw before it eviscerated him.

As he was dying in the cold vacuumed of the space dock he looked out to his creation. Surrounded by a halo of light more fitting for a holy picture the ship, his ship, poured unrelenting death into the traitorous fleet. His fingers sought the ion chamber release even as his oil black blood floated into space. The Keeper of Secrets looked down at the frail human with contempt as it fiddled with its weapon.

"The _Emperor's Light_ indeed." He muttered as the Battle Barge's Lances annihilated another foolish Frigate that had sided with Horus.

Then his world was consumed in energy and plasma.

* * *

"Arise." The powerful voice boomed over the assembled men. "Arise; Brother-Sergeant."

The kneeling figure swiftly rose to his feet, his face set in impassive stone as the fearsome man in front of him presented a re-painted helmet. An extra gold highlight now adorned the vocalizer. The Space Marine fought the urged to join his Brothers in their cheers as the Chapter Master slowly handed over the helmet.

"Any words Brother?" The scarred man asked with a wiry smile.

"None Brother-Master." The Space Marine replied with the cold indifference all Sons of Sols were expected to show in ceremonies.

"Excellent!" The Chapter-Master shouted. "To the feast!"

Serfs came rushing in laden down with all sorts of meats, vegetables, fruits and cheeses. They rushed to the top table where the Chapter-Master had just settled himself into his regal looking chair. Without a word or their eyes leaving the dishes they carried the Serfs deposited the food and scurried away to get the next load.

"Enjoy the honour Brother. For tomorrow we may be dead." The Chapter-Master said to the newly promoted Sergeant.

Abruptly one of the Chaplins rose to his feat. In his hand he clutched a goblet of some alcoholic beverage the Serfs had whipped up in the Keep's dungeons. "To Brother-Nestor! The new Sergeant of the 7th Company." The preacher roared over the assembled Marines.

A mighty bellow erupted from the Marines as they raised their own goblets. Then the hall descended into a frenzy of feasting. In the midst of it all a very young Librarian in training and an even younger Apothecary's apprentice got into a rather heated argument involving the aerodynamic feasibility of a swallow carrying a coconut. Unfortunately the half-trained Psyker 'accidently' blew up the Apothecary's goblet when he started to lose. All the while a young Chaplin lectured anyone who would listen about the merits of preaching from a rock rather than a podium. It was a good to be a Marine.

* * *

The horror. The horror. They wouldn't stop; no matter what he tried they just bickered. And bickered and bickered. Emperor have mercy on their Companies. The Strike Cruiser was still two days away from Nova Sol and he didn't think that the two, fresh from Mars, Tech-Marines would survive the trip.

"I'm telling you it isn't!" Shouted the more easily riled of the two.

"I'm saying it is." Replied the cockier one.

They had been examining the same piece of Plasma gun for eleven. Eleven! Straight hours. Sure their skill was undeniable and combined they were a force to be reckoned with but they couldn't agree on anything. Their current argument was whether or not they should try and replace a screw the more unorthodox one had misplaced or if they should spent hours searching for it. Of course the screws were standard across the Imperium but no matter what he did they weren't listening to him.

"Brother-Gideon? What do you think?" The more careful one asked, Gideon just sighed. The Servo-Arms were slowly uncoiling on the backs of the two. He doubted that they were going to be used properly.

He understood now why the Tech-Prelist that had met them on the landing pad had almost been hysterical that the two were leaving. It made more sense now why he thought he hear 'Freedom' being blasted out of the Tech-Priest's Vox caster as the Thunderhawk took off.

"Well what does your training say?" The older Marine responded.

He felt pretty good that he had avoided taking sides until another argument bloomed into ugly life. The only upside was that they couldn't be placed into the same Company as him. For now at least. Sometimes he hated his life.

* * *

He was quite proud of himself. At the tender age of six Terran standard years he had just made the jump from Technician Second Class. The rank that all space born automatically held. To Technician First Class. Even now he had his eye set on being on one of the weapon coordination units or even better a damage control team. Then when he was older taking a place at one of the sub-control posts or even, Emperor willing, the bridge it's self. But for now he had to finish his work. Whispering the final prayer of sealing he pushed the cover over the delicate circuitry below. With a happy sigh he gathered his tools, thanking each one in turn for their help, and jogged away to the next task for this sixteen hour shift.

His mind once again wandered to the place he would eventually take on board the mighty vessel of the Emperor's finest. His great grandfather held the extremely revered positing of Serf-Commander. It was his hidden joy to dream that one day he might succeed that role.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and the groan of stressed metal from where he had just come. Terror filled his little heart as the thoughts of what he had done wrong filled his head. To fail in the reconstruction of even a simple food dispenser was a grave error that demanded stern punishment. He turned round and started back towards the dispenser; the corner he had just rounded hid the machine from sight. His fears grew with ever step.

"Damn broken machine. Give me food." A gruff voice growled.

The little Serf-crewman stopped in his tracks. Irrational anger raged in his soul. How dare someone question his work! He was a Technician First Class. He never left a job unfinished. He puffed himself up. Head held high. Striding round the corner with the intent to give the fool a piece of his mind.

"What in the name of the Emperor are you doing?" He demanded his voice filled with as much venom as he could muster. It was impressive for a six year old.

His bravado died the instant he laid eyes on the target of his ire. A Space Marine. What was a Space Marine doing this far down in the ship? Only the Serfs came this deep into the bowls of the Battle Barge. He had only ever seen a Space Marine once. When he was crawling through a vent none of the adults could fit through. His jaw hung slack as the Neophyte turned to face him. He idly noticed that the armoured plate of the food dispenser had a rather deep dent in it.

He screwed his eyes shut in anticipation of the beating he was about to receive. He flinched at every heavy foot step as the Neophyte came closer. He almost screamed when a heavy arm was flung around his shoulders. He cracked open his eyes to see one of the most terrifying smiles he would ever witness in his life.

"I like you. You've got guts. What's your name?" The Space Marine asked.

"V... Va... Varas!" The six year old squeaked out.

The smile turned predatory and young Varas fought the urge to flee like a startled rabbit. "I'm Angelus."

Varas nodded as he was steered away from, probably, still functioning food dispenser. All the while Angelus rambled on amicably with the young Serf about his deep and a little disturbing love for a certain Bolt pistol he had recently been issued. It was the begging of a weird and wonderful friendship.


	2. Necron Menace

"_Out of difficulties grow miracles._" Jean De La Bruyere.

* * *

The Firestorms and Jackals danced around each other exchanging punishing blows. A hailstorm of Imperial weapons and the lightning like attacks of the Necron's constantly flickering between the two sides. Suddenly one of the Firestorms exploded as the Cairn Tomb ship made its presence felt again. Quickly the Jackals came under the combined fire of the Gothic class Cruisers, _Lord Icarus _and the Nova cannon armed Lunar class Cruiser_ The Golem_; a Lance shot crippling one while a broadside from the Lunar class Cruiser damage another forcing them and the two others to fall back towards the Tomb ship. Meanwhile the Tomb ship was locked in a fight with the Marine Battle Barge the _Emperor's Light _and the Retribution class Battleship _Vengeful Wrath. _The Tomb ship was taking serious punishment from the combined broadsides of the two Imperial ships but it was exacting a large toll on the _Vengeful Wrath_. The wounded shipwas spewing atmosphere and fire from several large gashes along its length.

Admiral Thompson was very annoyed at the moment; his ship was taking a pounding and it looked like the Marines would take all the glory, and chance for advancement, for themselves for stopping the Tomb ship. This train of thought was suddenly stopped as a huge blast from the Tomb ships Gauss particle whip tore a very large hole in the side of the ship. The _Vengeful Wrath_ lurched sideways sending the Admiral flying into a wall, knocking him unconscious. The Retribution class Battleship listed away from the Tomb ship propelled by the sudden blast of atmosphere it was venting. The Tomb ship took the opportunity to flee from the Marine Battle Barge through the hole that the listing _Vengeful Wrath _had made in the Imperial lines. The _Emperor's Light_ swiftly, for a Battle Barge, followed the Tomb ship firing its Lance batteries.

The _Emperor's Light _was not your average Battle Barge seeing as it was seven kilometres long rather than the usual six and a half, it had three extremely powerful generators and Void shields; it also had dorsal mounted lance batteries, something that made Imperial Fleet personnel very touch about its presence as Space Marine ships were intended for landings not combat. It was over nine thousand years old putting it near the Horus Heresy. It age was evident, as it was found by a mining expedition near the centre of a small moon orbiting a gas giant in the fortieth millennium. The moon its self was made up of pieces of ships, but the prize was the nearly intact and clearly ancient Battle Barge which had, in some forgotten battle, had its chapter symbol burnt off so it had only its name, a simple litany beside it and a very large gold Imperial eagle as its only identifying marks.

The Tomb Ship was gaining ground on the terribly slow Battle Barge even though it was sustaining grievous wounds across its stern (back) from the Lance strikes.

"Damn these foul Xenos." Brother-Captain Angelus shouted pounding his fist on the arm rest of his captain's seat bending the solid metal.

Several of the Serf-crew winched at the Captains anger and were glad they were far away; their reaction was justified as Angelus had throw a chair through the viewing screen once when Elder Pirates had escaped from him. The Serf-Commander, Varas, who controlled most of the daily running of the ship, inched away from the captain slowly in his seat, which was just below his in height and was to the left side. A servitor rolled up to him and launched into a status report, Angelus shot it a gaze that would have frozen a normal man in place but the servitor continued on unabated. His second in command, Nestor who was sitting just lower than him to the right, knew that Angelus was a great warrior and tactician but unlike most of the Sons of Sol who were cool and calculating but slow in making choices, he had a quick temper but an even quicker mind. Though they all were honour bound to seek Blood Vengeance against someone or thing that caused the death of their Brothers. This was something that Angelus took great pride in.

"Brother-Captain." The voice of the Master at Arms for the Lance batteries spoke from the now dented arm rest speaker. "Can we get more power for the Lances? We are not getting any good hits."

Angelus sighed and pressed the response button. "No, you cannot we need the power for the shields and engines."

The response came fast and clear. "Damn the shields to the Warp, if we can kill them now then we should." Angelus looked over at Nestor who just shrugged, given his normal slow decision making.

"Ok, Marcus you can have the extra power." Angelus looked over at the Serf-crew member and three servitors that were in charge of the power flows around the ship.

"Divert fifty percent power from the void shields to the lance batteries and give some more power to the engines from port and starboard batteries."

The only ones to respond were the servitors, who called out in unison. "As you command my lord."

He would catch that dammed Tomb ship even if he had to chase it all over the Segmentum. All of the roughly five thousand crew and three hundred Marines were hoping that the Tomb ship would be destroyed soon as they knew what would happen if it was not, Angelus would break most of the furniture in the bridge and anyone in his way and then they would chase the Necron ship all over the Segmentum until he found a new pursuit.

Once the Tomb ship had gained what it thought was an acceptable gap between itself and the perusing Battle Barge it turned to face the Hive world that they were attempting to harvest. Recalling all four remaining Jackals to it, the Tomb ship began to charge the newest Necron weapon. The four Jackals took up position around the Tomb ship and added their own energy beams to the slowly forming ball of green energy that was growing in front of the Tomb ship.

"What in the name of the Emperor is that?" Nestor shouted from his seat.

"Who knows?" Angelus said calmly. "We shouldn't try to understand the Xeno."

He turned to the Varas. "What is the ships status?" Varas had know Angelus for almost one hundred years, from when he was a young boy serving on this ship and Angelus was a Neophyte training to become a Marine , but was still a little afraid of his fits of anger.

"Well, all stations report all clear but the engines are near there stress limit the shields will not take more than a few hits and the Lance batteries are close to overheating." He said hesitantly.

Angelus just nodded and turned to face the two Serf-crew members and four servitors in charge of the ships movements.

"All ahead stop; bring us around to bearing 015, front angulations' of +010, rotate axis port (left) 045 and seventy percent burn on the engines; lower the stress." The bridge was filled with the rattling of the command keys being set and the creaks of mechanisms as the servitors relayed the information.

The _Emperor's Light_ moved its self to clear the path of the energy ball and bring its self over it but rotated to bring its port side batteries to bear when they could get a clear shot. The Battle Barge had almost got a clear shot when suddenly a salvo of torpedoes and Lance fire smashed into the bright green orb. It grew larger very quickly then settled back down.

"In the name of the Emperor, what are they doing?" Angelus shouted as another round of attacks struck home and caused the energy ball to grow even more.

"Patch me through to the fleet Admiral." He shouted at the two servitors' in charge of the communications. It was a few second until either responded.

"Communications are being rejected." It said from its position at the front of the bridge.

"What is does idiot think he will gain from this?" Angelus shouted at the communication servitors.

"Unknown Angelus, but if it grows another forty percent it will have enough energy to destroy the planet." Nestor said as he tapped on his consol a worried frown marring his aged face.

Suddenly a communication came through from the Admiral. "Ha, you glory seeking Marine. All the credit will be mine today." The man was bleeding freely from his head and looked like he had sustained some serious injuries.

"Are you mad, you fool? I only do the Emperor's work!" Angelus shouted at the screen showing the Admirals face. True to form he had decided to address the insult before the planet destroying Necron weapon.

"Um, Angelus I think you should tell him to stop firing." Nestor said from his chair. Varas, wisely, stayed out of the argument knowing that he might get thrown through a screen or wall if he intervened.

"Oh, yes your right Nestor, Admiral stop firing you are fuelling the Necron weapon." Angelus said with perfect calm.

"What, are you talking about?" the Admiral stammered.

"Your weapons' fire is increasing the size and power of the Necron's weapon." Angelus said as if it was an everyday fact. The Admiral frowned and started to say something but decided not to and cut the channel.

Angelus was relieved that they had stopped firing but it was nearly time to restart the fight the Necrons had retreated from. They were two seconds away from a clear shot to the Cairn Tomb ship when suddenly a new wave of fire came from the Imperial Navy ships and impacted on the weapon increasing its size once again. Angelus was furious and was about to start abusing a servitor verbally when the entire ship was shaken. The Lunar class cruiser the_ Golem _had fired its nova cannon and had struck the Tomb ship in the side right beneath were the Battle Barge was. The entire ship rocked as the blast wave hit them; the two sensor servitor gurgled and died attached to the console while the Serf-crewman was thrown from the console as it exploded. One of the three life-support servitors on the ceiling exploded and showered Angelus in pieces of decaying human before its corpse landed on top of Nestor. The Necrons were by far worse off, two Jackals had been vaporised and the Cairn Tomb ship had lost most of its armour on the starboard (right) side.

But by far the most troubling thing was that the Necron energy weapon, now the size of an average moon, had changed colour from bright green to a blinding white. The screens and windows of the bridge tinted themselves automatically as they were assaulted by the incredibly white light being put out by the sphere of energy. The two Jackals broke off and fled from the system with their Inertialess Drives, the Battle Barge began to turn to get away from the rapidly expanding orb.

"Get us away from that thing; I don't want to lose this ship, my Marines or this crew." Angelus was shouting at the Serf-crew and servitors. The Tomb ship had been engulfed into the massive white orb that was only one hundred kilometres from the stern of the ship.

"Nestor how does it look?" Angelus asked his most trusted friend and second in command who had picked himself out from under the dead servitor.

"Not good, I am afraid even if we max out the engines we won't escape its projected blast zone." Nestor said looking over his shoulder at Angelus.

"Sir, we may be able to ride it out with minimal damage of we put all the available power into the shields." Varas spoke up from his station.

"Yes we will do that, good thinking Varas." Angelus said standing up and pointing a finger at the Serf-crew and servitors to his left.

"You heard him get to work." The Serf-crew and servitors who had been listening to the conversation jumped into action and started to type, pull levers and reroute the power.

The _Emperor's Light _slowed and finally was only going on inertia when it void shield was given the last unneeded energy. It was now at three hundred percent to what a normal void shield should be for a Battle Barge and Angelus still feared it was not enough. The white orbs perimeter hit the stern of the Battle Barge and all hell broke loose. Consoles exploded, crew men were sent flying, a support strut crashed through a wall and several of the servitors went into spasms. Reports were coming from all over the ship of hull buckling and damage but thankfully no casualties or hull breaches yet.

"What is the shields status?" Angelus shouted at Nestor his voice barely audible over the screeching of tearing metal.

"We are at one hundred percent shielding and the energy field is over half way expanded." He replied.

The ancient technologies of the Void shield were battling the strange energies and forces that were assaulting the ship, making it float along the perimeter of the energy field. Then suddenly the worst possible thing happened, one of the main power conduits was severed by a collapsing bulk head and the shields lost one third of their power. The shields began to fail very quickly.

Angelus pushed a button on the dented arm rest and said. "Make your piece with the Emperor, for we go into his light." The Serf-crewmen on the bridge that were awake began to pray and Nestor and Angelus nodded to each other and looked at the rapidly decreasing power ratings of the Void shields.

Admiral Thompson watched on a screen as the Marine ship floated on the energy wave and as the hazy effect created by the Void shields lessened. Then it stopped and the ship was engulfed in an instant. He and his crew just stared at the orb through the tinted windows and screens until it had become the size of a small planet, it held its position in space for a few seconds before collapsing into its self quickly leaving nothing in its area of effect. The command crew looked over at the Admiral, who had gone pale white and was sweating heavily.

"By the Emperor how in the Warp am I expected to explain this to the Sons of Sol?" He screamed at the startled command crew.

They all knew that three Companies of Marines and a Battle Barge were a gift from the Emperor to an endangered world; it was just really, really bad if they were all lost including the ship. The Sons of Sol would be wanting blood for this, of that they were sure, but the question was whose blood.

The last thing Angelus remembered before he was knocked out by a falling support strut was a Serf-crewman being thrown across the bridge by an explosion and a servitor crashing into a screen head first, then suddenly the sound of tearing metal and then darkness. The Battle Barge the _Emperor's Light _and the shredded remains of the Necron Cairn Tomb ship were spat out into space by a very large, very bright white orb that had mysteriously appeared. Luckily for the ship and crew there was no one or thing around that could have intervened in the ships lazy drifting through the stars as the crew began to pull themselves together.


	3. Far East or a New World?

Angelus awoke on the bridge of the _Emperor's Light _to a very sorry sight, nearly half of the servitors were smoking piles of rubbish, four of the Serf-crewmen were lying around the place in different degrees of injury and consciousness and all of the stations were either smoking or shooting electrical sparks into the air. Looking around he noticed that the structural damage was not too bad to the bridge. Angelus pulled himself into his command chair and pressed a series of buttons on the arm rest.

"All stations report to me, all stations status report now." He let go of the button and watched as the Serf-crew inspected the wounded and carried them off to the Apothecarium.

"This is Samuel; I got twenty Marines and over two hundred Serf-crew here." The Chief Apothecary replied.

"This is Marcus, all lances are ready to fire but we have no power. We have ten dead Serf-crew here." The Master of Arms for the Lance batteries reported.

"This is Stein, the second training hall has collapsed into its self but all thirty Neophytes are safe." The Drill Sergeant reported.

Suddenly there was the sound of fighting over the vox net and a view screen became active. "I say that the engines are over stressed." A Tech-Marine waved his arms at another Tech-Marine.

"Well I say they aren't." The other Tech-Marine replied, his servo harness pointing a welding torch at the other menacingly.

They were Baltus and Vanem the two Tech-Marines of the 2nd company who were in charge of the normal and warp engines as well as the Gellar field. Baltus always wanted to take risks and Vanem always played it safe. Angelus shook his head as he watched the two Tech-Marines prepare to fight each other; again.

"Baltus, Vanem what is the status of the engines?" Angelus said in a deceptively calm tone.

Both Tech-Marines jumped at the sound of their Captain's voice and turned to look at the wall monitor that showed the obviously annoyed Angelus. "Well I think the stress levels are in exemptible parameters." Baltus replied smiling at the monitor.

"This idiot will get us all killed, the engines need to be worked on for a day before we could even risk turning them on." Vanem said pointing at Baltus.

"Fine, fine when we restore main power you will test the engines. Are there any casualties?" Angelus said as the two Tech-Marines squared up to fight again.

"Oh what? No everyone is fine." Baltus replied as he cut the transmission.

"Those two are complete idiots." The arm rest speaker said. "Seleucus here, port batteries all clear and ready to fire, we have twenty wounded Serf-crew and three wounded Marines but no casualties." The port side Master of Arms reported.

"Pontius here, starboard batteries are loaded but we only have half of them powered. No casualties but fifteen Serf-crew were injured." Angelus nodded all that was needed was the Generatorium and the three companies to call in their status and they could start to repair the ship.

"Generatorium here, Brother-Captain, we are close to restoring power from the third reactor but the collapsing bulk head has severely injured Brother-Tech-Marine Gideon, twelve Serf-crew were killed or injured and two Brother-Marines have been seriously injured." Angelus winced Gideon was the tech Marine of the 3rd Company and was the oldest Marine on the ship. He was charged with commanding the Generatorium and the Void shield generator.

"Thank you, crew-man." Angelus said as he cut the line.

Angelus looked around his bridge, the Serf-crew had done a very good job all but one of the smoking servitors had been removed, all the wounded were gone and most of the stations had stopped sparking. The power relay station to his left was fully manned; the new sensor servitors were being fitted to his right, down at the front of the bridge the weapons coordination station had its compliment of three crew and five servitors at it, to its left was the communications station which was empty except for one smoking servitor and to its right was the shield station with its one Serf-crewman and two servitors. He looked up to the dangerously balanced Serf-crewman as he attempted to detach the two remaining servitors from the roof. One released automatically and fell to the ground with a thud but the other was stuck in place and the Serf-crewman was trying with all his strength to pull it out. Eventually it gave out and fell to the ground leaving one of its arms still in a relay socket.

"Ishmael here, the 2nd Company is all accounted for Brother-Captain. I will now lead them in thanks to the Emperor." The loud voice of the 2nd Companies Chaplin came from the speaker.

Angelus winced Ishmael's services were very uplifting but they had a tendency to run for hours at a time. "No Brother-Chaplin, use the 2nd to sweep the exterior hull for breaches and stress points. Report every single one to Nestor." Angelus said.

"As you wish Brother-Captain." Ishmael replied sounding a little hurt that his service was being postponed. But that just meant he had to make the next one twice, no three times longer to compensate.

Karrack Captain of the 4th and Boras Captain of the 3rd reported in shortly after the remaining fifteen Marines that had been injured all came from the 4th as their rest quarters wall had collapsed onto them. The Space Marine Companies swept the entire ship for two hours until all the structures had been seen to; they found another fifty Serf-crew that had been trapped in their rooms.

It had been four hours since the incident with the Necrons and the _Emperor's Light_was still looking bad. The hull had been secured from breaches but it was going to be another four hours until it was battle worthy. The interior was a totally different story; they had stopped most of the bulk head collapsing from the slightest tremor and had repaired most of the main systems. Life support and the shields still fluctuated wildly but didn't fail completely. It would take an estimated eight hours for the ship interior to be back at the state it was before the incident.

Angelus had called a meeting of the section heads and highest ranking people on the ship, Gideon freshly discharged from the Apothecarium, Baltus and Vanem, Samuel, Nestor, Marcus, Pontius, Seleucus, Karrack, Boras, Stein, Ishmael who was the head Chaplain, Levi the chief Librarian on the ship and a small vox box connected to the Navigator's, Macillan's, small tower.

"Well Brothers what do we know?" Angelus said from the head of the conference table.

"The ship is no longer were it used to be." Nestor said. Angelus looked at him like he had just declared his allegiance to the gods of Chaos

"I know that, the planet is no longer there and the stars have all changed." Angelus said letting his frustration seep into his voice.

"Power has been restored to all sections and the shields should be at fifty percent within the hour." Gideon said looking slightly bored.

"The engines will be ready at the appointed time." Vanem said getting evil looks from Baltus who thought they were ready now.

"All weapon batteries are ready." Marcus said with nods from Pontius and Seleucus.

"Of the three hundred and twenty four Serf-crew that were admitted, two hundred and four have returned to active duty, eighty are in intensive care and forty have died from their injuries." Samuel reported.

"All the Sons of Sol are ready to do their duty." Ishmael said proudly, Angelus looked at Karrack and Boras who both grunted in agreement.

"I've checked on the Sanctum were the gene seed is stored. It is undamaged." Stein said. Angelus looked around everything was going well. Too well.

He looked at the small box on the table and asked. "Can we navigate back to where we were?"

There was a moment's pause and then. "I cannot locate the light of the Astronomica." The vox box said from its position in the middle of the table.

Angelus looked shocked, that meant they were on the very brim of the galaxy or beyond it were the Astronomica's light was faint or nonexistent.

"So we are in the far galactic east?" Angelus said to the small box.

"That is one possibility." Levi said looking out the window at the star field beyond.

"He is right we have no idea where or when that Necron device sent us." Nestor continued. He along with most Marines only knew that Necron technology was esoteric and fickle at the best of times.

"Angelus we must try and make contact with someone." Ishmael demanded.

Looking over at Nestor, Angelus asked. "Are there any recognizable systems nearby?"

Nestor shook his head. "We cannot get any good matches to the star maps."

Karrack suggested. "We should just head for the nearest star at top speed."

Boras looked at him and countered. "We can't just go barging into a system, what if it's hostile, we are in uncharted space."

Angelus looked at Levi, then Ishmael, Nestor and finally at the small box then he said.

"Once we are under way we will head towards the nearest star system, Levi you and the other Librarians sweep the surrounding systems for human life. Ishmael, Karrack and Boras inform the men of the situation. Nestor over see the repairs of the ship and Macillan continue searching form the Astronomica. Marcus, Pontius and Seleucus stay on alert with the weapons loaded and charged. Samuel try and get as many of the Serf-crew as you can back to full health I fear we may need them. Stein get the Neophytes and Serf-crew to help in the repairs, Baltus and Vanem coax as much out of the engines as possible and Gideon I want you to start to make emergency power lines so this doesn't happen again. Dismissed."

Angelus stood as did the others and they all filed out of the room. This is going to be a long trip, he thought to himself.

* * *

The Al'kesh had been sitting in space since the huge white orb appeared and deposited the massive ship. The two Jaffa inside it could not comprehend the sheer size of the thing, The average Ha'tak was about half a kilometre long but this think was about seven kilometres long and had guns the size of an Al'kesh. They had been ordered by their god, Khertu (say kerr-two), to observe this strange phenomenon but they had never expected this. They had sent the original scan to their home world but they were woefully unspecific as the seer thickness of its armour made deeper scans almost impossible but they could tell it was being repaired as the energy levels continued to rise meaning that it was manned and whatever monstrosities could build this could easily destroy worlds. The worst thing was the name of the thing the _Emperor's Light_ it was similar to the Tau'ri language, but they didn't understand the large gold letters beside it:

_We bring the Emperor's Light to the darkness._

_We are the Emperor's Sword and Shield. _

_We shall purge the unclean with fire and faith._

_We carry out the Emperor's will._

_Imperator Invictus._

Angelus was back in his captain's seat and was listening to a servitor as it listed the completely repaired systems.

"Good we will be off soon then." Angelus said to the servitor.

Who just replied. "That command is not recognized please rephrase it."

It had taken less time that they thought to bring all of the systems back online and fully functioning. The interior of the ship was still a mess but it could be used except it would take another three hours to repair it fully and Angelus had decided that it would be better to repair it as they sailed towards the star system. He was proud of his crew and his men even though he would never admit it to any one, except maybe Nestor or Samuel.

"Bring us to heading 256, front elevation 000, axis rotation 000, maximum burn take them to the limit. Make course for that star." Angelus said to the pilot servitors and Serf-crewmen as he pointed out the main window.

The Serf-pilots began tapping their keys and the servitors plugged themselves into ports in the station to begin the process of pushing the _Emperor's Light _through the void.

He turned to Nestor and asked. "How are the repairs, can we raise the Void shield?"

Nestor tapped at a few keys and answered. "Yes but Gideon says that the generators have taken a beating and he thinks they should only be at fifty percent till he runs a few more tests."

Angelus nodded in confirmation before looking over to the shield coordinators station and ordering. "Raise void shields to fifty percent."

This was answered by a chorus of. "Yes my lord." From the two servitors and muttered acknowledgment from the Serf-crew. With several audible creaks of stressed metal the Battle Barge _Emperor's Light _pushed its self through the void of space and began its epic journey to the closest star.

The two Jaffa were terrified as the energy readings of the ship increased massively and it began to move .They were even more startled as the ship suddenly was surrounded by a field that distorted the image a little. There scans became even worse only the very powerful energy emissions of the ship and its mass was registering on the instruments.

Levi had been in his inner sanctum in his quarters preparing to search for any signs of human life, it was much closer than he expected.

The arm rest speaker bleeped for attention and then Levi voice was saying. "Angelus we have some humans in a small ship at coordinates 001, 002, 001 (X, Y and Z in thousand of km)."

Angelus looked over at the sensor stations Serf-crew who shrugged their shoulders and continued to search at those coordinates to no avail.

"Are you sure? Levi the sensors show no craft there." Angelus said to the arm rest.

Levi concentrated on the two mental imprints they were fairly easy to find in the oddly calm Warp. "Yes, their ship is using some kind of stealth field." Levi laughed a little as he picked up on the pure fear emanating from the two.

"It seems that they are terrified of this ship." Levi said obviously amused.

Angelus smiled and joked. "As they should be." Angelus cut the line and turned to face the main window.

"Your thoughts gentlemen?" Angelus said to Nestor and Varas.

"Scare them off with a warning shot" Nestor said.

"Contact them and ask for a star map." Varas put forward.

Angelus liked Nestor's idea but they were hopelessly lost and in need of help but it would damaged his pride if he had to ask for direction from some strange humans but it was his responsibility to ensure the safety of the crew. So he decided on a compromise.

"Send out a landing craft with magnetic grappling hooks which Levi will guide." Angelus said to Nestor. "Then have our guests brought aboard and taken to the conference room." Angelus finished.

Nestor nodded, this was an unusually diplomatic approach for Angelus. It took ten minutes for the landing craft to be fuelled and put into position but when it finally was it launched out off the main hangar it flew towards the Al'kesh's general location.

The two Jaffa had seen enough of this strange ship and were scared beyond comparison as a very large craft left the huge ship and made its way towards their position. They had heard tails about huge demon ships that were unstoppable and the twisted crews would eat people they captured. So they decided to turn tail and flee from the scene into hyperspace. They set a direct course for the home world of their god and started to get their story strait about what had happened.

The Space Marine landing craft returned to the main hangar a few minutes later and was greeted by an angry Angelus followed by a servitor that was listing off some random pieces of information.

"What did you do Levi?" Angelus asked the Librarian who was descending the crafts ramp.

"I told you they were scared of us, but I managed to pull the location of their base from their minds." Levi said as he and Angelus walked away from the hangar.

Angelus's rage was quelled as Levi dictated to him the coordinates of this world. When Angelus returned to the bridge of the _Emperor's Light_ he was greeted with a very confused Varas.

"Brother-Captain that craft used some sort of faster than light travel that didn't require entering the Warp." Varas said double checking his readings.

Angelus looked at the man with a little surprise registering on his face, if there was a new method of travel then it could save hundreds of ships from the perils of the Warp.

"What did they use then?" Angelus asked Varas.

"Well according to our sensors it is similar to the Necron's Inertialess Drive but seemed to require less power." Angelus was infuriated that humans could use the technology of a Xeno, even worse the highly destructive Necrons.

"Follow that craft." He shouted at the bridge crew. Angelus took his seat; he would see these heretics dammed to the Warp for this.

Khertu was very displeased with the news that the two Jaffa had brought him, this new ship would cause trouble if the System Lords tried to investigate it and discovered his secret armada he was building which now consisted of six Ha'tak vessels and at least fifty thousand Jaffa. He had decided to take his new fleet and meet this new ship. The six Ha'tak vessels left orbit around Vesta and entered hyperspace on an intercept course with the _Emperor's Light._

Angelus had ordered the ship to prepare for battle after the small craft had left and was busy trying to figure a way that they could return to the Imperium, for all they knew they were going away from its borders. They could not locate the Astronomica, galactic centre, Eye of Terror, any mapped stars or transmissions of any kind. So they were sailing along at sub light speeds which were pathetically slow. Even with the supper generators of the _Emperor's Light _it would take them a very, very long time to go from place to place. He was considering just activating the Warp engines and hopping they would go in a straight line. That was not even possible knowing the Warp but according to the Macillan and Levi the Warp was eerily calm and nearly no demons were around those that where there were more scared of the psychic presence of Macillan and Levi than their need to posses them.


	4. Ha'tak? What Ha'tak?

To readers: "English all the time and Gothic between Imperials."

"**Gothic to everyone else**."

Response to Duckman154: As you wish. Send in some ideas of how you want the story to progress. Thanks. _All a man has is faith in the Emperor._

In response to Ravenor: I will try and make the chapters longer but if I wrote this in Gothic then it would make no sense to anyone. So I have "translated" it. Yes that is why the Jaffa could only understand the name of the ship not the litany. We will see about Earth, Daniel Jackson may help things along. _Beginning reform is Beginning Revolution._

* * *

One hour after leaving the orbit of Vesta the six Ha'tak vessels disengaged from hyperspace and formed up in front of the _Emperor's Light. _Angelus had been expecting an enemy attack but not this many ships at once and this quickly. The lead Ha'tak which contained Khertu took point in the fleet. Angelus was startled to see these strange ships they held no obvious engines, were pyramidal in shape and didn't use the normal Warp drives that all races bar the Eldar and Necrons were bound to. These facts just fuelled his resolve that these humans had committed techno-heresy and had harnessed some asset of Necron technology. Angelus had a small smile on his face as he heard Baltus ranting over the vox net about heresies, blasphemy and how the Machine God will punish them all.

This was answered by Gideon who said. "Hold your tongue young one; they will be punished by the holy fury of the Machine Spirits in time."

Nestor's consul bleeped and he gave the communications station with a quizzical look. The Serf-crewman just looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.

Nestor sighed and said to Angelus. "We are being hailed by the approaching ships."

Karrack, Boras, Samuel, Ishmael and Levi had all joined Angelus on the bridge as soon as the strange vessels arrived.

"Are you sure their human, those ships look strange." Karrack said to Samuel who just frowned.

"We will see soon." He replied quietly.

Karrack and Boras were staring at the approaching ships each sizing up the enemy's potential for battle. Levi was sweeping the minds of the strange vessels crew looking for a leader, there wasn't a Psyker amongst them. Angelus was waiting for the Logi-Engine of _Emperor's Light _to decode the message which was on a lower band width than standard Imperial transmissions. Ishmael was standing leaning on the bulk head absent mindedly fiddling with his Rosarius, his Crozius Arcanum rested on the bulk head beside him. Suddenly Nestor's station bleeped again and he looked over at his Captain.

"Transmission decoded." Angelus straightened himself in his chair and looked at the main viewing screen which was static for a moment then a picture of a man on a golden throne dressed in lavish silk and cloth sat before them.

The man looked the Marine in the eye and said in a voice that was slightly off. "Bow before your god Khertu." Then his eyes flashed though that went mainly unnoticed by the stunned bridge crew.

Even the Marines could not understand most of what the man said they roughly picked up on the word 'god' which combined with the man's appearance and overall tone gave them the impression that he was claiming to be one.

Now there are very few thing that you can do more stupid that claiming you are a god in front of a Space Marine, some of these are covering yourself in gravy and walking in front of a hungry Tyranid, telling a Dark Eldar you had a low pain tolerance and walking up to a Warrior Priest with the eight pointed star of chaos tattooed on your face.

The bridge crew of the _Emperor's Light _stared at the picture of the man for a second before Ishmael managed to get himself together and launched himself off the bulk head at the screen, while screaming the Litanies of Hate. Karrack and Boras managed to grab onto him before he got too far and pinned him to a wall, Ishmael still waving around the Crozius Arcanum with his free hand while shouting out the 38 verse Litany of Purity and was breaking loose from Karrack's and Boras's grip. Samuel managed to get his Medi-gauntlet to Ishmael's neck and administer a very strong sedative, which would kill a normal man so Ishmael would be out for about an hour. Angelus just stared at the man with one of his classic gazes that struck fear into the heart of every one. Khertu on the other hand was experiencing the usual megalomaniac's set of emotions when faced with someone who was stronger than them; fear, loathing, envy, a little respect and distrust.

Angelus stood from his chair and pointed his finger at the Goa'uld and said with total calm. "**Prepare yourself for the Emperor's judgment**." With that said he cut the line. Khertu was a little taken aback by this sudden threatening statement and watched as the energy readings of the huge ship increased even more.

Angelus sat down and calmly began ordering the crew into battle status. "Marcus, Pontius, Seleucus bring all weapons to full power and prepare to fire." He said pressing three buttons on the arm rest.

He turned to Nestor and quickly ordered. "Sound battle status, seal the bulk heads and retract all gun ports, load the torpedoes and fuel the gunships."

Looking over at Varas he said. "Have the crewmen prepare for boarders and get the armoires open." Varas nodded as he relayed the Captain's instructions through his station.

Angelus turned to face the main window and shouted to the Serf-crew and servitors. "All ahead full bring us between the two on the far starboard, have the Lances fire at the furthest port. Decrease gravity in the outer sections. Shields up at two hundred percent. Guns are to fire on my mark. Block their communications with static."

Angelus turned to the sensor station and said. "Get me as much detail as possible on these ships." The bridge was filled with the sound of keys pressed continuously, levers being pulled and the creaking movements of the servitors a as they plugged and unplugged themselves from various ports.

Angelus turned to the five Marines that were behind him. "Karrack and Boras prepare the 3rd and 4th for a boarding action in support of the 2nd, Samuel wake Ishmael and tell him that he will lead the 2nd in a boarding of the enemies lead ship, Levi you are going with him I want you to gather information from this Khertu's mind. Samuel; you, Vanem and Baltus are going over with the 2nd gather as much information as you can on the enemy and their technology. The Emperor protects!" Angelus said thumping his clenched fist over his heart. The others followed suit and left Samuel injected Ishmael with some think and he was awake in an instant. Levi patted him on the back and led him out of the bridge explaining the situation followed by closely Samuel.

The Battle Barge_ Emperor's Light_ moved forward as instructed by her Captain towards the starboards targets. Beep within the bowls of the ship Ishmael was leading the three Companies in their pre-battle prayers and thanks' giving's to the Emperor. In the bow (front) of the ship the three hundred meter long torpedoes were being loaded into the tubes and a set of six boarding torpedoes, enough for a full company as each torpedo could hold twenty Marines in power armour and their weapons, were in place to be loaded any time. The Thunderhawks were all fuel and the last of their ammunition was being loaded into the containers. The starboard and port batteries checked their munitions and range finders again, the Lance batteries moved the turrets slightly to check the hydraulics were secure and then fixed them on the target. Gideon was tending to the generators and making sure the Machine Spirit of the Void shield was appeased by his repairs. Baltus and Vanem were exchanging the tools on their servo harnesses for battle gear. Levi had taken his Force Sword out of its case and was making his way towards the bow to meet up with the 2nd company. Samuel was trying to fit as many supplies into his carrier pouches and Medi-gauntlet as were possible. Suddenly the ship rocked as the first volley of fire came from the six Ha'taks.

Angelus breathed a sigh of relief if this was all they had then this battle was all ready over. The enemy vessels were firing a type of highly charged plasma, which was about the power of an Imperial Plasma Annihilator which was a dangerous Emperor-class or Imperator Titan mounted anti-Titan weapon but posed no real threat to the super charged shields of the _Emperor's Light, _unless they were exposed to a prolonged fire fight. Angelus smiled he was going to enjoy disgracing the overly confident Khertu. "Fire the Lance batteries, full power." Khertu gasped as the two massively powerful lances of light shot out from the huge ship and hit one of his mother ships; they burn two very large holes in the ships pyramid section. The ship hung in space for a second before it exploded in a ball of flames. The _Emperor's Light _was between two Ha'taks and opened fire on both sides with her batteries. Both ships shields flared a shimmering gold for a moment and then suddenly died as giga-watts of energy were pounded into them. Once the volleys from the broad sides were finished all that was left were roughly half of the pyramids on each side. One floated away in to the void of space slowly leaking corpses, atmosphere and flames then exploded. The other drifted into the path of one of the surviving Ha'taks which was forced to swerve up to prevent a collision. Khertu was stunned in three volleys of fire this ship had destroyed half his fleet and had only lost about one percent of its shield strength from the continuous fire of all his Ha'taks. His three remaining ships formed up away from the enemy ship which was making a very slow turn towards them; at least they could out run it Khertu thought.

"Launch the Death Gliders and Al'keshes have them attack its bridge." Khertu ordered the Jaffa on the Pel'tak.

From the three Ha'tak six hundred Death Gliders sortied forth from the hanger bays along with thirty Al'kesh. They started the three hundred kilometre run towards the Battle Barge. As soon as they were in range the anti-aircraft guns of the _Emperor's Light _opened up and took the first wave by surprise, the tiny gliders exploded in a dazzling show of light. However the waves behind that managed to start to weave and dodge the shots coming from the ship. Angelus looked at the screen showing the nimble little craft avoid most of the turret fire. Occasionally one or two would explode but it was not enough to stop them from getting close to the _Emperor's Light_. He slammed his fist into the arm rest again bending it a little more.

"Concentrate fire on those larger craft and call off the Thunderhawks they wouldn't stand a chance against those things." Angelus shouted at his bridge crew as bridge shook violently from the first wave of Al'kesh bombs that hit the bridge's shields.

These bombers were a lot tougher that their fighters and the Imperial Navy bombers, Angelus thought to himself as one exploded from concentrated turret fire. Having you heavy assault craft shielded was a very good idea. His plans had been disrupted as he needed to either clear the skies or use only boarding torpedoes to get at this Khertu.

"Brother-Captain the Lance batteries are charged and awaiting your targeting solutions." Varas shouted as another wave of bombs impacted the shields.

"Target the port side ship and fire on my mark." Angelus shouted as the bridge shook from the impact of a burning Al'kesh.

"Nestor what are the situation of the torpedoes?" Angelus asked his second in command.

"All tubes are loaded and ready to fire." Nestor replied without looking up from his station.

"Have them launch on my mark. Then load the boarding torpedoes with the 2nd company." Angelus said looking towards the three mother ships with a small smile.

There were only nineteen Al'kesh left and three hundred and thirty seven Death Gliders as the Lance beams fired for the second time in the battle. They struck the port side Ha'tak in the centre and nearly cut it in half. It exploded forcing the other two Ha'tak to swerve away from it this brought the starboard Ha'tak right in front of the _Emperor's Light_. Angelus's smile widened as the starboard Ha'tak fell right into his trap. Six three hundred meter long torpedoes launched out of their tubes in silent explosions of plasma fuelled thrust and flew towards the Ha'tak. Its scanners didn't detect the torpedoes until it was too late and they were consumed by the resulting ball of plasma, energy and fire. Khertu was stunned his fleet had been destroyed and the huge ship had only lost about ten percent of its shields. He started to sweat heavily as it turned its massive bulk towards his ship and began to advance slowly. There was the occasional flash when one of the Death Gliders exploded or a small golden flash as one of the Al'kesh attacked the ship but it was like ants trying to kill an elephant with extremely thick skin.

"Marcus what's the situation with the Lances?" Angelus said into his heavily dented arm rest.

There was static for a moment and then the voice of the Master of Arms for the Lance batteries came through "Lances at fifty percent charge."

Angelus smiled that was more than enough. "Nestor, Varas estimates on the shield strength of the enemy." Nestor tapped a few keys and Varas began to look at a screen.

A few seconds latter Varas answered. "Weak, Brother-Captain a five percent Lance shot should knock them out and destroy a few decks of the ships, they have truly pathetic armour."

Angelus pressed the Vox net connection to the Lance batteries and said "Place a five percent Lance shot at the centre of the pyramid."

Marcus began shouting orders in the back ground before he answered "Yes sir."

The lance shot struck the Ha'tak just below the Pel'tak and caused the lights to dim and one of the Jaffa to be thrown across the room as a panel in the wall exploded showering the room with crystal. As Khertu got off the floor the first thing he noticed was that the huge ship had stopped and was holding at about one hundred kilometres. No one noticed the six three hundred meter jet black coloured torpedoes as they sped towards the Ha'tak.

One off the Jaffa was examining his screen and then turned to Khertu bowing his head. "My Lord I cannot identify these readings." He said indicating six very small dots on the scanners.

Khertu looked at it for a moment before he realized what they were. "Shoot those things down now!" He screamed at the bridge crew but it was too late and the bridge crew knew it but they tried to carry out their god's wished and fired at the torpedoes.

They only got a few shots off before the torpedoes impacted into the ship in a rough circle. Khertu waited for the massive blast to sear the flesh from his bones but it didn't come. He looked up from his huddled position beside his throne, he was expecting an explosion and what he got was far worse.

From down the hall came the sound of a few staff blasts and then an amplified voice that shouted "**In the name of the God-Emperor of Man! Purge these Heretics**!"

This was answered by a shout of. "**For the Emperor**!"

The Staff blast continued for a second then there was bursts of barking noises as the Space Marine Bolters opened up into Jaffa after each bark there was a small explosion and screams along with the wet slapping noise of blood, organs and bones showering the walls. The sound of staff weapons slowly lessened until it stopped. Then from the other end of the corridor the heavy metallic noise of lots of Jaffa marching came. Khertu was relieved now these invaders were in for a fight as his large Jaffa contingent in his ship moved to intercept the invaders and protect their god. On the _Emperor's Light _Angelus was watching the screen showing the Marines advancements and the rough lay out off the ship around them. The enemy hand help weapons were still plasma based, they didn't seem to overheat but they were weaker than the Imperial equivalent. It took three or four direct hits to get through the chest armour of a Marine and most of them were horribly inaccurate when firing. Angelus decided to have the 3rd to prepare for launch; they may be needed to clear out the numbers which were a lot higher than expected from a ship off that size. All the Al'keshes had been cleared from the sky and the Death Glides were doing no harm to the shields, sporadic fire would came from the enemy ship in front of them but it either missed or was not concentrated enough to harm them.


	5. End of A God

To readers: "**Gothic in front of non-Marines."**

"Gothic to other Marines and English all the time."

Response to melgar: yes if they took off their helmet for the mouth or full power armour for the back of the neck, but the Marine would just go unconscious as their enhanced immune system and psycho conditioning would be too much for the Goa'uld to control. _Only the awkward ask questions, only a fool asks twice._

Response to Death Korps: Thanks and yes it is. _Serve the Emperor today, tomorrow you may be dead._

* * *

"Jaffa kree!" They were running down a hall to where they could hear the sounds of battle. Staffs held out in front ready to unleash searing death on their enemies.

There were several new noises for the Jaffa the barking of the Bolters sounded like the Tau'ri weapons but the roaring of the Chain Swords had them frightened as they had never seen any weapon like it. They turned a corner to be confronted by a terrifying site a Jaffa was being cut in half from the shoulder to the hip spraying the all ready blood covered Marine 's Power Armour with more blood. There was a faint smoke around the Marines which just added to their fear factor suddenly more of the black armoured, with a gold trim, men came out of the smoke and charged the Jaffa. The Marine Assault squad, Abyss and the Devastator squad, Fury were having trouble getting away from their boarding torpedo, the Jaffa were coming at them in waves after wave only to be cut down by the Chain Swords or Heavy Bolters. Pieces of Jaffa were all over the walls and floors propelled by the explosive tips of the Bolter rounds and hefty swings of the Chain Swords.

They had left the Plasma cannons, Lascannons and Missile launchers back on the _Emperor's Light _as Angelus had once said. "Sure take the plasma cannon, if you want to get blown into space. Idiot." Their torpedo had landed two decks up from the main Jaffa barracks so they were dealing with the majority of them.

On the other sided of the boarded area thirty Jaffa had set up an ambush with a Staff cannon. They were pressed against the walls waiting for the metallic clap as the Marines marched down the hall; they had been waiting for some time. Suddenly there was the sound of tearing metal and they looked around for its source but didn't find it until a set of three very large metal spikes shot through the chest of one of the Jaffa, who promptly screamed as they were retracted back into the large hole in the wall. The corridor was filled with panic as another man was nearly cut in to the two sets of claws swept through the wall. The Jaffa ran over to the other side of the corridor and prepared to fire into the wall. They were greeted by a series of quick slashes all over the wall, making them even more scared as this weapon ignored the metal like it wasn't there. Suddenly with the sound of over stressed metal the wall folded out wards as five Assault Terminators lumbered out through the hole they had made in the wall. The Jaffa just stared at the massively armoured men who had cut through the wall. The Terminators looked around and they straight at the almost cowering group of Jaffa, with no audible sign the Lightening Claws on each Terminators hand shot out in unison with a little click the humming's of the Power blades started. One Jaffa fired at the Terminators in front of him which was a mistake as they were upon them in a quick step. The first Jaffa the Terminators got to tried to swing his Staff like a club in to the Terminators chest but had it cut in two by a liquid movement of the Lightening Claws, he stared at the severed Staff for a moment before he was lifted off is feet by terminator and thrown into and through a wall. The Jaffa didn't stand a chance against the heavily armoured assault experts. The Terminators tore through the Jaffa sending limbs and geysers of blood all over the hallway. One man was punched in the face by a terminator leaving only the back of his skull as testament to what was once his head. Another lost both arms before he could even blink. His screams were silenced when his heart was torn out through a large fist sized hole in his chest. The Terminators finished the group with ease and marched off down the hall to find a new target.

Down the hall Ishmael heard the fighting of the Terminators degenerated into a blood bath as the strange war cries of the enemy turned in piercing screams as they were disembowelled by the Lightning Claws. He would have to chastise them latter; they were here to do the Emperor's work. Though he had to admit he had missed a good clean fight since they had started their seven month voyage on the _Emperor's Light_. He was leading the Tactical squad, Aquila, as they advanced on what they thought would be the bridge but it was actually the entrance to the shield generator room. When they rounded a corner they were greeted by a staff cannon and forty Jaffa guarding a very large door. The first volley from the Jaffa hit the front two Marines both went down, one with a hole the size of his head through his armour the other several smaller holes in his chest and shoulder armour. They were dragged around a corner so that Brother-Apothecary Felix could tend to them. Ishmael roared in anger as the Apothecary pronounced one as dead and the other as seriously wounded, they were the first Marine casualties of the battle but they wouldn't be the last now the Jaffa had found a weapon that was effective. Ishmael leap out from behind the corner ignoring the whoosh thump noise as the plasma blast scorched the walls around him. He charged the Jaffa, who were in all honesty very scared as the tall, bulky, very heavily armoured and strange weapon wielding man with a skull mask on charged screaming something that made them feel like that they were going to die very painfully. The only shots they got off missed or were deflected by the Rosarius. Ishmael was amongst them in an instant swinging his Crozius Arcanum left right and centre. Ribs, limbs, skulls, Staff weapons everything was crushed beneath he blows as they tore through the Jaffa with ease, blood was dripping from the ceiling and walls as it squirted out from the wounds of the slaughtered Jaffa. Once it was over the hallway was a scene even a Khorne Berserker would have been proud of, bodies littered the passage way in several different stages of dismemberment. Nearly nothing was recognizable as human such was the righteous fury of a Space Marine Chaplin.

Levi was hacking his way towards the bridge he and the five Terminators had met in a passage and joined together. The other Marines from his torpedo had spread out and answered call for aid from a squad that were pinned down by two Staff cannons; they had taken casualties and couldn't move. Levi sensed several Jaffa ahead and stopped the Terminators summoning a large ball of blue Warp fire into his hand he stepped out from the corner into the middle off the hallway and sent the wave of all consuming blue flames at the Jaffa. All but the back three were reduced to ash in seconds; those three dropped their weapons and ran. Levi brew his Bolt pistol almost lazily and fired two shots after them one took a Jaffa in the shoulder blowing his arm off but he kept on going, the other hit a man in the head causing it to explode showering the other two in pieces of brain, skull and blood. Levi motioned for the terminators to continue and they moved off towards the location were Levi had sensed Khertu.

Samuel was tending to a Marine who had taken a Staff blast to the helmet, it had fused to his face and had to be cracked open to be removed. He had lost half his face to the molten Ceramite and plastics that made up a Marine's armour. It would be a long operation to remove the molten slag from his face and an even longer one to fit all the bionics that were needed. The Marine had gone into shock but Samuel had got him conscious and on his feet again. He then moved off to treat the next Marine.

Vanem and Baltus were arguing over the direction to the engine room which they were both interested in. The Tactical squad, Hope, who had the dubious honour of following the two Tech-Marines, were quickly running out of hope as they were so hopelessly lost. They had encountered very little resistance and were worried by that. Then three Jaffa came round the corner to investigate what the shouting was about and were met with two heavily armed Tech-Marines preparing to fight each other. The Jaffa levelled their Staffs at the two the almond shaped head snapping open as they prepared to fire. Baltus and Vanem both looked up and stared at the three Jaffa. The first three shots hit Vanem in the servo harness disabling a flamer he had, the servo harnesses of both Tech-Marines shot out and grabbed two off the staff weapons snapping them in half and firing a Plasma pistol into their former owners. The third Jaffa backed away quickly but was caught by a Bolt pistol round fired by Vanem.

Baltus sighed in resignation. "We could have got him to tell us were the engine room was."

Vanem looked at him like he was an idiot. "You want to work with heretics now?"

Baltus realized the trap he had fallen into and tried to get out of it "I didn't mean that, we could um torture it out of him then it's okay. Right?"

Vanem just smiled and said. "We will split up you got left I go right. Okay?"

Baltus looked down the left corridor then the right and said "Yes, this is fine when one of us gets to the engine room signal the other." Vanem nodded and started off down the right corridor. Half the squad when with each man, hoping they weren't going in circles.

Angelus was watching the Auspex screen that showed the interior of the boarded ship. The Sons of Sol held nearly half of the ship mainly the lower pyramid and were pushing out into the upper pyramid and the sections around it. There was a small explosion on one of the outer sections and a series of bodies floated out.

"What in the Warp are they doing?" Angelus asked Nestor.

"It seems that several of the enemy soldiers detonated an explosive device intending to send themselves and our Marines into the void." Nestor answered with a slight shrug. The Jaffa corpses floated off into the inky blackness of space while the Marine's magnetized boots brought them to the ship's hull with a bump. They proceeded to file back into the ship and rejoin the fire fight.

"These heretics don't give up do they?" Varas said from his station watching as more off the ship came under their control.

"Well would you? After our display of the Emperor's wrath." Nestor replied with a thin smile.

"That is enough idle talk, we have work to do." Angelus shouted at the two.

Khertu stood on the Pel'tak and heard his Jaffa being routed over the internal com-system. The orderly Jaffa battle code had been replaced by screams and accusation that the enemies were demons. From what Khertu had heard and seen he was nearly thinking the same thing himself. The main screen on the Pel'tak showed the few hundred remaining Jaffa running towards the hangar bays. He was cut off completely from any means of escape the Marines were a few decks away, the Jaffa he had with him on the bridge couldn't buy him much time and the ring system had been destroyed. He watched in disgust and fear as the three Tel'tak (cargo ships) that were on his ship took off with as many Jaffa as they could carry and flew away, followed by what was left of the Death Glider wings. The three Tel'tak opened their own hyperspace windows and fled the Death Gliders tried to follow them in most got away but some were caught in the closing windows and exploded while the others that were left behind fled towards the nearest planet. With the Death Gliders gone Angelus ordered Hadril and Orpheus the 4th company's Dreadnoughts to be awoken and loaded into Thunderhawks then sent over to the enemy ship. The fleeing Jaffa had left the hangar doors wide open. The loading and flight time was five minutes, the two Thunderhawks touched down in the Ha'tak's main hangar and deposited the two Dreadnoughts. They both scanned the area for targets finding none; they began searching for the control consul for the hangar door. The hundred or so Jaffa that had been left behind by their brethren were cowering in the sealed control booth of the hangar to scared to move, they could feel the floor vibrating with every massive step the Dreadnoughts took, after witnessing the Marines their minds ran rampant conjuring images of what those two things were. Hadril had found a small panel on the wall which had writing o it in hieroglyphics. He decides to do what he was best at and put one of his Power Fist through the wall, there was a shower of sparks and the hangar doors began to close. Orpheus was standing close to the control booth scanning the surrounding area with several different devices. He had switched to infer-red when the hangar doors closed and saw the group of a hundred or so Jaffa hiding in the sealed room. A Dreadnought could not silence their external Vox speakers because they were not built for stealth so Orpheus decided to attack the Jaffa himself.

Lumbering over to the booth he almost laughed as he saw the infer-red signatures of the Jaffa huddle closer to the floor as he approached. Most of the Jaffa had lost their Staff weapons but the few who still had them were pointing them at the door. With practiced ease Orpheus smashed his Power Fist through the wall and grabbed a Jaffa by his waist, the Jaffa screamed as the active Power Fist's destructive felid started to eat away at his armour and then skin.

Orpheus then turned his Vox caster up to full power and as he pulled the now limp Jaffa through the hole he bellowed. "**I can see you**!"

The Jaffa looked out the hole at their attacker and immediately wished they hadn't the Dreadnought stood twice as tall as a man, had a massive claw on its left arm still holding the limb Jaffa who's blood was bubbling and steaming as it evaporated of the Power Fist, a huge multi barrelled gun on its right and a stylised pattern of a skeleton in a robe with wings holding a scythe in the centre.

The Assault cannon clicked down to face the hole and Orpheus boomed. "**I condemn you souls to the Emperor's Judgment**!"

The gun barrel began to move with a series of clicks, getting faster and faster, the Jaffa started to get up and run but it was too late. The barrel made a high pitched humming noise as it spat the thousands of rounds a minute into the fleeing Jaffa. Most of them were literally torn apart by the large calibre rounds, the one that took glancing hits were left with a fist size hole in them. Hadril had looked up as he heard Orpheus declaration and watched as his friend stop firing and dropped the corpse he was holding.

"This area is clear." Orpheus said in his loud metallic voice. He started to waddle over towards Hadril.

"Acknowledged. We are to meet up with Brother-Chaplain Ishmael." Hadril answered as he tore open a hole in the wall with his twin power fist having failed to locate the door.

Khertu was watching the scanner readings of his ship the Marines held most of it, there were pockets of several Jaffa hidden in the bowls of the ship but they were ignoring his orders and were now being methodical exterminated. The twenty or so Jaffa on the bridge were still loyally following him but for how long was the real question. He had two option surrender to the mercies of his enemy but by the way they were hunting down his Jaffa to the last he was unsure of the outcome of that or active the self destruct and take these things with him into oblivion wrapped in flame, but from what he had seen they could even survive in space. His train of thought was interrupted as the door to the bridge was blown open by a wave of pure azure flames. Then out of the dust six men came through five were in massive and bulk armour which was black with a gold trim with strange crackling blades extending from the back of their hands, the sixth was in a less bulky version of the armour but he had a long sword that crackled like the other blades but also seemed to glow with a blue light.

"Jaffa, ha'tak!" ("Jaffa attack!") Khertu screamed as the dust settled.

One Jaffa moved forward to strike the Terminator with the end of his staff but he was impaled in the stomach by a Lightning Claw. The Terminators thundered into the Jaffa on all sides while Levi just stood in the hole he had made staring into Khertu eyes. Khertu was in a little world of his own and didn't even notice when he was covered in blood as the top half of a Jaffa flew across the room. The fighting was short and bloody. The Terminators tore through the Jaffa with their usual ease leaving a pile of twitching body parts and several trails of blood dripping from the walls and large pools on the floor.

"Who are you?!" Khertu screamed as the Terminators took up their positions behind Levi.

"**We are the sword and shield of the Emperor**." Levis said in answer to the man's screams. "**We carry out His will**."

Khertu moved the hand device up and sent a blast at the Marines; it made them stagger as the wave hit them but nothing more. Levi walked forward, calmly grabbed the stunned Khertu by his robes and slammed him into a wall. Khertu was pinned by the crushing grip of the Librarian on his shoulder. He could feel something pressing at his mind; sparks were flying around the Librarians Physic Hood as he pressed his mind into Khertu's. The Goa'uld tried to resist the Librarian but he was not strong enough and all his knowledge became the Librarians.

"Bring me Vanem or Baltus" Levi said as he let the limp figure of Khertu fall into a pool of his Jaffa's blood.

As on queue Baltus came running into the room and shouted "Damn it, still not the engine room." He was followed by five Marines who looked like they would enjoy strangling the Tech-Marine.

"Baltus wait, Prepare a data crystal I will give you the access codes for this ship we are to take all of its knowledge after all." Levi said placing a hand on the Tech-Marine's shoulder.

"Very well." Baltus as all ways enjoyed getting his hands on some new tech even if it was techno-heresy.

Levi turned to the five Terminators "Take him to the hangars, keep you helmets on and don't listen to him no matter what he says. He has some form of demon inside him. When we return place him in the isolation chamber in the Apothecarium. Remove all of his jewellery as well. Most of it is actually weaponry." Levi said pointing at the unconscious figure of Khertu.

Baltus was fiddling around with the control consol of the Pel'tak and had found what he thought would be an acceptable download port for the data crystals he had with him, these people used crystal technology as well so the downloads would be easier than he had thought. Levi walked up to him and started to manipulate the controls of the ship until the complete knowledge backs were shown in a strange language.

"We shall take this back with us." He said.

Baltus plugged in a few crystals to the port and the information was slowly downloaded. "How are we going to translate that?" he said pointing at the row upon row of Goa'uld hieroglyphics.

"I will do it." Levi said looking at the thousands of pieces of information; he hoped the Logi-Engine of the ship could do most of it once he had input the language of these Goa'uld as they called themselves


	6. Enter SG1

To readers: "**Gothic in front of non-Marines."**

"English and gothic between Marines."

Response to Ravenor: That is a very good point and I think I'll use it, if no one objects. In this the main difference between the Star gate universe and the 40k one, as all universes are slightly different, is that the Necrontyr, who are the pre-metal Necrons, didn't make contact with the C'tan or star gods who got them to become the Necrons. So the Old Ones (40k) or Ancients (star gate) didn't fight the war in heaven. So the Eldar, Orks and several other races weren't created as the old ones soldiers. The Necrontyr still existed but their race died out a long time ago but their ships and some of their technology where preserved and this is where the Goa'uld got the pyramid design from the scavenged Necrontyr technology. As for the chaos gods in the chapter Far East or a new world I said that the warp was unusually calm and the very few demons were weak and easily frightened. This is because there are practically no Psyker to disturb the warp at this time and feed the demons, before human Psyker evolved, as the Eldar don't exist. So the chaos gods are not as powerful as they were at this time in 40k. They still exist but as the sleeping entities they were for the uncountable billions of years since they were formed. In 40k they awoke at the start of the Eldar's used of physic powers in the war in heaven, which brought about the birth of the Emperor to protect humans from these new gods. As for the Gothic when or if they get to earth they may learn English. This will be easier for them as High Gothic, normally spoken by Marines, resembles manly European languages while Low Gothic resembles a mix of most earthly languages. Sorry for the length but I just wanted you to know where I am coming from about the history. _Know the mutant, kill the mutant._

To melgar: It is the holy duty of the Adeptus Astartes to free the human soul from the torments of the chaos spawn. Whether the body survives is another story. Read to find out. Yes I probably will do the alternate universe thing. _Faith without deeds is worthless._

To Long live Warhammer40k: Thanks. _A suspicious mind is a healthy mind._

To Riddlesindisguise: Thanks for the review. I will try and do that but some things will always slip through. We will see when it happens. _Death is the servant of the righteou_s.

* * *

Teal'c, Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, Jack O'Neill and Elizabeth Weir sat at the briefing table in the underground headquarters of Stargate Command as the Tok'ra Jacob Carter told them of the rumours of a massive ship that had engaged six of Khertu Ha'taks and destroyed them with no damage.

"Of course this is only a rumour, but three things are the same no matter who tells you the story, it is huge and invincible to their weapons, it is crewed by monsters in black armour that could shrug off staff hits and throw men through walls and it had a name that looked like Tau'ri." Jacob carter finished and looked at the four humans and Jaffa who were deep in thought.

"Are you sure this is true?" Daniel Jackson asked Jacob.

"Yes we are fairly sure. Our operatives have indeed confirmed that the Goa'uld Khertu is missing along with his six mother ships."

Jack O'Neill let out a sigh "Well if something out there is trashing the Snakes. Then who are we to stop it?" He said getting up to leave.

"Wait a moment Colonel; we still don't know if this ship, if it does exist, is friendly." Elizabeth Weir motioned for the Colonel to take a seat. Which he did with a dejected sigh.

"We don't have any indications of its intentions yet as we have no idea where it is now. The Jaffa that escaped from the battle are being hunted as traitors for abandoning their god and it took a lot of effort for us to coax that much out of one. We are leaning towards the possibility that they are highly hostile as they apparently pursued the Jaffa that were escaping in large numbers until they sealed several blast doors behind them." Jacob said as he relaxed back into his chair.

"We could send the _Prometheus_ to establish contact." Samantha Carter put forward.

"That may in danger the _Prometheus_." Elizabeth Weir said looking at Daniel who was deep in thought.

"It would be wiser to risk a few lives than this entire world." Teal'c remarked from his seat as he swivelled in it slightly from side to side.

"Very well we will send the _Prometheus_. SG-1 you are going as well, thank you for the information Mr. Carter." Elizabeth Weir said.

The Tok'ra bowed his head and said "I will take my leave soon." They all disbanded to prepare for the coming encounter.

* * *

Samuel was distracted again from his work as another round of threats spewed forth from the captive in the isolation cell, at least he thought they were threat he could only understand a few words and those were very distorted. Samuel was treating some of the burns his Brother-Marines had taken from the Plasma weapons of the enemy.

"Release me now you insolent worm or I will have you head on a plate." Khertu screamed from inside the bare iron cell.

Samuel wondered how much trouble he would be in if he fired this man out an air-lock but considering Angelus's famous fits of anger he decided against it. Damn Levi why here of all places on the _Emperor's Light_, why here? Samuel thought to himself as the voice of the captive changed to its second style, which carried more force than the first.

Levi had spent three hours teaching the Logi-Engine of the ship the Goa'uld language. It had grasped the basics and was now working to translate the massive data files that they had brought back from the ship. Levi sighed and pushed the consol away from him, it was a great strain to hold this much information in his head for this long and he knew it could lead to damage. He began to let it slip away as he headed to the training halls to work off some of the stress he was feeling.

"Explain that to me again Baltus." Angelus said as he rubbed his temple, they were still holding station near the enemy ship and all four Tech-Marines had gone over with nearly a hundred of their servitors to pick the enemy vessel apart.

Baltus and Vanem had headed straight for the strange Inertialess Drive. Gideon was examining the controls of the ship which were much simpler than the Battle Barges. Caleb the Tech-Marine of the 4th company was examining the energy transfer methods in the ship they seemed to contain no or very little wiring.

"Angelus, this thing could be adapted to the _Emperor's Light_. It is like a cross between the Eldar Web Way and the Tau Gravity drive." Baltus said.

Angelus looked at the small speaker on the arm rest. "What do you mean a cross?" Angelus said gaining more interest in this.

Vanem's voice replace Baltus's "Well Brother-Captain, like the Tau engine we will not enter the Warp fully, so be safe from losing our way in the eddies and like the Eldar Web Way the speed will be at a constant with none of the temporal effects of the Warp." Angelus rubbed his chin as he thought about the implicating the drive on his ship.

"What would be the top speed?" Angelus asked.

"It would depend on the amount of energy we could feed the engines without the system overloading but asides from that the speed could be, theoretically, limit less." Vanem responded trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

Angelus pleased the massive engines of the battle barge could put out several peta (10 to the power of 15) joules a second.

"How long would it take to reconfigure the Warp drive?" Angelus asked.

Baltus's voice cut in again and said "I could have it ready in two days, if Gideon can show me how to operate it."

Vanem cut in again and shouted "Angelus it would take at least three maybe four days for us to reconfigure the Warp engines safely."

Baltus cut back in and accused Vanem of being a coward. Angelus knew were this would lead and cut the channel to the sounds of Servo-Harnesses extending to fight.

Gideon had been experimenting with the strange control systems on the bridge, at least the ones the Terminators had not destroyed, he sighed as he found yet more controls that were destroyed from the fighting. The technologies of these Xeno's was impressive as all the controls of the ship were passed through a few consuls on the bridge giving the leader complete control with as few humans in the way as possible, every member of Adeptus Mechanicus's dream. So far he had managed to determine the controls needed for propulsion and weapons, the shields and life support were beyond repair and the Inertialess Drive's controls were heavily damaged. Angelus was not going to be happy.

Ishmael was in the inner sanctum of the holy cathedral in the depths of the _Emperor's Light_. How could they remove that demon from the body of that man? Samuel had said it was like a brain leech not a demon. Levi had been adamant that it was a demon though; he had said its heart contained only darkness and a thirst for power that only the truly evil showed. He had three choices; purify body and soul through pain, remove the parasite, burn it in holy fire and test the soul of the man or have Levi banish it back to the Warp.

There was a crackling of static and then Angelus's voice sounded from the ships Vox speakers. "All heads of stations and senior Brothers are to report to the conference room." Ishmael sighed as he got of his bent knee and headed out of the door. He wanted to stay in the inner sanctum and meditate but he had to answer the call of the Brother-Captain.

The most senior Marines gathered once again in the conference room to discuss how they were going to proceed. Angelus sat at the head of the conference table looking very tired. Levi and Samuel were once again locked in an argument over what the organism in the prisoner was. Karrack and Boras were talking to Stein about which Neophytes were closest to completing their scout training and filling the gaps left in the 2nd company by the recent battle, though they were few in a Space Marine Company there were sorely felt. Nestor was comparing sensor logs with Pontius, Marcus and Seleucus over the Goa'uld ships configurations and weaknesses. Macillan's speaker was in the middle of the table. Ishmael walked in on the scene the first thought that jumped in to his head was that Samuel and Levi were replacing Vanem and Baltus.

"It is about time you arrived." Angelus said looking the Chaplain in the eyes. Ishmael took his seat at the table and the meeting began.

"From what we have learnt from the small amount of the data crystals we have decoded the enemy, which refer to themselves as Goa'uld, rule most of this area and are parasitic organisms that take human bodies as hosts." Vanem said in a disgusted tone. There were a few nods of heads and a very smug look on Samuel's face.

Angelus nodded to Stein. "We have got three Neophytes that could fill the gaps in the 2nd company they should be certified for the Black Carapace in a few weeks."

Angelus looked over the room and nodded at Nestor. "We have been comparing our scans of the enemy's defences and weapons and have come to the conclusion that concentrating our fire on the lower half of the pyramids will destroy their ships, though the upper sections are not as heavily shielded our guns will have no problem either way. As for the enemy weapons their only real threat would be if our shields fail, which is highly unlikely, or that we are attacked by at least eighteen of them, including those bombers, using all but their tiniest reserves in the attacks. This estimate is based on the ships we have seen as we don't know if there are any stronger classes." This was accompanied by murmurs of agreement from Marcus, Seleucus and Pontius.

Angelus looked out the window at the star fields and the small pieces of hull that were floating past. "So what you are telling me is that most of our battle losses will be replenished, the main threat here is incredibly weak and we still don't have any star charts, coordinates or sign of the Astromica?" Angelus said.

"That is correct Brother-Captain Angelus." Macillan's speaker answered. The Navigator had been letting his Third Eye wander through the still Warp. It was very relaxing and had put him in a relatively good mood.

"Well is there any good news?" Angelus said looking each one of them in the eye.

Levi looked at Samuel and then at Ishmael. "We think we may have found a way to remove the parasite from the human's body."

Angelus looked at Levi and said. "How?"

Ten minutes later five Marines were all gathered around the door of the isolation cell.

"Now remember Felix and Able will hold him, Samuel will put them to sleep, Ishmael will use the Litanies of Faith to rekindle the man's soul and I will separate the two minds. Samuel will cut it out and place it in a containment jar. Then we burn the demon and check the man's soul for corruption." Levi said to the four Marines around him, the extra two were to hold Khertu.

"Remember were your helmets at all time or this thing will infect you." Samuel said as the loaded a large amount of sedative into the Medi-gauntlet.

"We must take the human soul from the darkness to the light." Ishmael said as he fingered his Rosarius.

The five Marines burst in through the door and the two Apothecary-Marines grabbed Khertu by the arms and smashed him in to a wall. Samuel quickly injected Khertu with the sedative. Ishmael began to chant the Litany and Levi placed one hand on the sleeping head of Khertu. Samuel moved over to the side and placed the scalpel of his Medi-gauntlet at the base of the man's skull. Sparks began to flash around his head and his hand glowed as soft blue, Khertu began to struggle weakly and mumble in his sleep. Deep in his mind Khertu could feel something he had not felt in his host for a long time, the strange chanting of these monsters was brining renewed hope in his host. He tried to regain control but the distance to the host mind became further and further, then suddenly he was alone. Levi opened his eyes and nodded to Samuel who cut open the back of the neck exposing the parasite, it was more ugly then any of the images had show, it was latched on to the base of the man's brain and would require precision. Using the Narthecium to repair the damaged tissue he slowly removed the parasites probes from the man. Khertu could feel as his body was removed and tried to release his neuron-toxin into the blood stream of the host but his body wouldn't respond. Samuel removed the faintly wriggling parasite and placed it in the plastic containment jar at his feet. Levis took the jar from the cell and Ishmael went with him. Samuel reconnected the flap of skin on the back of the man's neck and left with the two other Apothecaries. They left the host slumped against the wall to sleep off the sedative.

Khertu awoke to a world of dryness, a Goa'uld could survive in the air for a while but they were as good as dead if they were exposed to it for too long. Suddenly the distorted image of a black armoured man loomed over him; he tried to launch himself at him and acquire a new host but he rebounded off the plastic of the jar. The black armoured man began to chant like he had done when he was removed from his host. Then another man appeared on the other side, it was the one from the Pel'tak who had killed his Jaffa. He hissed in anger and coiled up in the centre of the jar. Levi pointed his hand at the jar and concentrated, he felt the Warp flames take shape and spread. Khertu was surrounded by those hateful blue flames, he could feel his skin flake and peel and the flames closed in. He writhed in agony as his body slowly derogated under the constant attack of the flames.

He lost conciseness as the last of his skin peeled away, the last words he heard were. "**In the name of the God-Emperor of Man**."

The final thought that ran through his brain before it stopped working was; I wonder who these humans serve, he must be truly powerful to command such potent warriors?

Ishmael and Levi watched through the small airlock window as the containment jar and its ashen content sailed out into the empty void of space. The man in the isolation cell had been checked with the holiest relic they could get and his soul had been free of the corruption of Chaos. As far as he was concerned the whole thing had been a great success, the demon was banished, the human soul was rescued and he could continue to serve the Emperor. Levi imagined the future of that jar and its demonic passenger probably to impact some distant rock and float for ever through the cold beauty of the Universe, totally forgotten by all. Such was the fate of those who opposed the Emperor. Ishmael and Levi turned and headed off to the hangar bays; Baltus and Vanem were bringing back the first pieces of technology that were to be fitted to Warp engines. Gideon was still trying to piece together the control system for it as no one knew when it would be translated by the Logi-Engine. Caleb had finished his studies and had returned a little crest fallen as his project was unless to be implemented, the crystals systems of the enemy ship would be destroyed by the tremendous power of the _Emperor's Light_.

Vanem had tried, unsuccessfully, to cheer him up by saying. "See Xeno technology is not always useful." This statement was severely dampened by Baltus calling out that his engine could revolutionize the Imperium, which was either very bad timing or Baltus was feeling especially cruel.

Angelus was in an unusual good mood and it was scaring Varas, the usually angry and violent Brother-Captain was sitting in his chair and watching as the Thunderhawks flew between the debris field of the enemy ship and the _Emperor's Light._ Nestor was had decided that it was best to leave Angelus alone as he would revert any moment to his normal self, this calm version of Angelus normally only came out when they were about to set off on a dangerous mission or when they had managed to gather some great victory over a hated enemy of the Chapter. Suddenly Nester's consol gave a loud beep and died as did everyone else's on the bridge, the servitors just carried on regardless. Out of the blue Levi came sprinting onto the bridge followed by Bora and Karrack.

"Angelus, we may have a problem." He said. Angelus turned to Levi and nodded for him to continue. "Well it is like this the Logi-Engine of the ship is frozen and me, Karrack and Boras can't undo it."

Angelus's small smile changed in to a snarl as he grabbed the spidery arm of a passing servitor and flung it at Levi, who despite his Power Armour ducked, unfortunately Karrack was not a quick and it caught him in the stomach sending him flying out the door and down the hall way. Rounding on Varas and Nestor who both visibly cringed as Angelus looked at them.

He shouted. "Fix this now!"

Boras backed away to check on Karrack who was struggling to untangle himself from the many arms of the servitor and Levi along with the entire bridge crew jumped into action of frantically pushing buttons and rewiring their terminals. Angelus looked over at the blue armoured Marine as he pulled a fist full of wired out and began to replace them.

"What, the in the name of the Emperor where you doing to it?" Angelus asked his anger rising.

Levi looked up still holding several wires. "We finally got the star maps out and we tried to find our location in the galaxy by matching up our maps with the Goa'uld's but we only got a few stars before the system froze and a message saying logical impossibility appeared."

Macillan had once again watching the Warp for some time; it was so calm you could almost lose yourself in it suddenly at the furthest reaches of his Third Eye he caught a shadow moving across the Warp, it was smaller than the shadows of the enemy but it was moving just as fast and heading this way. He concentrated on the Vox network and tried to find the Brother-Captains command seat.

Angelus's arm rest gave out a gurgling sound followed by the voice of Macillan. "Brother-Captain, a ship is approaching fast. I can see its Warp shadow. It will be here in a few hours."

Angelus looked away from the frantic bridge crew and asked the speaker. "What is a Warp shadow?"

Macillan thought for a moment and said. "It is an object that is travelling close to the Warp; it is like those ships that came before."

Angelus thought for a moment before he said. "So it is like Vanem said they travel near the Warp not in it."

Macillan answered. "Yes, but this ship has a different shadow from before."

Angelus was surprised according to the data crystals the Goa'uld were the only major powers in this area. "Well no matter what, we are in trouble, Levi managed to break the Logi-Engine" he said.

There was a small laugh from the other end and Macillan said. "That sounds like you Sons of Sol." Angelus laughed as well and cut the line.

Standing up he shouted. "Fix this ship or we are all going to be killed. A ship is approaching, so we need weapons, shields, sensors everything, even the kitchen has to be working when they arrive." Some of the Serf-crew looked at the captain then shrugged and got on with their work, there was no point in arguing with Angelus.

* * *

The _Prometheus_ hurtled through hyperspace towards the last known location of the massive ship. They were hoping to make first contact with it; everyone knew that this ship was powerful and deadly so they were on edge. They were still about an hour out of sensor range, they would get a clear picture them of the vessels potential then.

Jack O'Neill looked out the window at the multi-coloured hyperspace slipped by, turning to Teal'c he said. "I really hope those guys are friendly, because I could use a good drink."

Teal'c knew this was O'Neill's attempt to lighten the mood so he just nodded and said "Indeed."


	7. When Universes Collide

To melgar: It is coming in this chapter. They have been watching as they cannot interfere.

To Long live Warhammer40k: Thanks for the review.

To Death Korps: That may happen. Thanks.

To readers: "**Gothic in front of non-Marines."**

"English all the time and Marine to Marine Gothic."

* * *

Angelus relaxed in his chair, it had been two hours but they had returned the Logi-Engine to working order by totally disconnecting the Navigation Banks. Whatever those data crystals had contained they had caused the Logi-Engine to question all its star maps. Who knew when, if ever the Navigation Banks would clear up? Nestor and Varas were running a full systems check, Gideon had calmed the Machine Spirits of the generators and Vanem and Baltus were finishing up the modifications of the Warp engines. Stein was walking through the training halls looking at the precision fire of the Marines and Neophytes. In two weeks three of the Neophytes were going to be implanted with the Black Carapace and receive their Power Armour.

Angelus received the call he had been waiting two hours for, the man in the isolation cell was awake. Before he left for the Apothecarium he pressed a button on his arm rest and waited for Macillan's voice to reply. "You called Brother-Captain?"

Angelus pressed the send button and said. "What is the unknown ship's ETA?"

Macillan concentrated on the rapidly approaching warp shadow. "Nearly one hour till it is within communications range of the _Emperor's Light_."

Angelus nodded and left for the Apothecarium. In the Apothecarium Samuel was trying to calm the man down as he ran about his cell shouting in some strange language. Angelus arrived to a struggling Samuel as he tried to get the man to sit down on a bed and let him scan him. When Angelus got close to Samuel he could hear the man shouting something that was clearly thanks. Samuel gave up on trying to scan the man and let Angelus have a look at him. The man was fairly tall, had black hair and a very exited expression.

Samuel motioned for Angelus to come over to him. "For the limited scans I have got of him, he seems in perfect health except for two things. One he has a strange element in his blood stream along with a odd protein chain and his immune system has been totally repressed, I have managed to supplement it with a heavy dose of immuno-stimulants but he will have to take the same dose every day for the rest of his life and these drugs will harm a human in too high a dose."

Samuel looked at Angelus and said. "From what we have gathered from the data crystals these Goa'uld have no were near the same level of medical technology as we have. If this man is to survive he will be bound to this ship until we return to the Imperium and even then immuno-stimulants are very expensive."

Angelus nodded. "Well as long as he is on this ship he can join the Serf-crew."

Angelus walked over to the man who had a massive smile on his face. "Will you join the Serf-crew of this Battle Barge and serve the Emperor's divine will?" He said pointing at the man.

The man gave him a blank look and then smiled, pointing to himself he said. "Kage."

Angelus smiled and pointed at himself and said. "Angelus."

The man smiled and said something in his language which was followed by the name Angelus. Turning to the Apothecary who was leaning against the wall smiling.

"Send him to the nursery; have him taught Gothic, High and Low, and the ways of the Imperium." Angelus said and left the man who was once again trying to move around the room.

Levi was still overseeing the repairs of the Logi-Engine, as Angelus had put it "You broke it, you will fix it."

The Navigational Banks were still locked in some endless loop. He needed to find away to break it but the system was denying all access and commands. He had felt something was wrong with their location in the galaxy and this was just reinforcing his suspicions, if he could find more hard evidence then he could confront the Brother-Captain about it and see what would happen. He sighed as another servitor went into spasms as it attempted to access the Navigation Banks. This was going to take a long time.

* * *

Everyone on the _Prometheus _was staring at the wall monitors, the massive bulk of the _Emperor's Light _was being shows and it frightened the hell out of the crew. They had seen beings that claimed to be gods; they had fought with the all consuming Replicators and had faced certain destruction several times but they had never seen something that was so, so ominous to look at. The ship practically screamed 'war is all we know' with its massive guns, energy readings that dwarf their own and armour that could repel nearly everything they could through and then some. The ship hung over the carcass of a Ha'tak that it was evidently picking apart as several small lights could be seen on the supper structure. The ship spun round to face them and they saw the massive golden twin headed eagle above the immense hangar bay doors.

Daniel Jackson head pounded as he had a flash back of when he had ascended. "Humans have such great potential." A floating light had told him. "They could build a galaxy were everyone works for their fellow man."

Images of peace and prosperity flashed through his head. "Or they could bring darkness to the galaxy, embracing it in constant war, blood and death."

Images of whole planets burning, billion strong armies clashing, slaughter and hate unending, beast more horrible then any man should see, blood staining the very stars and the constant laughter of things ancient and evil.

"In the grim darkness of this future there is only war." The voice of the light sighed. "Thankfully for all, this path of humanity is almost closed to them." The light told him as it floated off.

The flash back stopped and Daniel grabbed the back of a chair panting.

"Daniel what wrong?" Samantha Carter asked from her seat.

"Sam scan that ship for anomalies, there is something wrong." Daniel got out through deep breaths.

Jack O'Neill looked as his friend straightened up and looked back at the ship. Teal'c just raised an eyebrow as Samantha Carter began to scan every detail; they could, of the ship. Everyone on the _Prometheus_ thought the same thing; if we have to fight that we are going to die.

* * *

Angelus had decided to do a tour of his ship to see the section chief in person. Gideon had just grunted at his arrival and mumbled answers to his questions; he was always like that when he was working. Baltus and Vanem were tying the power systems of the _Emperor's Light_ into the new engine parts. Karrack and the 4th were in the first training hall doing fire practice. Boras, the 2nd and 3rd were in the third training hall having a simulated battle using tag bullets. Stein was explaining to the Neophytes advanced moves with a Chain Sword.

Samuel was examining the bodies of the dead enemy soldiers; they seemed to be very interesting. "They are genetically modified humans with a pouch in the stomach to house the parasites young." He said spitefully. This just increased his anger at these foul creatures, using humans as walking incubators.

Pontius was running constant firing drills and Seleucus was testing the firing triangulations of the guns and Marcus was having the hydraulics of the Lance turrets worked on to increase the turning rate. Ishmael was having a mass in the cathedral with a large group of Serf-crew. Levi was still overseeing the repairs of the Navigation Banks, when he arrived he found a very anxious Librarian.

"What's wrong Levi?" Angelus asked

The Librarian looked over at him and said. "I am becoming more worried that there was something more to the Necron's device, the Logi-Engines is caught between what we have told it is fact and what the star maps from the data crystals say. Meaning that it could not comprehend what the star maps showed as a fact to what we have told it were facts."

This worried Angelus, the Logi-Engines were meant to be able to process any data. He walked away with this on his mind; I guess I will have to ask the approaching ship for a map then.

Angelus was on the bridge of the _Emperor's Light_. He was trying to locate the approaching ship with the scanners but so far there was nothing on the Warp sensors or the real space scanners.

"Are you sure something is there?" Angelus said to arm rest.

"Yes they will be here very soon." Macillan's voice replied.

Angelus sighed; looks like the Navigator had found a new job for now. Then across the void a window opened and the _Prometheus _emerged from hyperspace, it was a small ship but its shape was like a sleeker, smaller with several thing in different places Battle Barge. It could have been mistaken for a slightly modified Imperial Frigate. Angelus was relieved finally contact with the Imperium not noticing the ships use of hyperspace or its lack of Imperial icons. He was just too relieved.

He opened the communication lines and broadcast the standard Imperial greeting "**In the name of the God-Emperor I welcome you**." Silence.

On the bridge of the _Prometheus _everyone was staring at the massive man in black armour speaking in some strange language, the only one moving was Daniel Jackson who was frantically scribbling in a note book.

Angelus waited for the response but none came. He decided to send his preferred welcome "**Identify your selves now, or be fired upon**."

Daniel Jackson looked up at that last statement and gulped. "If I am right then they just threatened to fire at us."

"Can you communicate with them the" The temporary-Captain of the _Prometheus _asked.

"I think so give me a minute." Daniel answered scribbling furiously.

"Daniel I don't think we have a minute." O'Neill said as the Lance batteries of the _Emperor's Light _trained on the _Prometheus_.

"Okay let me try now." Daniel said as he fished scribbling in his note book.

The _Prometheus _opened a channel to the _Emperor's Light_ and Daniel Jackson spoke. "**We are… Friends… Don't fire**."

Angelus was a little taken aback by the broken Gothic that this man with glasses and a green jacket was speaking. Why would the Head Communication Officer on an Imperial Navy ship have such broken speech? Even in the most back-water parts of the Imperium the Comms Officers have always spoken good Gothic.

He sighed at least some one was speaking. "**Can you show us the way back to the Imperium**."

Then he suddenly noticed this ship was not baring an Aquila and it had used the hyperspace technology. Daniel was a little out of his depth with the last question, were was this Imperium and how were they going to take them back.

Then man on the screen stood and shouted "**Identify you selves or be destroyed. You are not the Imperial Navy are you?**"

Daniel began scribbling in his book and looked up at the captain. "They are asking for identification and if we are part of some Imperial Navy."

The captain looked at the armoured man and then at the Lance batteries which were still trained on the _Prometheus_."Tell them we are the human ship _Prometheus _of Earth and don't want to fight."

Daniel flicked through the pages in his not pad getting some odd looks from Angelus; he finally got the phrases together. "**We are the… human ship **_**Prometheus**_**… of…**" What was earth? Daniel frantically looked through the notes till he found it. "**Terra… we don't want to… fight**." Daniel looked up at the man who had slumped into his chair. Angelus was dumb founded; they said they were from Terra, Terra of all places. How could they be from Terra? He motioned to Nestor to cut the channel.

"What in the Warp is going on here?" Angelus said to space. Angelus almost put his finger through the button as he said "All senior Brothers to the conference room."

Once again they were all gathered in the conference room except Seleucus, Marcus and Pontus who had remained at their stations in case of emergency.

Everyone was silent as Angelus started to talk. "There is something seriously wrong here, the star maps of this area of space were a total paradox to the Logi-Engines, the Astromica is gone and this ship claims that they are from Holy Terra."

Levi who had gone pale said. "They weren't lying they were from the Holy planet of Terra."

Ishmael was staring at the wall, Baltus and Vanem were whispering to each other about what was happening and Gideon was staring at the star field. "We need star maps that will confirm everything." He suddenly said.

Nestor nodded and said. "We could get one from that ship."

Karrack said. "How can we trust them, they could be Xenos or demons."

Boras asked. "Levi are they Xenos or demons?"

Levi looked at Boras and answered. "No they are humans."

Samuel looked over at Ishmael. "Do you think we should trust them?"

Ishmael looked at the Apothecary blankly. "We can trust them if their souls are pure."

Angelus looked over the pale and drawn faces of his command staff. Suddenly Vanem and Baltus shouted out. "That's the answer." Everyone looked at them. "There are two possibilities that fit the situation." Vanem said. "These are that the ship has travelled back in time to the Dark Age of Technology but there are a few things that are against this." He continued.

"Or the ship has punched straight through the fabric of reality and we have entered a different path of reality but this has never been recorded in more than fragments of ancient formulas from the Dark Age." Baltus finished.

Every one stared at the two but on some level they all knew that this was the truth.

"Alright let's get a star map off them and see what's what." Angelus said as he rose from his seat, the rest of the Marines followed suit and left the room.

They all looked a little better for having their thought laid out. Ishmael was thinking about what he had hear, at least this was not some horrible nightmare were the Imperium had fallen and strange heretics lived on Holy Terra. They would carry out the Emperor's will and forge new land for the Imperium here, in the largest crusade ever. That was the purpose of the Adeptus Astartes, to bring the _Emperor's Light_ into the darkness.

* * *

On the _Prometheus _SG-1 were discussing the strange turn of events.

"Well that could have gone better." O'Neill said as he slumped down in a chair. Every one nodded in agreement.

"Daniel Jackson what language were they speaking?" Teal'c asked Daniel who was pouring over his notes from the strange conversation.

"It seemed some sort of mixture of several Earth languages." Daniel answered. "Has anything come up from your scans Sam?" He asked Samantha Carter.

"Well the ship's interior is a mystery but its armour is composes of plastic-steels compounds and several other metals, it is covered in weapons, its energy emissions are massive, it has the name _Emperor's Light_, it appears to be some were in the region of nine thousand years old and strangest of all its quantum signature is out of line with ours." Samantha Carter answered.

Every ones faces stared at her blankly. "Meaning what?" O'Neill asked for everyone.

"A quantum signature is the energy wavelength that every piece of matter and energy in our universe emits and theoretically a different Universe's quantum signature is different from ours."

Teal's was the first to react "So they come from some other Universe?"

Samantha Cater looked at the ceiling before answering. "Theoretical, yes."

O'Neill said. "Well that explains a lot, like why no one has ever seen anything like that before, why they speak weird and how it appeared hear with no warning."

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief; at least it was not from the dark future that he had seen were humanity had lost everything they now valued and embraced war. "Well let's wait until they contact us, we don't want to provoke them." Daniel said as he turned to look at the Lance batteries still trained on the _Prometheus_. If they could get that on their side they could free the galaxy from the Goa'uld. A shiver ran down his spine as he thought, or cover it in blood and fire.


	8. The Great Crusade, Again

To Long Live Warhammer40k: Thanks. _The Emperor knows, the Emperor is watching._

To melgar: Yes they are. _Innocence proves nothing._

To Ravenor: Your point of view is appreciated but the way I see it is that a sentient species would gain its own fear of death over time. I see it this way because the older races all ready feared death before the coming of the Night bringer. So this is the conclusion I have come to, but send me your views I like a good discussion. _For those who seek perfection there can be no rest this side of the grave._

To readers: "**Gothic in front of non-space Marines."**

"English all the time and Gothic between Marines"

* * *

The Thunderhawk touched down with deceptive grace. O'Neill looked at the black, scarred and dented, craft as it settled down and prepared to lower its ramp. SG1 walked up to the back off the craft to receive their guests. The five Marines strolled down the gantry of the Thunderhawk; Angelus was in front followed by Ishmael, Samuel, Levi and Gideon, he had decided to leave Vanem and Baltus behind as they would probably try and tear this ship apart. Four humans in green jackets and trousers were waiting at the bottom of the gantry, one bore a mark on his forehead like those warriors of the demon they had destroyed.

The one with glasses stepped forward and said. "**Welcome to the **_**Prometheus.**_"

Angelus bowed his head and asked. "**Who am I speaking to**?"

The one in glasses paused for a moment before answering. "**I am Daniel Jackson of Terra**."

Angelus nodded, the Marines had gotten over the shock of that statement since Baltus and Vanem's revelation. It had been a day since the two ships had met and Angelus had decided to take some of the senior Brothers and himself over to the ship to inspect it and get some answers. They were mainly after a star chart as they believed it would answer all their questions.

"**I am Brother-Captain Angelus of the Sons of Sol's Battle Barge **_**Emperor's Light**_**. This is Brother-Chaplin Ishmael**." He indicated to man in a skull mask who was fingering some amulet around his neck. "**This is Brother-Librarian Levi**." He pointed to the tall man in blue armour. "**This is Brother-Tech-Marine Gideon**." He said waving his hand at the man in red armour who had a mechanical arm coming out of his back pack. "**And this is Brother-Apothecary Samuel**." He finished nodding at the man in white armour who was busy typing on some instrument on his forearm.

The man in glasses was relaying the information to his companions in something that had pieces of Gothic in it. He waited for him to finish. "**If you would kindly follow us to the briefing room we can talk**." The man in glasses said as motioned for they to follow two of his companions.

Angelus was walking through the corridors of the _Prometheus _he had to admit he liked it. It was smooth and well lit just like a younger _Emperor's Light_ the corridors were a bit small to allow the bulk of the Marines through in no more than two at a time but he liked it more than the lavishly over decorated corridors of the pyramid ship. Samuel was running medical sweeps over the crew of the ship; some were seriously disturbed that a huge white armoured man had appeared and then ran his forearm over them. Even worse than that was Ishmael; he continuously jumped in front of people holding out a fragment of armour in a small glass tube. The holy relic was from the Terminator Armour which had belonged to the greatest Chaplin of the Sons of Sol, Ossian. It was supposed to react if it was close to someone who was tainted by the Warp. Gideon was as quiet as usual but would pause every now and then to stare at something.

Levi was walking beside Angelus and had a small smile on his face. "I can sense no taint here Angelus but we should wait for Ishmael's conclusion." He said as a woman screamed because Ishmael had jumped in front of her.

Angelus shook his head they were supposed to be trying to get a star map not scare the crew to death. Teal'c and O'Neill were walking in front of the Marines while Carter and Daniel were at the back.

"Odd aren't they." O'Neill pointed with his thumb over his shoulder.

"Yes, but no more than I thought you were when we first met." Teal'c responded.

O'Neill looked over his shoulder. "We weren't that strange, were we?" He asked Teal'c as Gideon's Servo-Arm tapped the wall trying to find an opening for the direct link plug. All Teal'c did was raise an eyebrow.

After reaching the conference room and seating the Marines, which proved to be no easy feat. Daniel began to explain the situation in the galaxy. "**Humans are enslaved on countless worlds by parasitic beginnings call the Goa'uld; they have vast armies and armadas with which they control much of this galaxy. We are currently trying to defeat their leaders, the System Lords.**"

Angelus looked over at the other Marines who all nodded their agreement that they could engage in talks with these people. "**Then what do you want from us?**"Angelus asked

Daniel told the other members of SG-1 what had been said and they conferred for a moment. "**We would like to enter into a treaty with you. We would like your help in battling the System Lords and defending Terra from attack. You can name a price for your help.**" Daniel said gesturing around him.

"**First we want all of your star maps for the entire galaxy, and then we will make a decision**." Angelus said brining himself up to his full height.

Daniel relayed the information to his team members who nodded in agreement; they could still enlist the massive ships help. Angelus had been listening to the way they talked to each other and he was beginning to make sense of the language by comparing it to the Gothic, Space Marines were after all fast learners.

He picked out some fragments of speech. "... Good… For now… Make treaty…" Angelus was hopeful that they had gotten what they had come for and judging by the small smile on Levi's face he was pretty sure.

"**Very well we have a deal, we will transmit the all the data over to your ship, along with instructions how to read it**." Daniel said.

Angelus rose along with the other Marines and said. "**We will take our leave and await your transmission**."

Once they had left the room Angelus after making sure the one in glasses was not around, he asked Levi. "Do you think we should help them?"

Levi looked out a small window for a moment before answering. "We will look at the star charts and then decide our course of action. If we are in another Universe we should try and establish the dominance of humans as the masters of the galaxy. Or if we are back in time we should try not to interfere as we could destroy the chain of events that lead to the rising of the Imperium."

Ishmael was walking behind them and broke in. "Either way w should bring the _Emperor's Light_ to them, for the Emperor is eternal we cannot interfere in his plans."

Angelus sighed they both had good points but he felt that messing around in the past was just stupid but the alternate Universe was open for conquest in the Emperor's name.

O'Neill was sitting in his chair. "Why did they want the star charts so bad?" He said to his team.

Samantha Carter answered. "Probably to confirm were they are, we should assume they haven yet figured out that they have been forced into another Universe."

Teal's who was standing at a window said "Wouldn't that imply they have less sophisticated scanners than the _Prometheus_?"

Daniel looked up from the laptop; he was trying to decipher the markings on the ship's hull. "I never thought of that, but either way they could still out gun us by at least twenty to one."

O'Neill looked over at his friend who had returned to his typing. "Daniel, we are always out gunned but we still win."

Teal'c moved from the window and sat down across from O'Neill. "We have always had some sort of advantage over our enemies. Their ship is more powerful, their warriors are obviously very strong and they seem to have technology we can only dream of." He said.

Daniel finished his typing and signalled for them to listen. "That piece of writing on the side of their ship it says. _We bring the Emperor's Light to the darkness. We are the Emperor's Sword and Shield. We shall purge the unclean with fire and faith. We carry out the Emperor's will. Imperator Invictus._" He finished.

Daniel looked over at O'Neill who said. "Who is this Emperor guy, is he their god or something."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow and said. "Maybe, we should not confront them over it."

Angelus was looking at the screen showing the transfer rates. It was progressing but the computers on the _Prometheus _were pathetically underpowered compared to the Logi-Engine of the _Emperor's Light_. The language files had come over first and had been distributed to the Serf-crew and Marines; it would be easier to exist here if they spoke the native language. Most of the bridge crew could speak fragmented English and nearly all of the Marines had managed to grasp the basic structure. Kage had attached himself to Angelus, who found it very annoying to be followed around by the constantly smiling man. Kage had finished his basic studies and had found himself fitting in with the Serf-crew. The entire crew had instantly liked the man for his unstoppable happiness. Right now Kage was standing behind the command throne rambling on about something. Angelus was getting very annoyed but somehow whenever he was about to vent his fury on Kage it would subside, this had come to the attention of the bridge crew who were planning to use Kage as a shield.

"Nestor, what is the status of the human ship?" Angelus asked out of boredom.

Nestor pushed a button and said "It is the same as it was a minute ago. No power to the; shields, weapons and engines."

Angelus looked back at the slowly moving red bar. "Varas, what is the situation of the ship and crew?"

Varas took ore time typing on his consul before he answered. "All station report as ready, 2nd and 3rd Companies are engaged in rest cycle. 4th company is currently running battle brills. Over half of the Serf-crew is in their quarters, the rest are running drills."

Angelus singed this was so boring. A small beep from arm rest indicated another section of files were decoded. Angelus brought up the small screen on his arm rest and began to scan through the files, more pieces of maps that meant nothing. Then he came across something that drew his attention, it was a planet that was designated as Earth. He was on the verge of cheering; now they could construct the map and compare it to their own maps to find the answers they were looking for.

"Nestor, call the senior-brothers, we have a map to look at." Angelus said.

Nestor looked over at Angelus a little puzzled but pressed a series of buttons and spoke into the small vox on his consul. "All senior-brothers report to the conference room, we have to look at a map."

Gideon was starring at the patchy map they had gathered from the decoded data. It would seem to support the alternate Universe theorem, several planets were different or no there when compared to the maps of the Imperium. For example Armageddon was not the ash waste it is; here it was nothing bigger than an asteroid. The home world of the Sons of Sol, Nova Sol, was not the desert plains it should but it was green lush forests. Port Maw was a black hole, much to his displeasure the sun of Gryphonne IV was close to going nova and the planet of Cadia was a barren waste land.

"Well I think it is conclusive, these maps are radically different to our own. Even if we were back in time some of the differences could not be rectified." Levi said as he leaned back in his chair, Karrack grunted in agreement.

Samuel had accepted this at first glance of the map. Stein was trying to find away to make the maps line up with each other. Boras and Ishmael were discussing the several planets that were marked as 'Off Limits.' On the _Prometheus's _maps. Pontus and Nestor were marking the changes on maps of the Imperium. Seleucus and Marcus were trying to convince Stein that he couldn't make the maps fit. Angelus looked at the maps again and then at Baltus and Vanem who were uncharacteristically silent.

"I have to agree with Levi on this, does anyone have objections." Angelus said.

All the Marines shook their heads. Angelus was a lot happier to have all this straightened out, now they could decide their course of action. "Well brothers, what should we do? On one hand we could distance ourselves and try and find a way home. On the other hand we could help these people." He gestured at the _Prometheus _out the window. "And destroy these Goa'uld and any other threats to humanity."

Ishmael was the first to answer. "We could add these territories to the Imperium; bring these humans into the light of the Emperor. Renew the Great Crusade."

The others stared at him; none of them had considered something so grand. Levi was staring at the wall with a small smile. "Well said Ishmael, I agree, it is our duty to protect humanity from the darkness and bring them into the light of the Emperor."

Angelus looked at the chief Liberian and said. "Yes it is but we are not the Ecclesiarch, it is not our place to establish a cult here."

Karrack said. "True, but we could go about this in the style of the Great Crusade. Send them the Emperor's word if they truly take it into their hearts they will join us if not we crush them into submission."

Samuel pointed at the maps of the Imperium. "We are only three companies of Marines; we cannot hope to control a galaxy." He said.

"That may be true but we could ask these Terran people for help." Boras said.

Baltus said something to Vanem who nodded and then said to the group. "We may be able to, from small pieces of information we have got from the decoded files there is a mention of something called a Stargate which transports people from planet to planet. It is unknown if this is some kind of device or ship. With this and the _Emperor's Light_ we could make the Emperor's wrath felt any were at any time."

Stein looked at Angelus and said. "We should ask the Terran people for information on this thing. Also if they agree to help us in our crusade, then we help them."

Angelus rested his chin on his knuckles and said. "Very well Brothers, if we all agree that this is the best course of action, we shall proceed." Everyone at the table nodded. "Fine, we shall start the crusade here." He said pointing at the closest planet marked Off Limits.

Ishmael smiled that was like Angelus going after the hardest target first. Angelus pressed a button on the table and Varas voice answered. "What is your command Brother-Captain?"

Angelus said. "Contact the _Prometheus_, ask them for all the data on Stargates and tell them we are going to a planet they have called P3AX-162, if they wish to join us in our crusade they may follow if not they should prepare their planet for the coming of the Emperor."

There was hesitation over the Vox. "Um, what crusade?" Varas asked.

"We are launching a crusade to bring these humans into the light of the Emperor." Angelus supplied.

"Yes Brother-Captain. Should I announce this over the Vox system?" Varas asked. There was an enthusiasm in his voice that Angelus had never heard before.

"No, I will after we get the reply from the _Prometheus_." Angelus said; the Vox system's hissing stopped as Angelus turned it off. "Brothers, we go to war in His name." Angelus said to the assembled Marines.

"The Emperor protects." They all answered thumping their fist over their hearts.

* * *

Not so far away on the planet know to the Tau'ri as P3AX-162 the System Lord Baal was looking over his spies reports of Khertu's invasion plans. Then he got to something he found very interesting, there was a report that Khertu was dead and his entire fleet had been destroyed by one massive ship. None of the other spies had said a thing about this so he decided to have them tortured for their discrepancies. He looked out his window towards the sky; I would like to see this ship he thought. Unfortunately for him, the thousands of Jaffa and twelve Ha'taks on or orbiting the planet the Battle Barge the _Emperor's Light_, full of zealous warriors, was coming to see him.


	9. The Emperor's Judgement

To Ravenor: That is a valid point but the way I see it is that a fear of death would come with a high level of sentience which the Orks lack, most of what looks like intelligence is pre-programmed genetic information. The Orks differ from every other sentient race as they were heavily genetically engineered, having complex instincts and behavioural patterns implanted, unlike the Eldar and others who were lightly engineered. They would see death as something different to rest because when they die they release spores which grow into more Orks. They were created as the last ditch attempt to stop the spread of the warp creatures so had little contact with the Night bringer. As for the Orks existing in some way or for, the Unas would do as they are vaguely Orkoid. I cannot make the Eldar fit in any way. _Never forget, never forgive._

To Jays Arravan: Thank you. I am going to start to add spaces I found the last chapter very hard to read. I really don't like the idea of the Emperor being revived as it would change too much. It is also a near impossibility as they would have to get the High lords to agree to use the Xeno technology which is highly unlikely. What is more likely is the _Emperor's Light _and crew being hunted down and destroyed as heretics or the entire chapter of the Sons of Sol being labelled Excommunicate Traitoris and have their home planet put under a Extermanatus. _The wise man learns from the death of others._

To Robert: Thanks. _Faith is your shield_

To melgar: No the Emperor wouldn't because the Ancients are a separate species from humans and the Emperor is a human. He could be someone who has the Ancient gene and has got control over his powers. _All souls cry out for salvation_

To oblivionknight7: You got it. _Mercy is a sign of weakness_

* * *

Tal'as was on the bridge of the deep system patrol Ha'tak. He and twenty four of his fellow Jaffa had managed to escape on a Tel'tak from the demons that had taken Khertu. His new god Ba'al had been happy to receive his service in exchange for information about the demons. A siren sounded as a hyperspace window open five hundred kilometres from them, he sent out the welcome signal for the Ha'tak they were expecting. What slid out of the window was something that had been haunting his dreams for several days; the demon ship ploughed strait towards him; and all he could do was scream.

On board the _Emperor's Light _Angelus was getting very annoyed with these Terrans. They had not sent their ship but had sent the group that had met them on the _Prometheus_. Angelus watched as the one with grey hair watched the Goa'uld ship closely, the female one endlessly questioned a Serf-crewman on the working of the Battle Barge, the one in glasses was reading the battle hymns on the walls while righting in a small book and the one with the mark on his head was standing perfectly still beside the grey haired one.

"**Lock Lance batteries on the enemy ship and fire at will**." Angelus said from his seat.

"**Wait. Aren't you going to send a request for surrender or something**?" Daniel Jackson shouted.

"The enemies of the Emperor deserve no mercy." Angelus sneered in English.

O'Neill turned around and glanced at Angelus before returning to his vigil over the Ha'tak. "At least they know how to kick a Snake's ass." He muttered.

"Indeed, but this may prove troublesome if they encounter our allies without warning." Teal'c said. It was a fair point as well. Almost all of the Tau'ri's powerful allies were non-human and the Marines seemed to take the word xenophobic to a new extreme.

O'Neill shrugged and continued to watch the Ha'tak. The humming on the bridge increased for a few seconds before the white beams of light shot out and smashed into the Ha'tak's bridge engulfing a still screaming Tal'as, burning his flesh from his bones then reducing them to dust. Explosions rippled through the Ha'tak as control over sections was lost; airlocks burst open, power failed, fire suppressants engaged choking the unlucky Jaffa nearby, crystals shattered spraying men with thousands of needle sharp shards and the ship listed to the portside. Angelus watched on as the ship was wracked by system failures and explosions. He allowed a small smile to form on his face; the Emperor's foes would die in the holy fire of the Adeptus Astartes.

"**Bring the ship around to the planet, summon the Battle-Brothers to the chapel and bring our guest along**." Angelus said as he rose from his command throne.

"Daniel, what the hell is he talking about?" O'Neill asked.

"I think they are preparing to invade the planet." Daniel replied very confused.

"What, with one ship and its crew? It takes huge armies and a prolonged siege to take a Goa'uld home world." O'Neill almost shouted.

"That is true O'Neill but this ship is more powerful than anything we have seen, they may be able to conquer the planet." Teal'c pointed out while watching the Ha'tak float away.

Varas walked up to the group of three, as Samantha Carter was interrogating a very confused crewman. He decided that he would try his hand at their language as the entire crew was trying to learn it to. "Facilitate the ease of communication." As Nestor had put it.

Clearing his throat he said "Brother-Captain Angelus has requested that you join him at the chapel."

Daniel being the most diplomatic immediately answered "We would be delighted to if we could be shown the way, right guys." He said over his shoulder. O'Neill mumbled something then nodded with Teal'c. Samantha Carter was not paying attention so O'Neill had to guide her away from the relieved crewman.

They walked through the grey walled corridors of the _Emperor's Light_ the walls were thick and inscribed in many places with worn litanies and prayers, the only lighting was provided by long florescent strips on the roof which gave off a faint white light. SG-1 was surprised at the few rooms they saw unlike the exterior they were sparsely decorated and the architecture spoke of efficiency rather than gothic elegance. That thought process was stopped the moment they set foot in to the chapel. It was more like a grand cathedral. The ceilings were covered in pictures of a man in golden armour leading armies to conquest. The walls had several different types of gargoyles ranging from angles with swords to laughing skeletons. At the furthest wall was a massive altar which had the twin headed in the centre and supported on each side by two incense pillars.

"Wow!" Was all O'Neill could say. Daniel was examining the architecture as the archaeologist in him kicked in. Samantha Carter was watching the rows upon rows of heavily armoured men and a few massive moving boxes on legs file in. Teal'c was watching this as well, he was impressed by the precision they had in their movements, swift and strong but with the minimal effort. He had fought with many men and none had the martial discipline these men showed.

Angelus stepped up on to the podium in front of the Aquila. He was flanked by Ishmael and Levi. All three hundred Marines in the room were pointing their Bolters straight up along their chests and the four dreadnoughts had angled their Assault or Lascannons upwards.

"**Brothers, we go to do the Emperor's work. We shall build the Empire of Man here, though we lack the Emperor's divine presence we shall carry out his will. To free humanity from the oppression of the Xeno, the Heretic and the Chaos scum. We will start here; we shall bring the Emperor's wrath down upon these heretics. With the holy Bolter and purity of fire shall we cleanse these heretics. We go now to war in His most glorious name**." Angelus's voice boomed from the Vox speaker in his helmet.

As one the Space Marines thumbed there right fist over their hearts, with a sound like a thunder clap, and shouted. "**His will be done**!"

"**We stand upon a knife edge; shall we fall into darkness and fail the Emperor**?" Angelus shouted

"**No**!" the shout came from the Marines.

"**Then carry the **_**Emperor's Light**_** in your souls and bring it to the darkness, for we are the Adeptus Astartes the Emperor's sword and shield. We shall stand against the darkness with faith in our hearts and a Bolter in our hand. As the defenders of Man we go**." Angelus finished.

"**The Emperor protects**." The Marines shouted as they moved the little switch from safe to fire on the side of their Bolters. The unison of the click added ever more to the effect that the speech had had on SG-1. Although Daniel was the only one that could understand what had been said they were in awe of the perfect timing of the Marines. They had all been at a pre-battle speech and had felt uplifted by it but nothing was the same as this, it was a strange mix of psychology and pure blind faith. It made you feel you were in the right no matter what happened.

The _Emperor's Light _closing in on the planet. Although no one was stupid enough to miss the massive, seven kilometre long, ship plough towards them it was a full ten minutes before anyone noticed the missing signal of the Ha'tak or the dark shape moving towards them. Three of the remaining Ha'taks moved towards the shape to make contact. Eight of Baal's ships had Anubis's upgrades. One had gone with the scout team towards the _Emperor's Light_. As soon as the Ha'taks were in range the _Emperor's Light_ fired at them with its Lance batteries. The ship on the starboard side was engulfed in plasma and fire as its generators were pierced. The explosion sent its wreckage floating away. The largest piece impacted on the planet's moon creating a large, black, crater, the smaller pieces started to rain down on the planet. The remaining two Ha'taks started to fire.

"What's wrong? Why are their weapons stronger?" Angelus shouted as the port shields took a volley from the enhanced Ha'tak, the other one was floating around towards the bow firing lightly.

"Angelus, the ship on the portside is giving off higher energy emissions than before. According to the Logi-Engines estimates at full power those weapons are equivalent to a Lance strike from a frigate." Nestor shouted as the bridge rocked again from another volley.

"Varas how long can we hold?" Angelus asked.

"If we put the reserves in to the shields we can hold them at over ninety percent against at least eight of those ships." Varas said as a graph on his screen moved according to new data.

"So we won't sustain any major damage to the ship?" Angelus asked Varas.

"No, we can hold the shields at their present levels easily; if we put another twenty percent in we could even stop the shaking." Varas said hopefully as he was shook around in his seat again.

"Very well active reactor two, add twenty percent of its output to the shields. Varas give me a read out on the reactors I want to know how much power we have." Angelus said to the bridge crew.

"Reactor one is running at sixty percent, reactor two is running at twenty percent and rector three is running at fifty percent." Varas said after a short amount of time.

"Nestor, tell Seleucus, Pontus and Marcus that they can fire at will." Angelus said. Nestor nodded and typed on his consol.

In space the Ha'tak in front of the _Emperor's Light _was getting very cocky, the lack of return fire had raised the hopes of the crew. These hopes were destroyed when the scanners picked up the six small dots moving towards them. They tried to evade the torpedoes, three passed them by but the other three smashed into the lower sections of the ship. Detonating a few seconds later the Ha'tak was instantly reduced to small chair sized pieces. The three torpedoes soared onwards towards the planet. In his palace Ba'al cursed the fools who had dodged the torpedoes as over half of the capital city was vaporized by the resulting impact and plasma storm leaving only two large craters and some very pretty glass formations. The third one had levelled most of a mountain range to the south.

"You launch all the Death Gliders and Al'kesh. Destroy that ship!" Baal screamed at one of his servants. The man bowed at the waist before running for his life towards the closest communication terminal.

Several minutes latter hundreds of Death Gliders and Al'kesh bombers soared up from the planet to great the Battle Barge which was butchering the Ha'taks. Another Ha'tak exploded as fire from the starboard batteries tore it apart. The Lance batteries fired in to the cloud of gliders melting the majority of them and causing the Al'kesh that survived to restart their bombing runs. Although the beam had missed hitting many of them the intense heat had melted the lightly armoured Death Gliders. Even more had been taken down by the wickedly deadly storm of molten Death Gliders. Three of the upgraded Ha'taks attacked from the stern trying to knock out the engines. The _Emperor's Light _rolled on its axis and turned slightly to the starboard, bringing the Lance batteries to bear. The Lances fired at thirty percent and managed to cripple one Ha'tak and drive off the other two. From the bridge SG-1 watched as the remains of a Ha'tak impacted on the surface of the planet. Most of this side of the planet was covered in craters and seas of molten rock were washing over the land. The six remaining Ha'taks regrouped out of the range of the Battle Barge. Several were sporting severe wounds and others were sporadically losing power. The _Emperor's Light_ rounded on the remaining ships before they could reorganize themselves. The _Emperor's Light_ was charging them at full speed intent on finishing the battle. The Lances fired, scything a Ha'tak in half; the torpedoes followed blowing up another. A badly damaged one was caught in the blast, its structural integrity so low that the concussive wave shattered it. Of the remaining four; two made to retreat while the other two prepared to charge the approaching monstrosity.

Angelus smiled in a way which would, and has, frozen men and Xenos in fear. "Nestor. Let none escape." Nestor nodded.

The Battle Barge blasted one Ha'tak out of existence with its Lances. It soared through the fire ball and wrecked to catch its prey. If any of the fleeing Jaffa had looked back they probably would have curled up in a corner and wept. The massive bulk of the _Emperor's Light _flew out of the fire ball like a demon from hell. Silhouetted by the fiery death of a ship, which highlighted the gothic design, it fired its Lances and torpedoes blowing a huge hole in the pyramid of the portside one and erasing the starboard side ship. The last Ha'tak was in perfect line for a broadside, the wall of fire smashed into the Ha'tak's shields which in their weakened state didn't even stop a shot. Most of the pyramid was vaporized and only a small piece of the outer section was recognizable as it floated away from the planet into the void.

"Varas can you patch me into their communications systems." Varas rapidly typed on his consul before he answered.

"Yes we can and the translator has been activated in their language." Varas answered.

"Good. Give me a connection." Angelus commanded.

Ba'al was screaming at the communications device to launch more Ha'taks, Death Gliders and Al'kesh even bomb filled Tel'taks. The Jaffa on the other side was very nervous as he told his god, among thousands and thousands of apologies, that there were no more Ha'taks or Death Gliders or Al'kesh and most of the Tel'taks had been vaporized along with the capital city. The communications device suddenly filled with hissing static and then an image of a double headed eagle appeared. Thus a message that was to spread fear, death and the word of the Emperor across the galaxy was spoken.

"Surrender to the Emperor's judgment or die." A powerful voice demanded. Then the noise of Drop Pods could be heard in the distance.


	10. The Angles of Death Attack

To Readers: I am thinking of bringing Atlantis in to the story at a later date, tell me what you think. This would bring several new 40k mirror races these would include some kind of Eldar and if you think it is a good idea I would use the Iratus bug as a Tyranid vanguard organism. Send me reviews on what you think.

To Ravenor: Okay I won't do the Unas as Orks. As for the Eldar if I ever include Atlantis in the story then they could be warriors created by the Ancients to fight the wraith. I would have at least three craft words floating around in the Pegasus galaxy. Also I might include some Exodite worlds that escaped back to the Milky Way. As for the fear of death argument that has been going for several chapters, I see where you are coming from and I respect your views. I will still hold to my way of thinking but seeing as we can't interview an old one or Necrontyr we will never truly know. Please keep reviewing.

To Death Korps: I was actually planning to something like this. It would be a small 800 strong force with several chimera and since you asked I will but in two Leman Russ and maybe a single hellhound.

To Krakefer: Thank you. If you like crossovers here are some that I think are good; Elsewhen and elsewere, Collision course and A New Age.

To Long Live Warhammer40k: Cheers.

To Jays Arravan: Thanks. I try my best.

* * *

The Drop Pods smashed through the flimsy remains of the buildings. Most of the Jaffa that had gathered to defend their god had fled as giant pods had come roaring through the planet's atmosphere. The fear of the Space Marines was on the rise as the first few picked their way out of the landing zones. A rumour that they were truly demons that hatched from eggs that fell from the sky spread through the ranks. The Marines, with their normal efficiency, were already establishing a landing zone on the edge of the massive crater. The Jaffa who were being rallied at the gates of Ba'al's palace did little to stop the Marines establishing the beach head. All across the planet Jaffa armies were mobilizing towards the capital to protect their god; little did they know that they were being systematically targeted by the _Emperor's Light_.

Looking at the small screen that was in his armrest Angelus typed a few more commands on the keypad. "Varas, these are the coordinates for the preliminary bombardment. I will lead the men on the ground. Nestor if you can; gather the defence crews and prepare them for surface combat. Meet me on the planet. Kage you will come with me and try to talk some sense into these heretics." Angelus got up. "Will you stop smiling were going into battle, you idiot." He shouted at Kage who toned down his smile slightly but didn't stop. Angelus shook his head and strolled out of the bridge followed by Nestor and Kage.

"Today is a great day to do the Emperor's work." Ishmael shouted as the sun rose over the remains of a mountain range.

"Get down from that rock you fool. Do you want to get shot? If you do I'm treating you, last." Samuel said. Ishmael just laughed as he jumped down. Their conversation was cut short as a transmission from Stein came in.

"Stein here, we have located a large group of enemies request permission to engage." Ishmael activated the map of the city and the transmitter in his helmet. "Stein, take down any officers then resume you search for enemy armour or heavy weapons." There was a crackle of static before the response. "Confirmed, but I think they don't have tanks. Still we will continue the search. Stein out."

Stein tapped the Neophyte with the sniper rifle on the back and singed for him to take out the officers. One Jaffa with a silver marking on his head was standing on a raised platform. He was shouting in their language, the others around him seemed to be regaining their confidence. That would not do. The sniper rifles crack echoed around the open space as the leading Jaffa's head exploded covering the shocked crowed with blood and pieces of bone and brain. The Scout smiled as he watched through the scope while the Jaffa madly ran in circles.

In space massive panels on the underside of the _Emperor's Light_ moved back and two large orbs with funnels facing down descended. Varas looked at the coordinates that Angelus had chosen. He made the necessary corrections for the movement of the armies and raised his hand, like his Captain he had a flare for the dramatic. Bringing his hand down he shouted "Fire!" The massive orbs swivelled into position and fired the first volley of Magma Bombs. On the ground the Jaffa sentry looked up because he heard something like a roar. Suddenly two massive balls of fire came shooting out of the sky before he could even react they had impacted on the ground. True to their name the Magma Bombs melted the surrounding rock into lava which pooled n the two large craters were the army used to be. The Bombardment Cannons moved slightly and a hundred strong crew began to pull over another shell.

It had been an hour and the Jaffa were yet to mount any sort of proper attack. The Marines on the other hand had made a landing zone large enough for three Thunderhawks to land at once. Six out of the ten Jaffa armies that were heading towards the city had been destroyed from orbit and the remaining four were just reaching the city. Angelus looked out over the remains of the city, what fools these people were they had let nearly three companies of Space Marines land. Most people weren't that stupid. Never criticize your enemies' mistakes he told himself. They might hear you.

"Brother! Cleanse this world!" He shouted.

The assembled Marines moved out. Predator tanks lead the way with Tactical squads following. Assault squads moved from rooftop to rooftop and Devastators moved into firing zones marked by the Scouts. The Jaffa had set up traps; they had hidden themselves in an alley ways with staff cannons to ambush the enemy as they walked past. A Predator Destructor rolled past the alley opening and in pure fright they fired at it. The shots did little more than alert the crew of the Jaffa's presence. The Heavy Bolter on the side of the tank moved to point down the alley way, a stream of loud barking and screams followed then the tank moved on. The defence crew of the _Emperor's Light_ was moving through the city towards the palace when they came up against heavy resistance. The front Chimera took a Staff cannon hit to the turret and it fell dead. The others stopped and unloaded their men before moving back towards the landing zone. The Serf-crew had been armed with a standard Imperial Guard Las gun and slightly better quality armour, mostly reinforced for vacuum combat. Their armour was black with the symbol of the Sons of Sol chapter on the front. Staff blast swept the street as the men pushed themselves into any cover they could get. Several men were hit and they when down, the armour was effective against maybe one direct hit before it was burned through. There was a broken voice over the Vox network before a loud man shouted.

"Never fear the Leman Russ is here." The Serf-Captain smiled as the tank came rolling down the street. It came to a stop just in front of the Serf-crews' position, the Jaffa stared in wonder at the mechanical beast that was in front of them, their wonder was short lived as the main cannon trained on the largest group and fired. The Jaffa were blown apart; pieces of their bodies littered the street and their blood covered the walls. The three Heavy Bolters open up and the street was turned into a blood bath as the Heavy Bolters ripped through the Jaffas' bodies. The Serf-crew made a line behind the tank and followed it down the street finishing off the Jaffa who had survived the assault. Their orders were simple kill everything that resisted.

Angelus stood on top of a building surrounded by the Terminators who had appointed themselves as his bodyguards. He watched as another building collapsed because of a tank or over enthusiastic Dreadnought. The map overlaid on his helmet screen showed his men moving through the city with relative ease but several armies were approaching and the _Emperor's Light _could not stop them all in time. Angelus sighed as the voice of a Dreadnought carried over the wind. "Burn heretics. Fear the Emperor's wrath." He motioned for the Terminators to follow him and he set off towards the central palace.

Levi led the Tactical squad down the street making sure that all remaining enemies were neutralized. There was a surprising amount of civilians left in the city; it was pathetic almost like they were some sort of shield. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the man behind him was hit in the chest by an orange plasma bolt. Suddenly the air sang with the strange hiss of the Jaffas' Staff weapons.

"Cover now!" Levi shouted as the street was filled with Staff blasts and the return fire of Bolters. Signalling two Marines to cover him he stepped out and fired a warp blast down the street. He was rewarded with several screams as the Jaffa burnt alive. With a motion of his hand they were off again.

Screams came over the Vox net; these were followed by a large explosion which cast shadows over the entire city. The Hellhound's fuel tank had been punctured by a Jaffa's weapon but the offending Jaffa and several Serf-crewmen had been engulfed by the resulting explosion the fire ball died down and the second Leman Russ moved towards the blast zone to fill the hole left by the loss of the Hellhound and its support.

The Jaffa were running for their lives as the three Dreadnoughts tore through them. Limbs were flying everywhere; blood covered nearly every surface, the screams of the dying mixed with the mechanical clicks of the Assault cannon and hum of the Power Fists. A Heavy Flamer incinerated a group in a door way. A Power Fist put a man through house. A Lascannon demolished an impromptu bunker. One Dreadnought stopped for a moment before turning and smashing his way through a house, over the noise. "Yong-Brothers fight in the Emperor's name." Could be heard. Hadril's mechanical eye followed Gaius as he smashed through yet another house.

"Gaius was never one for subtlety was he, Orpheus?" He said clubbing a man to death with the Assault cannon's barrel. "Not as I remember." Orpheus replied as he incinerated the corpse on his Power Fist. He flung the body over his shoulder when the flames died down. The two dreadnoughts moved on to were Angelus was.

Ishmael was leading two Assault squads, Abyss and Fear, towards the central palace. He winced as Kage's voice shouted over the Vox caster he had been given "People of Thebes, don't resist we bring freedom from the false gods." He smiled at Ishmael before continuing. One of the Assault Marines walked over to Ishmael and said "Did we have to bring this guy? He's giving away our position." Ishmael knew what the Marine meant but it was Angelus orders that he came along.

"We have no choice Brother, but these heretics cannot harm the Emperor's finest." Ishmael said and motioned for them to continue. Just as they rounded the corner the front Marine took a Staff cannon blast to the face and fell. Ishmael grabbed the Marine and pulled him behind the building as Staff weapons charred the walls and churned up the ground. Ishmael checked the life sing monitor on his wrist which showed that he was nearly dead, standing up Ishmael shouted. "Sons of Sol, with me!" Charging out he was followed by the Assault Marines who jumped over the cannon and engaged the startled Jaffa behind it. Kage followed Ishmael clinging onto the Lasgun he had been given. The Jaffa Staff weapon could be used as a very effective club but against the Bolt pistols and Chain Swords of the Marines it was no match. Bodies littered the street as men were cut in two and Bolt pistols blew holes through the Jaffa. Ishmael singled for the men to stop as the Jaffa broke and fled.

"Summon an Apothecary to see to Ramos. Alexander, Zeurel; stay with him. We will continue towards the palace." Ishmael said over the Vox network. A Marine nodded and started to cycle through the channels looking for one of the three Apothecaries.

The Devastators moved through the city from place to place setting up kill zones and mowing down any Jaffa they encountered. The Plasma cannons were proving extremely effective against the tightly packed Jaffa formation but it was out classed by the Heavy Bolters. The Jaffa were already scared of the barking of the Bolters so a bigger, stronger and faster firing version terrified them. That and the explosive round could do a lot of damage in a tight space. The Heavy Bolters fired into a building which the Jaffa had fortified. The rounds chewed through the walls and the Jaffa behind them. The Marines stop firing simultaneously and the Lascannon was brought up to level the building, taking aim at the wall's corner the Marine fired and the building collapsed down on top of any one left alive in it. The Devastators continued to the next kill zone marked out by the scouts.

Nestor stood at the landing zone and watched as the Thunderhawks unloaded the Rhinos, Bikes and replacement parts for all the damaged vehicles. They were going to need them for the cross country ride to the next city. He looked up as another Lance shot tore through the sky and when soared beyond the horizon. This battle was nearly over; I wonder how our new 'Allies' took this? Never mind Varas has orders to detain them if they interfere. He thought to himself as the Thunderhawks soared back off towards the _Emperor's Light_.

In space SG-1 watched in a mix of fear and awe as yet another massive explosion erupted on the planet. They had not been expecting a bombardment of this magnitude. Two shots could level over fifty square kilometres and then those lasers would burn nearly through the planets crust. The shouts from the bridge became more frantic and Daniel Jackson went pale in the faced.

"Daniel what's wrong? You've gone pale." O'Neill asked worried about the look of fear on Daniel's face.

Daniel swallowed hard and said. "That big gun of theirs' it has jammed and the shell is armed."

"What do you mean jammed Daniel?" Samantha Carter wondered.

"Well they are saying that the Machine Spirit or something like that has been wounded by the last shot's faulty shell and is no longer responding to their prayers properly." Daniel replied.

"Daniel Jackson, what you are saying is that one of those weapons is broken and has a live round in it." Teal'c stated.

The ship shuddered as the Bombardment Cannon fired at last. The projectile glowed red as it entered the atmosphere and speed towards its target. SG-1 fears were relieved as a large explosion blossomed into life on the planet's surface. "What's wrong with this ship? I mean they have all this amazing technology but their weapons get jammed so easily." O'Neill said as the Lance batteries scorched a large black line on the surface.

"I do not understand it myself O'Neill." Teal'c replied as the mechanical noise of the cannons movements began again.

Most of the Marine forces had cleared the city and arrived at the palace. They had two hours before the closest army arrived and they had to take this place before that. Angelus looked up at the walls and the rows upon rows of Jaffa that stood on them. He knew that Kage's efforts had instilled doubt in many of them and that many more had already set down their arms. He also knew that what was left was the most fanatical and hardened fighters. He looked over his shoulder at the assembled Marines and Serf-crewmen. The six Predators, two Leman Russ Battle Tanks, three Dreadnoughts, a single Whirlwind, two Land Raiders and one Land Raider Crusader.

"**Brothers and loyal crewmen. To fulfil the Emperor's wish we fight**." Angelus shouted. He motioned for Kage to come over. Angelus said something to Kage and he stepped forward and activated his Vox speakers with a loud hiss.

"Jaffa and human slaves of the false god Ba'al. This is your last chance to save you souls from eternal damnation. Giver you selves to the Emperor's mercy and your sins will be forgiven. To stand against the Emperor's might only bring death and sorrow." Kage bellowed out through his Vox caster.

Several of the Jaffa on the walls shifted uncomfortably and looked at the Jaffa next to them trying to gauge who would surrender first. Suddenly one with a gold symbol on his head stood forward and shouted "We will not listen to your lies Shol'va. Ba'al is a true god he can never die and as his servant we are invincible." The Jaffa around him nodded and levelled their Staff weapons at Kage.

Kage turned around looking depressed and walked over to Angelus "**They will not surrender to the Emperor**." Angelus nodded but had expected as much turning to his men. He shouted. "Burn these Heretics and bring the false god to me."

Every Marine and Serf-crewman in front of him gave the salute of the Sons of Sol and shouted "The Emperor Protects."

* * *

Deep in the palaces interior Ba'al watched, on a view screen, in horror as the strange men slammed their fists and shouted something in a bizarre language. A big metal thing at the back rotated something, which had Tau'ri style missiles on it, towards the walls. Fire erupted from one end of the machine and one of the many large metal tubes shot towards the wall. Ba'al covered his ears as the large explosion echoed through the palace. The view screen was dead. It was followed by several more bangs and explosions which began to mix with the screams of his Jaffa. Why wouldn't his armies hurry and in true Goa'uld style he placed the blame on some random Jaffa leader. Outside the bombardment continued; the walls would soon fall and the Marines would be victorious. If the Jaffa reinforcements didn't arrive soon.


	11. Terra Bound

To readers: How would you feel about more people from the 40k universe being dragged into the star gate universe. Tell me in reviews and could I get some feedback on the Atlantis idea. Enjoy the story.

To Krakefer: Thank. Concentrated fire can get through the power armour though. _No man died in his services that died in vain. _

To Ravenor: Thank you. I was thinking of making Kage a liaison between the locals and Marines, but having him as a priest would fulfil this job as well, good idea. As for the wraith they would be mutations like gene stealers who had their own hive mind, like the wraith do. Their whole structure and organization fits with a vanguard organism that has been separated from the hive for an extended period of time or forever. They do have many Tyranid features. Organic ships, powerful queens and the Iratus bug can use alien DNA to change its self. Tell me what you think. _Pain and death are the illusions of the weak mind._

To melgar: Yes I will bring in the super soldiers later on and I might let Anubis get hold of a dead Marine, so he can study it. _Mercy is a sign of weakness._

To Death Korps: The Jaffa don't have a clue how their technology works, that is now the Goa'uld can awe them with it. It's like an Imperial Guardsman he doesn't how to work a warp drive but he can use one. As for the humour I put that in intentionally to make the story funnier and to show how the Marines have a different view on death than we do. You are right death should not be funny but sometimes it can be, especial when it is someone you don't like. _Without Him there is nothing._

To Long Live Warhammer40k: Thanks. _Faith is your shield_

To Exterminatus: We will see about more races being thrown in except for the Eldar. Probably won't happen. _Only in death does duty end._

To Tankmaster: Thank you. I play 40k as well with the black templars. The reason, I think, that some places lack a large description is that I feel it makes the story better if you can build your own image in your head and not have my own forced upon you, though this may just be me making excuses for being lazy. As for the Templars coming in it would depend on what the others think, but probably not sorry. _Success is measured in blood: yours or your enemies._

To Iceplague: Thank you for the praise. Sorry about the spelling mistakes but some will always get through. _A small mind has no room for doubt._

* * *

Another chunk fell from the walls as the Lascannons of the Land Raiders' punched in to them. Jaffa were thrown from the top as another round of Las fire peppered the battlements. The effective range of the Lasguns far superior to the Staff weapons. A missile from the Whirlwind flew over the wall and exploded in the court yard. Kage was standing beside the Captain of the Serf-crew force. Angelus had ordered him to lead them to the main throne room. The shells from the Leman Russ tanks battered the walls, the high velocity armour piercing rounds easily penetrating the stone, leaving large holes in their wake. Angelus growled under his breath, of all the things he had seen, this was one tough wall. The Multi-Melta on the Land Raider Crusader hit the wall at its base. The ridiculously hot Melta blast melted through the stone with ease. With its base gone the whole thing collapsed inwards. He turned to the gathered forces.

"In the Name of the Emperor." He shouted razing his Power Sword over his head.

The Marines charged. Tactical squads ran towards the hole while the Assault squads landed on the battlement engaging as many Jaffa as they could. Devastator squads followed after and the Terminators were right behind Angelus at the front. Staff cannons and weapons fired from the few Jaffa left on the wall that weren't locked in a life and death struggle. A few Marines fell down; one Assault Marine's back pack exploded from a hit. The sub-atomic power plant detonated erasing a large chunk of the wall and many of the surrounding Jaffa. The Tactical Marines made it to the hole and poured return fire into the Jaffa in deadly waves. Jaffa were blown apart as the rounds exploded in them. The court yard was steadily being emptied of Jaffa but more were pouring from the palace every second. The Assault squads on the walls and let lose their anger over the death of their Brothers, several Jaffa threw themselves from the walls rather than face the fury of the Marines.

With deadly precision the Marines had established solid control over the breach. But Jaffa were pouring out of the palace at an even faster rate, around the Marines a wall of exploded corpses was forming, providing a macabre bit of cover, but at their centre lay fourteen wounded or dead Battle-Brothers. Just as the Devastators were about to reach the breach in the wall one of the many surprises Ba'al's palace held was activated by the Goa'uld. Along the remaining walls stone sections retracted and large automated Staff cannons moved into position, four faced the charging Devastators. The Devastator squad Fury was caught in the open when the Staff cannons began to fire. Dirt was flung up as several large plasma blasts when wide, the Devastators dived behind any cover they could. Seven of the Devastators had already been hit and were dead. The shots from the cannons were getting closer to where the Marines were lying; one Marine, Heuiz, stood up and fired his Plasma cannon at the wall. A Staff cannon exploded but the Marine's arm was blown off by another Staff cannon. Ignoring the wound, which was spraying blood at an alarming rate, the Marine continued to pick off the cannons. Two more were destroyed before the Marine fell down from his wounds, his body covered blast marks. He was missing his arm, had half his face charred out of recognition and two large holes in his chest. The squad's Sergeant, Shraik, crawled over to where the Heuiz lay.

"You will be remembered as one of the Emperor's finest." He said as blood bubbled out of the Heuiz's mouth. The last remaining Staff cannon was destroyed by a well placed missile before any more Marines were killed.

The Assault Marines had jumped into the middle of the Jaffa horde and that along with the concentrated fire of the Tactical squads had almost wiped them out. Suddenly five black armoured figures appeared at the top of the palace steps. The Jaffa who survived ran past the figures back into the palace. Angelus was distracted as an urgent message from Varas appeared on his helmet screen. A Jaffa army had reached the out skirts of the city. Angelus growled into his helmet before he kicked a dead Jaffa's head in frustration, taking it clean off the man shoulders and across the court yard.

"Levi, take the defence crew, Assault and Devastator squads to intercept this army. Take the tanks as well. Ishmael you and I will take this palace." Angelus said over the Vox net work. This was followed by a round of acknowledgement from the Marines. Angelus turned back towards the palace as the Assault Marines flew over the walls and the engines of the tanks roared into life. "Varas prep the Land Speeders for air drops; have them strafe the enemies entering the city." Angelus said.

"As you wish brother-captain." Varas answer came before the Vox clicked off.

At some unseen signal the five black figures advanced in unison arms out in front of them. The Marines who were preparing to storm the palace open fire at these new foes. The Kull Warriors marched down the step in unison firing streams of plasma into the Marines. The shots were weaker but the high rate of fire and accuracy made up for that. Two Marines fell with lots of little holes and scorch marks littering their armour. Bolter fire streamed out at the advancing warriors, the bolts bounced of their armour and thing were getting worse as another Marine went down. Then suddenly a bolt went through the fabric part of the armour, the Kull Warrior was blown in two but the others continued to advance unfazed. Angelus screamed over the Vox net. "Concentrate fire on the fabric." Another Kull Warrior exploded as the Marine's fire became more concentrated. The third to die was hit by a Plasma gun which burnt its head off. The remaining two stopped at the bottom of the palace stairs and continued to fire, the Terminators who had been behind the Tactical Marines charged forward into the hailstorm of plasma and bolts. The Kull Warriors were skilled at close combat but they could not find a weak point on the Marines' armour. The five Terminators were impressed by the strength of these warriors but as enemies of the Emperor they must die. A Kull Warrior was impaled in the chest by two sets of Lightning Claws and torn apart. The last one dodged blow after blow throwing punches and point blank staff blasts as the Terminators. It was doing well dodging until one Terminator caught it by the neck. Inside his Terminator armour Joshua smiled as he lifted the Kull Warrior of the ground and drove his Lightening Claw through its face. The creature died before it hit the ground.

The Jaffa ran through the deserted streets towards their god's palace. Suddenly two black metal beasts came thundering down the streets, the Jaffa had heard tales from the few people they had run into but they were not prepared for the tanks. The Predators were the vanguard of the Space Marine forces and fired as soon as they were in range. The Jaffa caught in the barrage were torn apart by the Heavy Bolters and Auto cannons. Blood and body parts littered the street as the Marines ran past. The defence force from the _Emperor's Light_ moved forwards to the edge of the city were the main Jaffa force was concentrated. The Leman Russ immediately let their Heavy Bolters and Battle cannons lose upon the Jaffa. Return fire from the Jaffa threw five Serf-crewmen from their feet, blackened plasma burn adorning them. The Las fire was thick in the air, the smell of ozone quickly built up as the crack hiss of the Lasguns continued. Levi looked over to where the crewmen had formed two lines with the tanks on either side, he hated to use good men as a distraction but he needed to flank the larger force. Some Jaffa had brought up Staff cannons and were firing into the massed crew; two or three men were killed or wounded with every large blast. The Leman Russ concentrated their fire on the cannons and blew one to pieces. A distorted voice called out over the Vox net. "Fall back, we are in place. Charge on my signal."

The defence force fell back with the Leman Russ covering them. The Jaffa cheered at their apparent victory, Levi let them enjoy their moment before the snapped his fingers. The closets Jaffa screamed as blood poured from his ears and nose. The Jaffa's eyes lost focus as he levelled his Staff weapon and fired at the man next to him. Fighting erupted in the force as more and more men came under Levi's temporary control. Some laughed hysterically others were as silent as the dead but every one of them took wounds that would kill a normal man and they continued to fire. One by one they died off as Levi's influence left them. When the last one died Levi gave the order to charge. The Assault Marines fired their jets and soared over the building landing in the demoralized, scared and tired Jaffa force. The Devastators, eager for revenge, climbed up to the tops of buildings and rained death upon them and the Leman Russ roared down the streets not bothering to fire their guns but rather crushed men under their tracks. The Predators followed the charging crew as they cleared all the buildings and executed every Jaffa they found. The Jaffa army was truly broken; they ran through the streets to the sounds of Bolters, Chain Swords, tank engines, Lasguns, Plasma cannons and the piercing screams of the dying. Levi watched from his vantage point as the Jaffa fled the Marines, they were so easy to scare but now for the final touch.

"Launch the Land Speeders to these coordinates." Levi said to the Thunderhawks that had been on standby. As they entered the high atmosphere the three Thunderhawks opened their back hatch and a Land Speeder soared out. The Jaffa that retained enough sense to look up at the fast approaching noise saw three black things come screaming out of the sky towards them. The Land Speeders fired their Heavy Bolters into the fleeing Jaffa, pulling up at the last moment they soared over the city and began another attack run.

The defence force fought like mad men every Jaffa they found they killed in a verity of manners; some were shot through the head others had their knees blown out and left to bleed and most were bayonet in the stomach. The Jaffa were forced from the city as the tanks continued to pound them from a distance. Levi gathered his men together and prepared for the next army.

At the palace the Marines had stormed through the doors to be met by Staff cannons, the Terminators took most of the hits. The mounted weapons proved ineffective against them. The lumbering form of the Terminators pounded around the main hall as they tore every Jaffa they could find apart. The Tactical Marines spread out through the palace; Angelus had given out new orders. "Purge the heretics." Three Marines kicked in a door and found a room full of people huddled in a corner. Kage ran up behind them. "Let me talk to them!" He shouted as the Marines levelled their Bolters.

Kage spent several minutes talking to the huddled group before he turned to leave with five of the twenty people in tow. As he left the room he shook his head. One of the Marines nodded in return and levelled his Bolter at the huddled group; Kage was followed down the halls by the barking of the Bolters, explosions, screams and the sound of gore splashing against the walls.

The Dreadnoughts could not enter the palace as the corridors were too small for them, so they patrolled the outside searching for hidden passages and fleeing enemies.

The Marines were ruthless in their search; they searched every room and killed all who didn't listen to Kage. Final they found the throne room. Angelus walked in followed by the Terminators who were covered in little craters from Staff blasts. Ba'al was cowering behind his throne as the armoured men flooded into the room.

"This world is under the control of the Emperor. This is your last chance to seek the Emperor's forgiveness." Angelus said in English. Ba'al looked from Angelus to the Marines around him.

"I am Ba'al a god you will bow before me and no other." He screamed foaming at the mouth slightly. Angelus sighed; it would have saved so many if he had agreed. Drawing his Bolt pistol from its holster he shot Ba'al in the stomach. The explosion left his legs behind the throne and threw his torso against a wall.

"Varas give me a worldwide communication feed." Angelus said moving over to the top half of Ba'al.

"Feed established all communications accessed. My Lord should we cease the bombardments." Varas responded over the shuddering as the ship fired again.

"Yes, but continue firing on my signal." Angelus said as he prepared to address the Jaffa and human slaves.

Changing the Vox frequencies he said. "Warriors of this planet lay down you arms. Your leader is dead; you armies crushed, you defences smashed aside and your cities are being targeted from orbit. Surrender and seek the Emperor's mercy or suffer His wrath." All across the planet Jaffa stopped and stared at their communicators. Soon they started to fight one another, those who renounced Ba'al were higher in number but the one who remained loyal were highly fanatical and ruthless.

Over the next day and a half the Space Marines moved from battle appearing in the skies and utterly destroying all resistance. The Jaffa that had joined them started to fear them less and less. Their fear was replaced by respect and awe. SG-1 had stayed on the _Emperor's Light _the entire time except for once when they had gone planet side to contact the SGC through the Stargate, which had impressed the Marines. O'Neill watched out his quarter's window as yet another battle raged on the surface, according to Brother-Captain Angelus this was the last pocket of resistance. His chain of thought was broken as beams of white light shot out and struck the planet, most of the surface was covered in blast craters or debris from them.

On the bridge of the _Emperor's Light _Angelus was thinking over what to do with this planet; should he leave Marines to garrison it, should he just leave a governor in charge, should he leave Kage or should he give it to this SGC for them to govern. He paused on this last thought, which was not a bad idea. They seemed to be interested in the well fare of the people, they were trust worthy and he could make sure they followed Imperial laws. Yes he could use this SGC to govern the new worlds of the Imperium, freeing up his men for conquest.

"Brother-Angelus we have cleansed this world of the heretics. We should begin to implement Imperial rule." Ishmael's voice said from the Vox speaker.

"Roger that Ishmael. Get the humans called SG-1 to contact Terra; I wish to make a visit." Angelus said with a small smile as both Baltus and Vanem broke into the conversation begging to be taken along.

"Ishmael, Levi, Nestor, Samuel, Macmillan, Stein and Gideon here are your tasks while I am absent. Macmillan plot the fastest rout towards the next target, Nestor get the Marines aboard and use the defence crew as temporary PDF, Levi scan the planet for sighs of heresy. Ishmael you should start the converting of the local populace, Gideon find out how that strange ring works. Stein and Samuel begin the search for new recruits. Baltus and Vanem you can come with me." Angelus said over the general band Vox.

Angelus rose from his seat and headed for the hangars. When he arrived he was greeted by the five Terminators and twenty of the best Marines from the three Companies. Baltus and Vanem were already prepping the Thunderhawk; or to normal people Vanem's Servo-Arm was swinging at Baltus's head while he screamed at him about skipping safety protocols. The Thunderhawk flew from the hangars through the massive, slightly parted, doors. Angelus closed his eyes as the Thunderhawk descended through the atmosphere; this visit would be very interesting. What was this Terra like, was it full of religious fanatics or was it full of blatant heretics or maybe some where in-between. The Thunderhawk stooped shaking as it came in for it final landing beside the massing group of Marines. As the Thunderhawk's ramp descended the Marines formed up a corridor from the Thunderhawk to the Stargate. SG-1 stood next to the DHD waiting for Brother-Captain Angelus to emerge from the Thunderhawk and travel with them to Earth.

Angelus stepped out of the Thunderhawk and all the Marines stamped their right foot while bringing their Bolters into a salute. Angelus, Vanem and Baltus followed by the Terminators and then the twenty Marines marched down the silent corridor of Marines towards the ring.

"These guys have a thing for big ceremonies." O'Neill whispered to Teal'c.

"It is part of their culture O'Neill; you shouldn't mock them if we seek their alliance." Teal'c responded in an all knowing tone.

"Yeah, Yeah I was just saying it is a bit weird that's all." O'Neill said making Daniel give him an angry glance. Samantha Carter coughed loudly as Angelus got nearer. O'Neill straightened up as the procession of Marines reached them.

"Brother-Captain Angelus I understand that you wish to come to Earth." Daniel said.

"Yes I do Daniel Jackson. I hope you leaders have agreed to it." Daniel nodded with a mental sigh, like they had much choice.

Angelus smiled as Daniel Jackson's eyes flicked up towards the sky while he nodded. "Then let us leave." Samantha Carter turned to the DHD and typed it the address for Earth. Vanem had to practically hold Baltus back from diving on the machine and taking it apart. Samantha Carter pushed the orange central bulge and the ring generated a large blue wall of something that closely resembled water. When it was generated a large blast was let out which drew every Bolter towards it and SG-1.

"Easy it is supposed to do that." O'Neill said holding his hands up.

Angelus motioned for the Marines to stand down. He smirked as he heard the multitude of theories flying back and forth between Baltus and Vanem. "Please lead the way." Angelus said to SG-1.

Samantha Carter typed the code on the IDC and SG-1 stepped through the event horizon. Angelus looked at the shimmering effect before motioning for the Terminators and Marines to go through and set up a procession corridor. The Terminator and Marines stepped hesitantly through the gate. Angelus stepped forward followed by the Vanem and Baltus who were arguing over what actually happened. He stepped thought the Stargate and his body was dematerialized and shot faster than light down the wormhole.


	12. Alliances

To Long Live Warhammer40k: Thank you. _Only He may forgive._

To Ravenor: After they have conquered several planets they will draw people from them when needed, but until them they will use suitable people from the ship's crew. For now they will be a fleet based chapter. If I give them a home world it will be like their own in the 40k universe; high gravity, dangerous beast, rapidly changing terrain; you know the works. _To be a Space Marine is to be the nameless hero._

To melgar: As you ask so shall it be. It will probably be about the Emperor. _Fear the Emperor's wrath._

To Death Korps: Imperil tactic 1: kill all who resist. Imperial tactic 2: Make examples of them. Imperial tactic 3: Make it big and showy. That's why. I was thinking of the defence crew finding the parasites and thinking they are food. The shocking device idea is good but Jaffa die if they lose their symbiote and Tratonin has not been found yet. _Know the Xeno Kill the Xeno._

To Krakefer: Yeah it's going to be good. I glad you like it but is it better than mine? _Doubt not the Emperor's will._

To Champ11: Thank you. Atlantis will be brought in eventually. Sorry but no more Imperials are coming, maybe a few Xenos if it fits in well. _Mercy is weakness._

To Dracowar: Thanks. _The Emperor is eternal. _

To readers: Sorry this took so long I was on holiday and then my internet broke but never mind here is the next chapter. Also I have decided about some things, this story will tell of the Sons of Sol conquest of the galaxy. The next story called "of Wraiths and Bolters" will be about them in the Pegasus galaxy. The final story "Heresy through the wormhole" will be about the Ori and their battles of men and minds with the Second Imperium.

* * *

The alarm sounded and the familiar cry of. "Incoming wormhole." Was heard all over the base as the defence teams of the Gate room scrambled into position as the iris closed. Elizabeth Weir looked at the technician next to her as a signal was received.

"SG-1 IDC recognized opening the iris." Elizabeth Weir nodded in affirmation as the iris expanded again.

Seconds later SG-1 came through and walked calmly down the ramp, "Have a nice trip?" Elizabeth Weir's voiced sounded over the inter-com.

"Weren't too bad, our guest should be here in a second." O'Neill said waving his hand at the Gate. Elizabeth Weir look confused for a moment before realization dawned on her.

"You mean the Space Marines? Why didn't you tell me?" O'Neill took his cap off and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, they seemed very egger to get here and I didn't want to delay them." Elizabeth Weir glared at O'Neill but was quickly distracted by the first black figure coming through the Stargate.

The first Terminator looked around him as he stepped down the ramp, which shook at every step. Ever gun was trained on him; several of the soldiers had gone pale in the face and were shaking. Inside his armour the Marine wondered two things; number one why were people always afraid of their saviours and number two how easy would it be to make one of them piss his pants. The next one came through and the soldiers backed away as it thundered down the ramp. The next three followed through and by the last one ever soldiers was either pressed against the wall or at the door. The five Terminators moved to the far wall and stood facing the Stargate. Next through the gate, in pairs, came the twenty Marines. As each pair came through the soldiers backed further out of the room leaving SG-1 behind; alone. The Tactical Marines formed up behind the Terminators facing the Stargate, by this point every soldier had left the gate room and were either staring in disbelief at the Marines or rapidly swinging their guns around at them, one man had even fainted. Angelus stepped out of the Stargate and almost burst out laughing at the cowering soldiers in the two doorways. He settled for a predatory smile.

"Welcome to Earth Brother-Captain Angelus of the Sons of Sol." A voice rang out from the speakers on the walls.

"I thank you, and who am I addressing?" He said scanning the figures behind the glass.

"Elizabeth Weir, leader of the SGC." Angelus found her speaking into a microphone. A woman as a Commander, this is different Angelus thought as he stepped down the gantry, followed by the renewed bickering of Baltus and Vanem.

Angelus walked down the ramp towards the Marines. "**Those with Terminator armour will accompany me Vanem and Baltus to the talks. You twenty will spread out through the base and gather information on it, do not injure the local populace. Any unprovoked actions will result in punishment by Brother-Chaplin Ishmael**." The twenty five Marines in front of him gave the salute of the Sons of Sol along with the shout of "**The Emperor protects**." The Marines filed out while the Terminators remained behind.

Angelus was happy until he heard the sound off Servo-Arms whirling around behind him. Out the corner of his eye he could see several of the soldiers had either backed away even further or had lowered their weapons in disbelief. Rounding on the two Tech-Marines he almost hit them. Vanem's Servo-Arm was currently locked around Baltus's arm while Baltus's Servo-Arm was clamped onto Vanem's leg.

"**What are you two fighting over**?" Angelus asked after they released each other.

"**He said that was a tunnel in the Warp while I said it was a wormhole**." Baltus said while gesturing at the inactive Gate.

"**There has been no mention of wormholes outside of ancient pieces of technology; even then they were largely unknown**." Vanem said pointing at Baltus with his servo arm.

"**But it felt different from a teleport**." Baltus started to mumble under his breath.

"**Are you two done yet or should I send you back**?" Angelus said glaring at the two Tech-Marines.

"**We will be on our best behaviour Brother-Captain**." Baltus said with a small bow.

"**Suck-up**." Vanem muttered under his breath.

"**Well, let us go meet this Elizabeth Weir. I hope this doesn't take long**." Angels said turning towards one of the doors. The soldiers blocking it cleared out before he even moved. SG-1 had been standing in the Gate room listening to the argument, with Daniel Jackson translating the Gothic.

"Strange guys aren't they?" O'Neill said following the Marines out.

"I wonder if those two are brothers, they sure act like it." Samantha carter said to Teal'c. All she got for an answerer was a raised eyebrow and a half nod.

They followed the Marines along the corridors while the Terminators trailed behind them. They passed several pale faced and stuttering people before the Marines managed to find a sign pointing towards the meeting room. The Marines set off at a faster pace.

"Do you think they are lost?" Teal'c asked Daniel Jackson.

"I don't know; the conference room is clearly sign posted but then again I am not sure how well they read English." Daniel responded.

"They speak perfect English so why don't they read?" O'Neill asked.

"We didn't show them much writing, did we?" Samantha Carter said.

"Well were here now. Let's get to the boring part now." O'Neill said which a forlorn sigh.

* * *

Two hours, two hours how can this woman talk for two hours? Angelus cringed again as Elizabeth Weir began to talk again. Angelus had decided about an hour ago to shoot Baltus next time he saw him, damn him for getting away from this. Every single detail was picked over, why this woman couldn't just accept what they told her. She had wanted a brief history of the Imperium, its tactics and its strength. After that she had demanded a lay out of the Sons of Sol's plans.

"**Do you think it would be bad if I shot her**?" Angelus asked Vanem.

"**Yes I do Angelus**." Vanem said with a smile, Angelus had a good sense of humour but he might not be kidding. Vanem he looked down towards Angelus's Bolt pistol. Angelus's hand had been creeping towards it during the talks.

"So what you are telling me is that you, if I have this right, want to build a new Imperium here and have us look after the conquered planets. In exchange for this we have to follow you laws but we can implement a tithe on any planet. That sounds fair but there is one thing I am not sure about, do we have to enforce this religion of yours. I mean what's the point of removing a false god just to replace him with a new one. " Elizabeth Weir said. The whole of SG-1 winced as she finished, they knew how strongly the Marines believed in the Emperor.

"What! The Emperor is a true god! He is the one and only living god!" Angelus shouted rising to his feet. At the same time the Lightening Claws of the Terminators extended, this drew several worried glances from the soldiers present.

"I am just saying that we don't want to oppress people into following anything." Elizabeth Weir said rising to her feet as well.

"We are not oppressing any one we are showing them the true path to salvation!" Angelus shouted at her.

"How do you know that this is the true path?" Elizabeth weir asked.

"For it is the only truth in the Universe. The God Emperor is and so the Imperium will stand for ever." Angelus said with absolute certainty.

"That is a very small minded of thinking." Elizabeth Weir said sitting down.

"A small mind leaves no room for doubt." Angelus said narrowing his eyes.

"Well I'm sorry; I will not support a regime that oppresses its people." Elizabeth Weir said.

Angelus switched on his Vox and said "**Brothers, the people of this world will not accept the Emperors. Show them the errors of their ways**. **Execute plan nine**"

All across the SGC the Marines levelled their Bolters at the people around them and said. "This world now belongs to the Emperor. Surrender or die."

Angelus drew his Bolt pistol and pointed it at Elizabeth Weir, who to her credit didn't flinch. The Terminators moved towards the soldiers and prepared to attack.

"Wait. I sure If you Emperor was here he would not do this." O'Neill said walking towards Angelus.

He received a punch to the stomach that sent him flying backwards into a wall. "Do not think you can comprehend the Emperor's will." Angelus spat glaring at O'Neill's crumpled form.

"Very well, how about this, we teach them about this god Emperor and establish His religion but we don't force the people to follow it. We let them come to it on their own." Elizabeth Weir said with some relief as Angelus lowered his Bolt pistol.

"**Angelus this is quite good. These people have never even seen the Emperor or his glory if we let them decide on their own they will be less chance of another Great Betrayal. If we do this then we will keep the peace with Terra and have reliable governors for the Second Imperium**." Vanem said from his side as he holstered his pistol.

"Very well this is an acceptable deal but if we find even the slightest teachings of other religions we will crush it." Angelus said as he signalled for the Marines to stand down, every one let out a collective sigh of relief as the Marines lowered their Bolters and moved off.

"Excellent just two things now, I will have to contact the President and next time you come could you leave your weapons." Elizabeth Weir said as she stood up.

"Good if you wouldn't mind I would like to contact the _Emperor's Light_. How can I do that?" Angelus asked.

"We will establish a connection to the planet you ship orbits and you signal will be sent through and receive there." Elizabeth Weir said over her shoulder as she left.

Angelus walked back towards the control room and Vanem moved over towards the still crumpled O'Neill. "I am sorry about Angelus; he tends to get violent when he is annoyed." O'Neill just glared at the Marine. "You should consider you self luck he seems to have pulled his punch." Vanem finished.

"It alright, as long as he never hits me again. Ever." O'Neill said as he got to his feet with help from Teal'c.

"Again I am sorry but faith in the Emperor is a major part of our thinking." Vanem said as he left to find Baltus.

"We should have warned her about that." Daniel Jackson said.

"You think." O'Neill said as he lifted his shirt to look at the large bruise that was forming.

"Well at least we got a deal. This may end the Goa'uld dominance of this galaxy." Samantha Carter said as O'Neill poked his bruise making himself wince.

"Indeed. Now we have powerful allied who will let us control freed worlds." Teal'c said.

Baltus was down in the labs intently listening to how the Stargate worked. He had laughed several times when the scientist had confirmed that it worked through wormholes. Baltus had helped them with some of their projects as well, one thing he found very interesting was the ZPM it was like nothing he had ever seen, if they could tie some of these into the _Emperor's Light_ then it would become truly unstoppable, the very though had made him almost burst out laughing. He had been questioning them about it several times but each time they all said that it was impossible to get more. Right now he was listening to one of the scientist talk about the Replicators, Baltus found them interesting and at the same time repulsing. They were masterfully constructed but held a Machine Sprit that was corrupted. As so many things in this Universe they were built extremely well or with lost technologies that the Tech-Priests would kill for but were corrupt in some way. As Vanem walked in Baltus was busy examining one of the many devices laying around on the desks.

* * *

The siren sounded and throughout the base a man repeatedly shouted through the inter-com. "Unauthorized off-world wormhole."

In the control room screens cracked as static was thrown out of the wormhole's event horizon. Suddenly on one screen a highly degrade picture appeared of a man shouting something. The static cleared for a second and several Staff blasts could be heard in the background.

"We are pinned down and we cannot reach the Stargate. I repeat we are pinned down." The man suddenly stopped speaking as a Staff blast blew a rock apart next to his head. "Requesting assistance, we are being overrun." The image returned to static and the wormhole closed.

Angelus had been watching the small screen and had formulated a rather crude but true to style plan. He would save these soldiers, which might gloss over the whole armed insurrection and solidify their alliance.

"Elizabeth Weir, I would like to offer our assistance in retrieving your people." Angelus said in his most diplomatic voice.

Elizabeth Weir looked over at SG-1 and was met with a raised eyebrow, two nodding heads and a shrug. "Ok you can go."

"All Marines report to the um..., Big Ring room." Angelus said into his Vox.

"It's called a Stargate." Baltus over sarcastic voice replied. A few chuckles could be heard from the Marines.

"Never mind just get here or I'll shoot you myself!" Angelus shouted.

"As you command Brother-Captain." Baltus said before leaving the Vox net.

In less than a minute every Marine had come thundering into the Gate room. "Marines move out." Angelus shouted pointing at the active gate. The Marine filed in; first the Terminators, then Angelus, the two Tech-Marines and then the Tactical Marines.

Angelus came running out of the other side; by the Emperor he would never get use to that. He though as he blew off the closest Jaffa's head. The Terminators were already scattering the screaming Jaffa into the woods around the Stargate. About twenty lay dead with obvious Bolter wounds or Lightning Claw slashes. The Tactical Marines spread out and began to cautiously search for the Terran soldiers.

"Brother-Captain we have them." A Marine shouted standing next to a severely charred boulder; several fearful shouts could be heard in the back ground.

"Get then back here. All Marines fall back to the Stargate. The objective has been achieved." Angelus said. The Terminators lumbered out of the forest and the Tactical Marines ran back from the fire points they had taken.

"Terran, get us back." Angelus said pointing at the healthiest soldier as he was pushed forward by a Marine's Bolter.

"Who, who are you?" He said glancing at the returning Terminators.

"We are the Adeptus Astartes and are currently here to rescue you." Vanem said over Angelus's shoulder with a cheery wave.

"Oh thank God, I thought we were dead." He limped over to the DHD and typed in Earth's address and the IDC code.

"Carry the wounded, let's leave this place." A Tactical Marine lifted the now swaying soldier at the DHD and threw him unceremoniously over his shoulder.

Elizabeth Weir looked at the wormhole expectantly, suddenly a large black figure burst through the event horizon carrying a wounded soldier. She let out a sigh this alliance might work after all.

* * *

Deep in a bark basement some were a man whose ID tag read NID watched through a security camera as the Marines unloaded the wounded SG team. He was joined by a second man.

"These Space Marines have interesting technologies; I wonder what we could gain from them." The first man said zooming in on the retracting Lightening Claws of a Terminator.

"The Boss would prefer if we could get a biological specimen as well." The second man said.

"That may prove troublesome they seem to be extremely tough and war like, if we provoke them then they may burn this planet." The first man said turning slightly to face his fellow conspirator.

"True, but we could go in under the cover of a medical exam to gather all we need." The second man replied rubbing his chin in thought.

"Yes let us plan for that." The first man said as he turned back to the screen and continued to watch the Marines.


	13. Treachery and Man's Foolishness

To Krakefer: All will be explained. _The Emperor knows, the Emperor is watching._

To Chibi-Chipmunk on Crack: Glad you are enjoying it. _Live for the Emperor for tomorrow you may be dead._

To Death Korps: Thank you I try my best. Sorry about the errors but the chapter was a bit of a rushed job. _Burn the heretic._

To Ravenor: It's hard to sedate a Marine but not impossible. As for the wraith being off shoots of the Tyranids, that will be used in "of Wraiths and Bolters". As for the Space Marine home world they are going to have several harsh worlds they chose from and take people through the star gate to Earth were they will be transported to Mars. On Mars a small chapter base will be constructed to house, equip and train the Marines. I chose Mars because it is close to Earth, the Second Imperium capital and it has a harsh environment. The _Emperor's Light _has these facilities but it cannot support a growing chapter indefinitely. _Hate is the Emperor's greatest gift to Humanity._

To Exterminatus: The NID are going to find a way to have the Marines examined by them. _Trust not the Xeno._

To emperorprotects: Thank you. _Fear the Emperor's wrath._

To melgar: That's because they are idiots. _Salvation is the reward of the righteous._

To Long live Warhammer40k: Thank you and sorry. _Praise the Emperor._

* * *

The Stargate burst into life. The soldiers in the gate room braced themselves, more Marines were coming through. They tensed up even more as Vanem walked into the gate room followed by Angelus, they would never get use to the sheer size and imposing nature of the Marines.

"**Well Vanem, when you get back tell Levi that I going to kill him. I cannot believe that he refused to come here**." Angelus said as Vanem stopped at the base of the Stargate's ramp.

"**I'll be sure to do that Angelus, but who is he sending instead**?" Vanem asked as he checked that he had brought all he needed.

"**Probably Cerberus, he always gives him the boring tasks**." Angelus replied.

"**We will see soon**." Vanem said as black armour started to materialize.

"**Kage**!" They both said in unison. "**What are you doing here**?"

"**I was sent here by Librarian Levi**." He said with his normal smile. Several of the guards relaxed themselves when they saw him.

"**Is anyone else coming through**?" Angelus asked.

"**Yes Librarian Cerberus was following me here**." Kage replied. Just them a massive armoured figure materialized through the Stargate. Cerberus was one of the tallest Marines in the Sons of Sol Chapter; he was also one of the clumsiest.

"**Brother-Captain**!" He bellowed. Several of the guards jumped at the unwarranted shout.

"**I'm right here Cerberus**." Angelus said as he glared at the Marine. Cerberus started down the ramp but put his foot straight through the metal, as he fell to the side several of the guards started to run away and one even screamed. Angelus shook his head as Cerberus picked himself off the ground, these guards were not very good if they screamed and ran away every time a Marine blew his nose or even moved around.

"Would you kindly dial the gate for my return?" Vanem said to the control room, were the computer operator was staring at the very tall Marine.

"**Angelus remember, we have to be civil to these people**." Vanem said. He gave the Sons of Sol's salute as the Stargate reactivated. He walked up to the shimmering blue wall and stepped through.

"**Brother-Captain Angelus what is my reason for being here**?" Cerberus asked.

"**Didn't Librarian Levi tell you**?" Kage said.

"**No, I bet he didn't**." Angelus said. Levi could be so annoying some times.

"**I would like you to go out with me and evidently Kage and examine the populace for Chaos taint**." Angelus said as he wished to just round some up and test them but that would be impolite apparently.

"**That sounds easy, but what about Brother-Tech-Marine Baltus**?" Cerberus asked looking around for the red armoured minion of destruction.

"**Yes it does now and Baltus has decided that he would prefer to stay here and work with the Terran scientist. Now all I have to do is ask permission from this bases leader**." Angelus said sombrely. He hated being polite.

* * *

Unfortunately for the Marines the NID had predicted this move and using several well placed Senators had manipulated the SGC into giving the Marines a medical check for bio-contaminants; all for the safety of the populace of course.

"So what is this medical check?" Angelus said as he stared at the seated Elizabeth Weir. Who was contemplating just letting them out anyway. It wasn't like they could really stop them; the Marines could leave on their own quite easily.

"It is simple a blood work test, an x-ray and a tissue sample." Elizabeth Weir replied.

"Fine, as long as all the samples are destroyed after. You cannot have some of our Gene-Seed permanently." Angelus said with a long sigh. Kage's smile had diminished as he didn't like the sound of this. Cerberus was rubbing his forehead; he had hit it on the top of the door frame.

"That's fine. The guards will show you to the medical block." Elizabeth Weir said indication the very nervous guards at the door.

* * *

In the medical lad one of the Doctors received a phone call; it was one he had been sent here to receive. The Marines were on their way for a medical examination and all the other Doctors were to be called away. The NID's plan was working perfectly.

"Welcome." Dr. Peterson said to the arriving Marines holding out his hand, Angelus just looked at him like he was about to tear him apart. Dr. Peterson took back his hand and rubbed it on his lad coat, several thought were running through his head most included the many painful ways these Marines could kill him. "That will be all." He said waving his hand at the guards.

"I hate the new guy, he's a real bastard." One of them muttered as they walked away. Angelus smiled when he heard them.

"Well let's get started shall we, you first." He said pointing at Angelus. "Please sit in the chair." Angelus gave him another of his classic looks and sat down. Kage's smile had all but disappeared and Cerberus was trying not to destroy the equipment in the room.

The procedure was quick and both Kage and Angelus were finished and told to leave. Cerberus was seated and Dr. Peterson started the procedure again. He had chosen Cerberus because he looked weaker than Angelus but he could still tear his head off. Dr. Peterson's hands shook slightly as he checked for other people in the lab, when he saw no one switched the sample tube for the blood with an extremely powerful sedative. From the data he had received from Dr. Weir's questioning of the Marines they were extremely tough and resistant to all kinds of chemicals, so he had decided to give Cerberus a triple strong dose. It was enough to kill a normal man twice over. Cerberus could sense the waves of fear and anxiety that were streaming from Dr. Peterson.

"You don't have to fear us you know." Cerberus said with a small smile. Dr. Peterson froze in place and turned slowly to face the Psyker.

"I know I am fine." He said as he sent the dose up the tube into the Librarian's blood.

Cerberus waited in his seat for about a minute before he started to feel a little tired. Then suddenly another Doctor burst through the door panting. He looked around and stared at the Marine for a few seconds before moving in further.

"Sorry I just forgot something." He started to rummage around on the tables until he got to the one which Dr. Peterson was working at.

"Will you go away?" Dr. Peterson said as the other Doctor edge closer towards the empty vials of sedatives.

"Ah, got it." He started to leave but then he caught site of the empty vials. "What the hell are you doing with that much sedative?" He said rounding on Dr. Peterson.

In a liquid motion Dr. Peterson drew the silenced pistol from it holder on his back and emptied five rounds into the chest of the other Doctor; he fell backwards and slumped against the wall leaving a large blood trail on it. Cerberus tried to shout but he found he could not move. The last thing Cerberus saw before he lost conciseness was Dr. Peterson firing the rest of the clip into the slumped for of the other Doctor.

"Peterson here, I have the subject send three men here to collect it and me." He said into a small radio on his lapel. He tucked the gun away and prepared a table to carry Cerberus on.

Three men dressed as SGC guards appeared at the door. When they entered two set about lifting Cerberus onto the table, the task was impossible so they decided to roll him off the seat onto the table. The leader of the other two looked down at the slowly expanding blood pool and the body slumped against the wall. "What the hell have you done Peterson; this was supposed to be a clean operation." He said as the table made a horrible creaking noise when Cerberus landed on it.

"He walked in and found the sedatives, I had no choice." Peterson said nervously. The man looked at Peterson and then again at the corpse.

"Fine let's go." He said as the other two struggled to move the table along. It eventually started to move but with considerable effort and the metal legs were starting to bend slightly.

* * *

The security at the SGC was a joke Peterson thought to himself as they speed away in a fake ambulance. All they needed was his ID and a short story about a soldier that had been injured and needed to be taken to hospital.

"You have done well Peterson, The NID, no, the people of America thank you." The leader of the small group said from beside the sedated Marine.

"Well I was only serving my country." Peterson said with pride. In the front the two other NID men smiled sinisterly.

"Yes and you are a true patriot." The leader said with a small smile. The two in the front were trying hard no out burst out laughing at this point.

"Why thank you." Peterson said shocked at the praise. The leader put his hand behind his back.

"Unfortunately for us, due to the incident in the SGC, your usefulness has run out." The leader said bringing his gun from behind his back.

Peterson stared at the pistol for a second before he collected his thoughts. "Wait I can still be useful, I can help. Please don't kill me." He begged through stutters.

"That's not what our bosses think, so good by Dr. Peterson." The leader said and emptied the clip into Dr. Peterson's chest. Blood blew out of the bullet holes in his back and splattered the rear windows of the van. He crumpled to the floor of the van still gurgling as his eyes glazed over. Climbing up to the front, stopping to check on the sedated Cerberus, the leader said. "Find us a nice place to dump our helpful friend." The other two smiled as they rounded the corner into a warehouse district.

* * *

Angelus and Kage had been waiting at the entrance to the surface for ten minutes before Angelus had sent Kage running off back to the medical lab to find out what was taking so long. It was a further five minutes before a panting Kage arrived back looking very worried.

"Well what's wrong?" Angelus asked.

"Librarian Cerberus is no longer in the medical room but there is a dead man in the room." He said through pants.

"What!" Roared Angelus as he started to run back into the base followed by a tired looking Kage.

Elizabeth Weir was talking on her phone when one of the guards outside her office came through the door. Not normally mind you, back first through the solid wood. "I will have to call you back." She said with a sigh before putting down the phone.

"Where in the Warp is Cerberus?" Angelus demanded pointing his finger accusingly at her. Kage was just behind him, he was taking the gun and ammunition off the unconscious guard.

"First off what has happened?" Elizabeth Weir asked, ignoring Kage as the pilfered the guard's stuff.

"We were taking you medical exam. Kage and I left Cerberus with one of you Apothecaries. When Kage returned he found a dead man and no sign of Cerberus." Angelus growled with loathing.

Just then the phone rang; Elizabeth Weir picked it up and listened to what the other end said. "It seems that the dead man Kage found was another Doctor; he had been shot several times."

"What about Cerberus?" Angelus almost pleaded. Almost.

"There have been no reports of him but something that I have been informed of was a soldier being taken to hospital. But no one has been injured that badly today." Elizabeth Weir said mostly to herself.

"Elizabeth Weir I am bringing Another Librarian here and then I will take my Astartes to where Cerberus is and deal out the Emperor's judgment." Angelus said before he turned and left.

Elizabeth Weir picked up the phone and dialled the Pentagon, if the Marines were going to be running around in public they needed to have a good excuse for keeping the local populace away. A though crossed her mind, if she was ordered to hold them here could she? That would never happen though, their forces alone had defeated a System Lord nothing Earth had could stop them. Bar the Chair and no one was sure if that even worked. "General. Good, we may need to run a little exercise." She said. It was just one of those days.

* * *

As conciseness returned to Cerberus, he deeply wished it had stayed away; far, far away. His head was killing him, his vision consisted of blobs of colour and he could not move his body yet. Suddenly two voices could be heard from just outside the room.

"The electro-probes have been implanted into the skull. Though his enhanced bone structure was hard to pierce, it's amazing that the bones could be hardened like that." The first voice stated.

"Now we can see what the strange patterns in the EEG were and what the abnormal growth is. I wonder what that strange device that was linked to his brain was for?" The second voice said.

"Yes and the blood samples that were retrieved are very interesting; I have never seen such an aggressive or efficient immune system." The first voice continued.

"Indeed but I am more interested in the genome of the subject. There seems to be evidence of cloning and genetic manipulation that is massively ahead of anything we can think of. I believe he is awake shall we go see?" The second voice said as the door opened.

Two men entered Cerberus's field of vision, though he could not see well he could make out that both were in white coats like Dr. Peterson. Both men were very pale and had glasses. A third man appeared; he was wearing a suit, a plain black suit, and had an earphone in his left ear.

"Are you ready to start the experiments?" The third one asked. The other two nodded and switched on the machines that lined the walls of the place. They filed out of the room and entered the two way mirror room. Cerberus could not see them but he still felt their emotions and he managed to stare in the general direction of the first one.

"Amazing it's like he can sense were we are." The second one said almost giddy with excitement. The first one didn't share his colleague's enthusiasm. He was unnerved by the piercing stare of the Marine.

"Beginning test." The first one said as he managed to tear his gaze away from the Marine.

Cerberus screamed as the first wave of electricity surged through his head. He was too weak to scream at the second. Sparks flew around the Marine as he limply struggled in his seat, his strength was returning but he could not break the restraints; yet.

"Interesting the brain is giving off a wave we have never seen before, wait it's a little like the brain wave of someone using an Ancient device." The second man said as he turned up the voltage of the probes.

"Maybe that strange growth in the brain gives him powers like the Ancients were reported to possess." The first one said.

"So it may have a military use?" The third man asked.

"More than that it could revolutionize the entire planet. If we could find a way of implanting or stimulating the growth of this section." The first one said gesturing at a CAT scan of Cerberus's head.

Cerberus could feel his control over his power start to slip. What were these fools doing if he lost all control a Warp tear might occur. He tensed as another wave surged through him. It was over he was weakened from the drugs and the constant surges of electricity had pushed him even further. His mental control slipped and Warp tear started to form.

"What is that?" The second one shouted as the air began to twist inside the room.

"Whatever it's, its energy reading are off the charts." The first one replied. He was staring as a small pink light formed in the centre of the room.

Cerberus used the last of his strength to break free from his restraints but it was too late the Warp rift had formed all he could do now was get another Librarian here to close it before it engulfed this world.

"The subject is free!" The third man shouted drawing his pistol from its holster and hitting the alarm. All across the warehouse guards came running at the sounding of the alarms they all knew what the Marines could do when they were in normal health so they had to kill him before he was fully recovered.

Cerberus struggled to his feet, he had to get away. Suddenly he caught something in his Warp senses. Three demons were approaching with caution, they were the strongest Cerberus could sense and unlike the others they weren't fleeing from the Librarians physic presence they were approaching the rift, slowly. Cerberus tried to shout but all that came out was. "Die."

Several guards burst into the room and fired their pistols at Cerberus his armour deflected them all but it distracted him and the demons took this chance to become physical. A blast wave spread out from the Warp rift; it blew Cerberus through the wall, shattered every window in the warehouse, threw the guards out of the room and blasted the doors from their hinges. Outside Cerberus raised himself up and looked at the warehouse, he had to get back to Angelus, he limped off down the road towards were he thought he could sense Angelus's presence. He had to hurry the demons had come.


	14. A Demon Amongst the Lambs

To Long Live Warhammer40k: Yeah it's going to be bloody. _Daemons circle the minds of men like sharks circle a meal._

To Melgar: If they took the Marine to a full complex someone would find out who would tell the SGC, this is a off the record operation. The power armour is almost impossible to get off without the Marine's help and the head was exposed. I try to please. _Only heretics delay._

To Iubex Acerbus: The _Emperor's Light_ has a small group of Neophytes on board and a limited Manufactorium. The Sons of Sol will take their vengeance out on the NID. I apologies for any mistakes, I think it sounds good. _We fear no Evil for we are fear incarnate._

To emperorprotects: Yeah and thanks. _Carry the Emperor's Light in your soul._

To Ravenor: It is easier for the demons to become physical than posses a no-phsyker. As for a Titan where are they going to find one? A bio-sphere could be hidden on the polar caps or inside a valley, but it wouldn't really matter only the highest end civilian telescopes can see in detail the surface of mars and even then all you would have to do to hide the base is paint it red. The battle barge could go behind Phobos or Deimos. NASA all ready knows of the Star Gate project. Thanks. _Faith is all a man has._

To Exterminatus: That's because they are complete idiots who never think of the consequences. _A Lasgun is a guardsman's best friend._

To Dracowar: The Chaos gods still sleep but the demons that are awake are really weak when compared with the 40k ones. _Chaos corrupts all it touches._

To Krakefer: That's true but if they help them retrieve the Marine and take the necessary blood vengeance then they will regain some credibility. _All men stand before the Emperor in the end._

To readers: Just a quick note, as none of the chaos gods are awake yet the demons have no specific allegiances but for simplicities sake they will be leaning towards Khornate designs as he is the oldest and strongest so the demons are more effected by him.

* * *

The demons leapt through the Warp tear and became physical. The guards were picking themselves off the floor when the first demonic hoof hit the ground. The guards and scientists just stared at the three creatures that had just appeared in front of them, they had red skin with patches of bronze armour fused into it. Their feet were cloven hooves and their knees bend the wrong way. The two at the back carried axes that dripped with blood and the central one had a long two handed sword that also dripped blood. The two at the back were smaller and had shorter horns than the centre one. All of them had heads shaped like those of a humanoid goat. Several of the guards were starring with their jaws hanging lose and one of the scientists had pissed himself.

The strongest, therefore the head, demon looked around it with its blood red eyes. The soul that shinned in the warp like a thousand suns had left this place but they could still collect souls from these mortals. Taking its Hellblade into one hand it shouted in its own language. "Blood for the Blood God!"

Everyone in the room took a step back as the lead creature bellowed into the air. Before they knew what was happening the other two had leapt forward. Swinging the Hellblades they decapitated the two front guards, the lead one jumped through the remnants of the two-way mirror and cut one scientist in half while ripping the throat out of the other. The NID man stumbled backwards as the demon dropped the trachea of the scientist. He screamed. "Stay back you monsters!" While firing off the entire clip into the demon. Several of the rounds bounced off the bronze armour, the few that got through blasted out the back of the demon painting the walls with its blood. The demon looked down at its chest were several small holes were closing, more blood for the Blood God it though with a twisted smile as it swung its sword cutting the NID man in half from his head to his groin.

The guards on in the corridor were frantically running away leaving eight of their twenty in stages of dismemberment. The fighting had been quick and brutal just what the demons lived for.

"Stand and fight cowards!" One demon bellowed down the corridor, the other one grunted in agreement as it buried its deadly axe into a weeping man's chest.

The lead demon came out of the room through the wall. It was smiling in its own way and had the blood of the NID man smeared on its armour and face.

"To the hunt." It said licking its lips with its black tongue.

The three roared into the air and ran down the corridor into the hail of bullets, the guards had formed a defensive line at the other end of the corridor but they were extremely unnerved as the demons ran towards them laughing all the way. Suddenly the gunshots were mixed with screams.

* * *

A large crowed had replaced the smaller one composed of homeless people. The police had been alerted to the animal noises, gunshots and screams by a passerby who had noticed the congregating group of homeless, several of whom were attempting to as they put it. "Let the nice animals out." Everyone was pressing for a closer look; several rumours were flying around the crowd they ranged from this being a psychopaths' rampage to being a gang-land battle but no one could make a theory that had anything to do with the animal noises so it was dismissed as being part of a drunk's delusions. Three teams of police had been sent in, several seconds after each one entered garbled messages over the radios about demonic and satanic symbols would come through these were replaced suddenly by screams and what sounded like large animals. The last team sent in had been equipped with a video camera the images had made several of the most hardened police officers vomit, blood was all over the walls in several places a body part were nail in place as well, at one point they had found a pair of eyes tied to a nail protruding out of the wall by their optic nerves. The deeper you went in the more symbols you found; most revolving around an eight pointed star that was either written in blood or body parts accompanied by several smaller symbols. The last images it captured before it was smashed was something with horns moving at break neck speed running down a corridor along with the screams of a man behind it.

"Shit, what the hell am I going to tell these peoples families? They were good men they were killed by a rampaging goat." The police Lieutenant said sarcastically. He was standing next to a squad car with a schematic of the building on its bonnet.

"We don't know it's a goat, it may be a ram or even some sort of gazelle." The simplistic police officer said.

"Shut up! What the hell would a gazelle be doing in a warehouse?" The police Lieutenant shouted pointing at the building and getting strange looks from some of the people in the crowed.

"Maybe it's a secret government conspiracy." The police officer supplied happy that he had seen through the shroud of mystery.

"That will be enough of that." A man in a black suit with sunglasses commanded.

"Who the hell are you?" The police Lieutenant demanded. He didn't like being bossed around and this guy look far too neat to be local.

"Agent Milligan FBI, this location is now under our jurisdiction." The man said removing his sunglasses with a well practiced flick.

"Well is about time one of you shit heads appeared." The Lieutenant growled.

"Please refrain from calling me that. Now what is the situation?" Agent Milligan asked unemotionally.

"We sent in three groups of people, first the two arriving officers then six lightly armed officers and finally a SWAT team fully geared up. None of them have returned and the next team has always found evidence of the precious's deaths." The Lieutenant said.

"That's not all we saw some weird animal on a video camera." The police officer said from his seat.

"Interesting. Any other strange activities?" Agent Milligan asked.

"Yeah just one, couple of the homeless guys say they saw a huge guy wearing, you will never believe this, a suit of blue armour. He was reportedly limping off in that direction." The Lieutenant said pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

"Did you send someone to search for him?" Agent Milligan questioned.

"Hell no, I got my guys getting slaughtered here so why the hell should I send them off to look for some drunks hallucination!" The Lieutenant shouted.

"It's procedure to follow up every lead." Agent Milligan said returning his sunglasses to their previous position.

"Screw procedure, I've got my guys to worry about." The Lieutenant muttered.

"Indeed, well I have to report this to Headquarters. I will return with orders soon." Agent Milligan informed them before walking away from the squad car.

It took nearly an hour for someone at the FBI centre to make the connection between the report from the SGC about a large man in bright blue armour wandering around and the report about a huge man in a blue suit of armour limping away from a multiple murder scene. When they eventually made the connection the SGC was alerted immediately, fortunately it came when it did as Angelus was preparing to call in the _Emperor's Light _and start invading random cities. All this time the police at the scene were ordered to continue the operations to arrest the people that were holed up in the warehouse. With every soul, no matter how weak, the demons collected they could stray further from the Warp tear and became more powerful. As the last police officer's corpse dropped to the floor the demons let out a roar that scattered most of the crowed outside, soon they would be within reach too. The warehouse its self was beginning to change, what looked like bone was growing over the walls and windows, blood had started to leak from cracks in the walls and the doors were growing large serrated teeth on the frames. In the former interrogation room the pink Warp rift pulsed and grew with ever new soul sacrificed to it, every demon in the Milky Way was waiting for it to be large enough for them to flood into the physical world.

* * *

Elizabeth Weir walked in on the Marines' interrogating the guards at the gates for the fourth time. Both guards were severely scared and tired, Levi who had arrived ten minutes after Cerberus abduction was scanning their minds again while Angelus threatened them with thousands of ways to die horribly. Sometimes she wondered how much effort he put into being violent.

"Captain Angelus we have a report about your Librarian." Elizabeth Weir said as Angelus threatened the guards with being dropped in to a planet's atmosphere for the sixth time. The twist this time was that they were naked.

"What? Take us there now!" Angelus shouted forgetting all about the guards, much to their relief.

"We have a truck standing by to take you, Librarian Levi and another fifteen Marines of you choosing to the site." Elizabeth Weir said.

"**Levi gather the Marines, we go for vengeance**." Angelus said he was happier now he had people to blame.

"There are also reports of strange animals at the scene. Could you Librarian have done anything to cause this?" Elizabeth Weir asked blocking the door. Both guards respect for the Dr. Jumped when the Marines stopped to answer her.

"I cannot sense the use of a Psyker's powers for a hundred kilometres around but he may be out of range, take use there and I will tell you." Levi offered.

"Very well I will send SG-1 with you." Elizabeth Weir said, neither Marine answered as they swept out of the room.

Gathering the Battle-Brothers was quick; the best Tactical Marines were going with Angelus and Levi. Kage, the Terminators, Baltus and the five remaining Tactical Marines were to remain here at the SGC. If Angelus gave the order they were to cleanse it, contact the _Emperor's Light_ and take the Blood Vengeance on this world.

"**Remember, we are going to recover Cerberus and take vengeance on those who did this. We are not going to attack any civilians, local law enforcement or military units unless they engage us. Do not show these people mercy if they fight us**." Angelus said to the Marines in front of the truck. After he received nods of confirmation. "**The Emperor protects**." He gave the Sons of Sol's salute.

"**The Emperor protects**." All the Marines returned the salute. Then they began to get seated in the truck.

"Well off we go again." O'Neill said making sure Teal'c was between himself and Angelus.

"Are you still afraid of getting hurt by the Captain O'Neill?" Teal'c asked moving away from O'Neill.

"Of course not." O'Neill replied with fake hurt at the accusation.

"Then let us board with them." Teal'c said, ignoring the glare O'Neill gave him.

"Yeah, I just wish Daniel was here so we could understand what they are saying." O'Neill said as he climbed into the truck after Teal'c.

The truck ride was long for O'Neill mainly because every time he tried to start a conversation with a Marine they would ignore him, continue mumbling in their language or tell him to stop interrupting their battle preparation; as far as he could see they were ready to go. Suddenly the truck swerved to a stop and nearly drove several cars off the road.

"**Angelus I have a fix on the location of Brother-Cerberus, his warp signature is weak and I think he is injured. He is that way**." Levi said pointing out the window.

"You, take us over there and do it quickly." Angelus said to the driver while pointing in the same direction as Levi.

"**Angelus, we may have a problem, I am sensing the strongest demons I have felt in this Universe and they are all here in physical form. We have to hurry before they begin to attack the populace**." Levi said after a few minutes. His face was strained with worry. No one on this planet had even the tiniest of hopes to ward off a full demonic incursion.

"Are you sure Levi?" All he got for an answer was a nod. "Very well, you drive faster you entire world is at risk." Angelus said to the quickly paling driver.

Cerberus was found wandering on the highway, there was obvious evidence of him being attacked and there were scorch marks on his head. He was laid down on the floor of the truck with the entire Marine group gather around, Teal'c and O'Neill tried to catch some of the conversation but it was in Gothic so they quickly gave up. Cerberus could barely talk so Levi had to take the knowledge from him, his mind was jumbled mess all he could get out was a constant stream of apologies to Angelus and Levi mixed into these were his begging's for forgiveness from the Emperor for not being able to stop the demons.

"**Cerberus you rest now. We will get you home and have Samuel fix you up just relax for now**." Angelus said to Cerberus.

"**Thank you Angelus, I feel so tired**." Cerberus said just before he passed out.

"**I will kill everyone who took part in this**." Angelus hissed looking down at the injured form of Cerberus.

"**Yes the Sons of Sol will have their vengeance for this atrocity but first we must stop this Warp rift, they may even be one and the same**." Levi said and all the other Marines nodded their agreements before returning to their battle prayers.

"You know Teal'c; we have to learn their language some time." O'Neill said from his seat.

"Indeed, but you have trouble with your own language at times." Teal'c quipped.

"Teal'c this is neither the time nor the place for you horrible attempts at humour." O'Neill muttered with a smile.

The truck sped down the highway and turned into a warehouse district. Levi could feel the demons they were getting stronger.

* * *

O'Neill jumped out the truck as it ground to a halt outside the warehouse. He took his cap off and scratched his head. The scene in front of him was the weirdest he had ever seen.

"Shit, you don't see that every day." He said staring at the now fully mutated building, the walls were growing pulsating skin and the teeth on the doors were moving around the frame.

"This is definitely the work of Chaos." Levi said getting out the truck.

"**What have these fools done**?" Angelus asked of Levi.

"**Let's go and find out**." Levi replied.

"What the hell do you want?" The police Lieutenant shouted as he ran over.

"We are here to invade that." O'Neill stated proudly, pointing at the pulsating warehouse.

"Right, so you guys have a death wish." The police Lieutenant said sarcastically.

"We have no such wish. We have come properly prepared." Teal'c said indicating the Marines who were climbing out of the truck and re-checking their weapons.

"Who the hell are those guys?" The police Lieutenant asked as Angelus drew his Power Sword and checked its edge.

"They are our best assault team." O'Neill said looking rather smug.

"Yeah sure, whatever, you will have to talk with the FBI guy; he's around here some were." The Lieutenant said walking off.

"Well gentlemen, I am so glad you could find the time to come and sort out or little problem." Agent Milligan said he just appeared behind O'Neill seemingly from thin air. His statement was undermined as another series of screams echoed through the streets.

"What's the situating here?" O'Neill said watching as several more police officers began to tool up.

"We have sent in seven teams of the locals, none have returned and all are presumed dead." Agent Milligan said offhandedly.

"We must hurry; the Warp rift is getting stronger." Levi called from the truck.

"Right, well you held the man Agent let's get to work." O'Neill said as what looked like an eye appeared on the wall of the warehouse. This is going to give me nightmares for weeks, he thought to himself.

"Space Marines it's time for us to go." Teal'c shouted.

"Space Marines? Who are these people?" Agent Milligan asked. Pointing at the Marines who were fixing the fuel tanks onto the two flamers they had.

"They are the government's best assault squad, you know off the record kinda' stuff." O'Neill said in a lowered voice.

"O'Neill we are ready to go. You and Teal'c will remain here." Angelus said as he and the other Marines walked passed.

"I suggest we get the police and civilians away from here, it's going to be a bit messy." O'Neill said. Agent Milligan looked at O'Neill for a moment before he ran off and confronted the police Lieutenant. They got into a long argument with both men waving their arms in the air; eventually the police Lieutenant gave in and started to clear out the civilians and his men. Everyone was cleared out by the time the Marines had gathered around the warehouses door.

"**Brothers avenge Brother-Cerberus**." Angelus said. He nodded to Levi who blew the door open with a ball of Warp fire.

"Another Psyker!" One of the demons bellowed the other two roared in agreement. With his soul they could roam this city and collect more souls to feed the rift, soon many more demons would walk with them. Then this world would be their play thing, so many souls to feed the Warp.

The Marines filed into the building and set up fire points. O'Neill sat down on the truck's bed and waited for the fireworks to start. Teal'c had a staring match with an eye on the wall. It was another day in the life of SG-1.


	15. Purge the Taint

To Ravenor: O'Neill's cover story was a quick first thing in your head kind of thing as he could not stop the Marines and they don't want people looking to closely. Titian is a good idea but I think that a base on Mars would be better because the materials that would be sent there could be done so under the pretence of exploration. It is true that they would not be aware of the Marines and their intentions but I still feel that a Martian home world would be better as they could set up a base quickly with the technology they have now.

To melgar: Yes every one pity's the eye. Yes I will remember.

To Exterminatus: Sorry but little things slip through, so just point them out and I will correct them. Thanks.

To Iceplague: Thanks I will try and improve my spelling.

To Dracowar: Glad you like it.

To emperotprotects: Thanks and allot of that.

To Long live Warhammer40k: I try to make the story entertaining.

To krakefer: Here it is the destruction of chaos and dead SWAT.

To Gforce member45: I tried to make it the bloodiest. Thank you.

To Riddlesindisguise: Everyone loves a good blood bath.

To Lord of War 14: That's what's happening.

To ApocSM: Here is the update sorry it took so long. Thanks.

* * *

The eye stared at Teal'c and he stared back. The eye moved so did Teal'c, after about two minutes of this the eye began to water, Teal'c raised an eye brow. Then it rolled back and was absorbed into the fleshy wall.

"That has got to be the scariest thing I have ever seen. I mean you out stared an eye on a wall, how the hell are you supposed to do that?" O'Neill said to Teal'c.

"I wonder how the Marines are progressing." Was Teal'c answer. O'Neill shrugged his shoulders and grunted. Several police officers were gathering around the truck trying to listen into the two's conversation. O'Neill straitened his cap and then all hell broke loose.

* * *

The demon dragged the whimpering body of the last remaining SWAT towards the Warp rift. The semi-conscious man was propped up by one of the demons; all around him were the dismembered corpses of his teammates. His arm was missing from the elbow down and his left eye was covered in blood from a large cut on his forehead. The demon behind him grunted in anticipation, the lead demon grabbed the man's head in its clawed hand and tilted his head to face it. A smile spread across its face as hate filled the man's remaining good eye, it let out a roar before plunging its sword into the man's torso. Blood poured from the wound and covered the front of the demon's armour. The lead demon released the man's head and the other two hacked him apart with their axes.

* * *

Angelus was leading his team of ten through the winding corridors of the warehouse. It had been only a minute since they had entered the building but it felt much longer than that. He had heard the roar's of animals when they had entered but after that it had been very quiet except from the reports from Levi's team.

The Marine with the Auspex suddenly stopped. "Two targets approaching straight ahead, extremely fast I'm barley getting a fix on their location." He said over the Vox net.

"Marines get into a firing line!" Angelus shouted as the sound of hooves running on concrete started to become louder. The walls started to ooze blood from the Ruinous symbols painted on them.

The two lesser demons ran down the hallways bouncing of the walls with anticipation. They would spill more blood for their god. As they rounded the last corner between them and their pray a volley of Bolter shells soared towards them. Several bounced off their armour but two got through the front demon's armour and one hit the rear one. The rounds went off and blew two holes in the chest of the leading demon; it was forced back against the wall where it left a large blood stain. The second demon's arm was blown off. The demons roared praises to the blood god as the arterial spray coated the walls. Both demons began to heal incredibly quickly.

The demons charged head first towards the Astartes. The one armed demon was upon the Marines before they had gotten off more than a few rounds. The other one was not as lucky, it had charged into a Bolter round which smashed through its face. As it teeth imbedded themselves into its mouth and the Bolter shell drilled into its skull the demon threw it's Hellblade at the Marines. A Marine was struck in the chest by the flying axe just after the demons head exploded. The Marine took a second to realize what was happening before he felt a sudden surge of pain. The axe had gone through his Power Armour and reinforced rib cage. It was inches from his heart and was draining his blood; something about the demonic energies was slowing or preventing the Marine's blood from clotting. Falling to the ground the Marine began to thrash as the axe absorbed more and more of his blood, as the Marine's blood was absorbed by the Hellblade the decapitated demon's wounds began to heal.

The other Marines were locked in combat with the other demon. Three Marines were already incapacitated one had a broken arm and two had been kicked by the demons extremely powerful legs, those two unfortunates had gone through a wall. A Marine hit the demon over the head only to receive a back hand to his head that cracked his helmet's lenses; another punched the demon in the stomach at the same time. The Marine's fist went through the leathery skin and several layers of muscles. The demon roared out in pain and graded the Marine's arm. Angelus took the opportunity to swing his Power Sword; the blade sliced through the demonic armour and cut the demon's arm off. The demon was not slowed by the loss of its arm as it sliced another Marine across the chest sending him sprawling backwards as a fountain of blood erupted from the wounds. With the stub of it arm it clubbed the Marine who's hand was embedded in its stomach. Angelus side stepped a kick from the demon and pulled the Marine away from the demon just before it decapitated him.

"Damn you Warp spawn!" Angelus shouted as another Marine was head butted in the face.

The demon, who was taking great pleasure in the amount of blood being spilled, roared its acceptance to what it thought was a challenge from Angelus. If the Bloodletters had one thing other than blood lust it was martial pride. It charged at Angelus, Angelus dodged its swing and lunged with his Power Sword. The Power Sword cut through the demons Hellblade with some resistance. The demon threw the Hellblade to the side, where the blunt end hit a Marine in the face, and charged at Angelus again. With the claws on its remaining arm it swung at Angelus bare head, it cut two large gashes on Angelus's cheek before Angelus brought the Power Sword up thought the demons exposed chest plate. The power sword punched through the armour and demon with ease. Angelus quickly drew his Bolt pistol from his hip holster as the demon struggled to free itself from the sword.

"In the Emperor's name." He whispered. The demon took another swipe at Angelus's head just as Angelus emptied the entire clip of Bolter rounds in the demons head. The mangled form of the demon slumped to the floor and its body began to fade out of existence.

The Marine who had been hit by the Hellblade was slumped against a wall the blade had been removed but the wounds was not yet clotting. Just as he fell unconscious the sounds of bone's cracking came from the corpse of the other demon.

Angelus pulled his sword from the fading body of the demon. He looked down the corridor just in time to see the second demon slash a Marine across his back with its claws. The demon's face was a mangled mess, one side had an eye while the other was just lumpy flesh bones were showing through holes in the demon's skin and the top of its head was totally bone. The remaining Marines swung their Bolters at the demon as it roared. The demon was torn apart in a hailstorm of Bolter shells. The demons body dropped to the floor and started to fade; all that was left of the both demons was two large pools of blood.

"Check the wounded. Any who can't fight take out side." Angelus said as he felt the deep cuts on his face start to clot, these wounds were taking longer than usual he thought.

"Brother-Captain, three Brothers are unable to continue." One of few who remained standing said.

"Alright take them back to the transport and inform O'Neill that this NID will pay in blood." Angelus said sheathing his Power Sword. The three Marines who were unable to continue were carried away, two had severe injuries to their chest and the other's spine was damaged. Angelus team was too weakened to continue so they would cover the wounded back to the truck and wait until Levi's team sealed the Warp rift. He opened to Vox channel to Levi.

"Levi, we have taken down two of the demons here but we have wounded so you're on your own." Angelus said.

"Very well Angelus, we will proceed towards the warp rift and seal it. I believe that only one demon remains but it is probably the most powerful. The Emperor protects." Levi answered.

"The Emperor protects." Angelus replied before closing the Vox channel. Angelus and his remaining Marines moved back the way they had come.

* * *

Levi and his ten man team moved ever closer towards the Warp rift, he could feel its raw power pulsating throughout the building, if he used too many Warp powers here he would certainly be possessed. The number of dismembered corpse was steadily growing and some had been made in to massive symbols, nailed to the walls with their own weapons. Suddenly the demon that had been waiting ahead moved. It was running towards Angelus's position and the way out, if it left this building then who knew how many souls the Warp would devour.

"You two continue with me to the warp rift, everyone else hurry back to the entrance and stop that demon from escaping." Levi said hurriedly to his squad. He opened a general Vox channel. "Angelus, you must hurry the last demon is heading your way."

"Damn them! Alright Levi we will stop it. The Emperor protects" Angelus replied.

Levi and the two Marines he had indicated ran off towards the Warp tear while the remaining eight ran back towards their Brother-Captain's position.

* * *

The last remaining demon ran down the corridors, it was so close to the exit now. Soon so very soon it would bath in blood and his god would be pleased. It jumped of a wall and rebounded off another. It skidded around a corner at the far end was a bright light; the demon stared at it before roaring in its blood lust.

Outside O'Neill jumped off the trucks trailer; first several explosions had been heard and now animalistic roaring whatever the Marines were doing in there, he was having no part in it what so ever.

Angelus sprinted down the corridor he was close to the exit and the demon; he had left his squad behind to guard the wounded.

The demon was at the door and jumped out of it into the light. The demon's first sound upon exiting the warehouse was one that suited it well, screams. Most of the police had fainted, run away or started to fire their guns while screaming in terror. All of the rounds either bounced of the armour or the wounds they caused quickly healed. The civilians watching had fled at the first roar and every one of them that was in earshot ran faster at the second. O'Neill pointed at the demon while Teal'c backed slowly away.

"What the fuck is that!" He shouted at the demon. Teal'c was staring wide eyed at the creature.

The demon surveyed its surroundings, lots of things, lots of souls and best of all lots of fresh blood. The demon raised its Hellblade and bellowed to the sky. The remaining police ran and Teal'c and O'Neill retreated back into the truck. Just as the demon was about to jump into the crowd of fleeing police Angelus with Power Sword drawn came running out of the warehouse. Angelus screamed the Litany of Purity as he swung his Power Sword at the demon, the demon turned just in time to parry the blow. The demon smiled as Angelus's Power Sword met the demon's Hellblade.

Angelus jumped back as the demon swung with its clawed hand at his head. The demon turned fully to face him. Angelus lunged at the demon's chest the demon side stepped him and tried to decapitate him, Angelus caught the demons wrist but could only slow it down. Angelus let go of the demons wrist and fainted with his Power Sword, the demon dodged this but then Angelus spun on a leg and caught the demon in the ribs with a kick, the demons armour cracked but there was a large dent in the boot of Angelus's armour. The demon jumped at Angelus and brought its sword down with both hands, Angelus barely managed to jump out of the way. The Hellblade cracked the road for several meters and left a small crater. Angelus drew his Bolt pistol and fired it at the demon, the rounds bounced harmlessly off the demons armour two flew into the pavement and the other into the truck, and it detonated near to O'Neill's head.

"Be careful were you fire that!" O'Neill screamed looking at the smocking crater in the trucks wall.

The demon smashed the Bolt pistol out of Angelus's hand. Angelus shouted another litany at the demon and swung at its head. The demon ducked but was not fast enough and lost one of its horns to the attack. The demon roared it rage and from its crouched position fired itself, head first, into Angelus's stomach. The remaining good horn pierced the armour and gored Angelus, the demon then grabbed Angelus's sword hand while Angelus grabbed it. The two struggled for a second before Angelus kneaded the demon in the chest. The demons armour cracked severely and Angelus's knee plate fractured down the middle. The demon stumbled back holding a clawed hand to its chest. Angelus didn't let up he swung at the demons head. The demon parried but Angelus punched the demon in the face. The demon stumbled back again and Angelus lunged at its heart, but the demon was prepared this time and swung at Angelus's neck, the Hellblade imbedded its self in the shoulder guard and Angelus's Power Sword pierced the demons stomach.

* * *

Levi stood in the former interrogation room; he was staring at the Warp rift. One Marine shook his head and muttered something about the Emperor's Table. Levi, having stopped his staring, had to shake the other Marine out of his stupor as he was staring at the infinitely changing colours and shape of the Warp rift.

"Guard the door, these poor souls are with the Emperor now." Levi said looking at the dismembered corpses littering the room.

Levi once again turned his attention to the Warp rift, energy was flowing like a torrent out of it and of he didn't hurry it would become impossible to stop. He concentrated on drawing power from the Warp while not attracting attention of demons. He would have to build it up slowly as every demon from across the galaxy had gathered here. It would tack a few minutes but he could slowly seal off the Warp tear. He took a deep breath and began.

* * *

Angelus pulled his Power Sword from the demon's stomach. The wound began to heal and took a step back from the demon. Something as wrong the demon could feel it; its power was slowly decreasing, its wounds were healing slower than they should and its hits should have cut straight through to the blood. The demon roared in frustration and lunged at Angelus. Angelus parried the blow but not the kick which caught him in the stomach. He was sent flying backwards and smashed through the wall of the truck. Pulling himself past a stunned Teal'c and O'Neill Angelus jumped back out through the hole he had just made in the truck. He charged the demon and swung at the Hellblade the demon braced its self for the impact, Angelus's Power Sword smashed into the Hellblade and with some fancy movements he managed to force it to the side. The demon was surprised at how fast the creature was still moving; this one was a lot stronger than the one before it. Angelus hit the demon with an upper cut that shattered most of the demon's teeth. The demon stumbled back and spat pieces of tooth and blood. The demon lunged at Angelus; it trapped the Power Sword against the Hellblade. The demon then grabbed the Power Sword, with its free hand, and forced it away from Angelus's body. The Power Swords destructive field cut through the demons hand but it still managed to move the sword away from its guard position. The demon used the costly opening to kick Angelus as hard as possible in the chest. Angelus was sent sprawling back with large cracks in his Power Armour.

The demon ran back towards the warehouse and the Warp rift. Angelus pulled himself up and ran after it. O'Neill peeked around the corner of the hole Angelus had made.

"Do you think it's gone?" O'Neill asked.

"Indeed." Teal'c muttered looking at the smashed up road and the disappearing from of Angelus in the doorway.

* * *

Levi was almost done he could feel it the Warp tear would be sealed in a matter of seconds and then they could find the people who had defiled the Emperor's own. Focus, he told himself if you lose concentration now things will become really bad. He poured more power into the sealing of the rift.

The demon thundered down the corridors leaving a trail of blood behind it, from the stump of its hand and the still bleeding stomach wound. The creature it had been fighting was close behind it, but it would not catch it before the Warp rift was protected.

The two Marines guarding the door saw the black form of a demon charging them, both of them opened fire at it but the demon dodged most of the rounds and the others bounced of its armour. The demon burst through the doorway slashing one Marine and head butting the other's face. The demon charged at Levi, who couldn't move, and just before it swung at his head it stopped. It stood frozen for a moment before a Power Sword burst through it chest. The demon snarled in anger as its blood coated the back of Levi's armour. Angelus withdrew the Power Sword from the demon, which dropped its Hellblade and fell to its knees.

"Now I will send you back to the pit that spawned you!" Angelus roared raising his Power Sword above his head. The demon roared in defiance and tried to get to its feet but Angelus decapitated it. The headless body fell to the ground and began to fade away like the others.

The Warp rift shrunk smaller and smaller until it finally collapsed. "Angelus it's done we can move on from here." Levi said turning round to face him.

"Good, now we have to have a little talk with Elizabeth Weir." Angelus said. He moved over to check on the Battle-Brothers; one was okay but the other would need an Apothecary soon the chest wound was fairly deep and the bleeding was not slowing down.

"I will contact Baltus and instruct him to bring Samuel here." Levi said helping Angelus carry the wounded Marine.

"Alright, But first let's get the wounded back to the SGC, I will have vengeance for this." Angelus muttered darkly as he and Levi carried the semi-conscious Marine out. The last Marine followed after them, nursing his broken nose.

The warehouse began to return to normal the teeth receded into the walls, the flesh dried up and blew away and the eye just before it shrivelled up glared at Teal'c who just glared back the eye quickly broke contact and fell of the wall turning into black liquid on the ground.

* * *

Back at the SGC Samuel was waiting with Baltus and Elizabeth Weir when the truck pulled up to the front gate.

"Was you mission a success?" Elizabeth Weir asked Angelus.

"Yes it was." Angelus said stiffly helping Samuel and Baltus unload the wounded. "I have decided that this NID organization has committed far too many heresies to be forgiven and so I am demanding that we be allowed to purge the organization." Angelus said straightening himself up which caused several of the cracks to creak.

"What do you mean purge?" Elizabeth Weir said lowering her voice in an attempt to stop the guards from overhearing.

"I mean, that we will conduct an investigation into every member of that organization and all of the ones that are found to be part of this heresy will be executed." Angelus said plainly.

"What! I can't let you do that. I mean it will cause so much disruption and panic in the country. We can't have a group of heavily armed men running around conduction an Inquisition." Elizabeth Weir said frantically.

"I didn't say anything about the Inquisition; if they were here they would just kill everyone in the NID." Angelus said almost happily. A man could dream.

"Ok, Ok what about this." She paused for a few moments as she tried to come up with a solution. "What if we conduct the investigation and then hand over the guilty to you?" She said hopefully.

Angelus thought for a moment, how he missed the good old days were he didn't have to keep on good terms with any one and he was free to take vengeance. "I will discuss this with the senior Brothers but it seems agreeable, we will confirm their guilt with a mental probe." Angelus said as he walked away after the other Marines. Elizabeth Weir was very worried; the higher-ups were not going to like this.

"And how did you two get on?" Elizabeth Weir asked Teal'c and O'Neill.

"Never send us with them again. And I mean never." O'Neill said pointing at the group of Marines.

"Why what happened?" Elizabeth Weir asked.

"They talked about demons or something and there was this really messed up warehouse with flesh, teeth and eyes and these weird goat people with swords that cut people up and wrote things on the walls and those guys kicked their asses. We do not want to be on their bad side trust me." O'Neill said glancing over at the Marines. Elizabeth Weir looked at him for a second before turning to Teal'c.

"Everything he says is true we even have a recording for some of it." Teal'c said. Elizabeth Weir looked over at the Marines who were going into several lifts to take them to the medical level. She could use that video to help with her case of handing over people to the Marines.

"Alright, get some rest you two, you look like you need it and bring me that video tape." Elizabeth Weir said as she walked off leaving Teal'c and O'Neill to themselves.

* * *

Over the next week and a bit six people were handed over to the Space Marines a mental probe from Levi proved that these were the only people who knew or help in the incident that hadn't died in the warehouse. The video tape of the demons attacking the SWAT teams was more than enough to sway every one needed for an alliance with the Marines, it even prompted an increase in the promises they had made.

Of the six people handed over to the Marines four were executed in traditional Imperial fashion. Of the other two one committed suicide and was them made into a sewage servitor and the other was marooned on a planet without a Stargate. An alliance was formally signed and although hardly anyone knew it on Earth, they had just become the centre of one of the greatest powers in the galaxy.


	16. Goa'uld Counter Attack

To emperorprotects: They were powerful demons and Marines against demons in an enclosed space, demons get the upper hand.

To Ravenor: Okay, okay I give their base will be on Titan, can we please stop arguing on everything no matter how fun it is.

"**Gothic in front of non-space Marines"**

"English all the time"

* * *

Kage stood on the raised podium and overlooked the first Imperial Gate Legion (I.G.L.) regiment ever formed in this galaxy. He swelled with pride as the men in front of him snapped to attention as Angelus took the stage.

"**Men of the Imperium, you have the honour of being the first of you planet to give your lives to the Emperor. Fulfil his wish and guard Mankind from the darkness.**" Angelus said sweeping the gathered men and women with his gaze. "**The Emperor protects.**" He saluted the crowed in Sons of Sol fashion. The gathered soldiers quickly mimicked the movement.

O'Neill sat at the end of the stage with a slightly bored look on his face; he was never one for all of the pomp and ceremony which the Marines practically lived off. It had been a month since the rather unfortunate incident at the warehouse. The Marines had been strangely forgiving about the whole incident, considering he had seen them hunt a single man for three days. What worried him the most was that they had practically demanded that they be allowed a base on Earth? O'Neill was all for it seeing as no one would mess with you if you had a massive death machine orbiting you planet but his idea had been shot down after two seconds by Teal'c who, oh so helpfully, pointed out that they had to keep the whole 'genetically altered killing machines from another dimension' thing under wraps.

So the Marines were currently building a Chapter Keep as they called it, it looked more like a massive cathedral according to the designs, on Titan the only moon orbiting Jupiter that could be made even remotely liveable with the technology they had. So here we find the leader of SG-1 sitting bored while the Marines prepare for another conquest, so far they had two and a half planets not including Earth. He said a half because that was really all that remained of one as it had refused to surrender. The _Emperor's Light_ had bombarded the planet's surface until they did. He had seen the aftermath of these bombardments and he pitted anyone who even saw the thing.

Besides for their occasional missions with the Marines things were like normal for SG-1; exploring planets and meeting new civilizations, O'Neill liked to put it as boldly going where no man has gone before but the fact that they found human settlements on nearly every planet kind of spoiled it for him. With as sigh he got up with ever one else and headed back to the Stargate.

Angelus was practically laughing, of course he wasn't as it was unbefitting of the Emperor's finest but the plan was advancing quickly and easily. As easily as any hostile conquest could go but compared to the nightmare inducing hell that was the Forty First Millennium, this was easy.

"Well O'Neill what do you think of our first regiment?" Angelus asked as a soldier dialled Earth.

"Impressive, but why are they armed with those Lasguns thingies and not the Bolters you like so much?" O'Neill replied passively.

"The Bolter is an instrument of the Emperor's divine wrath and only his finest warriors can wield them and they are very hard to make." Angelus said the last part almost silently.

O'Neill laughed as the Gate burst into life; he and Angelus had formed a rather odd friendship. Since the fight, well beating, in the briefing room O'Neill had dodged Angelus at every turn but when they were constantly sent with them to oversee alliances and trade agreements within the Imperium he had warmed to the overly aggressive Marine. Both of them shared several personality traits mostly their sarcastic streak and tendency to ignore the scientific stuff over the simple things, like how do I kill it and where do I shoot this nuke.

Both Angelus and O'Neill stepped through the Gate and were greeted with the tingly feeling on the other side. Elizabeth Weir stood at the bottom of the ramp.

"Well how was the mission?" She asked.

"You know same old, same old." O'Neill said nonchalantly.

"Good, meet me in my office in ten minutes I have some thing I want to discuss with you." She commanded turning to leave.

"I will take my leave as well O'Neill." Angelus said walking out the blast door with Kage in tow.

* * *

On a distant planet, in an overly gold room, sat nine of the most powerful Goa'uld left in the galaxy. Their faces were hidden in the shadows and each one was flanked by Jaffa warriors who were looking extremely nervous.

"Why have you summoned us here, Ammit?" One bass voice asked dripping with spite.

"Please, Osiris, have patience all will be explained." An overly silky voice replied.

"Thank you Lo-shen. Now I am sure you are all aware of the demise of Ba'al by a group calling them selves' Space Marines." The one called Ammit said.

"Yes of course we have, they took one of my planets last week." Another of the Goa'uld shouted.

"Calm yourself Lei-Kung. We have indeed heard of these humans or as the Jaffa call them demons." A male said looking at the Jaffa behind him who shuffled a little.

"Yes Nut, the reason I have summon you all here is for us to discuss what we should do." Ammit said leaning back in his lavishly carved chair.

"What do you mean what we should do, they are only humans, they cannot kill us gods." A feminine voice hissed.

"Well you go tell that to the dismembered corpse of Ba'al and see how that turns out." Another voice spat sarcastically.

"Feng-Po-Po, Geb do not bicker at a time like this." A cold voice ordered.

"Ammit, what is you plan then?" Osiris asked trying to distract the two Goa'uld who were glaring at each other.

"My plan? Well I thought that you would have figured it out by now. For all the talk of demons and a ship of the dammed we know for a fact that they have allied themselves with the Tau'ri and so my best guess is that they are now orbiting that planet." Ammit said smugly.

"Yes and this helps how?" Geb asked sarcastically.

"Isn't it obvious, we launch an attack now and take revenge upon them!" Lei-Kung shouted enthusiastically.

"You really are as simple as they say." The Goa'uld that had remained silent the whole time muttered in a bored tone.

"Well, well Amum finally speaks." Lo-Shen mocked.

"Why should I lower myself to the likes of you?" Amum drawled throwing her a contempt glance.

"That would be useless as the Tau'ri posses the Ancient weapon that destroyed Anubis's fleet." Nut said picking up were Amum finished.

"So how are we supposed to attack this demon ship?" The cold voice asked.

"Why that's simple Sekhemt, we lure it away and ambush it." Ammit replied.

"How are we supposed to do that? We don't have the Kull Warriors or the enhanced ships or the Jaffa armies that Ba'al had and he still got killed." Osiris snarled in anger.

"We have numbers and surprise." Amum replied simply.

"Indeed, when the ship exits hyperspace we will attack it with all the ships Geb and Lei-Kung can muster. Then when they are locked in the fight our fleets will jump in and tip the balance." Ammit said looking each Goa'uld in the eyes.

"A costly plan but sound." Sekhemt summarised.

"Well are we all agreed?" Ammit asked.

"Yes." Replied Sekhemt, Amum, Nut and Lo-Shen.

"None can defeat the gods." Feng-Po-Po said and Osiris just nodded.

"I will have my vengeance." Lei-Kung growled while Geb snorted in annoyance.

"Good now that we are all agreed the attack will take place a week from now on the world of Bellut." Ammit said and the other Goa'uld nodded in agreement.

They filed out one by one and left Ammit sitting in his chair smiling. "Everything is going as planned my Lord after this battle you will be left in total control." The Jaffa behind him declared.

"Indeed it is my faithful First Prime but for now we must ready the fleet. Has the modification to the hyperspace engines been made?" Ammit asked his smile widening.

"Yes my Lord they will perform as asked and we even managed to squeeze some weapon upgrades out of those fools before they died." The Jaffa said with a glazed look in his eyes like he was remembering a good time.

"When this is all over I will control this galaxy. Nothing can stop me." Ammit whispered rising from his chair and leaving for his personal chambers.

* * *

Unbeknownst to most people even in the SGC Baltus and Vanem had been secretly working with many Terran scientists to change the production of any new ships to what they fondly called the Terran Defender. The Terran Defenders were a mixture of the 304-Battlecruisers and the Strike Cruisers of the Adeptus Astartes. It mixed the shielding, weapons and hull of the strike cruiser with the propulsion, generators and beaming technology of the 304's. The end result was not that dissimilar from the original 304 design being that it was a little longer and the more gothic with several more decks simply for the generators and ammunition stores. The Defenders could outpace nearly any ship while being able to out gun almost three Ha'tak at once while maintaining its Void shield. One thing that the Terran scientist had demanded was a Lance battery for the ships, even though it doubled the build time of the ships as Lances were notoriously hard to build and attach. The final resting place for the weapon was under the prow of the ship giving its frontal weapons a heavy hitter. The ship was designed after the Strike Cruiser and followed the pattern of line breaking and scouting. The _Daedalus_ which was half way through construction was quickly stripped back and started again with the upgrades it was near completion when O'Neill and Angelus returned from the naming of the first regiment.

The second joint project that the Marines and Terrans were working on was the combination of Imperial fighters and the 302's after the last engagements both the Marines and SGC had released that the Battle Barges lack of fighter compliments was a serious danger if the Drop Pods and Thunderhawks were caught in the open, the Chapter could be severely damaged or destroyed if a drop was whipped out. The Death Gliders could dodge most of the turret fire from the _Emperor's Light _and the Thunderhawks would be totally out matched in a dog fight. The I-301 as it was called was a simple mixture of the firepower of the Imperial fighter and technologies of the Terrans. The end result was not unlike the _Daedalus_ slightly larger and could cause a lot more damage that it used too. A total of thirteen could be carried on the Defender class but the figure was unknown for the Battle Barge as it had not been in Earth orbit for several weeks.

* * *

One week after the meeting of the Goa'uld the first Terran Defender class ship was launched and put through its test trials. All was going well when its hyperdrive began to overload. It was quickly shut down and the ship limped back to Earth's orbit at sub-light speeds. The _Daedalus _was out of commission for at least twenty four hours as they restarted the engine and ran the proper test. As fate would have it as the stricken ship entered a stealth orbit the Goa'uld Ammit's plan initiated.

At exactly 12:56 an unauthorized wormhole engaged the Stargate buried under the Cheyenne Mountain complex. With the wormhole was a simple audio message.

"We are under attack, repeat we are under attack." The sound of explosions and machine guns could be heard in the background. The transmission cut out after a large explosion.

The battle barge _Emperor's Light_ of the Adeptus Astartes Chapter Sons of Sol, which had just returned from delivering supplies to the construction servitors on Titian, was alerted immediately and after receiving supplies and a small complement of twenty five I-301s left the orbit of the Earth and plotted a course to the world know as Bellut.

* * *

Upon arriving they found a world on the brink of surrender a fleet of seventeen Ha'tak surrounded the world and its two moons. Five had landed and the Jaffa armies had flooded the planet's surface. The plan was simple, clear a hole in the skies then annihilate the ground forces.

"Gideon, activate all three generators." Angelus said calmly into the arm rest.

"As you command Brother-Captain." Came the swift reply.

"Marcus, Seleucus and Pontius you now have independent fire control." Angelus said in the same steady tone. Three clicks answered him.

"Nestor, I want you on the ground assault. Take two Companies when we have made room." Angelus said looking at his friend. Nestor rose with a nod and left the bridge.

"Varas, give me ship wide." The Serf-Commander nodded and pushed a few controls before turning back to Angelus. "All is ready Brother-Captain."

"Hear me Brother-Marines and crew of the _Emperor's Light_, we are about to engage a Xeno force that is threatening this world of the Emperor. We will not stand for this. Show them the error of their ways and deal the Emperor's wrath. In His name we fight." Angelus's slightly distorted voice echoed through the metal behemoth as it lumbered towards the gathering Ha'taks. Cannons were loaded, Lance batteries charged, torpedoes were hauled into position, turrets armed, Thunderhawks fuelled and drop pods were primed.

The Ha'taks formed into a three tiered line and advanced upon the Battle Barge. Before they were even within weapons range the Lances of the _Emperor's Light _began to speak the Emperor's will. A Ha'tak in the centre of the formation exploded as the Lance burned through it hull. Several other Ha'taks where forced to fall back or be caught in the inferno of its death. The _Emperor's Light_ swerved to the starboard bringing its self into an orbit around the nearest moon. The port batteries fired even at this extreme range several Ha'tak were dealt crippling blows, two slowed to a limp as power failures and atmosphere leakages rippled through the ship. The Ha'tak having been outside weapons range open up with ever thing they had, blast of plasma streaked across the void and impacted on the Void shield of the Battle Barge. The _Emperor's Light _passed behind the moon, the surface was blasted into pieces as the mass fire of the Ha'taks smashed into it.

On the night side of the planet people stared in wonder as the half of their second moon was reduced to molten rock. The _Emperor's Light _came round the other side and unleashed another broadside into the Ha'taks now that the ranges were closing the barrage was even more deadly. Three Ha'taks simply stopped as they were split open and their crews were thrown into the cold of space in clouds of their own blood. A group on the port side of the formation broke off and moved to form a pincer. The Void shield absorbed incalculable amounts of energy as the Battle Barge fulfilled its purpose and charged the line of ships.

The Jaffa on the Ha'tak found themselves facing everything they had heard. A ship of purest black, which could wipe out entire fleets in moments, defences which no man could pierce and the slow steady advance of death. Men are weak when faced with the fury of the Adeptus Astartes and these poor souls were dead, they just hadn't stopped moving yet. Several Jaffa wavered as the _Emperor's Light _once again cut a Ha'tak in half with its strange beams of light. The flanking group of Ha'taks charged after going unnoticed, plasma impacted on the Void shield like flies on glass. The port starboard batteries fired into the flanking Ha'taks one was torn into house size chunks by the barrage while another had its front section vaporized. Crystals of blood once again flooded into the vacuum and the desiccated corpses followed spinning in a macabre ballet. The remaining three Ha'taks pressed forwards into the lack of fire as the _Emperor's Light_ reloaded its batteries. They were within twenty kilometres when the starboard batteries once again light up the sky, at this close range the ships were torn to pieces as massive shells detonated on impact and plasma reduced matter to free atoms.

The five remaining Ha'taks in the frontal force was not fairing much better, two were leaking atmosphere from a glancing Lance shot. Aboard the _Emperor's Light _things were not as good as they seemed from the outside, a normal ship's shielding would have failed under the barrage of all those ships but fortunately for them Angelus had ordered all generator into action. As under the strain one of the generators had been pushed to the point of overloading, if the Jaffa on the Ha'tak had bothered to check their scanners closely they would have noticed that the energy emissions of the Battle Barge had fallen by one third. It still dwarfed what they could put out but still it was some sign of progress.

"Angelus, this fight is not yet over more Warp shadows are approaching." Macmillan's dry voice sounded from the arm rest.

"How many? How long till their arrival?" Angelus asked.

"The shadows have blended into one, so I would guess a lot. They will be here in a matter of moments." The Navigator replied.

"Varas finish off those ships with the torpedoes, and then load the Consumer Torpedo." Angelus said with stern look on his face.

"Are you sure Brother-Captain? We only have three of those and we have yet to find out of the Terrans have the abilities to make more." Varas asked.

"It's the only way to guarantee the enemies of the Emperor don't leave this place." Angelus replied calmly, looking out the main window as the last remaining Ha'taks were engulfed in miniature suns.

The Consumer Torpedo is an ancient device which the Adeptus Mechanicus gifted the Sons of Sol for saving them from a massive Eldar War Host. After several careful studies Gideon came to the conclusion that it was a device of ingenious design apart from the fact it was now impossible to reproduce. In essence it was an anti-matter bomb but that is where it ingenuity comes to play, upon impact twenty canisters are thrown from the torpedo and upon impacting something they release the tiny amount of anti-matter stored within it magnetic confinement. Upon the release of the anti-matter it will react with an amount of matter of equal mass and release energy on a massive scale. The resulting explosion would be enough to vaporize most of a standard moon. It was named the Consumer by Tech-Marines because it literally would consume everything around it.

The torpedo was gently lifted into position while the men chanted prayers to the Emperor, if even one of the magnetic locks failed for even a nano-second the _Emperor's Light _would cease to be. With it securely in position several normal torpedoes were loaded with it.

The Ha'taks rushed through the hyperspace windows to find the black form of the _Emperor's Light _facing them among the floating wreckage of the advance force. As was their orders the host of ships numbering in the high sixties advanced as one. For all the rivalry and hate between the Jaffa, when faced with such a spectre of death they acted in their own best interest. The six torpedoes screamed through the emptiness towards their fates. Across the fleet sensors detected six small objects approaching them, every cannon began to fire in an attempt to intercept. Two of the torpedoes exploded but it was to no avail the remaining torpedoes impacted, the Jaffa had been told of the effects of these devices before hand and braced for the explosion. Two Ha'taks were blasted apart and one was dealt a death blow spinning out of control off into the interplanetary space. That was until the final torpedo hit.

This day would be remembered for millennium to come as the day the Goa'uld learned what a true god could do. The night was turned to day and the shadows on the planet were burned into the earth. The Jaffa on the Pel'tak had felt the impact and the resulting damage had been minor, if not minimal, that was until they saw the small object fly past the window. The next thing they experienced was their flesh being atomized. The anti-matter projectiles split off from the main body and impacted in a near perfect circle around the original Ha'tak. In seconds the centre of the formation was reduced to a ball a bright as the sun. When the blast cleared it showed a sad scene. The Ha'tak formation had been broken, over thirty ships were simply not there and about ten more were floating dead as the electromagnetic and material after effects had either killed the crew or rendered the ship inoperable. The remaining twenty or so ships were disorganized, some fed reports and request to retreat back to their gods others were fighting with their ships for control. All this gave the _Emperor's Light _time to readjust its sensors, realign its Lance batteries and restart its third reactor.

The first Ha'tak didn't even know what was happening as the destructive beam sliced the lower half of the ship off. Before the remaining Ha'taks could target the Battle Barge another was blasted by two torpedoes. The _Emperor's Light _entered orbit around the planet and began its ground operations, Drop Pods and Thunderhawks broke through the atmosphere and roared towards their destinations guarded by several wings of I-301s. In orbit the remaining sixteen Ha'taks had reformed into formation. The _Emperor's Light _broke orbit as soon as the final pod was away, turning its self on its axis it left it port side battery fire and when it had rotated around the starboard battery fired as well. The projectile flew through space and at the maximum range they had they impacted in a sparse pattern, two Ha'taks expired as one had its entire front side removed and ploughed into Ha'tak in front of it both were reduced to space dust by the resulting explosion.

The others charged; the Lance batteries slit one in half as before it could even fire. The rest began their bombardment, the shield of the _Emperor's Light _took the punishment but the read out in the command bridge began to decrease as the fourteen Ha'taks blasted away with all they had. Several shots were going wipe and the planet's surface was beginning to sow deep scars as the _Emperor's Light _accelerated out of its gravity well. The torpedo tubes once again flashed as six more torpedoes flew away from the ship. Three Ha'taks exploded as the torpedoes made contact. The _Emperor's Light _and the Ha'taks passed each other going at full speed, another two Ha'taks were torn apart by the broadsides of the Battle Barge but its shields had fallen to seventy percent. A third Ha'tak exploded as a Lance strike took out its Pel'tak and every corridor and room behind it.

The eight Ha'taks swerved around while the _Emperor's Light _began to turn. The fire continued to pound on the Void shields, though he would admit it to no one, Angelus was considering pulling back until the third reactor was fully restored the display showed that the shielding had fallen to sixty three percent and was steadily decreasing. It would have been fine if they were not feeding so much energy to the weapons system, the Lance batteries were consuming nearly a quarter of the available power in their quick recharging mode. Speaking of them, Lance batteries fired again and tore a long gash in the front of an approaching Ha'tak; it promptly fell out of formation. The port side fired and its barrage crippled two more Ha'taks. Several explosion rippled through one of the crippled ships and it atmosphere exploded outwards in a glittering whitish red cloud. With the _Emperor's Light _facing the ragged formation of Ha'taks it once soared towards them, the Lance batteries slashed another Ha'tak in half and as they passed each other again the broad sides blasted them into chunks and severely crippled another, it spun away leaking fire by some phenomenon of leaking oxygen.

On board the Ha'taks several Jaffa were screaming curses and oaths of vengeance to the forces of Ammit, they had experienced hyperdrive trouble on rout to the battle and had fallen back. They should have arrived at the battle by now but they were no were in sight even the long range sensors were not picking them up. The other Goa'uld had been betrayed by the one who had planned the offensive in the first place. In that moment of panic the First Prime of Osiris made a decision, he would glorify his god by giving his life and the lives of the Jaffa on the remaining two Ha'taks by ramming the demon ship. Using their superior mobility they charged the _Emperor's Light _before it could even turn. Lance blasts leap forth and tore a massive chunk out of the lead ship but it didn't matter it was still on a collision course.

Angelus stared at the two rapidly approaching ship for a second before it dawned on him. "All hand brace for impact!" He bellowed through the Box caster. People in the outer section donned face masks and tethered themselves to their work stations.

The first Ha'tak smashed into the shields of the _Emperor's Light _at its fastest sub-light speed. The ancient technologies of the Void shields held the crumbling form of the Ha'tak for a few second their power ratings rapidly approaching half, then the generator of the Ha'tak imploded and the Void shields fell to twenty. The second Ha'tak impacted before the explosion had even dissipated the front armour being melted off. The Void shields held it for a few second before they shimmered and failed. The remaining melted and crushed chunk of the Ha'tak smashed into the thick Adamantium hull of the _Emperor's Light _the hunk of flying metal tore through the armour and breached the weapon battery. As the Ha'tak tore through the hull the entire ship shook, consoles, servitors and walls exploded. Angelus shot a quick glance upwards as he remembered the last time he saw a crew-man fly across the room. In the weapons battery the Ha'tak wedged its self to a stop leaving a massive gash in the ancient Battle Barge's side. There was a silence accept for the sparking of a control panel then the entire bridge lit up with warning signs and alarms began to sound.

The atmosphere was gushing out the huge hole in the ship; the Marines in their Power Armour and magnetized boots had grabbed as many Serf-crewmen as they could and dragged them towards the air locks. Several of the Serf-crew's tethers had been cut or the anchor point destroyed and most of them had been dragged out with the atmosphere into the inky darkness. When the rushing gale receded the remaining Serf-crew dashed towards the air locks, just as they felt the sweat on their skin boil they got through the doors. The men lined up into work points and a head count was taken. Thirty six men were unaccounted for, however no Marines were missing.

"Seleucus here, Brother-Captain the port weapons battery is spaced and we lost thirty six crew-men." The port side Master at Arms said into a wall Vox.

"Roger that, they will be remembered as the Emperor's finest." Angelus replied his voice filled with sorrow.

The _Emperor's Light _limped back to orbit Bellut with the crumbled form of a Ha'tak sticking out of its port side.

* * *

The defenders of the planet had been praying for a miracle as the Jaffa armies steadily pushed them back, they were a militia what chance did they have against a professional and fanatical army.

All hope was fading when the roar of Drop Pods filtered through the sounds of battle. The Jaffa and militia looked up as the first jet black spot appeared from the sky.

On the night side after the explosion had calmed down in the sky and nothing more happened if you looked near the cooling moon you could see that several of the stars had turned blood red. The people being rather simple took it as an omen of the Emperor's wrath when it was actually massive clouds of the Jaffa's blood that now circled through the debris of the battle.

Once the _Emperor's Light _had passed them the severely crippled Ha'tak slowly began to edge towards the system's edge, were it could open a hyperspace window safely, in an attempt to warn its gods of the treachery of Ammit.


	17. Liberate Bellut

To Ravenor: Cheers. Lots of blood and lots of killing. The planets defenders are basically Guard so I'll give them a tank.

To havoc3147: I don't know. I'll see if I can.

To Dragon89: Thanks I will update when I can.

To Krakefer: Sorry for the delay life can be a real bitch some times. Anyway the P90 and M4 have an advantage over the Lasgun in that they have more stopping power than the Las but the Las never runs out of ammo just charge. The Las gun will be in their inventory as an option so if they prefer it over the standard weapons then they can take it but it would be rendered useless against replicators.

To Readers: A few things, first off a lot of people over the span of this story have requested that I include some other things from the 40k universe. Now I can never think of a reasonable way for them to be there, so if you want me to include a 40k race or something else send me your idea and now it gets to the star gate universe. Secondly I am very sick while I am writing this so if any think is a bit weird it is because I am either hallucinating again or have lost any form of coherent thought. Lastly from here on in updates will be few and far between about one a month due to the fact I have several exams coming up and I need to prepare for them, because I am not failing just so I can write this.

* * *

The man sat huddled in the trench, his Lasgun cradled to his chest. The man next to him stared at him with cold eyes, his body lying in an unnatural position, the smocking crater in his chest slowly cooling.

The sound of the Jaffa's approach grows ever closer, the crack of Las begins to fade, the screaming defiance of the Heavy Bolters never ceases. The whine of missiles pierces the sky. Over five thousand Jaffa march upon this world against them stands six hundred Imperial militia, a planets first and last line of defence.

There he sat huddled in the mud, the Vox caster next to him sputtering out the depressing static. His on grip his Lasgun tightened, jumping up he unloads a spray of deadly light into the Jaffa. A few fall the other continue unabated. Their perfect march never broken.

The world around him is chaotic; the skies are darkened from the battle in space and the angry storm clouds, the ground has been turned to mud by the relentless rain; blood and earth have become one with each foot step reddish-brown liquid seeps up to great you. The smoking ruins of a few tanks mar the battle field, the relentless Jaffa marching over the bodies of the dead. The semi-living scream; for help, some for their loved ones others in an unrecognisable blur. From the sky balls of fire descend ripping massive chunks out of the surface. In short it is hell on earth.

The man throws himself off the fire step as a volley of plasma sweeps the trench, the man closed to him loses his face. He doesn't dare look. He crawls towards the Vox caster his Lasgun discarded. The Jaffa come ever closer. He watches as yet another massive hulk ploughs through the sky, the air roaring in protest. The static humming of the Vox lifts for a brief second; it was his imagination no one is coming. Again the static lifts this time it is longer.

"Believe…." That single gargled word gives the man hope, a small hop, a slim hope but it is all he needs.

The darkened heavens part revealing the Thunderhawks, Drop Pods and I-301s of the Adeptus Astartes Sons of Sol. The man stares at the sight, silhouetted by the sun the dark forms of his salvation descend faster than sound. The Marines have arrived.

The Jaffa stumble and slow, they remember the tales of the Astartes. The merciless horrors that are whispered about around the camp fire. Men killing demons. The defenders of this broken and burnt planet rally they stand and fight with the zeal of mad men. In the sky the I-301s break off and begin their attack runs.

The Imperial fighters batter the Jaffa with streams of white hot metal and stab into their ranks with screaming missiles. Men are reduced to ash, body parts litter the blood stained ground, and the screams of the dying rise in volume only to be drowned out by the impassive thud of the marching Jaffa.

The Drop Pods smashed down into the liquid earth. Jaffa are thrown away from the landing sites by the shock waves, it rains blood and earth for a few slow seconds. Jaffa scramble away from the black pods, with a hiss the doors slowly loosen. Then small explosions as the release bolts detonate the doors slam down. The black forms of the Space Marines come running out, battle has been joined.

Bolters roar in a joyous chorus while tearing through the Jaffa with sickening ease. The Marines advance in a steady line pouring fire into the retreating Jaffa. The wounded are killed with a Combat knife or a swift break of the neck. No mercy, no remorse as they were trained.

Assault Marines jump from place to place carving men apart with well disciplined strokes. Arcs of blood glisten in the air while the hum of the Chain Swords is lost in the whirl of battle and the screams of the dying.

The tanks rumble by, crushing all in their wake. Most head towards the city, the other thunder along with the Marines. The dripping tapestry of blood on their treads and flanks slowly grows as more corpses and wounded are mixed into the ground.

The Jaffa flee leaving the wounded screaming for help, no one looks back. The Ha'taks rest just a single kilometre away in happy bliss. The Jaffa rejoice as their ships come into view. None see the I-301 soar above them in perfect formation.

"This is flight leader one, we have the enemy ships in sight requesting orders to fire." A voice whispered over the vox.

"Eliminate them. Then initiate plan two." Nestor replied, his voice dead and cold.

"Roger, missiles away." The voice whispered then cut the line. Several orange lights detached from the wings of the I-301s and flew towards the Ha'taks. Explosions ripped through them seconds later. Debris rained from the sky crushing all who stopped its determined descent, ash floated on the wind binding its self onto the clothing and hair of the Jaffa.

The Jaffa stared in shock, some break down. The Ha'taks were smoking ruins, no use to anyone except the scavengers. The Jaffa prepared to run, too flee in to the hill and never come back, when the I-301s came screaming over them and dropped several pods.

"This is flight leader, we are returning to the _Emperor's Light_." The voice said in Nestor's ear. The I-301s turned spaceward and with a small burst of speed leave that ruined place never to return.

Around the Jaffa were walls of fire, those unlucky enough to be caught in the blasts were flailing on the ground trying to extinguish themselves. Screaming drowned out the ominous roar of the Marine's tanks and the wet thud of their boots. At the one clear side of the penned off area stood the Marines, in all their terrifying might. The battle field was chosen; now one side had to die.

The field that the I-301s had cordoned off was fairly large it held the five thousand with ease and had enough room for another five thousand without trouble. It was fairly flat with a small hill were the Marines were standing, no cover was offered to the Jaffa. The grass was trodden flat and several small winding fences had been broken down by the fleeing Jaffa.

The Jaffa faced with the spectre of their own demise quickly they fell back into formation determined that they would break through the thin line of Marines that stood between them and the city's Stargate, well at least some of them.

(Okay all back to normal.)

Nestor walked forward from the line of Marines and cranked his Vox set up to maximum. "Jaffa of the Goa'uld System Lords. For the invasion of an Imperial world, under the protection of the Adeptus Astarte, you are sentenced to death!" His voice boomed out over the field, the crackling of the fire echoing in the silence afterwards.

With that he turned and whispered into his Vox caster. "Unleash hell."

The Predator tanks that had accompanied them began to blast holes in the nice neat formations of the Jaffa army. The Jaffa screamed and panicked as the raining death continued to churn up the muddy ground. Small craters pocketed the field as the Marines began to advance into the maelstrom.

"**Deus Imperator vult**! (The God Emperor wills it!)" Nestor shouted as the Marines marched forward.

The Marines poured Bolter fire into the living blob that was the Jaffa army, return fire was sparse at first but it soon picked up in tempo. The tanks remained on the hill carefully keeping the barrage of death just away from the Marines.

The Marines and Jaffa charged at each other plasma and bolts flying between the two armies, neither backing down. They closed slowly like two great waves just before the titanic crash. Time seemed to stop as they finally reached each other, they in an almighty roar the battle descended into a bloody melee.

Nestor swung his Chain Sword lopping the head of a Jaffa, drawing his Combat knife he threw it in a fluid motion taking a Jaffa in the eye. He rolled to the side as a Staff nearly took his head off. He whipped his Bolt pistol out and unloaded it into the seven Jaffa approaching him. They were blown apart and he moved on. All around him Marines were locked in close combat with crazed Jaffa. To his right one Marine was wadding knee deep in charred Jaffa laughing manically as he flamed another group. He would have to talk to him later about that, just then the Marine started to pet his Flamer. Hmmm, yes he would defiantly have to talk to him.

He was distracted from his musings as a Jaffa flew in front of him. Looking to his side he saw to Marines both with combat knives in each hand slicing their way through the Jaffa. He was feeling slightly better until one Marine started to insult a dead Jaffa for not having a head. Yeah maybe they were spending too much time near Angelus. It didn't really matter to him though the enemies of the Emperor were dead and that was all he cared about.

Nestor ducked another swing at his head by a Jaffa who was screaming at the top of his lungs, with a lightening quick movement he plunged his Chain Sword into the Jaffa's stomach. The man keeled over with little resistance. Nestor picked up a discarded Chain Sword, and began to spin them both in circles around his body. He approached what seemed to be the leaders for this front section, Chain Swords still swinging he charged. The Chain Swords had become blurs as Nestor swung them; the Jaffa saw him approaching them and began to fire. The Power Armour took all the hits that he didn't dodge with relative ease and he was among them in seconds.

Swinging the Chain Swords in front of him he decapitated the closest Jaffa before kicking another in the groin, causing him to collapse holding his broken treasures; he wasn't having any more children. A Jaffa jumped at Nestor from behind small ceremonial knife clasped I his hand he got about half way before Nestor moved one of the Chain Swords to his back. The Jaffa with no way to change direction in mid air landed on the purring sword and screamed as it ripped mercilessly through his chest cavity. Nestor took the leg of another before crushing his neck while parrying a blow from the last Jaffa. The Jaffa managed to make Nestor drop one Chain Sword by twisting his Staff; he revelled in this small victory just before the second Chain Sword implanted its self in his head. He slumped over spraying blood all over Nestor's armour.

The Marines were steadily hacking their way through the Jaffa army, but even so the superior numbers of Jaffa was taking its toll. Several Marines lay on the ground wounded or dead with their armour pitted with blast marks. The firing of the tanks had finally stopped as both armies had become truly tangled.

Nestor looked around, he saw Marines butchering the Jaffa in cold efficiency even while they were pulled under by masses of men. The whine of jet packs crossed over his head as they moved to the bigger areas of fighting. The tall form of Dreadnoughts wadded through the fight flinging men around with careless ease. Everything was going as planned all he needed now was the signal from the others. A small beep when off next to his ear.

"All Marines fall back and make it look good." Nestor shouted into the Vox, he pulled out his Bolt pistol and blasted three Jaffa that had attempted to sneak up on him.

His plan had been a gamble it required that he left most of his tanks at the city. He knew that the Jaffa would flee at the sight of the Marines and so had set this up too make sure they at least had some prisoners. It was fairly simple they would goad the Jaffa into a blood rage, close combat proved good for that. Then they would fall back and the Jaffa would follow, the remaining tanks would then appear once the city was secure and they would finish them with little difficulty.

The chemically induced fires still burned with careless joy as the Marines slowly disengaged themselves, all the while firing into the Jaffa. All the wounded were carried out with them. The Marines reached the hill with the Jaffa in hot pursuit, the tanks had fallen back for now.

The first Jaffa cleared the hills crest to find a sight that gave him and the collective Jaffa a single thought. "Oh fuck!"

Approaching them a high speed was about ten fully armed tanks. The Marines were standing once again the stoic unmovable defenders of man. Their banners fluttered in the wind and the storm clouds had finally begun to part.

"Jaffa, I will offer you this one chance surrender to the Emperor's judgment or fall here and now." Nestor said in the crackly voice of his Vox caster.

"Our gods will defend use from your blasphemous Emperor!" One Jaffa shouted. Others weren't so sure but kept quiet.

"Very well then. Marines take the leaders, kill the rest." Nestor shouted over the Vox. As the tanks circled the stranded Jaffa.

"The Emperor protects!" Was the Marines reply. Before then levelled their weapons on the unfortunate army.

The tanks fired into the Jaffa, men were cut apart by the barrage of white hot depleted uranium. Large groups were slaughtered as the shells ripped through the air. As quickly as it had started the tanks hail of metal stopped and the Marines advanced through the smoke and flying earth once more.

The Jaffa looked around himself; the ringing in his ears would not stop. Around him lay the broken and dismembered body of his friends, their blood pooling in the crater behind him. A single Marine approached him in what appeared to be slow motion. He swayed in his kneeling position. The Marine got steadily closer like the shadow of death itself; it wasn't fear that gripped the Jaffa at that moment. No he was too far gone for that it was just a greater awareness of things. The humming of the Chain Sword as it hung in the Marine's hand, the slow gurgling from the body next to him, the coldness in his limbs. The Marine stopped in front of the disoriented Jaffa, he looked down his rasping breathing drawing a stare off the glazed over eyes of the Jaffa. The Marine lifted his sword above his head, the plates on his armour grating against each other; he swung with all his might. It seemed to take an eternity for the blade to make contact with the Jaffa's armour. The Chain Sword picked up its tone as it bit through the flesh of the Jaffa. It screamed even louder as it chewed through the ribcage. His task done the Marine moved off, finally falling down the Jaffa looked up at the sky as his vision darkened. A small smile finds its way to his cold lips, I wonder if my wife is picking apples in the field now? Were his finally thoughts as death claimed him.

The battle was won in steady order, no more Marines died that day and several of the Jaffa's First Primes and sub-Commanders were captured by the Sons of Sol. The death toll stood at about; three hundred Imperial Militia, just shirt of five thousand Jaffa and five Marines. The damage done to the world was extensive; the city had been all but levelled by the falling debris and battling armies, several towns had been depopulated for refusing to renounce the Emperor and the entire country side was pocketed by massive craters.

All in all the last major class between the System Lords and the Second Imperium had basically burned an entire planet. The SGC set to work immediately rebuilding the shattered world. The _Emperor's Light _limped back to Earth were a massive restoration project was launched, luckily they had the _Daedalus _or the Imperium would be without a fleet. Even if that fleet was only one Cruiser class ship.

* * *

"Captain Angelus, how are the repairs going?" Elizabeth Weir asked as the large form of the Space Marine Captain stood in the briefing room.

"They are proceeding without delay though; from what I have been told it will take several more weeks maybe even a month and a half at worst. The good part is that your people were able to find out how to produce Ceramite and Plasteel effectively so no structural weaknesses." Angelus replied turning to face her.

"That's good. The reason I have called you here is that I will be leaving soon on an expedition to a place called Atlantis and I was hoping you would give the new Commander of the SGC the same amount of cooperation." She said turning to look at the Stargate.

"Hmmm, this Atlantis place is on none of you maps. Where exactly is it?" Angelus asked with a small frown.

"It is in the Pegasus Galaxy." She replied glancing out of the corner of her eye to gauge the Marine's reaction.

"So… You're telling me that you are going to another galaxy. Right, okay I can accept that. Well who is the new Commander?" Angelus questioned looking at her sceptically.

"S'up." O' Neill said as he walked in through the door.

"General O'Neill will be replacing me." Elizabeth Weir said turning to face O'Neill.

"That's right, I'm the new boss." He said happily.

"I am pleased for you O'Neill. This is a well deserved promotion for you." Angelus said turning to face his friend.

"Yeah, I know. It's about damn time as well." O'Neill said sarcastically.

"There is another reason I have called you here Angelus. After the 'interrogation' of the Jaffa you captured we have learned that a Goa'uld called Amit was the leader of the attack but his forced never showed up. According to the Tok'ra he is the last truly powerful Goa'uld in the galaxy as the rest lost nearly everything at the battle." Elizabeth Weir said picking up a small remote.

"Oh really? Perchance did you find out where this Xeno may be hiding?" Angelus asked with a small smile on his face.

"In fact we got more than that, we got the location of his main base and were he likes to hang out." O'Neill supplied to the eager Marine.

"Well, were might this be?" Angelus enquired looking at the star chart.

"He is either residing on the world of; P3X-962 or P9F-657. Known to the locals as Hyperion and Zanok." Elizabeth Weir said looking at Angelus.

"Yes, we will have our Blood Vengeance and all will know that this is the punishment for defying the Imperium." Angelus growled staring at the planetary coordinates.

"I have even better, news for you then. By the time the _Emperor's Light_ had been repaired another two Terran Defender ships will be ready and a further five regiments of men. The ships are being constructed off world by one of the more technologically advanced planets and the regiments are being put through their paces as we speak." Elizabeth Weir said.

"You'll never guess what they have been called. The _Star Shadow _and the _Libra_. Both will have a full complement of I-301s. You know having several planets work for one cause really speeds things up, especially with a Stargate." O'Neill said the last part mainly to himself.

"Over that time the Tok'ra will try and gather all the data we will need." Elizabeth Weir said looking over the two men who were lost in their own thoughts. Angelus of vengeance and the Emperor's will and O'Neill of whether he could get a better TV made off world now.

"Then we will bring the _Emperor's Light_ to this Xeno and watch his world's burn." Angelus said as the sparse tactical data for the planets listed its self.


	18. Endings and Beginnings

Bored, yes bored to tears. Angelus sat at a table and played with his rapidly cooling food. He had been waiting for the _Emperor's Light_ to be repaired, he had figured that it wouldn't be so boring on this base but once again some cruel master of fate decided to screw him over. So here he was Brother-Captain of three Companies of Marines, several thousands of Serf-crew, master of the most powerful ship in the galaxy and founder of the Second Imperium sitting in the spartan dining area of the SGC awaiting even the slightest bit of news on his ship.

The _Emperor's Light_, a massive Battle Barge of the Adeptus Astartes Chapter the Sons of Sol was at this very moment being refitted from the grievous wound it had received from the suicide attack of two Ha'taks. It had been three weeks since the battle at Bellut and the Imperium was still churning out men and machines faster than he thought possible. On one of the more advanced planets they had even designed a lighter version of the Power Armour although it had a tendency to explode when it moved it was still startling progress. Sighing he lifted himself off the chair, maybe annoying O'Neill would pass the time.

General O'Neill or 'boss man' as he unofficially called himself was at this moment arguing with several NID top brass over the reconstruction costs of the _Emperor's Light_. However Elizabeth handled these people I will never know he thought to himself as they listed of more completely random reasons for the reduction of the ships financial support. That all ended when the large for of Angelus burst through his door waving around what appeared to be a six pack of beer, on spotting that O'Neill eyes began to follow the small pack with unbridled glee. One of the benefits of having a Marine as a friend as you could get stone cold drunk but they never even felt the effects, so O'Neill could get as wasted as he wanted and not worry about waking up tied to a statue of Abram Lincoln again. In O'Neill's slightly twisted mind one of his greatest challenges was to see what the aggressive and loud Marine Captain would be like when drunk, his imagination ranged from him being a sobbing wreck to dancing on the tables with surprisingly enough an Irish accent. The things that happen in one's own mind should stay there, most of the time.

"O'Neill!..." Angelus trailed off as he saw the three NID men standing around the room.

"Brother-Captain Angelus, I am sure you remember the NID?" O'Neill asked silently congratulating himself as one of the NID men began to slowly back away from the now still Marine.

"Ah, Captain Angelus how nice to see you again." Greeted the apparent leader of the group.

"So... O'Neill bad time?" Angelus said completely ignoring the NID man.

"Why no, we were just discussing the _Emperor's Light_. Weren't we?" O'Neill asked innocently enjoying the NID men fidgeting as the focused stare of Angelus bore into them.

"Yes we were." The man coughed into to his hand to cover his loss of dignity. "We were just saying how the repairs were coming along perfectly." The NID man said before hastily moving towards the door. The NID filled out with no attempt to hide the fact that they were still terrified of the Marines.

"You know, I think you actually enjoy scaring people." O'Neill said glancing hopefully at the beer.

"Yes, yes I do." Angelus said dropping into the chair opposite O'Neill.

"So how's life been?" O'Neill said taking a beer.

"Oh, you know. I so bored that I actually listed to Carter and Vanem arguing over mechanics." Angelus said. O'Neill winced in response to actually listen to those two talk technical was, at least to him, like being slowly castrated with a tooth pick.

"I cannot express now truly sorry I am for you." O'Neill said in a solemn voice.

"I hate you sometimes." Angelus muttered.

"Good, now you can join the club." O'Neill replied with a shrug.

"There's a club dedicated to hating you? I know you can be very annoying sometimes but isn't that a little extreme?" Angelus asked.

O'Neill managed to prevent blasting beer through his nose, god even Teal'c wasn't as bad as the Marines sometimes. "No there isn't a club dedicated to hating me. They are dedicated to praising me as the most handsome of all men." He said.

"Now I know you're lying." Angelus retorted making O'Neill seem a little crest fallen.

"A man can dream. Can't he." O'Neill stated.

"No." Angelus deadpanned.

"Fine whatever. Did you come here for a reason or are you just here to bug me." O'Neill enquired with a sigh.

"I will take the second option, please." Angelus responded with a grin.

"You just like making me feel bad, don't you?" O'Neill groused waving his beer around.

"Well, it is very fun." Angelus replied. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." O'Neill said trying to hide the beer bottle.

"General O'Neill, we have just received a report that the world of Garnak or P1V-527 has fallen without loss to the 1st Imperial Gate Legion. The planet is generally advanced when compared to Earth and its surrender was mostly due to the benefits offered by the Imperium. With this addition we can expect to have another ship ready for the assault on the Goa'uld Amit." The officer said while reading of a sheet of paper. "We also have reports that nine of the twenty five planets in the Imperium have accepted the Emperor as their religious leader." He said slightly uncomfortably.

"Excellent. Do we have any more information of Amit?" Angelus requested.

"No sirs, the Tok'ra have yet to report in." The man answered straightening up.

"Thank you that will be all." O'Neill's words dismissing the man.

"Well looks like everything is going as planned." O'Neill said after the officer had left. Angelus just nodded in response.

* * *

It had been another two weeks before the _Emperor's Light _was fully repaired and all of the Imperial forces gathered on the world of Asendia. A lone officer of the American Air Force was walking towards the office of a General O'Neill, were he would find both him and the Space Marine Captain Angelus. Knocking and entering he straightened himself up and prepared to announce the oddest thing he had ever heard.

"Sirs, the Terran defender has been launched from the world of Garnak and is heading towards the rendezvoused point." Here he took a deep breath having been witness to Angelus's temper. "The ship has been launched under the name _Lord Midget_, apparently after the new governor." There he said it now all he had to wait for was the seat to the face.

O'Neill and Angelus just stared at the man who was tensed like he was expecting to be hit with something. "You're kidding right?" O'Neill moaned warily.

"No sir. That is what the governor's name translates into in English." The officer replied.

"A well, a ship is a ship. I must leave now O'Neill." Angelus said getting up from his chair.

"I will be sending a couple of SG teams with you." O'Neill said as he signed several sheets of paper.

"I will see you later O'Neill." Angelus muttered as he left.

* * *

Asendia was a green fertile world, in the first Imperium it would be classed as an Argi-world of the highest quality which, if treated properly, could feed entire planets with ease.

Now the armies of the Second Imperium were running drills in preparation for their invasion of the last Goa'uld stronghold. Over a million men had been gathered to this one place and soon their numbers would be thinned.

Kage stood at the landing zones as twenty drop ships swooped in for landing. They were essentially metal boxes with small wings, a large engine and a cockpit (Imagine a firefly from firefly/serenity). Next to him stood the scar faced general of this army.

"Impressive isn't it?" He said with pride as the hatches hissed open.

"Yes it is, but I think there is something wrong." Kage said as he walked words the nearest

"We will be the best squad in this regiment, we will be the first and last off the field and we will do it all in the name of the Emperor!" Screamed the enthusiastic Sergeant from inside the cargo ship.

As the ramp hit the ground the Sergeant came running out to be greeted with a Zat blast to the face.

"Ok, you what do you do?" Kage asked in a slightly humorous tone as the limp form of the Sergeant slumped to the floor.

"I…I… I…" The Corporal stammered.

"Too slow." Kage said as he shot him as well. The crackling blue energy making him spasm in his seat. "You." He said levelling the Zat at the next man.

The poor Private glanced at the unconscious Sergeant and the still sparking and twitching Corporal next to him, he gulped once and screamed. "Everyone out! Now!" There was a mad rush of armed men around the smirking form of Kage.

"Was that really necessary?" The General asked as he tapped the Sergeant in the ribs with his boot.

"Yes it was. You will be landing under heavy fire. Men will die and if the commands stop the army stops." Kage said deactivating the Zat.

"Ah, good point." The General mumbled to himself.

Over the next week the army was put through the most rigorous training ever invented that several comities were set up to determine whether it was a crime against humanity or not but at the end that army of green horns, who would have pissed themselves silly at the sight of a slightly annoyed butterfly, were transformed into a hardened fighting unit that could easily enter any combat situation, all they lacked now was experience. Something they were about to get by the tonne soon.

* * *

The kaleidoscopic effect of hyperspace, it had been argued by several prominent scholars that it was the most calming and peaceful view that has been discovered by Mankind to date, but to one Captain Angelus it was the most aggravating think he had ever experienced. They had been running silent in hyperspace for the better part of a week. Running silent allowed them to appear at any point nearly undetected but it practically tripled the journey time. The Marines had found while it was extremely annoying to float at a stellar snail's pace but it added to the fear factor of their arrival, the first and some times last warning of the Marines approach was the birth of a hyperspace window and the wall of fire that followed.

Their target was close so very close. The fleet of Imperial ships was slipping past the primary defences of the planet Hyperion were they would either find the Goa'uld Amit or destroy nearly half of his remaining forces.

"**Captain! We have breached the last line of defence its clear from here to the target**." A Serf-crewman shouted.

"**Signal the other ships at ten thousand kilometres we are to drop out of hyperspace and commence the assault**." Angelus commanded.

"**By your command**." The Serf-crewman at the comms station replied.

"**Ishmael. Gather the men for mass**." Angelus said over his shoulder to the Chaplain.

"So, Colonel Titov will you be joining us in the first wave or are you only here to observe." Angelus asked the tired looking Russian Colonel with a SG-4 patch on.

"I not bothered Captain Angelus but I have feeling that Americans wish to join first wave." Titov responded stifling a yawn.

"Very well, go to the launch bay and find your selves some seats." Angelus said. The four SG-teams filed out with Titov yawning loudly as he left.

"Captain, the exit point has been reached. All ships report armed and ready." A Serf-crewman reported.

Angelus gave a nod. The hum of the engine increased in pitch and the next thing he knew was a picture of a rocky world shrouded by a fleet of Ha'taks.

"Looks like we're expected." He said as the bridge burst into full power. The low hum of energy flowing into the weapons was almost divine to Angelus. "Varas clear my sky."

The Lance batteries of the _Emperor Light, Libra _and _Lord Midget_ fired into the thronging mass of ships. White light tore through the Ha'taks as the four ships once again plunged into real space. The return fire was concentrated and precise; something that the Imperials had only seen in the most disciplined and battle hardened Jaffa. Swarms of I-301s streamed from the Imperial ships and met the flocks of Death Gliders in between the two fleets. Space blossomed into life as plasma, solid rounds and missiles ripped through its cold being. Explosions painted the sky as the fighters blasted each other apart with wonton ease. The lumbering Imperial ships began their slow approach to the planet while firing barrage after barrage into the Ha'taks.

The swarms of Death Gliders and I-301s danced inside their maelstrom of metal and plasma as both sides tore at each other's throats. The mass of call sings and battle code along with the screams of the dying as their craft exploded melted together over the Vox system. The Al'kesh of the Goa'uld proved useless as they were swarmed by the I-301s and were quickly cripple beyond use.

Hundreds died in second as the Ha'taks were ripped apart by the sweeping lances of death and black torpedoes. Orange plasma streamed across the void only to be swatted aside by the shimmering Void shields. The _Star Shadow _took the brunt of the attacks from its position at the front of the fleet the entire structure shaking and warping after each wave of plasma impacted upon its Void shields.

In the bridge of the _Star Shadow_ men were flying through the air as whole sections of wall imploded, the ship shuddered again as another wave of plasma smashed into their waning Void shield. Explosion ripped through the ship as its shields finally failed, the darkness of space swallowed men and machines with its icy maw as bulk heads and blast doors failed under the unrelenting stream of plasma. The entire ship hung helplessly in space wreathed in a destructive halo of orange.

"Get those Void shields back on line! I don't care what you do just do it!" The Captain screamed as the section in front of the bridge vomited fire and debris into the waiting void.

The shimmering barrier of the Void shield once again enclosed the stricken ship and the Captain slumped back into his chair. The _Star Shadow _slowed and its fire slackened as more and more power was diverted to keep its little bubble of safety alive. With the Ha'tak fleet falling before the might of the Imperium they were safe for now.

"Captain I'm detecting a massive build up of power on the planet's surface." A crewman said his consol frantically beeping for his attention.

"Move us back behind the fleet and inform Lord Angelus of this." The Captain said as he watched the energy spike grow larger and larger.

"Sir! The energy patter resembles that of a Staff weapon!" Screamed the crewman fear written across his face.

"Shit! All hands brace for impact!" The Captain bellowed through the Vox.

On the planet's surface a massive cannon rose from its ancient underground hangar, slowly with the creaking of centuries of rust and decay it began to charge its massive energy cells. With a blast that sounded like a thousand thunder storms, which ignited the atmosphere and levelled the mountain ranges all around it, it fired its massive tear shaped orange bolt into the sky. A huge blast of plasma screamed towards the wounded form of the _Star Shadow_. Angelus could only watch in horror as the _Star Shadow _was engulfed in the energy blast. It brought back unpleasant memories of their trip from the Imperium to here. As the glaring energy cleared it reviled a sorry sight, the _Star Shadow _was a hulk, sporadic explosion and arcing electricity covered the blacked and melted hull while the streams of glittering crystallised gasses stretched out into space. Most of the remaining Ha'tak had been vaporised by their own blast and the survivors fled to the planet's surface to prepare for the battle to come. The Death Gliders and I-301s had tried to scatter but nearly half the Death Gliders and a quarter of the I-301s had been lost in the short battle or to the cannon blast, both sides fled back to their home fleet.

The bridge of the _Star Shadow _was gone the only one left was the captain the other crewmen had been sucked out the missing bridge front or were laying around him in different states of dismemberment. The massive blast doors that had closed off the gaping hole prevented the Captain from seeing the damage to his ship, something he was grateful for. Pulling the large shard of metal out of his stomach he slumped over the intercom.

"All hands." He paused to cough up blood over the speaker. "Abandon ship. I repeat abandon ship. May the Emperor have mercy upon us." He let out a sigh as he slammed his fist on the alarm. The wailing alarm resounded through the buckled remains of the _Star Shadow_ drowning out the thunder of boots as they charged towards the launch bays. The transport ships and practically anything that could fly streamed out the cracked and melted doors and raced at full pace back towards the waiting fleet.

The Captain closed his eyes and propped himself up, at least he was going to die in a dignified position. The second blast from the ground based cannon tore through the weakened structure and ripped through the bridge. The Captain died instantly as he and most of his ship was vaporised. The resulting hulk and debris damaged or destroyed several of the fleeing transports adding to the list of the dead.

"Signal the _Lord Midget_ tell them to receive the escape craft and make sure they have medics on standby." Angelus said as he watched the death throes of the Terran Defender. The _Star Shadow_'s plasma core ruptured an engulfed the hulk in its fiery death leaving a few small lumps as testimony of its existence.

"Captain we are receiving a message from the _Lord Midget_." A crewman said as the inferno died down.

"Put it through." Angelus said.

"Sir, this is Third class medic Mendoza here. We have recovered all of the escape craft that made it. It's pretty bad sir only two thirds of the crew made it and another twenty percent or so are wounded, some are critical. Several of the transports are still carrying their compliment of vehicles and weapons so the remaining fighting force should be able to participate in the attack." The medic said with the screams of the wounded clearly audible in the background.

"Roger." Angelus said deactivating the Vox. Turning his attention towards the view screen and the previous location of the _Star Shadow_ he gritted his teeth in anger. "We will make these foul Xenos pay! Blast that cannon out of existence. I want that Goa'uld's head on a plate." He shouted.

Beams of destructive light and three hundred meter long torpedoes smashed into the charging super Staff cannon obliterating it and everything around it for twenty kilometres. A massive crater was left on the planet's surface the debris darkening the entire side of the planet.

* * *

Colonel Titov looked around at the frantically scurrying soldiers as he and the rest of the SG-teams stayed pressed against the wall on a catwalk above the massive launch bay floor. "They look like ants." He mused to himself while yawning loudly.

"So what's his problem?" Major Peterson said to SG-9.

"Don't know, ask his team." Second Lieutenant Robertson responded while poking the tall man next to him.

"Screw that. You talk to them MacDonald." Peterson moaned rounding on another man.

"Hmmm, too lazy." The tall man muttered slumping down onto the floor.

"Ah, to hell with you. Millar I wanna talk to you." Peterson shouted at one of the other American teams.

"What do you want now?" The short glasses wearing man asked; he had the SG-15 symbol on his shoulder and an annoyed look on his face.

"You're gonna ask the Russians what the hell is up with their Captain. Now." Peterson ordered poking the shorter man in the chest.

"He is actually a Colonel. And I don't speak Russian, sir. Ask Smith or Anderson they speak a little Russian." Millar responded venomously adjusting his glasses.

"Well Mr. Anderson, looks like your skills will be needed after all." The tall sunglasses wearing man with a SG-10 patch drawled.

"For the love of God will you stop calling me that." The slightly shorter and slimmer man wearing a SG-10 patch said.

"My deepest apologies, Mr Anderson." Smith replied bowing slightly.

"Is it just me or did I get landed with the greatest collection of weirdoes in the entire SGC?" Peterson muttered to himself.

"As entertaining as this is. I believe that we need introductions." Titov said once again yawning.

"Fine. I'm Major Peterson." Peterson said pointing to himself. "I lead SG-9, which consists of Second Lieutenant Robertson," He paused to point at the man next to him. "Master Sergeant Dodds," He pointed at the silent pale man on his left. "and that lazy bum over there is Captain Macdonald." MacDonald held up his hand.

"I am Captain Millar. I lead SG-15. Our team is First Lieutenant Fisher," A tall woman to his right nodded. "Chief Master Sergeant O'Kelly" A redheaded man to his left waved once. "and First Lieutenant Hamilton." A short man looked up at hearing his name shrugged once and went back to watching the Imperial soldiers.

"This is so boring. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Stuart. I lead SG-10" A medium height woman said. "Those two idiots over there are Second Lieutenants Anderson and Smith." She said pointing at the two arguing men. "Finally over there is Captain Ochi." She said pointing towards a Japanese woman who bowed slightly.

"Da, good, good." Titov muttered waving his hand in a dismissive manner. Stifling a yawn once again he began his introduction. "I am Colonel Titov. I have been given the honour of leading SG-4. My team consist of Major Davidenko," A redheaded woman behind him clicked her heals together. "Captain Kerensky" A short man just behind the woman nodded. "and Captain Yuran." A tall blonde man to his left raised his hand.

"Well that's all fine and dandy but now what." O'Kelly asked.

"I know, we can play strip poker." Dodds said glancing at Smith out the corner of his eye.

"Shut the fuck up you little queer!" Smith screamed as Anderson practically wet himself laughing.

"Dodds, I have told you a hundred times keep your preferences to yourself." Millar said with a sigh.

"Colonel are we going to die?" Yuran whispered into Titov ear.

"I wouldn't say yes, but there is a possibility as with all wars." He said as Smith and Anderson began to fight again. "Okay maybe a high possibility." He corrected.

"All hands this is the final call for launch. The invasion is under way. I repeat we have launch orders all hands to your stations." Varas's voice rumbled out of the Vox speaker.

"Finally, let's get this show on the road." Stuart shouted smiling slightly.

"That is one scary lady." Robertson whispered to Macdonald who nodded in reply.

* * *

The transport rocked as it was buffeted by the savage winds that covered the planet. The SG-teams were accompanied by two squads of I.G.L. In the centre of their transport the leader of the two squads was shouting out an encouraging speech. The soldier next to Ochi smiled making the scar were his Jaffa tattoo had been wrinkle. Titov was soundly asleep in his chair while Peterson and O'Kelly stared at him in disbelief. Dodds had gone even paler and Macdonald was slowly attaching a bayonet onto his new Lasgun.

"**Imperator Aie**. (Emperor aid us)" The ex-Jaffa muttered to himself after the transport shook again. Ochi smiled at what she assumed was some form of curse. The transport shook again and Ochi turned her head towards the ex-Jaffa next to her just to see a large shard of metal burst through his chest spraying blood and organs across the transport covering her in completely in his life blood. The shard flew through the transport and decapitated another man before blasting out the other side.

Ochi turned away from the gurgling ex-Jaffa and tired to wipe the blood from her face. Smith handed her a cloth and patted her on the back when she dry wretched. The Commander walked over to the gurgling man. He checked for a pulse and after muttering a quick prayer to the Emperor he shot him through the head. Looking out the small window Kerensky saw another transport explode as a Death Glider rammed it. Several black drop pods screamed past shaking the transport violently.

"Colonel, I suggest that we get ready." Davidenko said shaking awake her Commander.

"All right every one gear up. **Terra Victae!** (Victory for Earth!)" He shouted down the transport getting a cheer from the Imperial soldiers.

Just then an explosion ripped through the craft incinerating the men nearest the back hatch and leaving a gaping hole where the hatch used to be. The wind ripped through the landing craft and pulled out two Imperial soldiers and ripped both Yuran and Fisher from their seats. The craft began to spin dragging Fisher and Yuran closer to the hole. Hamilton grabbed Fisher's arm and dragged her to the blood stained seat and strapped her in. Macdonald tried to grab Yuran but he missed and Yuran was pulled out the hole sending him plummeting to his death.

"**Everybody strap in this is going to be rough**!" Screamed the pilot over the Vox.

"Strap your selves down! Now!" Shouted Titov as he pulled the thick straps over his shoulders..

Ever one strapped themselves in and braced for the landing. The transport screamed down towards the ground. Peterson closed his eyes and waited for the bone crushing impact. His entire world went black as the metal structure around him crumbled like cheep cardboard.

Screaming, Peterson awoke to screaming. He shook his head to regain his vision and looked around. He was lying several feet from the smoking wreck of the transport the man next to him was missing everything from the waist down. He turned over and vomited up the contented of his stomach right onto the liquid remains of Yuran. He groaned and crawled away.

"Role call!" Titov shouted standing in front of the burning wreck with hardly a scratch on him.

"Macdonald." A shout came from a ditch.

"Robertson." The call came from the wreckage.

"O'Kelly." Shouted the redhead.

"Fisher and Millar." The woman shouted dragging her Captain by his collard.

"Davidenko." The Russian Major said.

"Kerensky." The only remaining Russian Captain shouted

"Stuart, Anderson and Smith." The violent woman shouted.

"Dodds and Ochi here." The pale man shouted.

"Peterson." Came the spluttered reply. "I got Yuran or what's left of him."

"Any one seen Hamilton?" Fisher shouted.

"Um, yeah I got him here. He ain't gonna be getting up." O'Kelly said looking at the crushed mess that was once Hamilton.

"**Colonel Titov we have a fix on the landing beacon. It's three kilometres to the West**." Said the I.G.L. Commander as his men fished through wreckage for survivors and equipment.

"**Okay we will follow you to the landing and after we reach it we can continue our missions**." Titov said nodding in the direction of the landing zone. "Everybody listen its three clicks to landing zone with unknown amount of Jaffa between here and there." The SG-teams nodded in response and began to follow the fifty or so I.G.L soldiers towards the forest.

* * *

It had been three hours since the crash and twenty of the I.G.L. had died in two Jaffa ambushes and Dodds was being carried by Robertson after he took three Staff blasts to the legs and back. The already pale man was whiter than paper and the entirety of Robertson back was blood red. Millar had regained consciousness and was annoyed at being thrown around when he was out.

"When are we going to get to the landing zone?" Stuart asked for the eighth time.

"Approximately seventeen minutes." Davidenko answered.

"**Commander, we are receiving a transmission. It seems that the I.G.L. has become locked in a stale mate around Amit's main fortress and the Astartes have successfully captured the remains of that cannon**." The leader of the I.G.L. squads said in a low whisper.

"**Is there anything we can do**?" Titov asked.

A few minutes later after some quick Vox messages the I.G.L. Commander returned and said. "**If we can successfully infiltrate and demolish the main power cores then most of the force shields and powered weapons will be deactivated**."

"Alright. Listen close we will be attacking the power facility, the I.G.L. squads will form a perimeter and we will infiltrate and destroy all resistance and power sources we can find." Titov said receiving acknowledgment from the other SG-teams.

They crept silently through the wooded area towards the power centre; each and every Jaffa they encountered was dealt with silently and efficiently. The I.G.L. fanned out and surrounded the non-descript building which housed the massive power core for Amit's fortress.

"Holy shit sir. Would ya look at this?" Anderson muttered to Stuart.

"What the hell has you two idiots so captivated?" Stuart said kneeling down beside the two prone soldiers.

"Look at that." Smith whispered.

On the cracked, burning and open plane in front of them thousands of I.G.L. were battling an equal number of Jaffa in a close and bloody fire fight. Las and plasma whipped through the mass of men cutting down friend and foe alike. Tanks rumbled through the melee spraying death and destruction into all that stood against them. Above them I-301s and Death Gliders continued to swat each other from the skies. The massive stone fortress was outlined by the fires from continual orbital strikes. The SG-teams were forced to cover their faces as another Lance blast smashed into the ground vaporising the rear of the Jaffa army. From the fortress steams of Heavy Staff cannon fire raced into the battling armies. Men were blasted backwards their bodies reduced to a charred mess, dirt flew like shrapnel impaling and rending everything in its path. Several tanks exploded taking people from both sides with them in the inferno of flying debris and exploding ammunition. Once again the SG-teams were forced to take cover as a Hellhound detonated in a massive fireball.

"We must hurry and shut down power to Heavy Staff cannons then this battle will be much easier." Titov said patting Stuart on the back.

"What about Dodds? He's not gonna be any use in there." O'Kelly asked nodding towards the near death man.

"Davidenko, you will stay with him at entrance and cover our rear." Peterson ordered.

"Yes sir." The redheaded woman replied.

The teams moved carefully towards the complex when they arrived at the edge of the forest they could see two Jaffa guarding it and a third manning a Staff cannon on a platform just above the door. Stuart signalled for Smith and Ochi to take them out with their sniper rifles. Two cracks reverberated through the clearing as the Jaffa on the cannon's head exploded and one of the Jaffa at the door's arm flew off. The last Jaffa wheeled around and unloaded blasts into the forest missing the SG-teams completely. A small red dot appeared on his chest, he looked at it for a split second before fear crossed his face then his heart was liquefied and splattered out of his back onto the wall.

"Move up." Millar said.

"Ha ha. You suck; you only hit the guys arm. A trained monkey could do better." Anderson mocked.

"Shut up. I don't see you doing any better. Mr. Anderson." Smith replied raising an eyebrow.

"God damn it! Stop calling me that!" Anderson shouted as he shot the bleeding Jaffa through the head.

"Will you two shut the hell up?" Ochi whispered.

"Ummm, no." Smith retorted as Anderson sniggered.

The SG-teams advanced swiftly towards the door keeping an eye on the forest for any Jaffa patrols. Robertson unceremoniously dropped Dodds onto the ground and shed his blood soaked jacket. Davidenko dragged him into a corner and shoved a Lasgun into the man's hands and checked her P-90 before signalling that they were secure. Stuart and Anderson led the way with Fisher and O'Kelly in the rear. Several minutes later they came across two Jaffa who were quickly dispatched by Kerensky with two knives to the back of the head. Down the next corridor Ochi was hit in the chest by a Staff blast which threw her against the wall. The SG-teams returned fire shredding the two Jaffa in a hail of Las and metal.

"Shit check on her!" Stuart shouted. Macdonald placed his fingers on Ochi's neck and a few seconds latter shook his head.

"She's gone." Macdonald said.

"Alright lets…." Peterson was interrupted by the metallic click of marching Jaffa. They had been drawn by the loud gunfire.

"Everybody cover!" Fisher shouted throwing herself into a alcove in the wall.

Twenty Jaffa rounded the corner and instantly began firing at the SG-teams which were pressed up against the decretive columns in the walls. Plasma fire scorched the walls as the SG-teams forced themselves closer to the walls. The plasma fire lessened as the corridor filled with smoke and dust. Silence filled the corridor for a second before the disciplined return fire of the SG-teams scythed down the first four Jaffa. The Jaffa started to fire blindly into the smoke masking the jingle of two grenades rolling down the hall. The explosions incinerated three of the Jaffa, shredded five of them and knocked out another two. The reaming six Jaffa stumbled back and tried to re-orientate themselves after the blast. Macdonald bayoneted the two in front before smashing another one in the neck with the butt of his rifle making the Jaffa crumble to the floor dead. Anderson shot another two with his pistol having discarded his empty rifle. Titov shot the last one once in the head. Peterson and Robertson shot the last two unconscious Jaffa through the head.

"Everyone okay?" Millar asked lowering his weapon.

"Um, Captain. O'Kelly's been hit." Fisher said wrapping the charred remains of the man's arm in bandages.

"Can he still move?" Titov asked glancing over at the man.

"Yeah, I can." O'Kelly said forcing himself up with a grunt.

"Alright, go back and relieve Davidenko from the entrance." Titov said chucking over a few spare clips to Kerensky.

O'Kelly heaved himself up against the wall and started to walk, more stumble, unsteadily back towards the entrance. After informing Davidenko of O'Kelly movements they continued on through the winding corridors of the power station until they came to a fork in the path were they decided to wait for Davidenko. After several tense minutes the silence was broken by the thumping of boots as Davidenko jogged up to them.

"Sir is all well?" Davidenko asked looking at her commander.

"Net. We have yet to find the power core and I have feeling that more Jaffa are coming." Titov replied after a slight pause.

Several seconds latter a lone Jaffa stepped out of a doorway and paused when he saw the SG-teams. He turned extremely pale and started to run away suddenly a blue flash shot out from the group and hit him square in the back the Jaffa slumped down twitching randomly. Macdonald grabbed his ankles and dragged him into the room the Jaffa had just left.

After the Jaffa was secured by tie wires he was rudely woken up by a boot to the face.

"Ok boyo. Now you're gonna tell me where the power core is." Robertson said with a smile.

"Ha'shak, mel (Fool, die)!" The Jaffa screamed spitting in Robertson's face.

"Jankin (Tell us now)." Titov ordered, ignoring the looks he got for speaking Goa'uld.

"Rin'tel'noc (Get away from here)!" The Jaffa shouted struggling against his bindings.

"This isn't getting us no were. This calls for a particularly subtitle blend of psychology and extreme violence." Stuart said advancing on the struggling Jaffa.

"Ah, what the hell someone give her a knife or something." Peterson said waving his hand in dismissal.

"No need." Stuart said drawing a knife from a sheath on her hip.

Once again she began to advance menacingly on the Jaffa, who was sweating and looking between her and the knife. Just before she reached him he began to scream incoherently and thrash around.

"Now you little bastard. Tell me where this power core thingy is or I gonna have to get creative." Stuart said dragging the Jaffa to his feet. "I'm going to fuck you up so bad, your screams will reanimate the dead" She whispered to the heavily sweating Jaffa while smiling grimly. Her statement made Kerensky chuckle slightly drawing glances from Smith and Fisher.

"That way! It's that way! It's the right path!" He screamed nodding to the right.

"Why thank you so much." Stuart said as she plunged the knife into the Jaffa's throat.

"Well you hear the man let's move." Titov said as Stuart cleaned the blood off her knife.

The SG-teams once again advanced deeper into the complex this time they encountered no Jaffa on their trip and quickly arrived at their destination. The massive glowing core stretched so far down that the bottom was lost from sight, massive arks of electricity randomly sparked across its surface as it glowed an eerie bluish yellow. The SG-teams stared in awe as the massive pillar like machine slowly rotated.

"Well that's one big machine." Robertson said with a whistle.

"Whatever let's just blow it up and get out of here." Macdonald said with his usual enthusiasm.

"Davidenko, Kerensky. Find the control crystals and begin to set charges. Fisher, Smith. Find the control panel and set charges on them. Everyone else secure the site." Titov ordered as the group split.

Several minutes later the SG-teams were running through the winding tunnel system towards the exit. Just as they reached the exit they found a very dead Dodds and an extremely wounded O'Kelly. Scattered around the clearing were several dead I.G.L. soldiers and Jaffa. Singes of heavy battle were evident from the scorch marks and craters from the rocket launchers the I.G.L. had.

"O'Kelly, O'Kelly, can you hear me?" Fisher asked the blackened man.

"Yeah." He winces as he shifted. "A shit load of Jaffa came and the I.G.L. boys got forced back here." His eyes lost focus for a second before he continued. "We beat them off but most of I.G.L. are dead, the rest are around the other side patrolling." He paused again slumping down his breathing shallow out. "I glad I could serve my country." He whispered out before going limp.

"Shit, Captain he's dead." Fisher said.

"Fuck. Alright get his tags and let's go collect the I.G.L." Millar hissed kicking the wall.

"Alright let's go." Titov muttered activating the C4s' timers.

The explosion caused the entire complex to collapse in on its self. The SG-teams watched as the entire structure sunk into the waiting ground. They turned and started towards the battle's landing zone to re-supply and rearm. Titov's pocket was heavy with the dog tags that he had collected.

* * *

Angelus stood on the edge of the crater around the former ground cannon and looked towards the black smoke rising from the battle field. Suddenly a massive plume of smoke rose from the West and suddenly reports flooded the Vox of the Heavy Staff cannons and shields of the enemy fortress falling dead. Angelus smiled as he was glad that the SG-teams had accomplished their mission. Waving his hand he called over Ishmael.

"Ishmael, signal the ships and tell them to launch all the reserves. We finish this now." Angelus said tightening his grip in his Power Sword.

"As you command Brother-Captain." Ishmael bowed eager to finish the fight.

Several minutes latter another wave of transports soared over them and another wave of Drop Pods ripped through the air. Angelus grimaced as one of the few remaining transports exploded from a death gliders ramming attack. The entire battle field shook as the drop pods smashed into the blood soaked field. The Jaffa already weakened and demoralised from the relentless attack of the superior Imperial forces began to fall back towards the blasted fortress. In his throne room Amit cursed loudly before regaining his calm. How had they found him, was it another Goa'uld or the Tok'ra. His entire plan had fallen apart in a matter of a few hours. He would curse who ever gave away his secret fortress for the rest of eternity. He was shaken out of his musings as a Jaffa missing his left arm burst through the door.

"My Lord. You have to leave the Imperials have landed another wave of troops and the black armoured demons are approaching." The Jaffa said.

"No, everything has ended here. There is no escape now. Go tell the Jaffa to flee into the wilderness and continue my memory." The Jaffa was stunned as his god admitted defeat and told him to flee.

"As you command my god." The Jaffa said as he left with a grim look on his face.

Amit looked out the window as the final defences of the fortress fell with little resistance as the shields, most of the Jaffa and Heavy Staff cannons were all dead. He heard the sporadic fighting as the fleeing Jaffa were cut down by the vengeful Imperials. He returned to his throne and waited for the inevitable. As soon as he had got comfortable several men burst through his doors and started shouting in Gothic at him. He looked on impassively as the soldier advanced cautiously towards him. He put up no resistance as they dragged him from his throne and bound his wrists. Everything ends, that was something that he had told countless opponents as he stood over their shattered dreams; but now reflecting on everything he had never applied it to himself. Ah the irony.

The Imperials flooded the fortress searching every room and killing everyone that resisted being taken prisoner. Lasgun and Bolter fire resounded through the empty corridors as room after room was cleared one way or another. As soon as the twin headed Eagle with the flaming sun on its chest was lifted at the highest balcony and cry of "**Ab aeterno Imperator**! (For the eternal Emperor!)" Resounded throughout the Imperial forces.

Angelus stood at the foot of the waiting Thunderhawk and smiled; now the Second Imperium was safe from any attackers. They could get on with the Emperor's work in peace.

* * *

Deep in the cold depth of space a single small hyperspace window opened and closed in the blink of an eye. A small block shaped object came hurtling out at a speed close to light. That area of space was, in later years, to become known as the point where the course of humanity and nearly every other race across countless galaxies was changed forever. The point where the Adeptus Astartes had entered this Universe in a ball of blinding white light. The point where the Great Crusade was begun anew and the foundations of the greatest Empire ever seen were laid.

The small bluish-grey block comprising of about eighty or so Replicator bugs had been dispatched by their collective mind to investigate strange energy reading that had been observed from that area of space. When it arrived it found several Ha'tak, which were of no interest to them, and something that would once again change the course of human history. There they found the smashed, torn and nigh useless hulk of a Necron Cairn Tomb ship in all its terrible glory.

Attempting to absorb the new technology, as Replicators do, they consumed the Necrodermis. At that point the Necrodermis absorbed the energy of the Replicators and bonding to the metallic bugs began to warp them into a more fitting form. The ancient designs, plans and commands of the C'tan flooded the sub-space network of the Replicators bending their collective mind to follow the bloody harvest that the C'tan so desired. The hive mind of the Replicators was thrown into turmoil as some accepted the new programming, some rejected it but the majority absorbed it and blended it into their original plans. Millions of Replicators swarmed towards the wreckage of the Tomb ship in a attempt to ingest the Necrodermis. As soon as the first Replicator finished changing, is form bathed in hellish green, it sent out a pulse of energy that was designed to alert the C'tan to the awakening of their servants. The most destructive race ever to taint the stars was born that day; a race that would never tire, never surrender, never forgive and never stop until they were alone in the Universe.

* * *

Deep in a black stone tomb surrounded by the rusting armour of Jaffa and the broken forms of Necron warriors and machines. On a world that had been purged of life to the viral degree, bathed in the sickly red glow of a long dying star, a pair of glowing green eyes burst into life piercing the darkness that surrounded them ready to see the Universes bathed in blood in the name of its god. The Void Dragon would soon feast on the living once again.


	19. Reaper of Suns

AKA: How the Necrons came to the Star Gate Universe.

In the ancient and shrouded legends of the Eldar, who are the only living ones with memory of that time, there are stories of cruel and malevolent gods who fought colossal battles that tore at time and space. Highest amongst these are the fearful tales of the 'Yngir' or C'tan (Star Gods/Vampires) who fed on the life of stars and latter the lives of the living. The C'tan with their armies of un-dead Necron warriors' swept through the galaxy, exterminating all life they discovered, in the name of their 'Red Harvest' all to sate the C'tan's never waning thirst. They were faced by the Old Ones, an ancient and enigmatic race who were oldest among the living, and their armies of engineered servants. Theirs was a war that has never been equalled, 'The War in Heaven' as the Eldar call it, was where a Necron Lord of the Void Dragon the most powerful of C'tan carved out its name in Eldar legend as the Harbinger of the Abyss.

The Harbinger of the Abyss was one of the Void Dragons most prominent Necrons, having retained a fair amount of sentience (for a Necron), it was this that allowed the Harbinger to become well liked by its god. The Void Dragons abilities with technology were mirrored to a lesser degree in the Harbinger; both showed a great affinity with technologies that would make even any Fabricator-General green with envy. Consequently the Void Dragon gave the Harbinger many powerful and elegant weapons; prominent among these was the Quantum Singularity Manipulator.

This weapon was the one to forge the Harbinger's name. When activated the Manipulator distorted space into a quantum singularity at a pre-chosen location, in short it created a micro/nano-black hole for as long as power was flowing in to it. Although the power of this weapon was near apocalyptic it came with a heavy price, activation for more than a few seconds drained the Harbinger of all energy and forced it to shut down until it could be re-energised at a Necron Monolith. This process of recharging could take any were from ten hours to twenty years, not that time mattered to the Necrons. Still the Necron Lord managed to butcher any foe it ever faced in a never ending tide of metallic skeletons and the tearing grasp of the gravity well.

* * *

The only features that distinguished the Harbinger from other Necrons and Necron Lords were the addition of a strange symbol carved around its left eye. The symbol was of four scythe-like extensions that sat on small stalks above the eye the scythe-like markings led off from the eye socket and curved into a circle around the eye (Similar to a four point Tomoe go to Google images to get a better idea). Finishing off the additions was three serrated blades that protruded from its forearm giving it even more weapons in close combat. He carried around a Warscythe and made use of several other devices, these being the Nightmare Shroud, the Lightning Field and the Phase Shifter.

The Harbinger's cold gaze swept across it legion of Scarabs and Necrons as they worked to perfect the Void Dragons greatest ever achievement. A device of such magnificent power and ferocity, that it could obliterate entire worlds in the blink of an eye. The sickly green lines running over the structure visibly swayed as if in a light breeze due to over a million Scarabs scrambling across it surface in a maddened frenzy of activity. The skeletal Necrons lumbered around the perimeter moving things that needed to be moved or guarding against an enemy that would never come.

The baleful star of the Necrontyr home world poured its malevolent light onto that blasted place. The Necrons stood in the once grand capital of their previous selves the colossal black obelisk growing out of the crumbling city like some giant's arm in a futile attempt to touch the heavens. The once proud world of the Necrontyr was now a forsaken wasteland were even the microbial could no longer survive. If the Necrontyr had not changed to their new skins of metal then their race would have slowly died as the once food source of the Nightbringer grew in fury and bathed the world in ever increasing tides of devastating radiation.

The Harbinger cast his gaze over the ruins of the city, building that once stood strong and proud were now shattered ruins, everything was crumbling, the proof of the Necrontyr's weak and crippled existence slowly faded from the Universe. A small emotion flickered in the back of the Harbinger's mind, loathing that was what it once called it. Moving from its perch on top of a disintegrating building it wandered slowly towards the obelisk wordlessly commanding its servants with little more than the mental equivalent of batting an eyelid. The obelisk neared completion; the Void Dragon would be pleased.

* * *

(I know that none of the warrior or seer paths existed then but just for command, appearance and ability sake they're the same just without Exarchs and total devotion to a certain style of battle.)

"Farseer we are approaching the objective." A slightly musical voice sounded out in to the blackened room.

"Prepare for landing. The enemies of the Eldar will face our wrath." The Farseer responded in a slightly deeper but still musical voice.

"Are the Warp Spiders ready?" The Farseer asked as the room came to life. The cream coloured surfaces gently reflected the pure white light that filled the room with the ships activation.

"Yes Farseer. Our strikes will annihilate the enemy." A voice that continually phased in and out responded.

"May Khaine's bloody hand guide you." The Farseer blessed just as the group of heavily armoured warriors disappeared in flashed of white light.

"Wake the Iron-Knights. We must finish this swiftly." The Farseer ordered as more Eldar left to prepare for battle.

The Eldar ship slowly began to descend onto the cursed and ruined world.

* * *

The Warp Spiders appeared in a flash of dazzling light which left the rubble around them crackling with static and a faint hint of ozone in the air not that anyone could smell it. The Eldar looked around as they stood in the hollowed out core of an ancient building. The massive black blemish of the Necron obelisk marred the sky line several hundred meters in front of them. With a hand signal the Eldar began to move forward carefully scanning their surroundings for any sign of the Necrons.

On the ceiling hanging upside down was a Tomb Spyder, its many eyes focused onto the slow moving Eldar. Elegantly detaching its self from the room it glided down to the floor without making a sound. The first warning the Eldar got was the screaming as a massive claw burst out the abdomen of the rear guard. Spinning on their heels they unloaded streams of mono-molecular wires at the Spyder. The tiny wires dug into the thick hide of the Spyder but caused little damage beyond the cosmetic. Flinging the Eldar corpse behind it the Spyder reared up and swung at the nearest Eldar. Ducking nimbly under the lumbering swing of the Spyder the Eldar rolled away as the second claw came crashing down, shattering the floor, where he was just standing. As the streams of mono-molecular wires continued to constrict the Tomb Spyder it tried one last attack, launching its self forward it smashed into the unprepared Eldar throwing him into the wall breaking his spine and splintering the wall behind him. The leader of the Warp Spiders saw his chance, lunging forward he buried his Power Blades into the head piece of the Spyder.

The Tomb Spyder span around swinging the Eldar like a helpless rag doll as he desperately clung to his blades; the guardian of the Necron's catacombs began to slow and finally stopped flailing around. The Tomb Spyder's eyes dulled as the Eldar ripped out the humming Power Blades. Falling to the floor with a loud crash, its legs sticking out at haphazard angles, the Tomb Spyder managed to send out a distress signal to the other servants of the C'tan, soon every Necron would converge on that place. Once again signalling to his team to move out the Warp Spiders jogged away leaving their lifeless companions to become dust and disperse into the winds within that lonely and desolate place.

* * *

The Harbinger span around on his heel his malignant gaze focused on the area where the distress signal game from. With an invisible and unheard command several hundred Necron Warriors and Immortals slowly converged on that place. Turning once again to look at the massive obelisk it watched as the Scarabs flooded down the sides of the device going to connect it to the power sources.

The Warp Spiders looked on as hundreds of sliver skeletons moved towards then in a slow march. The team stopped and prepared to jump through the Warp. Just as the closest Necron Immortal clambered over the ruined building they vanished in a flash of light. The Spiders reappeared in a crouch all around them the walls seemed to be moving in an indistinguishable pattern, shinning a light on the heaving mass they saw that they were surrounded by millions of Scarabs all doing their work at their normal hyperactive pace.

Moving with practised ease the Eldar swiftly darted around the room planting several bombs that would at least damage or stall the Necron device. Their task done they prepared to leave just as they activated their jump generators the Scarab swarm moving as one massive entity engulfed the Eldar saboteurs. Inside the swirling black maelstrom of metallic Scarabs several flashed of light pierced the darkness around them.

The Warp Spiders reappeared suspended six meters above the ground. Before they could even register where they were they started to plummet, the leader flipped in mid air and landed in a crouch the other weren't so lucky. Smashing into the ground with a loud and obviously painful thump the remaining Eldar picked themselves up and scanned their environment. Several of their number were missing but any Scarab that was attached to them was now lost in the Warp for all time. Dusting themselves off the Eldar prepared to move out until a scream emanated from the middle of the group. A Wraith had phased in tore an Eldar's head off, ripped his out his organ with its wicked claws and phased out in the time it took for the Eldar to spin around.

The Eldar pressed into a small huddle as the ghostly sounds of the Wraith moving echoed through the ruins as the Eldar became more and more worried. Rising out of the ground in the centre of the group, like some cruel predator playing with its pray, it when unnoticed. Floating above the group the Wraith flicked it deadly tail and decapitated two Eldar in a single liquid motion then it lunged forward hands out and tore a third Eldar in half. The Eldar were prepared this time and let fly a massive cloud of mono-molecular wires, the Wraith's fragile body was engulfed and shredded by the whipping and constricting wires.

The Eldar began to move towards the landing zone of the main Eldar fore they were forced cover themselves as their bombs detonated. A vast plump of smoke rose over the wasted city, falling like rain hundreds of thoroughly cooked Scarabs littered the streets. Just as the Eldar began to relax a little, with their job done and the landing zone close, a streak of lightening flashed through the group dropping two Eldar like stones their body convulsing even after death. The others felt the hairs on the back of their necks stand up when from the other side of the street the Harbinger of the Abyss walked casually out of the ruins.

The Eldar looked at the advancing Necron Lord, Warscythe firmly held in one hand the ruby red glow of the sun reflecting off its edge. The Warp Spiders didn't even think, they didn't have time too, as they frantically engaged their jump generators. Flashing out of existence the Warp Spiders once again escaped from their Necron pursuers. The Harbinger turned and walked back into the ruins idly twirling its Warscythe leaving incandescent green arks in the sandy air.

The Warp Spiders landed with much more grace this time and hastily surveyed their surroundings, the depleted energy reserves of the jump generators had only moved them two buildings down closer to the landing zone but it was better than facing down one of the Void Dragons most powerful servants. The group quickly set off towards the exit if the building climbing over distorted and rusting girders and piles of ancient Plasteel.

Just as they came around the final corner with led to the exit they came face to face with the Harbinger, who was still idly twirling its Warscythe, staring in shock as the glowing green eyes of the Necron Lord bore into their minds. They could feel all hope abandoning them, their will to live slowly faded into the darkness, fear gripped their hearts in its frozen claw. Before they could even react the Warscythe hacked the Eldar in front clean through from the shoulder to the waist leaving a crackling green wave behind the blade. The Eldar blinked once in surprise before his upper half slid backwards and landed with a wet thud creating a river of blood which soaked the Harbinger's feet and the Eldar's legs slumped to the ground in a fountain of crimson gore.

Moving with swiftness unlike other Necrons the Harbinger brought the blade down on the head of the next Eldar showering the crackling walls with his brains and blood. The near headless corpse keeled over as the Harbinger unhurriedly stepped over the bleeding lump of flesh and continued to advance on the remaining Eldar. The group turned to flee but an Eldar's chest exploded as the crackling Warscythe burst through his chest cavity liquidating his lungs and heart, the Eldar vomited blood as the deadly Scythe was cruelly ripped out leaving a gaping hole. That Eldar was dead before he even hit the floor.

Garbing another Eldar by the helmet the Harbinger smashed his head into and through a wall, drawing the dazed Eldar back the Harbinger smoothly broke his neck before effortlessly throwing the corpse at another fleeing Eldar causing him to stumble and fall pinned under the dead weight of his former friend. Striding forward the Harbinger passed the struggling Eldar and for a second he thought that he was saved until the back end of the Warscythe crushed his wind pipe, the Harbinger left him there to slowly suffocate.

Three Eldar remained as they stumbled out into a court yard. They turned around to see if the Harbinger was following them, suddenly a flash of lightning screamed out of the hallway they had just come from and hit a War Spider square in the chest exploding out his back the bolt continued until it impacted on the building behind them and grounded its self. The Warp Spider fell to the floor with no time to scream as death took him. The Harbinger appeared in the doorway its Warscythe dripping with Eldar blood. The leader of the Warp Spiders whispered to the only remaining member of his team, just before rushing forward. The Harbinger swung at the charging Eldar but he managed to duck under the glowing blade and in an unprecedented turn of events he jumped onto the Necron and hung on awkwardly. The Warp Spider activated his jump generator and pushing it far beyond its limits set the coordinates for the surface of the blood red star above them.

The Eldar smiled grimly under his helmet until he found himself falling through the ghostly image of the Harbinger who was staring at him with its cold dead eyes. Turning at the last moment he saw the Harbinger re-materialised and continue advancing on the remaining terrified Warp Spider. In a flash of light the Warp Spider was transported to the surface of sun and before his mind could even register what had happened he was atomised into solar wind.

Running furiously down the empty corridors the Warp Spider smashed through a wall and landed in a roll on the other side. Above him the black clouds parted as the Wraith Bone ship descended. Staring at the sight and thanking every one of his gods he prepared to Warp jump aboard until a Necron Warrior grabbed him by the arm. The pointed fingers of the Necron ripped into the armour of the Eldar as his arm was twisted from its socket. The cracking of armour and bone resounded through the quite clearing as the Necron ripped off the arm of the unfortunate Warp Spider. Screaming as the last bits of muscle and tendon detached the Warp Spider lunged forward to get away from his Necron assailant.

Turning around as he stumbled forward, blood pouring forth from his stump of an arm, he witnessed to his horror Necrons appeared all over the ruined buildings and begin to advance the Harbinger at their head. The Eldar ship touched down, with elegance that only the Eldar bothered to showed, and started to open its hatches. The Warp Spider stared in wonder as the hulking out line of an Iron Knights appeared in the bright light from the open hatch. He completely missed the Gauss blast that engulfed him flaying him into atoms before he even registered the pain.

The Harbinger's gaze was torn from the disintegrating shadow of the Eldar as a powerful beam of light tore through the mass of Necron warriors and Immortals behind it. As the dust settled the Harbinger saw seven of the Eldar's Iron Knights surrounded by hundreds of scurrying Eldar warriors. The Harbinger was forced to side step as another beam of light shot passed him and vaporised several more Necrons. Giving the silent command the Necron hoard began their slow march towards the Eldar force. Shuriken and whipping beams of Gauss energy streaked between the forces as the Eldar followed their war machines into combat.

The Farseer led thirty of his most trusted Eldar off towards the Necron obelisk. The Iron Knights were doing massive damage to the Necrons as more and more of them were cut down by the streams of light pouring from their guns. The Harbinger noticed the movement of the Farseer towards the obelisk and ordered its immediate activation, what better way to test it than in a real fight. The Necron's Gauss weapons were tearing down the Eldar foot soldiers but the Iron Knights wadded through the fire and quickly silenced anything they came across behind the Eldar their ship was covered in little craters from missed Gauss blasts. Suddenly the Necrons stopped and formed a perfect line taking the fire from the Eldar and returning it in kind, replacing any fallen almost immediately. The Harbinger raised his hand and the symbol around its eye began to glow a dim green at first but quickly grew in intensity. The blood red light of the star appeared to dim as movement got harder for the Eldar even the Iron Knights were beginning to show signs of strain if the creaking of their joints was anything to go by. The Harbinger snapped its hand shut and the symbol around its eye pulsed before going dull once again.

To the outside world it looked like the centre of the Eldar force froze for a second before a football sized black sphere appear in the middle of them. The effects were almost immediate; most of the Eldar were caught completely off guard as they were ripped into the howling black void of the singularity. The Iron Knights braced themselves as best they could some even digging their hands into the ground but it was to no avail, five of the seven were ripped into the black depths and crushed down until they were no smaller that a pin head. Releasing the device the Harbinger watched as a small orb the size of a tennis ball fell to the ground and left a massive hole as it plummeted towards the planets centre. The remaining two Iron Knights were set upon by Necron Immortals and the Gauss Blasters ripped through the heavy armour, destroying the machines and releasing the souls within. The remaining Eldar soldiers were in a state of shock, from the singularity's effects, when the Necrons fell upon them, they were slaughtered with little difficulty.

The Harbinger followed by a small group of Flayed Ones, dragging their clawed hands along the ground, left quickly to find the Eldar Farseer behind them the screams and war cries of the Eldar quickly lessened.

* * *

The Farseer stopped and stared in terror as the massive Necron obelisk split into four pieces. The four sides of the obelisk peeled open like the flowers of a petal. The petals had arcs of green energy running over them and at the top a small spike had a constant stream flowing into the hidden centre of the device. As the petals open more and more the Farseer could see a large green orb pulsing in the centre growing in perfect time with the descent of the sides. The Eldar broke out into a sprint as they raced towards the strange device.

The Eldar made to the base of the device before the following Necrons caught up with them. The warriors moved to defend the Farseer and Bone Singers as they set about trying to destroy the obelisk. When the Necrons appeared the warriors charged the Flayed Ones. Moving with agility that surprised the Eldar the Flayed Ones dodged their attacks after a few seconds the Flayed Ones started retaliating. The claws of the Flayed Ones, covered in electricity, began swinging through the air in a near blur with the Eldar desperately trying to dodge. An Eldar took a hit to the chest, it was shallow but he several thousand volts that followed the strike stopped his heart and cooked his organs. The slight pause of the Eldar as they watched their dead companion convulsed on the ground while arcs of electricity occasionally sparked into the earth was all the Flayed Ones needed. They practically jumped on the Eldar who were unprepared for the ferocity of the attack and butchered them with sickening ease.

The Farseer was too distracted by the Flayed Ones skinning the dead Eldar and wearing the still dripping skins to notice when the Harbinger re-materialised out of the obelisk. That was until he felt the Necron's fist connect with the small of his back paralysing his legs and sending him flying away. The three Bone Singers were no match for the Harbinger and died almost instantaneously. The Farseer forced himself up against the remains of a wall as he heard the thump of the obelisk's petal like sides stop moving. The massive ball of pulsating green energy floated above the obelisk creating an odd colour scheme as its light mixed with the blood red light of the star above. Gathering the last of his strength he focused it into a once massive bolt of Warp lightening, the Harbinger advanced on the sitting Eldar and readied its Warscythe again. The Farseer unleashed the blast of Warp lightning forcing the Harbinger to dive to the side.

"The future seemed so clear." The Farseer whispered as the large green orb began to distort and change from green to a blinding white.

The Harbinger watched as the energy ball warped and began to expand. Shielding its self as best it could the Harbinger was engulfed into the glowing mass along with several hundred Necrons and dead Eldar. The red sun was blotted out as the white energy engulfed most of the ruined city.

On the very edge of the city the C'tan know as the Deceiver smirked as it watched the Void Dragon's plans go up in, well it didn't exactly know what that was but never mind. Vanishing from that world it contemplated how to use this new device for its own ends, maybe it would be effective against the Enslavers that were destroying their food.

* * *

The long dagger shaped ship hung over a ruined world whose star was pouring out radiation that would render life short and painful for all below its glare. This was the Ancient ship the _Domatavus Lacun_ the guardian ship of the Necrontyr home world until such time as their race died out or was deemed no longer a threat.

The Ancients had managed to beat back the clumsy but powerful attacks of the Necrontyr who were in envy of their long and healthy lives. Even with their complete mastery over the physical world the Necrontyr were no match for the Stargates and hyperspace engines of the Ancients and their so called war become a nonentity, which was nothing more than a slight annoyance to the galaxy spanning empire of the Ancients.

Every single one of the Tomb Ships that the Necrontyr had launched in an attempt to attack the Ancients had been hunted down and destroyed leaving the only bastion of the Necrontyr on their irradiated home world. Upon that world hope had been placed on the construction of The Star Bridge, a device that would contact the being of energy that was feeding on their sun, but all had been for nought as the being of energy hadn't been coaxed down to the waiting Necrodermis body. Blame was thrown around like sand in a storm and soon the world descended into anarchy as everyone; from their leader to the lowliest technician was blamed for the failure of their final and ultimate plan.

It is truly humbling to think that the mistake of one over work, radiation sick and under-fed technician working on some nondescript part of The Star Bridge would cause the death of the Necrontyr race and the salvation of Trillions if not more lives in the millennia to come.

In the council room of the _Domatavus Lacun _the Captain of the ship and his Second and Third Officers discussed the situation on the cursed planet below. A single flash interrupts their discussion as yet another weapon of apocalyptic power was unleashed on the blasted surface.

"So, tell me the situation." The Captain said looking out of the window as a massive firestorm raged across two continents.

"According to our predictions, if they don't wipe themselves out first. Their civilisation will finish de-evolving in about twenty years and after that another fifteen at maximum until the radiation from the star makes this place uninhabitable." The Second Officer said, she was obviously trying to keep the boredom from her voice.

"We have finished collection samples of their technology and have begun an extensive investigation into how we can use it to our advantage." The Third Officer reported.

"What are the chances of their civilisation re-emerging from the ashes of the old one?" The Captain asked as he sombrely stared as the dying firestorm.

"It is of no consequence, even if that occurred they would be wiped out by the increasing radiation. They are of no further threat after they finish de-evolving." The Second Officer finished glancing casually at the rampant sun beyond the planet.

"Hm. We will leave a Stargate on this world after they are of no threat to us and return periodically to check on them until the radiation reaches its critical point." The Captain said leaving the room deep in concentration.

"Stupid old man, why shouldn't we just wipe them out now?" The Third Officer grumbled.

"Because it doesn't look good to the other races if we go around committing Xenocide. Now does it?" The Second Officer retorted picking up her display pad.

"I guess not, but you think we could just help them along. They seem to be doing all the work for us." The Third Officer muttered as a small sun was born for a few seconds near one of the poles.

"Yeah, I mean did you hear what happened when one of their Tomb Ships landed at Glaciuse Uban?" The Second Officer said with a shudder.

"Yes. Sick bastards, that's what they are. What kind of race could 'harvest' another? I mean they took every one; man, woman and child and then dissected them for organs, bones, skin, blood vessels, muscles, everything you could think of. An entire colony reduced to lumps of flesh in jars. Makes me nauseous just thinking about the poor bastard that found them." The Third Officer replied paling slightly at the thought.

"Just think, soon they'll be gone and we can all go home." The Second officer said happily.

* * *

Thirty years after the decision was made to leave a Stargate on the planet's surface. A bright light that blocked out the accursed sun for a fraction of time burst into life covering the remains of the once capital city of the Necrontyr. After it cleared it revealed exact replicas, plus a bit of corrosion, of the capital plied upon the old ones. Lying around the deserted streets were metal men and the bloody remains of strange soldiers in exotic armour.

The Harbinger reactivated its self. Upon finding that it was buried up to its waste in the ground it preceded to phase out and reappear standing where the obelisk should be. Casting its gaze around it saw the still bodies of some of the Necrons it had commanded, the bloody remains of the Eldar strike force and the piles of ruins upon another set of ruins. That certainly wasn't right, so was the radiation output of the star and since when was there a small bluish grey ring in the middle of the city. Checking its spacial co-ordinates it confirmed that it hadn't moved an inch since the blast. Extending its senses into the surrounding matter it found something that intrigued it greatly, the quantum signature of this entire planet was off. That would explain everything, who would have thought that disruption of the device in its final stages of activation would cause a tear in the very fabric of reality.

Linking its self once again with all of it remaining Necron servants it pushed a little energy into them and they awoke. Gathering around their Lord the Necron Immortals and Warriors, who numbered around two hundred, awaited their orders. The Harbinger sent them out to search the city and took with him the single Tomb Spyder and thirty or so Scarabs to investigate the strange ring.

For the entire day the Scarabs swarmed over the ring while the Harbinger examined its material. After the extensive analysis the Harbinger had come to the conclusion that it was some sort of gravitational manipulator that could, in theory, create and stabilise a wormhole between two rings. An interesting device but they had no way of activating it as their energy sources didn't seem to drive it. Deciding to implement a plan that the Void Dragon had been contemplating before this unfortunate event, the Harbinger build a massive tomb complex out of the ruins of the city. Clearing a large space around the large ominous building the Necrons quickly finished the work.

The massive black spire reached high into the sky while the catacombs below, stretched far beneath the city, inside them were housed the Necrons in stasis who were patrolled by the Scarabs and solitary Tomb Spyder. They would wait until some unfortunate soul stumbled across this place and then they would acquire a way of activating that ring device. After that they would continue the mission that was so far embedded into their commands, that even thought the Void Dragon was a mass of energy which fed exclusively on stars, they would continue the Red Harvest in its name.

* * *

Thousands of years passed, the Ancients rose to the greatest of physical heights and then ascended into the Warp surpassing even the C'tan in power. The Asgard began their long and bloody war with the Replicator plague. The Furling race faded from the Universe. Humanity was taken by the emerging powers of the Goa'uld and spread across the galaxy. The Wraith evolved and started the never ending cycles of culling in the Pegasus Galaxy. The Tok'ra took too their guerrilla war and the Nox settled themselves into their isolated state.

The Goa'uld spread across the galaxy absorbing all technologies they found wiping out any resistance with their massive armies of genetically enhanced warriors, the Jaffa. It was this never ending search that brought the first pantheon of System Lords to the ruined world of the Necrontyr. It persisted in the legends of some races they had encountered and the fragmented Ancient data cores they had recovered, that some great and powerful race once lived on this world whose technologies could rearrange the stars themselves.

To the Jaffa and Goa'uld alike this place was known as the Terac Shri Rai or the Oblivion Star. It gained its name because of the blood red star that could be seen from most planets in the parsecs around. The second reason its name was whispered with fear and dread was the only explore ever to return from there was a human male sporting radiation burn that should have killed him in minutes and raving about metal monsters that shot forth green fire from their hands. He was quickly silenced by the Goa'uld as not to alert their slaves to the possibility of a challenge to their power.

The Goa'uld stayed on the planet for no more than a few days retreating after a few hours through the Stargate to keep the merciless radiation from outright killing them even with their Goa'uld enhanced healing. Thousands of Unas, Jaffa and human slaves died in that place searching for lost technologies and the secrets of power over worlds. From there the Goa'uld took many things most being small technologies that they could scavenge; including their infamous ship designs, the hand device, the ring system and many more minor technologies. The only place they didn't loot was the strange black monolith that rose out of the ground in defiance of the ruins around it.

Leaving that empty planet they never returned, that was until the dark rise of Anubis and his legions of ruthless followers. His constant search for power and more advanced technologies driving him to greater and greater lengths to acquire them. In his search he turned to one of the very few places left unscratched by previous Goa'uld System Lords the mythical dark monolith of Terac Shri Rai.

* * *

The Jaffa crept down the cold, dark passage the only illumination a small orb held in the hand of the man behind him. The bitter taste of the tonic he was given was still strong in his mouth. His breath condensing in front of him as he slowly passed another strange cross like design carved into the wall. Suddenly the long black tunnel they had been advancing down for what seemed for ever opened up into a massive chamber, in front of him stood perfectly erect about a hundred metal men.

The Jaffa stared at in shock at the vast array of metal statues. Lined up perfectly and they look almost like they would come to life at any second. The Jaffa pressed further into the daunting cavern carefully manoeuvring around the still statues as not to disturb the unnatural silence that permeated the air. The Jaffa made it about half way down the lines of Necrons before the clinking of metal on stone resounded through the cavern. Spinning around the Jaffa saw nothing, or had that statue moved slightly?

Once again moving through the cavern the clinking sounded again, the Jaffa spun around and unloaded plasma into the creeping darkness. The flashed showed nothing, and once again the unnaturally still air settled back into place. The Jaffa started to jog which turned into a full run as the scraping of metal sounded again. Suddenly a black shadow swooped across the group and one of the Jaffa was ripped into the darkness his screaming was cut short by the sound of tearing flesh and spraying blood. The other Jaffa huddled together as the caver filled with the sound of crackling energy and rubbing metal. Trying desperately to cling to their small patch of light they watched in complete horror as the statues began to move and glow an ethereal green.

The Jaffa began screaming again when the skull like face of a Necron materialised out of the darkness and stared at them with its dead green eyes, more sets joined it twinkling in the black all around them. The Necron took an uneven step forward and raised its gauss flayer; the Jaffa in total panic began firing unrelentingly into the Necron. Plasma burned and tore at the Necrodermis; the Warrior fell backwards and landed with a loud bang. The Jaffa's glee was short lived as the Necron Warrior's torso flickered with green lightening then moved like liquid, after it stopped moving the torso was back to normal not even a scratch. The Jaffa began to tremble again when five more Necrons appeared in their little pool of light. The Jaffa's screams resounded through the dark catacombs quickly followed by the sound of Gauss blasts.

* * *

Anubis stood with his honour guard as he waited for the first of the Jaffa scouts to return. He was here to find the keys to power over the other System Lords and the entire galaxy. He could feel the host body become more and more damaged but that was of no consequence to him, the host after all is replaceable. Thousands of Jaffa waited on the other side of the Stargate and in space for their orders. Anubis knew a prolonged stay on this world could do to his Jaffa, that was why he bothered to give them some anti-radiation chemicals but sometimes he wondered why he even cared; after all he had millions more to chose from.

His inner musing of the expandability of his Jaffa was broken when one such Jaffa stumbled over the rubble towards him clutching a severed arm and bleeding heavily from a cut across his chest. Intrigued as what had happen he motioned for his honour guard to bring the man to him. The bleeding lump of Jaffa was unceremoniously dropped at Anubis's feet.

"Speak Jaffa." Anubis multi-toned voice rang out.

"My lord! Please we have to leave! Metal… things… killed everyone! Green flames grabbed them. No escape, no escape." The Jaffa raved his blood soaking into Anubis's regal shoes.

Anubis sneered in annoyance. With a wave of his hand plasma burst through the bleeding man's chest and incinerated his heart. "Bring me more Jaffa! I will not tolerate failure." Anubis hissed turning his gaze back towards the towering monolith.

* * *

The Jaffa jogged through the dark tunnel alert encase of attack at any moment. The metal things they were looking for were strangely absent so far. All they had found was an empty cavern with blast marks on the walls. The turned the next corner to find the dead bodies of the scout teams hanging from the walls without their skin.

"What the fuck is that!" The Jaffa leader shouted.

"I think that's the scout team." The Jaffa behind him said after he finished gagging.

The sound of scrapping metal resounded through the darkness as twin green points appeared further ahead. Casting their lights towards it they saw a heavily bleeding man or what looked like one in the dark. That was until they noticed the long wicked blades on its fingers taking an involuntary step back as the Flayed One removed the old skin, absently throwing it to the side, revealing its hunched and blood soaked metal body.

The Jaffa continued to back away from the slowly advancing Necron when suddenly the Jaffa in the back let out a blood curdling scream. Whipping around they all witnessed as a set of blades retracted through the man chest and then burst out again spraying blood over them. The man was now supported totally on the blades through his chest, his eyes had rolled into the back of his head and he was drooling blood. The blades whipped out spraying the walls with blood and dropping the dead Jaffa. The three Flayed Ones clicked their claws together rapidly, the sound echoed through the corridor like some sort of cruel laughter.

The second a Flayed One stepped forward the Jaffa they filled the corridor with plasma. The Flayed Ones nimbly dodged the orange blasts and lunged forward the bleeding skins whipping behind them as they jumped from victim to victim cutting them down without mercy.

* * *

The Jaffa armies of Anubis advanced through the black of the Necron catacombs. They met little resistance other than a few roaming bands of Flayed Ones which were quickly over whelmed by the sheer numbers of the Jaffa. That was until they entered the second set of caverns inside them they found the entire Necron army awaiting them. Both side just stared at each other for a single second before the green waves of Gauss atomised the first group of Jaffa. The battle was on and both sides would take no prisoners.

The once dark tunnels of the Necrons were now illuminated by the green of the Gauss weapons and the orange of the Jaffa Staff weapons both sides exchanges fire at a frenzied rate. The Jaffa were cut down in the hundreds by the silent army of Necrons but the Necrons were slowly downed themselves by the overwhelming tide of Jaffa and plasma blasts.

Green lightning streamed through the catacombs and orange bolts screeched through the stale air. Neither side giving an inch to the other, thousands of Jaffa had all ready been reduced to particles in the air and nearly half the Necrons lay broken on the floor beyond even the massive regenerative abilities of the Necrodermis. This ended when the Harbinger waded into the fire storm.

Moving like the wind it tore through the Jaffa forcing the battle to spread out into every corner of the catacombs. It was during this expansion where both sides ambushed each other and the fighting became closer and bloodier, well at least for the Jaffa as Necrons don't bleed. In some remote corner of the catacombs a solitary Jaffa discovered the remains of a Necrontyr building that the Necrons had just built on top of. Inside this building the Jaffa found a single data crystal that hadn't been destroyed by either; time, war or the building of the monolith.

Inside this lone crystal was the earliest pieces of research concerning the being that could have been know as the Nightbringer. Grabbing the crystal the Jaffa turned and ran through the maelstrom of plasma, Gauss beams and Necrons locked with Jaffa in close combat. He was followed by the screams of men and the metallic clank of falling Necrons.

* * *

The battle was long and Anubis had to commit practically an entire army, about five thousand Jaffa, to even break even with the Necrons battle force of two hundred. After the dust settled it left about seventy bloodied and absolutely terrified Jaffa, well it's not every day you see a metal monster skin someone alive, and the Harbinger who had been heavily damaged by a mass attack of Jaffa. In Anubis hand he held two things that would change the galaxy and possible the Universe for ever; one was the ancient research of the Necrontyr into the C'tan and the other was a severely damaged Gauss flayer.

Turning to take one last glance at the now smoking monolith Anubis wondered if even more secrets were held within but he decided against it. After all if these things could defeat an entire army with what most would consider a small garrison then he didn't really want to start anything, well at least for now.

* * *

The Harbinger limped over to its throne like seat. Its left leg hung crookedly by a few strands of Necrodermis and its right arm was sparking randomly. Pulling its self onto the throne it settled back to sleep, this would give its Necrodermis time to repair due to the lack of a Tomb Spyder or a major power source so its rest was going to be a long one. Its eyes faded out and its last sight was the charred armour of the Jaffa and still bodies of its fallen brethren.

* * *

When the C'tan programming was unloaded into the Replicators' link several things were set into motion. The Replicators that blended the programming into their own began a genocidal campaign to wipe out all the other Replicators that didn't conform. The Asgard celebrated this as their greatest day as entire Replicator fleet tore themselves apart, they were even happier when the ones that remained after the battles cleared out of their galaxy at a great speed. They were a little intrigued by the sudden changes in Replicators' actions and their ships appearance but they didn't really concern them as they prepared to fend them off should the Replicators return but for now they would celebrate their apparent salvation. However their joy was to be short lived as the Replicators had left to meet the only remaining source of Necron signals left in existence.

* * *

The Harbinger looked at its surrounding not much had changed the Jaffa armour was slightly rusted but the dead forms of the Necrons were in the exact same places. Dragging its attention away from the destroyed Necron was the slightly warped call of a Necron Warrior. Walking slowly towards the exit, bones and armour shattering under its heavy strides, the Harbinger readied to destroy this new enemy.

Walking once again into the ruby red light of the cursed sun of the Necrontyr the Harbinger was greeted with a view that was should have been awe inspiring, if a Necron had emotions. As far as the eye could see was a practical ocean of bluish-grey little bugs that mildly resembled Scarabs. Kneeling in front of the Harbinger was five human-form Replicators behind them were about a thousand or so Replicators which were glowing green and had undergone several cosmetic changes. Their wings were longer, their legs were tipped with little Disruption Field generators, they how had a stub of a head with a single green eye and their backs were covered in a carapace of Necrodermis.

At the head of it all were the five human form Replicators kneeling in a triangle pointing towards the Harbinger. Two of them were completely changed into Necron Immortals minus the Gauss blasters they were at the back. The two replicators in front of them were slightly different; one had the right arm and leg of a Necron while the left side of his face was like that of a Necron Immortal as well he was completely bald. The other one had the entire right side of her torso including her neck changed into that of a Necron Immortal and her black hair had strands of sliver running through it. At the head of them all was the Replicator once known as Fifth, he was changed the least the only difference was that his hair had changed colour to silver and that his eyes now glowed a ghostly green.

"Father, command us." Fifth whispered.

The Harbinger focused its cold piercing gaze onto the head of Fifth. Extending its hand it plunged the appendage into Fifth's head. The Necron battle link and Replicator link were made as one in that instant and the final connection was made between the only Necron left in existence and the Replicator horde. Above them a single green glowing Replicator command ship descended from the orange skies surrounded by miniaturised and slightly angular Jackals and Dirge style ships.

On that day and under the cruel stare of the Terac Shri Rai a new race was born the 'Replicons'. A race that would kill and consume everything that stood before them.


	20. Harvest Begins

To Ravenor: The reason I said they had surpassed the C'tan was because they can fully enter and understand the un-Chaos Warp. In a Materium battle the Ascended still get their asses handed to them by the Star Gods but the Ascended can use their complete mastery of Warp powers to pound the C'tan in to the ground.

"**Gothic in front of non-gothic speaker**."

"Normal talking."

"_Ship names_."

"Mental links (e.g. Replicon battle link.)"

**To readers: For simplicities sake I will refer to the Necrodermis enhanced replicators as neo Replicons while the ones that still look like the originals are going to be called authen Replicons. The human / Immortal shaped ones will be called just that.**

* * *

It wasn't until several minutes after the almost picturesque image of Fifth kneeling at the Harbinger's feet with the Harbinger's hand on his shoulder that a sudden dilemma reared its ugly head, danced a little jig and started to recite Wagner's Ring Cycle in Italian.

What the hell were they going to do first? On the one hand the Replicator commands were saying return to wiping the floor with the Asgard while the on the other the Necron commands were saying pick a random star and go nuts. Ah, the internal debate of metallic killing machines.

After several minutes of thinking it over and a small round of mental rock, paper, scissors between the three humanoid Replicons (just so you know they have gone ever so slightly mad especially Fifth who is now a complete psycho, well more than he was.) it was decided they would return and finish up the Asgard.

At that exact moment the Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet, Thor, blinked and stared at the general direction of the Milky Way. Still a little drunk from the massive party last night, there is a reason Norse mythology was filled with images of their gods feasting and drinking. The Asgard knew how to party. He had decided to give up searching for answers to why he ended up on the top of that statue. He shakily stood up and declared.

"I'm taking a vacation!" he shouted at no one in particular. Several nearby Asgard told him to shut up as their hangovers were much worse than his.

And so it came to pass that when the juggernaut that was the Replicons turned their cruel green eyes on the Asgard their greatest strategic mind was being shoved into cupboards at the SGC to hide him from the ever brutal Angelus, who still was unaware of the Xenos presence after all what he don't know won't hurt him. That is what is called a Universal bitch slap for the Asgard, but Thor was determined to enjoy himself consequences be dammed. It was a very bad choice on his part.

* * *

The O'Neill class battle ship the _Aurvandil_ was quietly floating on the edge of the galaxy Ida monitoring for the feared return of the Replicator horde, all was quiet on the galactic front. Kvasir sat in his command chair and watched the stars lazily swim past. The infinite beauty of the Universe was laid out before him but he was too bored to notice it.

An Inertless Dive deactivated not more than ten kilometres from the Asgard ship and before Kavsir could even react thousands of torpedo like shapes had detached from the ship and been launched at the _Aurvandil_. The small Jackal class Replicon ship sat impassively as the _Aurvandil _was overrun by the Replicon attackers. System after system was conquered and more and more Authen Replicons were constructed and sent to devour the ship.

Kavsir was seriously worried it had been less than a minute since the strange, now obviously Replicator infested, ship had used some weird space drive and boarded his vessel. The thing that worried him more was the way the Replicators were acting, rather than try and take over the ship they had deactivated or destroyed ever way of him escaping or attacking them. He started to hyperventilate when all power was lost to the ship. The only thing he could do now was pray that his distress call had got out before the Replicators shut it down. Hundreds of metal legs started to pound against the blast door behind him, slowly it bulged inwards.

* * *

Fifth stood under the hovering mass of the Replicon command ship his silver hair floating about under the anti-gravity effects of the engines. Staring up at its glowing green core he opened his mind into the link.

"Father, everything is ready. All life and useful materials of this world have been dealt with. Tell me Father have I done well?" Fifth thought as an insane grin spreading over his face while his eyes began to glow brighter.

"Yes." A raspy metallic voice responded in his head and after a slight pause. "Return to the ship Fifth, it is time to harvest the Asgard."

"As you command Father." Fifth finished, exiting the mental link and following the massive swarm of Authen and Neo Replicons towards the command ship's grav-lift.

The Harbinger stood in a small room facing out of the front of the ship, behind it stood the two Immortal form Replicons. Staring at the world impassively as its ever growing fleet left its now barren surface. With a mental command hundreds of black obelisks sent out a green wave of lethal energy that broke down every organic molecule into carbon, oxygen, hydrogen and nitrogen leaving the world totally lifeless. The Harbinger watched as the waves spread out covering every nano-meter of the surface igniting the air in some places and cracking the planets crust allowing torrents of lava to flow out. It watched uncaring as a world burned beneath it.

"Father are we going to have more fun soon?" Fifth's voice said through the link as he stepped out of the Replicon block wall followed by the other two human for Replicons.

"Yes Fifth. Why not let your sister decide the first Asgard planet?" The Harbinger thought.

"Well Seventh you heard Father. Choose a world." Fifth spoke in her mind another one of his mad grins spreading across his face.

"Oh I don't know." She giggled, closed her eyes and called up an image of the galaxy to float in front of her. "How 'bout that one?" She asked pointing roughly in the galactic West. The map zoomed in a showed a small Asgard science outpost. Seventh giggled loudly and began hopping from foot to foot. "This looks fun lets go, let's go." She said aloud getting ever more exited.

"Do you have anything to add, Ninth?" The Harbinger thought looking at bald Replicon.

"Meh, as long as I don't have to do much I'm good." Ninth replied lazily swaying from side to side with the motion of the ship. Suddenly a Neo Replicon dropped on his head. Picking the Neo off his head he looked at it before saying "Sup, Jeff?" The Neo Replicon squeaked slightly and tried to break free of Ninth's grip.

The others watched on amusedly as the small Neo Replicon tried and tried to break free only to fail again and again. The Neo Replicon dubbed 'Jeff' for the hell of it was for all intents and purposes completely weird. It was probably the one of the strongest Neo Replicons but seemed to have the mentality of a small pet and had for some unknown reason attached its self to Ninth. The only distinguishing features besides from its eternal quest to sit on Ninth's head was; its wings were longer with blades on the front edge and it had a symbol on its back. Jeff's symbol was a circle with four lines coming off at North, South, East and West like a compass and in between each line were two smaller lines which sat on either side of the midpoint. The Harbinger had concluded that it might have absorbed some sort of unique device like its Quantum Singularity Manipulator, but what it was remained a complete mystery.

The Ninth let go of Jeff and watched as it climbed the wall and once again attempted to kamikaze dive onto his bald head. The Ninth sidestepped the plunging Jeff and it landed with a thud, never one to be deterred the cycle repeated its self until Ninth got bored and let Jeff sit on his head. The Neo Replicon squeaked in joy and collapsed on top of Ninth's head.

"Oh, that's so cute." Seventh shouted as Jeff squirmed around in its apparent sleep. Its single green eye pulsing rhythmically.

"Idiots." Was all Fifth muttered, shaking his head amusedly as he sank back into the floor.

"Prepare, the harvest begins in three hours." The Harbingers voice resounded throughout the link.

Hundreds of thousands of Replicons speed through space propelled to their next destination by their Inertialess Drives.

* * *

O'Neill yawned swinging around in his nice leather chair removing the adult magazine from his face he started to get up until a distorted mumbling came from his cupboard. Pausing for a second he thought about the strange sound then his eyes widened and practically jumped over his desk to the cupboard in his office.

"Oh shit!" O'Neill shouted as he opened the cupboard door revealing a very cramped Thor.

"O'Neill whatever I did to you I'm so sorry but please let me out, please I can't feel my arms anymore." Thor pleaded. The tiny humanoid was paler than normal and his big black eyes were almost comically round.

"Just hang on. I've got you" O'Neill said grapping the skinny alien and pulling hard.

Just then the Universe decided to deliver another of its patented bitch slaps and Angelus burst through the door in civilian clothing waving around more beer, something he had become slightly addicted to. O'Neill and Thor flew out of the cupboard and landed on the floor with Thor sprawled on top of O'Neill. Angelus stopped mid sentence and stared the colour darning from his face.

"I'm in a nightmare, I'm in a nightmare, I'm in a nightmare…" he repeated as he slap himself across the face suddenly he stopped and his head twisting around to face O'Neill his eyes narrowed "Wait, I can't dream. That means that this is an illusion!" He stated before drawing a Bolt pistol from somewhere and started blasting holes in the walls. Shouting all the time that 'They' couldn't fool him and that he wasn't going to lose to 'Them'.

O'Neill and Thor scrambled behind his desk as Angelus insane laughter and barking Bolt pistol echoed through the hallways.

"You know. I'm going to have a long talk to the guys at security about this." O'Neill grumbled. A lump of concrete hit him on the head. "If I survive." He finished.

O'Neill chose to risk a peek over his desk as the empty click of the Bolt pistol reached his ears he was extremely glad that Elizabeth Weir had got a new desk with a bullet proof core. Looking over at Angelus, who was breathing heavily and patting himself down to find another clip, O'Neill decided to take the initiative.

"Angelus calm down. Everything's alright." O'Neill said as he rose from behind his desk.

"You… Xeno… floor… Bolt pistol... purging" He said between pants waving his Bolt pistol around just for good measure.

"I know, that was Thor he's an Asgard one of our allies." O'Neill said gesturing for the Asgard to come out from behind his desk. The small grey Asgard stepped out with all the grace he could muster, which wasn't much as he was extremely shaken by this whole thing. Although he did now have a better appreciation for being shoved into the cupboards which seemed a better choice than facing the gun toting Marine.

"Come on Thor, say hi." O'Neill prompted tried ever so slyly to impose the small alien between him and the anger prone Space Marine Captain.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Thor said with a slight bow.

"Xeno…" was all Angelus got out.

"The Asgard are our long time allies and defenders of several human world." Of course O'Neill was not about to say the Asgard were pulling a massive bluff.

"I… You… Xeno…" Angelus eyes clouded over. Suddenly he stuck his head out the door way and shouted "Ishmael!" Turning to face the other way the shouted "Levi! Brother-team, assemble!" It was yet another example why O'Neill should never have introduced the impressionable Marines to main stream cinema.

Several seconds passed then the ominous thud of a running Marine rumbled down the hall way. "You rang Angelus!" Ishmael shouted as he went skidding past the door and into the corridor's wall. Pulling himself out of the indent like nothing had happened he walked casually into the room totally ignoring the weird looks O'Neill was giving him.

"You called?" The ever calm Levi said as he entered much more gently that Ishmael.

All Angelus did was point at the now nervous Thor and huddled together with the other Marines. For about five minutes O'Neill and Thor just stood there and watched as the Marines whispered to each other occasionally stealing glances at the two. Suddenly they broke apart and approached the two menacingly.

"Two things; exactly how many worlds and how much influence do you have here?" Angelus said glaring at the small Xeno.

"Twenty two populated planets with an average population of seven million. We have no direct influence but have given the SGC many technologies as well as our support for their continued help in defeating the Replicator menace." Thor said.

"**Angelus I say that we refrain from killing him but instead have Ishmael test him. Working with them would be just like working with the Eldar on Lothum Prime**" Levi said.

"**I agree, but if he turns out to be against the Emperor's will then we will destroy him and his heretical race.**" Ishmael said fingering his Rosarius.

"**I feel that you may be right Levi. I believe that they have helped humanity and since we are in new territory we should be careful not to doom our entire human race to death at the hands of a superior foe.**" Angelus said in one of his moments of rare calm.

"Very well. Ishmael here will 'test' you." Angelus growled trying his hardest to make the word seem scary.

O'Neill sighed in relief; well at least he wasn't going to be sending Thor's head and an apology note back to the Asgard. Little did he know that the ruins of the Asgard were coming to him. Why did his life have to be so complicated? Sometimes he really wondered what other crazy shit the Universe could throw at him, poor naive O'Neill.

* * *

"Does anyone know were Thor is? We have an important meeting now." A random Asgard shouted into the huge, cavernous, hallway.

"Nope." "Shut up." "He's with your mamma" "Find him you self you lazy git." "I don't know." Were some of the responses the Asgard got from the others of his race. Sighing heavily he walked towards the door at the end of the corridor and left muttering all the time about useless Commanders and stupid gurgled transmissions.

After several hours of searching around the random Asgard managed to find someone who knew someone that saw Thor make his declaration of taking a vacation. Although it wasn't any solid evidence it was good enough for the frustrated Asgard who promptly left the capital on a ship destined for a small scientific outpost in the galactic West where he hoped to relax for awhile.

* * *

"So what we gonna do now?" Ninth asked Jeff firmly planted on his head. Looking down on the small blue ocean planet as thousands of Replicon ships landing upon it doomed surface.

"Same thing we do every time. Destroy this world." Fifth replied bursting out into a short lived fit of insane laughter.

"You really got to stop that. It annoys Jeff." Ninth said as Jeff squeaked in agreement.

"Go and have your fun. The harvest awaits." The Harbinger's voice cut off Fifth's angry response.

"As you command Father." Fifth said as he melted into the wall grinning madly.

"Jeff lets go." Ninth muttered earning a loud squeak from Jeff.

"Seventh aren't you going to join them?" The Harbinger asked as she stayed in the throne room.

"Maybe later Father." Seventh replied watching as weapons fire streamed up from the outpost.

The walls peeled open creating a path to the exterior of the ship. The Harbinger walked down to the very end followed by the two Immortal form Replicons. Once at the end the wall surged out and engulfed the Harbinger wrapping it in a cocoon. Several seconds' later five balls of Replicon blocks were fired from the bow of the Replicon command ship.

* * *

Fifth stood at the entrance to the Asgard outpost his image silhouetted by the light from the blue sun making him appear like some fallen angel because his hair reflected most of the light and his eyes danced like green flames.

"You got nowhere to run now." He whispered to the Asgard that franticly struggled to get out of his grip.

Snorting as the Asgrad's flailing became weaker and weaken he plunged his hand through the Asgard's small chest. Dropping the dead body he continued to advance into the complex the Replicator swarm creeping behind him.

Ninth watched lazily as the Replicons began burrowing into rich mineral deposits they had found on the mountain side. Signing in boredom he lazily got up and sauntered over towards the maniacal laughter of Fifth.

* * *

Fifth took the plasma blast head on feeling his Replicator cells shield the Necrodermis within him he laughed as he raised his arm. His finger melted together and elongated a green light burst into life under his skin which peeled back revealing the glowing barrel of a Gauss flayer. Levelling the newly armed appendage at the stunned Asgard he fire. Matter was flayed apart beneath his relentless assault. He stood there laughing as everything around him was covered in green flames.

The Replicons washed over that planet and devoured it like so many to follow, not even a day after their arrival massive black obelisks dotted the world pulsing with sickly green lightning. It was like this when the Daniel Jackson class science ship the _Ský Ganga_ dropped out of hyperspace above a world that once held an Asgard outpost.

Looking down on that world how one wouldn't recognize it the dark clouds covered it sparking strange green light into space thousands of crescent moon shaped ships hung around a single massive Replicator command ship which shone an ethereal green.

The Commander of that unfortunate vessel stared in shock at the largest Replicator fleet he had ever seen but something seemed different. His thoughts were interrupted when several ships turned towards him and unleashed almost whip like streaks of energy. His entire ship groaned under the stress as the shields gave out under the barrage and the Gauss energy began to eat away at the hull. Firing off the Replicator disrupter he was shocked when the attacking ships seemed to drift apart then reconnect he was sure he saw a flash of silver jumping between two of the larger sections.

Turning around, the ship shuddered under a fresh assault as the s_ Ský Ganga_ re-entered hyperspace spewing out messages on ever channel about the dreaded return of the Replicators. The science vessel raced back towards the core of the Asgard Empire. It took two hours for the Asgard High Council to ready for war. Sending an urgent message to their most trusted ally since the decline of the Ancients, the Humans, whose madness had time and time again rescued them from certain defeat.

* * *

The Harbinger glared at the retreating signature of the Asgard ship, there went the element of surprise. How that the true fighting strength of his new family was know the Harbinger could plan accordingly, the best thing about a Replicon army was that it grew with every conquest. Dividing the fleet up and giving a portion to each of the five Replicons that once held human form the Harbinger set about moving his pieces into place. His fleet had now amassed ships and Replicons to be able to attack on multiple fronts. Hundreds of ships broke away from the main formation speeding off towards a section of the Asgard Empire that the previous Replicator war had not destroyed.

The pieces were in movement. Soon the finally attack would begin and bring the Asgard to their knees in one all encompassing assault. The dark hand of the Replicons tightened around the Ida galaxy.

* * *

Its short I know but the next one gonna be long, this is to tide you guys over until I can get that out 'cause it might be a while.


	21. Look into the Abyss and

The remnants of SG-9, 10, 15 and 4 filled into the briefing room. O'Neill sat at the head of the table shuffling papers looking extremely pissed. As the American and single Russian teams sat around the now crowded table O'Neill sighed heavily and looked up from the jumbled mission reports.

"Well first I want to say that I completely object to this." O'Neill said earning him some odd glances. "The higher ups have decided that after your 'exemplary performance' at Amit's fortress." He said making the quote mark signs with his fingers before sighing heavily. "That you are all going to be combined into our primary assault and re-con unit, in effect until SG-1 finds a replacement for me they will be relegated from the big missions and after witnessing the scale that the Marines and Imperium is going to do things they have decided to make the SG-teams twelve men strong. That's where you guys step in this mission will be a test of this new strategy." He finished.

"I don't see what's so wrong about that." Millar said adjusting his glasses.

"It's not that that got me pissed. I know losing a team-mate is a terrible thing and you need time to adjust to the new guys but seeing as you know each other that won't be so bad. No what's got me is that you're being thrown to the wolves straight away." He paused to fish around for a file.

"So boss man what's going down?" Anderson asked happy to be working again.

"Ah, here we go." O'Neill said fishing out a folder. "We received a transmission from the Asgard High Council that the Replicators have returned more powerful than ever. The message also stated that the disruptors didn't seem to have a lasting effect anymore and that the Replicator armada is steadily advancing on their remaining core worlds." O'Neill read off the sheet.

"So that's it straight after our last bitch of a mission we're getting saddled with fighting supper Replicators. Just my idea of fun." Fisher grumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah pretty much." O'Neill replied with an empty smile.

"Well fuck me and call me Nancy." Peterson said making Macdonald snort.

"One thing sir. Who's the new guy?" Smith asked looking around for the twelfth member of their new team.

"That would be me. Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell at your service." Mitchell said leaning casually on the door frame his green outfit brand new from stores. That was until the red blob called Baltus eagerly barrelled past him and into the room.

"They said you had need of me?" Baltus asked a little annoyed at being distracted from his work.

"Um, yeah. Angelus told me about this thing you guys have called a Stasis Field. I was wondering do you have one and can we borrow it." O'Neill replied.

"Why O'Neill we have several small Stasis Field generators aboard the _Emperor's Light_ but I will not let you borrow any of them. Only those blessed by the Machine God can be permitted to tend to them." Baltus said his servo harness waving around like a third hand to emphasise the point.

"I assume that covers you then." Getting a nod and a grin from Baltus he continued. "Very well then I would like you to accompany the new SG team to the Asgard home world Orilla."

"I would be honoured too." Baltus responded with a happy smile.

"Speaking of the Asgard how's Thor doing?" O'Neill asked.

"Well…" Baltus replied hesitantly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thor was not having a good time. Here he was tied to a chair in a dark room with some crazy man in black armour dancing around and waving what he swore was a severed finger bone at him. The chanting was on the verge of driving him insane on its own but after the small prep talk he had gotten from O'Neill he decided not to voice his discomfort.

Thor slumped in his chair as Ishmael launched into another round of prayers and litanies waving around what to Thor appeared to be a small chunk of broken plastic in a jar. If he hadn't seen some of the video footage from the Marines' battles he would have suspected O'Neill of being mad but having witnessed a ship, a human ship, that could possible out strip some, more like most, of their own fleet in sheer power made him realise just how important these Marines were in the grand scale of things.

Ishmael on the other hand was having a great time, he always enjoyed praising the Emperor and testing the small grey Xeno for three hours straight was probably going down into his list of all time joys. The relics had not once reacted to any form of Warp taint or anything that signified the Xeno was hostile. He was considering faking it for a second but after careful consideration and the fact that Levi was probably watching him he decided against it. The last thing he wanted was Angelus beating him within an inch of his life. Sighing as he finished he started to untie the Xeno; he was going to have to stop calling the Asgard that, but old habits die hard.

"You are free to go little Xeno. May the Emperor's light shine into your cursed existence." Ishmael said in his mass voice.

"I thank you Marine Ishmael. I hope we can work together in the future." Thor retorted with his most polite voice while silently praying that he never saw the man again; but he knew all too well that fate wasn't that kind.

"Now go little Xeno and spread the glory of the Emperor as one guided by his light!" Ishmael shouted practically snapping the door of its hinges and he threw it open. It was times like these he wished he had a podium or a rock; he loved rocks, they were so good for delivering the word of the Emperor from and shooting people.

Thor walked past the Marine who was busy trying to imagine the perfect rock to stand on and preach. Shaking his head in disbelief Thor quickly scampered away to find O'Neill, he got two steps before the armoured bulk of Angelus blocked his path.

"So how'd it go Asgard?" Angelus said moving his hand towards the infamous Bolt pistol.

"Your priest has stated that I'm guided by your Emperor's light or something to that effect." Thor said unwaveringly. He was quite proud of himself, even though he was probably going to die.

"Well that's good to hear." Angelus replied happily. If the relics didn't hate him and O'Neill practically begged them not to kill the little grey Xeno, which was something to Angelus after he saw how passionately he hated the Goa'uld. Angelus therefore had little to no doubt that Thor was trust worthy.

"Well then I will be on my way." Thor said trying to get round the huge bulk of the Marine.

"O'Neill is in a meeting right now but I'm sure Vanem and Carter would love to talk to you about technologies." Angelus offered.

"I have had many discussions with Samantha Carter. Who is this Vanem?" Thor asked slightly intrigued.

"Vanem is one of the Tech-Marines from our Battle Barge; he was very interested in some of your technologies Samantha Carter showed him." Angelus responded walking off leaving the Asgard to his own devices.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"… Thor is doing just fine." Baltus finished.

"Well that's good to hear." O'Neill said cheerfully while on the inside wondering what the Marine definition of fine for an alien was.

"Sir, can we continue the briefing?" Peterson asked.

"Oh sure, well basically it's this go in help the Asgard any way possible and using the stasis field capture a Replicator." O'Neill said.

"So were being marched into the gates of hell just to capture a bug; an extremely aggressive, genocidal and not to mention self replicating bug. Well that's just fantastic." Robertson groaned.

"You forgot to mention helping the Asgard." Macdonald dead panned.

"You know that's the most I ever hear him say." Anderson joked to Smith.

"Yes, maybe it's an infiltrator sent here to weaken us before the final blow." Smith replied with all seriousness before adjusting his sunglasses.

"Mmmm, possibly. Yes that's possible; they might have gotten the personality wrong." Anderson said nodding his head.

"I suggest that you guys shut up." Peterson offered nodding towards Macdonald's hand which was slowly creeping towards a set of knives on his hip. The weird thing was that he looked like he didn't know it was happening.

"**Maybe I shouldn't have signed up for this**." Baltus muttered to himself.

"**Don't trouble yourself, they may look useless but they are actually a good team**." Titov said discreetly to the Marine.

"Well now off you go I have some sleeping… er I mean paper work to do, yeah paper work." O'Neill cheerily said waving his hand towards the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fifth withdrew his hand from the twitching Asgard's chest. Blood gushed out of the hole covering Fifth and the walls. Spinning around, his silver hair glinting in the artificial light, he decapitated another Asgard and watched as the blood reached the roof flowing out of the stump. His hand lost its silver edge as he searched for more prey. With a mad cackle he turned around and kicked the wall; dust and debris flying around him obscuring his vision for a second. Crunching the fallen rubble under his feet Fifth walked through the hole and looked at the group of stunned Asgard as they tried to rig the self destruct device for their base.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Can't have any of that now." His arm formed into the end of a Gauss flayer and unleashed its deadly blasts into the terrified Asgard.

Just as the last Asgard's shadow disappeared from the green flames a tide of Authen Replicons poured in through the hole Fifth had made. They immediately descended on the explosive device and weapon stores. Fifth smirked as the sound of spraying acid and crunching metal echoed through the blood stained halls.

Laughing Fifth punched down a second wall revealing a Asgard holding a Replicator disrupter. The Asgard looked fearlessly at the grinning Fifth and fired his weapon. The blast wave hit Fifth dead on but he didn't drop in to a pile of small white crystals instead he slumped to the right clutching his limp right arm. The Asgard fired again causing Fifth to stumble backwards his the right side of his face sliding off. Roaring in rage Fifth lunged forward and grabbed the Asgard's throat. Lifting the small alien up he threw him into the wall. The Asgard's frail body was no match for the uncaring hard wall and splattered over the walls leaving nothing but flat skin and cracked bones to slump to the ground. Fifth stretched his neck as thousands of tiny silver lines raced and weaved across his skin reawakening his arm and returning his face to normal. Clenching the now reactivated fist he punched the wall for good measure, his hand went through it like paper, with his normal grin in place, he then walked back into the feeding ground of the Replicons.

"Awww, look at that it's so pretty!" Seventh squealed pointing at one of the several rather long blood smears on the walls.

"It's just blood calm down." Ninth muttered, sighing as she ran off to look at more of the 'delightful' blood patterns. Jeff was walking along beside him, his wings twitching every time Seventh squealed. As Seventh shouting like that was normally followed an extensive course of Jeff being petted, something the Neo Replicon seemed to despise with a passion.

Fifth climbed out of the hole in the wall, dusted himself off and followed Ninth down the scorched and broken corridor towards the outside world. Stepping into the deep yellow of that planets sun the two human form Replicons paused to look over the ruined planet. The surface moved like the ocean as thousands if not millions of Replicons swarmed over it devouring every single molecule of useful material they came across. Black obelisks marred the horizon as they steadily climbed higher.

"Never fails to impress, does it? The accumulation of another world into perfection." Fifth said, several new Dirge class ship took off floating up to the waiting armada.

"Yes it's truly a spectacular sight." Ninth replied watching as a mountain range crumbled into its hollow core.

"Father, we have taken the last world of their outer defences. All is as you wish it." Fifth said through the link.

"You have done well. Now return to me. The others have all ready crippled their fleets." The Harbinger responded in its metallic rasp.

"Feast my brothers! For tomorrow we dine on Orilla!" Fifth screamed out over the feeding horde of Replicons. His voice carried over even the metallic click of the Replicons movements.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There are few things that surprise you after working at the SGC for over a month. The list of things that can surprise you is so small that you could list it off on both hands with a finger or two to spare. Major Peterson found another thing to add to that ever so small list, waiting in the Gate room was Colonel Titov standing perfectly upright. Now you might wonder what's so spectacular about that but the thing is he was completely asleep, even snoring slightly, when Peterson walked into the room. After staring for several seconds he composed himself and went to lean against the wall waiting for the rest of his rag tag team of misfits, sometimes he thought that the SGC was just trying to kill him and these idiots around him. He would have to see if any of them had pissed off the top brass at some point.

The next to appear was Davidenko who shrugged at the raised eyebrow and slight nod towards the snoring Colonel from Peterson. After that things got interesting; Stuart walked in and in classic brass character walk over and poked Titov in the forehead. What happened next would scare Peterson every time he thought of waking the man. Titov pulled a knife out of, somewhere, and before you could even blink had it pressed against Stuart's jugular. Blinking to clear his eyes Titov stared at the woman in front of him who had frozen mid step back. Blinking again he lowered the knife and it once again disappeared somewhere.

"It's not wise to wake him." Davidenko supplied with a smirk.

"No shit." Stuart mumbled rubbing her neck.

The rest of their team filled in without any more incidents involving the napping Colonel. That was until Smith and Anderson enter and Anderson nearly decked the taller man as he once again referred to him as 'Mr Anderson'. The last to enter was Baltus who had under his arm something that looked like a very over sized tray covered in pipes.

"Good luck." O'Neill's voice boomed over the intercom as the Stargate began dialling.

The team passed through the event horizon each and every one of them prepared to find hell on Earth or Orilla on the other side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The O'Neill class ships hung around the world like flies to a carcass, in other words there was a tonne of them. The outer and mid fleets had been all but annihilated by the Replicators in a series of daring and spectacular raids that left all but the best strategists pissing themselves in fear. Entire felts had been boarded and consume without even one shot being fired in defence, the Inertialess Drive saw to that.

The sliver ships glinted in the light from their sun as they awaited the inevitable Replicator attack. The Harbinger never one to disappoint an enemy dropped the entire Replicon fleet in the midst of the Asgard fleet. Immediately anti-Replicator weapons discharged. Hundreds of Dirge and Jackal class ships broke apart before reforming some quicker than others. Plasma and Gauss flashed around as the fleets blasted at each other, the Replicon having decided that they couldn't afford to waste time consuming fleets.

The G_and _fired off its anti-Replicator weapons again only to witness the ship reform themselves. Magni did notice that the ships took longer to reform if they were hit by two blasts one after the other but he was too distracted to think it through. Gauss fire ripped through his shields and vaporised a massive hunk of the _Gand_'s hull. Moving the Rune Stones around his table at a blurred pace his ship swung around and began a ramming run on the Replicator command ship. The Jackals and Dirge tried to intercept but all they did was tear holes into the all ready floundering ship. Firing off the anti-Replicator weapons again he tried to force a hole through the enemy by blasting away with the plasma and energy weapons it was in that instant that he saw something that would change the outcome of battles to come.

The wreckage of a single Jackal class ship had what appeared to be a silver liquid jumping between its dispersing lumps. He watched in slow motion as ever time an anti-Replicator wave hit the sliver liquid would slow down or stop trying to reach further away pieces. Then a plasma beam hit the liquid as it tried to make a long jump, the thing pulsed and writhed before vaporising under the extreme punishment. After that the ship didn't reform. That was the key; Mangi stared in wonder as his ship began to tear its self apart. Whatever that strange liquid was it could reconnect the Replicator blocks but it seemed vulnerable to weapons the Replicators had proven to be resilient too. He instantly began sending out messages to the fleet but only a garbled half transmission ever escape his ship as the Replicons that had boarded were already tearing it apart. He never notice the wave of Gauss blasts approaching his bridge until they flayed him apart one atom at a time.

Space became a mix of blue and green energies as both fleet set about trying with every fibre of tier being to rip the throat out the other and stomp on their heads. O'Neill class Battlecruisers exploded as their reactors were sabotaged, entire waves of Dirges were blasted apart only for most of them to reform and through it all the Replicon command ship sat at the heart of the storm and poured Gauss and boarding Replicons into the fray. The Harbinger watched with cold indifference as his fleet and the Asgard's engaged in mortal combat with each other.

The Asgard fleet put up a valiant defence fighting to the last man and giving the Replicons a run for their money, even with their regenerate abilities they could only go so far. The Gauss cratered hulks of two hundred and twenty ships that comprised the Gamma line of defence around the Asgard core worlds had in total scored twenty Jackal and fifteen Dirge class ships destroyed by blasting them apart more than the Necrodermis could repair. Although this was a significant improvement on the total invulnerability the Replicons had enjoyed during their previous engagements it didn't even make a dent in the Replicon fleet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Millar stumbled out of the event horizon and leaned against the light blue wall trying to catch his breath. Long ranged Gate travel can be a real bitch some times. Slumping down against the wall he watched as the rest of his team re-materialised with practically the same conditions. When Baltus stepped out of the gate totally un-phased he found a row of SGC personal leaning against a wall panting heavily each and every one of them looking very ill. Except of course Titov he was busy trying to sleep it off.

A small Asgard came walking up to the SG-team with a very worried expression on her face. The small grey alien was also holding several Rune Stones in her hands.

"I am Beyla, I have been assigned as your guide. Please follow me we have little time to bring you up to speed." The female Asgard said waving them to follow as she walked back into the city.

"So what's the big rush? I mean this place looks OK." Fisher said looking around the peaceful city under its perpetual summer sun.

"The Beta line has been engaged by the Replicators and we have no way of knowing the fate of the worlds beyond that." Beyla said.

"Have you begun evacuating the outlying worlds?" Titov asked all traces of his sleepiness gone.

"Yes but it's a slow process, so far we've only managed to evacuate the outermost worlds." Beyla said as she tried to gather the SG-team back together; Baltus had wandered out of sight.

"How are your evacuation plans for this world?" The perpetually tired Colonel continued.

"They are in place but the Replicators have destroyed all other worlds we might consider." Beyla said ushering them into a large room with cream coloured walls and floor and a large window showing the city.

"Have you ever considered falling back to the Milky Way?" Titov asked as his mind began to spit out solutions.

"Yes, that is our final contingency plan if all else fails." Beyla replied as they got seated.

"So why are we hear?" Kerensky asked.

"Humans have proven that they are quite effective when battling the Replicators, due to your projectile weapons and illogical natures. We hope that you can stall if not destroy this new threat." Beyla said as part of the wall retracted revealing a screen.

"Do you have any tactical data on these new Replicators?" Titov asked his mind switching into overdrive.

"That's why we are in this room. We have several bits of footage of the Replicators in battle along with power readings and spectral analyses." Beyla said handing out the Rune Stones.

The room darkened and the screen began to play. A Replicon Jackal class released a jet of Gauss energy into the hull of an Asgard O'Neill class; the ship's hull twisted and warped under the relentless blast. The blast stopped but the hull was already damaged, the significantly thinned hull buckled under the uneven pressures of the gasses within. Bursting out wards a cloud of white crystals streamed from the ships as it listed away.

The view changed this time it was of a Neo Replicon chewing away on a wall. Suddenly a plasma blast from off screen hit it and it fell off screeching. The Necrodermis on its back had a blast mark in it and it launched itself off screen. After the sounds of the Asgard death finished the Replicon returned and began eating the wall once again, the Necrodermis rippled and green sparks cracked over it then the blast mark simply vanished and the rippling stopped.

The screen darkened again and the next image was of Fifth laughing manically as he broke an Asgard in half. His green eyes shone cruelly as he kicked the broken body down the hallway. His laughter was cut short as an energy blast hit him in the back, stumbling forward he turned slowly around the hole in his back already repairing. Fifth levelled his hand at the Asgard, green light filled his forearm as his finger elongated and formed into one. His finger retracted up his arm revealing the end of a gauss flayer. The green flames leapt forth and caught the Asgard just as the image when fuzzy then dead.

The images reappeared once again but this time it was something they had never seen. A tall metal man stood in the middle of the Replicons and with a movement of its hand the Replicons flocked around him almost like waves being controlled. With an elegant swing of its arm the Replicator wave surged off screen in a blue mass. Turning its gaze to the small camera in the walls the Harbinger glared at it. In the room everyone was filled with a sense of complete dread about something they couldn't quite understand, pure primal fear. As suddenly as it had come the sense of impending doom left as the Harbinger walked off screen. The image died and the lights returned to normal.

"Well what the fuck was that thing?" Stuart demanded gesturing at the Asgard.

Beyla gave Stuart an annoyed glare before answering. "We believe that that was the new leader of the Replicators. We have practically no data on the creature as the only other time it was caught on camera it was just walking down a corridor followed by two beings of similar design."

"Most interesting. Beyla could you show me the energy patterns of that ships weapon first." Titov said as he began examining the mass of patchy and scattered data on the Replicators. Some thing was nagging at the back of his mind he was sure Gideon had shown him a picture of something that closely resembled that metal man. The only problem with that was it was from the Imperial Universe, he would need to get all the data about these metal men from the Marines.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Got any twos?" Ninth asked as he sat across from Seventh in the middle of a wrecked Asgard fleet.

"Go Fish." Seventh said happily.

"You heard the lady Jeff, go fish." Ninth said. The Neo Replicon pushed off from Ninth's head and floated into the debris fields. Several minutes later Jeff returned with the desiccated corpse of an Asgard.

"Looks like I'm winning." Seventh chirruped happily patting the pile of slowly spinning Asgard behind her sending one spinning off into the void.

"Not for long. Got any fives?" Ninth asked.

"Aw, damn and I was doing so well." Seventh pouted as she pushed herself off to find a corpse.

"That girl comes up with the strangest past times." Ninth said to Jeff as they floated and awaited the return of Seventh.

The Replicon fleet consumed as much of the Beta fleet as possible before they had to move on. The Asgard were learning how to combat them as their losses in the last encounter were significantly higher, so they had to hurry before an effective strategy was drawn up. The Harbinger help a crackling ball of lightning in its hand as it watched the Replicons devour everything. The lightning faded as the armada's vanguard began to move once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's all well and good but what I'm saying is that chicken tastes better than duck. That's all." Mitchell said to the Smith, minus his normal sunglasses, who nodded and rubbed his chin.

"Hmmm, hmmm, yes; I can see where you're coming from but I still stand by my original thoughts. What do you think Mr. Anderson?" Smith asked. Anderson was firmly asleep leaning on Davidenko who was steadily getting redder in the face as Anderson started to hug her, out of embarrassment or anger was unknown, but to be safe Mitchell and Smith slip further away from the Russian woman.

"Millar come here for a sec!" Smith shouted across the table to the glasses wearing man who was staring out the window at the clouds.

"What do you want Smith?" Millar demanded without even looking at him.

"I want to talk to you about life, the Universe and everything." Smith retorted sarcastically.

"I'm not marrying you." Millar grumbled closing his eyes.

"Well you know just now to ruin a good day, don't ya." Smith said in mock hurt and went into the corner to pretend to cry.

"Macdonald what do you think?" Mitchell asked as Smith returned to his seat grinning. The perpetually lazy man cracked open an eyelid and stared at them for a second.

"Duck." Was the short replied, well at least it wasn't a grunt.

"There I win." Smith stated jumping out of his seat.

"Shut up and sit down!" Stuart shouted swatting Smith over the head.

"You might want to watch this." Kerensky said holding up his hand fingers splayed. He started to count down on his fingers as Davidenko's face got redder and redder.

At the exact moment when he reached zero she snapped and threw Anderson across the table and into Fisher who was celebrating her seventy third victory over Robertson in table coin football. Anderson smacked head first into the laughing Fisher sending both of them sprawling to the ground. Davidenko sat down with her hands firmly clasped in her lap looking very embarrassed as Anderson commented on what a nice dream he was having and something about soft pillows that comment got him smacked on the head by Robertson for being lewd. Fisher spent the next ten minutes ranting at him about the proper way to behave around a lady.

"Why are all the women in this team complete psychos?" Peterson whispered to Titov as they both continued to pour over the replicator data.

"Maybe it's not the women maybe it everybody else." Titov replied smirking slightly.

"Can you ever give a straight answer?" Peterson bemoaned double checking the observed rate of healing on the Replicators.

"Net." Titov said as he once again examined the Jackal class ship's weapon.

"I would suggest that you get some rest soon. The other members of your team are beginning to act strangely, even for humans." Beyla said pointing to the snickering Smith and Mitchell who were enjoying themselves at the expense of Anderson who was still getting lectured by Fisher. She had somehow gotten a marker pen and was writing things up on the wall for Anderson to remember, this of course added to Beyla's desire to get rid of the humans.

"Da, that sounds good." Titov mumbled trying to suppress his laughter.

"Alright you idiots get some rest." Peterson said stretching the kinks out of his back.

"Hey don't compare me with them!" Millar shouted falling out of his seat.

"Shut up Millar! Now go get some sleep!" Peterson shouted while pointing at the door. Millar hung his head and shuffled towards the door mumbling about idiots.

The SGC personal followed Beyla out of the chamber and to a set of prepared rooms one for each of them. The setting sun outlines the gleaming city in blood red.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Baltus was having the time of his life, the Asgard employed thousands of A.I.s to run things and these were remarkably similar to Machine Spirits. He sat in a corner his mind linked in discussions with the thousands of A.I.s that had gathered to examine the intruder. He analysed the Asgard technologies at an astounding pace quickly learning were they could be applied to benefit the Imperium. The Asgard that scurried past him had learnt to ignore the unmoving red armoured human. That was until Beyla found him.

"Were have you been?" Beyla demanded of the unmoving Marine.

Baltus remained silent as his mind was currently searching through all the data on Replicators something he found truly fascinating. He was searching through the most current data when he found something that made his blood run cold. There was a video recording of a Necron Lord commanding the Replicators. Quickly questioning the A.I.s he found out that they knew next to nothing about this figure but suspected it to be the leader of the Replicator horde. Baltus's eyes snapped open to find a rather angry Beyla glaring at him with her large black eyes.

"Take me back to the Stargate." He ordered getting up and disconnecting himself from the wall panel. Beyla blinked at the Marine who had ignored her for several minutes making her feel like an idiot.

"Shouldn't you rest before continuing? The other humans are." Beyla questioned, a little annoyed at being ordered around by the human.

"Marines can work at optimum efficiency without sleep for extended periods. It is just one gift of many the Emperor saw fit to bestow upon us." Baltus replied off handily.

Nodding hesitantly at the Marine's faithful declaration Beyla guided Baltus back to the Stargate and dialled Earth for him.

"Hello, SGC how may we be of assistance?" A voice responded out of Baltus's Vox caster.

"Could you please connect me with Brother-Captain Angelus?" Baltus asked politely.

"Yeah no problem." The voice became quieter but Baltus could faintly hear someone shouting to bring up 'that Marine guy'. A small argument ensued about who the hell 'that Marine guy' was. Baltus sighed in resignation as the two continued their little spat. After some minutes the heavy footsteps of Angelus could be hear over the Vox.

"What is it Baltus?" Angelus asked, he sounded slightly annoyed.

"**Angelus we may have a big problem. I was looking through the archives on the Replicators and I found a recording of a Necron Lord. The worst part was it looked like it was leading the accursed little machines**." Baltus reported to his Brother-Captain.

"**If it turns out to be the Necrons I'll send through a Company of Marines to back you up**." Angelus said he sounded deadly serious.

"**No, that wouldn't be wise. Some of the Brothers are still against the Asgard and the last thing we need is to start slaughtering our own side**." Baltus stated glancing at Beyla who was staring at him oddly.

"**I see, well then; if it's a Necron Lord you are to carry out the mission O'Neill gave you and on top of that try and find out the limitations of this Necron. We will need all the information we can get if it attacks us**." Angelus ordered and then he cut the link.

"Alright Beyla, now can you show me to a dining area? I'm hungry." Baltus asked trying to distract the curious Asgard from the worrying discovery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fisher was having a nice dream; she was enjoying lying in the soft bed the Asgard provided. Granted it was a little small but never mind. Opening her eyes to the morning sun she was greeted with Beyla's face hanging inched from her own.

"What the hell are you doing?" She screamed startling the Asgard.

"I was sent here to wake you. The one called Titov has something he wishes to discuss with you." Beyla said leaving Fisher to get dressed.

Walking through the door still wondering if Beyla had said to eat the yellow food blocks or the green ones. Fisher stopped as she saw he impatient glares of the rest of her team.

"You took you sweet time getting here." Millar said.

"Were you know… having a little personal time?" Smith asked his sunglasses once again firmly on his face. Anderson began to snicker before both of them were hit in the face by pads of note paper.

"You two shut the hell up or I will castrate the both of you." Stuart growled. Immediately both of them stop laughing and stood at attention.

"It's best if you ignore them. They tend to tire themselves out eventually." Macdonald said to the heavily blushing Fisher.

"Now that every one's here I can begin my briefing." He moved one of the many Rune Stones on the table and a 3-D image of a Cairn class Tomb ship appeared. "This is the main Capitol ship of a race called the Necrons, they originate from the same Universe and time period as the Marines and have almost god like powers."

"This is all good but what has this got to do with anything?" Peterson asked tilting his head towards the piles of data on the Replicons.

"We all saw the image of that strange metal being leading the Replicators." Titov said pausing for a slight shiver to race down his spine. "Well take a look at this." He moved a second Rune Stone and the image of a standard Necron Lord appeared in 3-D. The image spun slowly letting everyone get a good look at the Necron. "This is a Necron Lord recorded during a large scale battle with the Imperial Guard."

"So you're telling us that something else came through with the Marines." Stuart clarified.

"No, the remains of the ship that the _Prometheus _observed were totally dead. This thing arrived at a different time and place." Titov corrected shifting through his Rune Stones.

"So how is it connected to the Replicators?" Millar asked as he examined the slightly flickering image of the Necron Lord.

"Well we have seen it command the Replicator bugs and we have also observed a Necron designed ship under Replicator control not to mention the complete integration of a Necron weapon into a human form Replicator." Titov answered brining up the slowly rotating images of Fifth with his transformed arm and the Jackal class Replicon ship.

"So the Replicators have assimilated this Necron into their army. It's not the first time something like this has happened." Peterson pointed out.

"I'm afraid not." Titov said bringing up a slightly blurry picture of Ninth and a cleared one of a Neo Replicon he continued. "See those strange silver patches on the human form replicator and the complete change of appearance to this Replicator the presence of these and along with other factors had led me to believe that the two races have merged. Becoming…" Titov paused to find an appropriate name. "…Replicons, or something to that effect."

"I don't see how that can be. According to this data provided by the Marines the Necrons are genocidal to the extreme." Fisher said pointing at the selection of data pads that had the entire Sons of Sol library on the Necrons stored in them.

"That is true but we aren't concerned as to why they have merged instead we have to focus on how to stop them." Titov responded.

"This is where the noble sacrifices of our fleets comes into play." Beyla said.

"Yes, after reviewing the videos of the Beta fleets battle and the garbled message from the _Gand _we have pieced together this." The room darkened as the screen was once again revealed.

It showed a Jackal class ship getting blasted by anti-Replicator weapons its blocks floating apart only to be pulled together by some unseen force and start reforming, until a energy shot hit one of the larger sections and the ship ceased to reform.

"Well what's so special about that?" Smith asked as the video ended.

"Watch closely now." Titov said and replayed the video.

The Jackal took the hit from the anti-Replicator weapon and block drifted apart them reformed just as they had another wave hit it and the blocks floated further apart this time.

"There, see if the blocks aren't given enough time to fully reform before they are disrupted again it takes longer for them to complete the process." Titov said pointing out the small difference in the area covered by the scattering blocks. "Now watch this closely." He said and played the section just before the energy blast in slow motion.

Between two of the larger masses of replicator blocks a sliver liquid seemed to jump from each one to another. When it attempted a larger jump it was caught in the open by the energy blast and had vanished after the image cleared. The Jackal ceased to reform after that.

"What in the name of Jesus was that sliver thing?" Millar asked his gaze flicking between the image of the Necron and the paused Jackal disintegration.

"It seems to be the same material that the Necrons are comprised of. This strange material, that the Marines have dubbed 'Necrodermis', seems to have the ability to reconnect the Replicator blocks after they have been separated by our weapon." Titov said.

"But that doesn't explain why that ship lost the power to reconnect after the energy hit or why its regenerations started to slow down." Kerensky argued.

"Well from the Marines' data it seems that Necrodermis isn't invincible and an energy burst of significant power will render it totally inert while a Plasma gun can deliver a blast strong enough to severely damage it. This explains why the Tomb ship was destroyed when it arrived here. From this I have deduced that the Necrodermis and Replicator blocks and cells are in some kind of symbiotic relationship. The Replicator blocks defend against the energy weapons and the Necrodermis defends against solid particle and anti-Replicator weapons. This of course is only a sketchy theory that needs proper study but that's why we're here to catch one." Titov explained.

"So what you're telling us is that these Replicons have become nearly indestructible and impervious to the only weapon that had a guaranteed kill rate." Mitchell moaned as he slumped back into his chair.

"Not indestructible, they can still be destroyed if the Necrodermis core is removed." Beyla said tying to cheer up the depressed human.

"This of course only applies to those that have been enhanced by the Necrodermis the others are probably still totally susceptible to the weapons it's just highly likely that the modified Replicons can reawaken the normal types." Titov said.

"So what your saying is that we have to keep blasting the things with anti-Replicator weapons until this Necrodermis is forced to show its self then we blast that and hey presto, no more Replicator." Robertson enthused.

"Replicon." Macdonald corrected him.

"Shut up you lazy bastard." Robertson grumbled rounding on Macdonald.

"Not lazy, care free." Macdonald corrected holding up his index finger.

"Whatever." Robertson muttered with an exasperated sigh.

"So what's the number of times we have to shoot the little buggers?" Stuart asked trying to keep the conversation on something combat based.

"About five or six times to be sure to expose the Necrodermis then anything from an Imperial Plasma pistol up will destroy it." Titov said. "Although none of us carry any plasma weapons and I have no idea of the equivalent power of an Asgard hand held weapon." Titov finished glancing at Beyla.

"I would need to examine an example before I could give you an answer." Beyla said scanning over the Marines data.

"I think Baltus has one." Anderson ventured.

"Yeah where's that guy got to? I haven't seen him since yesterday." Smith queried looking around.

"Apparently he has been communicating with the city's A.I.s. according the more advanced ones he much more interesting to talk to than us." Beyla said as she left the room to find Baltus and his Plasma pistol.

"You know the Marines never cease to surprise me. First they appear from nowhere and decree the start of a human empire then they completely massacre the Goa'uld and now that goofy guy is talking to computer programs who actually like him." Robertson listed off the Space Marines' accomplishments, getting nods from the rest of the group except Titov who was once again staring at the arranged data in front of him.

"Well if we can find a way to drastically increase the power of the anti-Replicon weapon then we could stand a chance of repelling them." Titov muttered mainly to himself.

Just then a tall Asgard burst through the door panting heavily, what little colour was normally in an Asgard's face had completely drained away. "The Alpha fleet has been destroyed; all that stands between the Replicators and Orilla are the defence stations." The Asgard nearly shouted before running off to inform the next group.

"Well looks like it's finally on." Stuart growled.

"Trust her to actually be looking forwards to this." Robertson whispered to Macdonald.

"Like you said she's one scary lady." Macdonald replied as he walked out the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first sign that the Replicons had arrived was thousands of green lights in the sky shining like evil stars. Plasma and energy beams streaked up from the surface and brightened the sky with the superheated air in their wake. Blast waves could be seen from the ground only for the green lights to remain. Every firing point was silenced by a hail storm of Gauss blasts after they made their location know. Once the ground defences had been wiped of the face of Orilla the invasion began.

The Replicon blocks started to fall from the heavens, in manner not unlike the Tyranids that infest the Universe of the Imperium they fell like rain in small capsules. Hundreds of thousands of football sized blocks tore through the once peaceful sky leaving flaming trails streaking behind them. Entire blocks of Asgard buildings were flattened as groups of the Replicons impacted into the cities. The SG-team watched in awed horror as the horizon flashed as each new wave impacted into Orilla. The city was ripped apart as burning Replicon blocks smashed through the buildings on their inevitable collision course with the ground.

Fifth stepped out of his capsule, his foot crushing the skull of the dead Asgard that lay at the edge of the impact crater. Behind him the capsule collapsed in on its self and reform into Authen Replicons. Replicons poured from the craters to his left and right, laughing he sprinted into the burning city.

"Humans, here are the weapons you requested." Beyla said not sparing her burning city a second glance.

"Did you get Baltus's Plasma pistol to compare?" Titov asked as he holstered the small sliver weapon.

"No I could not find him. The anti-Replicator weapons are waiting for you at the entrance to this building." Beyla replied while showing Smith how to operate the small pistol.

"Well then we've… Get Down!" Peterson shouted as a Replicon block smashed into the floor above them. The entire building shook at the sudden deceleration of the Replicon projectile.

"Hurry humans, we must leave." Beyla ordered as the clicking of Replicator feet became louder and louder.

Titov grabbed Beyla and much to her displeasure carried her underarm as they sprinted down the five flights of stairs, snatched up the anti-Replicator weapons, forced any Asgard they came across to come with them and ran out into the streets.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Titov slowly led his little group down a small alleyway as they crept towards the building that housed the Stargate. The sound of plasma weapons and anti-Replicator weapon discharges filled the air as the Asgard fought to stall the Replicon advance until their capital was fully evacuated; so far it was not going well. Since their escape from the science building they had found hundreds of dead Asgard filled with the blocks the Replicators would fire when threatened. Most disturbing of all they had found a single Asgard whose head had been ripped off and broken open, the brain was found smeared on the wall further down. Several of the Asgard shivered in terror at the sight.

Kerensky suddenly signalled for everyone to stop and the sound of disturbed rubble floated through the air. No one dared breathe as the crunching sound came closer and closer. In front of the alley way a tall man with something on his head appeared, hands in pockets with a very lazy posture.

"Well Jeff what do you think?" He asked into the air.

Davidenko had to suppress a gasp as he turned his face into the light from an adjacent building the entire left side of his face was the cruel uncaring death mask of the Necrons while his right arm and leg were in the same state. The biggest surprise was the new version of Replicator that was planted on his head, it single green eye pulsing lazily.

"Ack, all right we'll go to the armoury." He said kicking the wall sending a large crack racing up it. The Replicon on his head squeaked and they walked slowly off.

"Well that was just fucking weird. What the hell's Jeff?" Stuart asked as soon as the human form Replicon was out of earshot.

"I wouldn't know and I really don't want to know. So let's get going." Anderson retorted poking Fisher in the back trying to get her to move.

"All right lets go, watch your backs." Titov said. Then he and Fisher sprinted across the street one looking forward one back.

Just as Kerensky and Millar were about to run a hand burst out of the buildings wall and grabbed Kerensky by the throat Millar fell backwards and everyone else froze. Two glowing green eyes stared at them from the darkness.

"Well, well what have we here? Oh my it's the SGC how nice of them to come to the party. I hope they brought cake. I love cake." Fifth said as he stepped out into the alley way lifting Kerensky off the ground.

Every one took a step backwards when he started to laugh manically. Stuart slowly started to raise her anti-Replicator weapon but was stopped when Fifth started to wave his index finger at her in a taunting manner.

"None of that now. This is a party, we should have fun." Fifth said grinning. Kerensky was barely conscious from the lack of air.

"What kind of fun?" Smith asked slowly slipping his Plasma pistol from its holster.

"Why the best kind of fun. The kind where you die!" Fifth shouted as he snapped his hand closed breaking Kerensky's trachea and spine.

"Fuck you!" Peterson shouted as he fired his anti-Replicator weapon.

Fifth stumbled backwards his arms hanging limply as he growled in annoyance the thin sliver lines already weaving across his skin. Kerensky's dead body crumpled to the floor a surprised expression etched onto his face. Everything seemed to move at slow motion as a Servo-Arm soared out of the hole Fifth had made and smacked him right in the face. Fifth's face distorted horribly as the Servo-Arm ploughed into him. Time returned to normal as he smashed through the opposite wall showering the SG-team and Asgard in rubble. Baltus stepped out Stasis Field generator in one hand a Plasma pistol in the other.

"Here take this." Baltus said handing the large piece of machinery to Millar.

"I thought only you could use it?" Millar questioned as he got up and tried to life the heavy machine.

"You won't be using it, only holding it. I'll catch up with you in a second." Baltus responded with a small smile as he stepped through the large hole left by Fifth.

"Enough talk lets go. Grab an Asgard and haul ass!" Mitchell shouted as he grabbed the closest Asgard and sprinted across the street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, who might you be?" Fifth said as his jaw slid back into place.

"I am Baltus Tech-Priest to the Adeptus Astartes Sons of Sol Second Company." Baltus said with a little mock bow.

"Well that nice to know. So what's an Adeptus Astartes?" Fifth asked as a thin sliver blades formed between his wrists and the end of his smallest finger and on the tips of his shoes.

"That is of no consequence to you." Baltus replied his Servo-Arm opening and closing menacingly.

"You're no fun. Guess I'll just rip it from your mind." Fifth growled before getting into a fighting stance.

"You can try Xeno, you can try." Baltus taunted priming his Plasma pistol.

Fifth grinned madly and launched himself forward. Trying to cut Baltus across the stomach he swung low. Baltus jumped back and brought both fist down on the Fifth's back. Fifth smashed into the floor he just managed to roll away at the last moment as Baltus foot came crashing down where his head was. Clambering back to his feet Fifth charged forward and punched the Marine in the chest before Baltus could react, the heavily armoured point absorbed most of the damage giving Baltus a heavy bruise at best but the Power Armour was cracked all the way through and some of the power cables and muscle bundled had been damaged. A spider web of fissures spread out from the impact point and Fifth thought he had the upper hand until a pointed knee guard smashed into his stomach and a fierce upper cut sent him soaring backwards.

Flipping back onto his feet he charged Baltus again this time he fainted towards the left with his fist and caught Baltus with a powerful kick to the ribs. Baltus skidded backwards from the force of the blow, he moved his torso uneasily a few ribs were broken but nothing major beyond that but his armour had a large gash out of it where Fifth's blades had caught him. Fifth laughed as he observed the damage he had done, bounding forward again he tried to decapitate Baltus. Leaning back at the last moment Fifth slash soared over his head, Fifth caught the smirk on Baltus face just before the Servo-Arm swung around an grabbed his head. The Servo-Arm swung him around smashing him into the walls each time cracking the damaged ruin even more. Pinning the struggling Replicon against the cracked walls Baltus unloaded several bolts of plasma into the Replicon. Fifth grunted as he twisted the Servo-Arm that had clamped his head, the metal screamed in protest as it was slowly bent out of shape. Baltus quickly withdrew the mangled Servo-Arm once he saw the plasma blasts just sink into the Replicon's body.

Fifth dropped to the floor and the impressions of the Servo-Arm on his face disappeared in a shimmer of Replicon cells. Baltus holstered the Plasma pistol and got into a guarded position as the Replicon straightened up grinning madly and cracking his neck. Lunging forward Fifth tried to cut across the Marine's chest only for Baltus to side step his lunge, grab his arm and throw him into a wall. Fifth was not amuses as he landed upside down on his head, glaring at the Marine his green eyes flashed dangerously as he slowly got to his feet.

"As fun as this has been I think it's time to end it." Fifth ground out as the green light appeared in his forearm.

"Oh and here I thought we were just getting started." Baltus quipped flashing the insane machine with a smile.

"If only human." Fifth said, before the Gauss flayer formed in his arm.

Baltus dived out the way as the green wave raced towards him. The wall behind him was not so lucky and was completely shattered. Baltus knelt on the floor as Fifth released another wave of Gauss, this time he wasn't so lucky and the blast removed a large portion of his left shoulder guard. Laughing as the Marine stared at the smouldering lump that once held his Chapter symbol Fifth prepared to fire another blast. Rolling forward and under the wave of green Baltus delivered a powerful punch into Fifth's stomach. The Replicon doubled over and received a kick to his face which sent him fling backwards embedding him into another wall. Baltus was panting heavily all he took a hell of a lot to even make a Replicon flinch never mind send them flying. Pulling himself out of the wall Fifth was truly pissed now. Screaming Fifth jumped forward intent on killing the Marine as brutally as possible, Baltus tried to dodge the Replicon but received a large slash across his face. It ran from just above his eye all the way down to the top of his lips. Blood instantly started to clot but he still got some in his eye and couldn't risk removing it with the psychopathic Replicon lunging at him.

Fifth charged the Marine again expecting him to dodge. What happened next completely surprised him, Baltus grappled the Replicon into a crushing bear hug. Fifth struggled against the enhanced strength, covering Baltus's armour in long and deep cuts from his bladed feet and hands, the Marine of course Baltus was no match for Fifth but he help him long enough for the remains of the Servo-Arm to clamp around Fifth's neck. The Servo-Arm clamped shut and Baltus released the Fifth from the bear hug; acting quickly before the Replicon broke free again he grabbed onto Fifth's head and pulled with all his might. Fifth screamed in agony as his head slowly separated from his body. The sudden release of pressure made Baltus stumble forward the now useless Servo-Arm hanging limp. In his hands he held Fifth's head he promptly threw it into a pile of rubble letting the body crumble to the ground. Baltus turned and left; his Power Armour groaning in protest at each movement, at every point he had attacked with or been hit the armour was cracked and damaged. Now all he had to do was find the SG-team and pray to the Emperor he didn't run into another Replicon, he didn't have a spare Servo-Arm or set of armour for that fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours after Fifth had his head ripped off by Baltus, Seventh stumbled across the battle site. Sitting side ways on the pile of rubble was Fifth head screaming at his body while it fumbled around the floor. Seventh completely lost control and spent the next ten minutes laughing at them.

"Will you shut up?!" Fifth screamed at his sister.

"But this is so funny." Seventh managed to say through her laughter.

"Shut up! Left you stupid piece of junk! I said left! Why? Why do you hate me so much?" Fifth's head screamed as his body continued to walk into a wall.

"Need a little help?" Seventh asked leaning over the disembodied head giggling.

"Shut up and go away I can do this myself." Fifth shouted as his body charged through the wall arms out stretched.

"So you got the shit beat out of you." Ninth muttered dropping through a hole in the roof.

"Not you as well. Listen just leave me alone and I'll fix this." Fifth pleaded trying again to move himself with his tongue.

"Jeff help him." Ninth commanded with a sigh.

"No! You stay away from me you hear! I'll tear your legs off! You little bastard wait till I get my body back then you'll be sorry!" Fifth shouted as Jeff rolled his head down the rubble and across the floor.

"Just be quiet and let him do his thing." Ninth said leaning against the wall.

"I got his body." Seventh giggled sitting on top of the flailing headless body.

"You know something about this is just so surreal." Ninth said as Fifth's head rolled passed his feet propelled by Jeff who seemed to be enjoying himself.

"I hate you both." Fifth mumbled readjusting his head.

"And we hate you to." Seventh said jumping off his back.

"Let's go." Fifth grumbled as he sulked out of the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Titov was normally a calm man but now he was very worried. It had been several hours since they left Baltus to fight the Replicon and without him they were truly screwed. After a quick check they had discovered that none of them even had the beginning of a clue as how to operate the Stasis Field generator. The ominous rectangle of pipes, wires and machinery was far beyond them. Well at least they had left all the Asgard safely at the Stargate, the evacuation of the planet was not going well. Nearly every city had been over run in a few minutes because they hadn't been informed of Titov's discovery, the only place that his theory had been put into practise was the Stargate building and so far it had worked well. Most of the survivors of Orilla had fled to the Earth the only ones who remained were several brave Asgard technicians who were busy downloading and then destroying all the data cores and the SG-team who were still trying to capture a Replicon.

Scratching his head again Titov continued to lead his group of humans around the area that Baltus was last seen in. God how he hated that man, not only had they to wait on this overrun planet but they also had to circle around hordes of Replicons as the damnable little machines ate the city.

"Mitchell you see anything?" Fisher asked as they lay behind a fallen wall.

"Nothing but thousands of the bugs." Mitchell answered pocketing his binoculars.

"Well let's get going. Robertson you take point." Millar directed.

"Fine." Robertson griped with an annoyed tone.

Rounding the corner they hear him shout, seconds later he came flying backwards with a large smocking crater in the middle of his chest revealing blacked ribs and charred organs. He smacked into the wall with a sickening crack, pieces of roasted organ flew out of his wound and crumbled he to the ground, obviously dead.

"What the fuck…" Anderson never finished as the Harbinger rounded the corner Warscythe twirling grace fully, its cold eyes bearing down on the huddled humans.

"Run!" Titov screamed as another blast of lightning incinerated the spot he had been seconds before.

The SG personal turned to flee the other way but the Harbinger was upon them before they could blink. Swinging the deadly Warscythe the Harbinger cut open Mitchell's back, barely missing severing his spine. Mitchell fell to the floor but Davidenko grabbed his arms and dragged him along with her. Without missing a beat the Harbinger grabbed Smith by the head kicked him in the knee, breaking it with a sickening snap, the Necron Lord flung him over its shoulder. Stuart turned and tried to stab the Necron in the eye with her Combat knife but the Harbinger easily caught her wrist and with an audible crack snapped it. Twisting the broken limb bones cruelly tearing through her skin the Harbinger threw the screaming woman forward into the rest of the humans it raised its Warscythe to finish her until Smith jumped onto its back. Throwing its self back into the wall making Smith cough up blood the Harbinger attempted to dislodge the man but it failed to notice the Plasma pistol being jammed into its ribs.

Smith threw his self away from the Necron and covered his face; the Harbinger was confused by this strange movement until it felt the energy emissions of the rapidly building charge in the gun crammed into its ribs. Before it could phase out a blinding white light engulfed it and the humans who covert themselves as best they could. A high pitched wailing filled the room before the resounding boom of the blast overcame it.

Climbing out from under the dirt and rubble that covered him Peterson turned to look at the Harbinger. Its entire left side had been elongated out; its shoulder was now above its head the arm swinging randomly, the bottom half of its chest hung at its knees and its head was twisted at a funny angle (Terminator 2, T-1000 when he gets hit with explosive shell). It would have been humorous if it wasn't still moving or staring at him with those cold eyes. Looking over he spotted Smith propped against a wall, Smith mouthed 'go' as the Harbinger let out a metallic screech.

"Move it!" Peterson shouted grabbing Mitchell under the arm and running away with the rest of the battered group. He absently noted that the Stasis Field generator had been damaged in the blast. "Fuck, this is the last thing we needed." He muttered to himself.

The screeching continued even after the humans had left. The Harbinger slowly reformed into its normal shape its body flickering with green parks the Necrodermis flowing like liquid. Turning its head around while its ribcage morphed back together it glared at the grinning human in front of it, something was different about this human. Smith smiled at the Necron showing of his blood stained teeth. Coughing up more blood he winced as he moved to a better position.

"Well that fucked you over." He hissed. Lifting his arm, even with the darkness clouding his vision, he gave the Harbinger the middle finger. He fell unconscious as the Harbinger slowly advanced on him flexing its reformed left arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, I think I see Baltus. Yeah he's over there fiddling with his arm thingy!" Anderson shouted trying to ignore Mitchell's grunt and occasional screams as Fisher crudely stitched his back up. The Disruption Field had done a good job at shredding up the wound. He'd never seen the back of someone's ribcage and frankly he never wanted to see it again.

"All right lets go pick him up. Stuart you stay here and look after Fisher and Mitchell." Titov said shouldering his P-90 and running his hands through his hair. The woman grunted in response cradling her broken wrist in a make-shift sling.

"Move out." Peterson said scanning the area for Replicons.

Baltus was not having a good day, his Servo-Arm was totalled, he could maybe save it if he got it back to the _Emperor's Light _without any further damage; he snorted at the prospect of that. His Power Armour on the other hand was a lost cause, the entire set would have to be redone with new Cermatics and Plasteels, new muscle bundles, new servos, new paint job, new everything. He sigh at the lecture he was inevitably going to get when he returned oddly the Machine Spirit of his armour seemed perfectly fine about getting damaged in battle with a strong opponent. He was so busy thinking about the list of excuses he could give Angelus that he failed to notice the SG-team come creeping towards him.

"Yo, how's it going?" Anderson enquired patting the Marine on the shoulder.

"What?" Baltus shouted as he shot up and spun around one hand on his Plasma pistol the other poised to smash Anderson's teeth out.

"Easy there. We've come to get you, it's time to capture one of those little bastards and leave this God forsaken place." Millar said.

"We've got a small problem with that. Remember you broke the device, dip shit." Peterson growled poking Millar in the chest.

"It no longer matters, Baltus will fix the device then we will complete our mission." Titov broke up the fight before it started looking around to make sure no Replicons had been attracted by the noise so far none had.

"Let's just get back to the camp." Macdonald grumbled.

"Alright; carefully now." Titov whispered as he cautiously began the walk back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been two days since they had found Baltus and every ones tempers were wearing thin as the Tech-Marine cannibalised more and more of their weapons and gadgets; he'd even stolen Mitchell's watch. At first he had said it would only take him a day but after examining the device the first thing he asked was what the hell they had done to it. So now on the morning of the third day they were greeted by two very odd things number one was Baltus proclaiming his greatness and holding up what they all prayed was a operational Stasis Field generator and the second was during breakfast a bloody, bruised and beaten up Smith returned.

"Where the hell have you been?" Anderson shouted practically launching himself at his friend when the severally injured man dragged himself into their little camp. His knee was hanging at a funny angle, he was bending a little to his left probably due to broken ribs and his jacket was stained with blood.

"I was a little busy." Smith mumbled with a grimace.

"So what happened?" Fisher asked.

"I don't know, I blacked out just after you left. Thing probably left me for dead." Smith replied weakly as he collapsed into Peterson.

"Easy there, we got you." Peterson cooed soothingly as Smith fell unconscious again.

"How this bastard dragged himself all the way here with these wounds is amazing." Peterson muttered as he lay Smith down next to the small fire.

"Well how that everyone is safe and the device is working we can complete the mission and go home." Titov assured everyone before handing the last of the medical supplies to Stuart. "You will remain here with those two and tend to them until we return." He ordered her, indicating Mitchell and Smith.

"Alright let's get this shit over with." Macdonald said with his usual enthusiasm.

"If we don't return by the end of the day, leave." Titov said as he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can see the target. It is about to enter the trap." Davidenko whispered into her radio.

"Roger that. Baltus stand by." Titov replied.

"This is Fisher nothing else is coming this one's all alone." The woman said.

"It's over the trap, go now." Peterson hissed.

The Neo Replicon casually marched down the street on a patrol looking for the remaining humans; it wasn't paying much attention to the ground as it scanned the horizon for movement. The Replicon paused as it perceived everything to slow down. It tried to jump away but it only got a few millimetres off the ground. The Replicon froze suspended in the air as the faint hum of the Stasis Field generator floated through the air.

"Mission successful." Macdonald stated as he walked out from his hiding point.

"Okay, Baltus let's get that thing and go." Millar said happily.

"Fisher, Peterson and Davidenko. You three go back and retrieve the others. We'll meet you at the Stargate." Titov commanded, constantly scanning the darkened ruins for any signs of movement.

"Yes sir." Davidenko relied crisply as they jogged away.

"OK here we go." Baltus nodded to Titov as he carefully lifted up the generator.

"I hope nothing bad happens." Anderson muttered looking at the frozen Neo Replicon.

"Move out." Was Titov's quick retort to Anderson's worries. They quickly walked towards the ruins of the Stargate building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright here they come." Anderson said as the group of six came into view.

"Wait do you hear something?" Millar asked a frown on his face.

"Nope, you're just getting paranoid." Anderson answered cheerfully.

"No; I swear I heard something, it's like thunder." Millar continued unabated.

"Wait, it sounds more like…thousands of feet." Baltus said staring at the six running people having left Macdonald with the generator.

"Oh shit." Millar whispered going wipe eyed. "Titov dial the Gate! Dial the Gate!" He shouted as Fishers shouts were carried by the wind.

"What's got him…so…" Anderson stop speaking as a black carpet appeared to be following the six human across the city. "Um, Titov dial the gate." He mumbled quietly as the thousands of Replicons charged towards them.

"Baltus go get them. Anderson you help!" Millar shouted pushing the two towards the running people.

Baltus ran out and picked up both Mitchell and Stuart, putting one across each shoulder he sprinted back to the Gate. Anderson helped Fisher support Smith as they were covered by Davidenko and Peterson who fired sporadically into the mass of Replicons. Running back inside the crumbling building they saw Titov punching in the final digits on his GDO. The covering fire intensified as the Replicon horde closed in. Titov and Millar ran through the Gate followed by Macdonald manoeuvring the Stasis Field generator plus Replicon through the Naquadah ring. After him Baltus, plus his two injured passengers, ran through the Stargate. Davidenko ran out of ammo and ran through the event horizon followed by a heavily swearing Peterson.

Fisher let go of Smith and ran through the Gate and Anderson helped the still crippled Smith through the ring. Just before they passed through the event horizon Smith twisted around and looked at the impassive Harbinger standing in the door way of the building surrounded by Replicons; for a instant before the wormhole swallowed him Smith's eyes flashed green.


	22. The Abyss Looks into You

"Normal speech"

"**Gothic around non-Imperials**."

"Mental Links."

"_Ship Names_."

* * *

Ten humans and one Marine stumbled out of the event horizon onto the blessed metal ramp of the SGC, if pride and fatigue had allowed it they would have danced happily for a long time. The iris slid shut behind then several loud metallic bangs echoed through the room indicating the destruction of their pursuers. The Stargate deactivated with its usual whoosh and all was still for a brief second. Every single one of them collapsed onto the ground except Baltus who just supported himself on one of the railings, Marines don't collapse they lie down and rest; with dignity.

"Medics to the Gate room. Medics to the Gate room we have causalities." A voice boomed over the inter-com.

"Well, you guys look like shit." O'Neill said looking over the bleeding mass of people and a frozen Replicon.

"Never felt better sir." Anderson grinned getting shakily to his feet.

"Glad to hea…" He couldn't finish his sentence as Anderson had once again fallen to the ground.

"Well whatever. Once you're discharged from the infirmary I want a full report." O'Neill instructed as medics rushed in wheeling around stretchers and IV stands.

"Yes sir." Millar grumbled as his pulse was taken.

"All right get them out of here; they're getting blood on my nice clean floors." O'Neill shouted at the medics.

Smith looked around his face set impassively a small green spark lingering in his eyes. He sat silently as the medics rushed him away all the while shouting at each other. A tiny smile passed over his face as he flexed his right hand thin lines of silver tracing across it for a second before fading into his skin.

* * *

Anderson wandered around the medical rooms looking for Smith. After three days him and the majority of his team had been discharged the only ones left where Mitchell, Stuart and apparently Smith who he was having trouble finding in the busy ward. Finally finding a roster much to his surprise Smith had already been discharged, finding this extremely odd especially with the fact the guy was practically held together by his clothes when they returned he set out to find a Doctor. After several minutes of strenuous searching and being ignored he found someone who would at least acknowledge his presence.

"Excuse me but have you seen a Second Lieutenant Smith around here?" Anderson asked the Doctor.

"Oh, yes Lieutenant Smith let's see…." He walked over to a computer and began typing hastily.

"Well anything?" Anderson asked shifting his weight from foot to foot due to boredom and impatience.

"Ah, here we are. Second Lieutenant Smith." The Doctor paused for a second, his eyes lost focus and his face became impassive. "He was discharged yesterday he was also exempted from any duties for a month due to his extensive injuries." The Doctor said in a monotonous voice staring roughly half a foot to the side of Andersons head.

"Well thanks." Anderson mumbled sounding totally discontented.

The Doctor took a second to respond but before he did he winced and rubbed his temple. Then he responded in his normal voice "Sorry I couldn't help you more."

Anderson walked out still slightly worried about his friend but brushed his fears off after all it not like the Doctors would do something stupid. They were paid way too much to do that.

Back in the room the Doctor rubbed his forehead he had been having phantom pains and severe migraines for the last few days, he just chalked it up to the stress of looking after so many beaten up people at once. Singing he returned to his rounds.

* * *

Smith stalked through the corridors with an impassive if not slightly angry visage plastered into his face. It was the six day since their return and the other members of his team had all come to pester him about his well being. Storming past O'Neill who was talking to a Sergeant about base security he rammed into a technician who was sprinting through the corridors, the unfortunate technician when flying backwards crashing to the floor and skidding along slightly. Smith didn't even miss a step as he continued on his eyes sparing the technician a quick glance filled with apathy. O'Neill walked over to the man who was rubbing his shoulder.

"You alright?" O'Neill asked the man as he continued to grumble to himself.

"Yeah I'm just fine but that guy, it was like running into a brick wall. I mean I just bounced off him." The technician answered finally scrambling to his feet.

"Hmmm, well just go on your way and watch where you're going." O'Neill said as the man walked off still rubbing his sore shoulder.

Smith found himself standing in front of the room that held the Self-Destruct device staring balefully at the two guards. They shifted nervously under the cold stare and sense of impending doom that radiated off the man. The braver one cleared his throat loudly.

"Sir I'm sorry but only those either the rank of Major or higher may enter this room without written permission or an escort of the Base Commander during a time of peace." The guard recited from his little hand book of 'twenty things to say when guarding a door'. The other guard snickered at the formal tone. He would have just told the guy to piss off, if he had the balls to do it.

Smith turned and stalked off, shoulders hunched and a scowl plastered on his face, but before he disappeared from sight he muttered under his breath. "Pitiful Humans, soon you will beg for mercy." A slightly insane grin reminiscent of Fifth broke out on his face scaring all the people around him.

* * *

Davidenko walked through the halls humming vaguely to herself. She was on her way to visit Fisher who had spent the entire day rambling on about the Replicon they had brought back. Thinking about those things only brought back memories of how close they had all come to dying in that ruined city. Shivering she sped up slightly and marched through the deserted corridors. She jumped as the lumbering outline of a Marine appeared around a corner and carried on past her. She absently noticed that the Marine had a bionic right eye and a large metal plate on the right side of his head. She began to think over ways in which you could sustain an injury like that.

Shaking her head she once again began walking down the corridor. Passing the room that housed the Self-Destruct bomb she mused that it was pretty dumb to have Self-Destruct printed in large yellow letters next to it. Sometimes she wondered if the Americans had a sense of subtlety at all; as far as she could tell they didn't. Her thoughts were broken when the door, that should have been firmly locked, lazily creaked open revealing the pitch black room inside. Taking a step inside the light from the corridor showed her the most disgusting scene she would ever see, hanging from the room suspended by wires were two perfectly skinned people swinging back a forth like pendulums. Blood dripped from the mostly drained corpses and pooled on the floor and she noticed that she was standing in it. Green eyes lit up behind her. Being the trained soldier she was she calmly made to turn around and send out a base wide emergency.

Suddenly a cold hand clasped over her mouth and another grabbed both of her wrists. Struggling against the vice like grip she was shocked when her assailant spoke in Smith voice with a metallic edge.

"Well, well, well what have we here?" Smith hissed. "Looks like a little Russian." He continued chuckling to himself.

She tried to mumble something back but that turned into a squeak when Smith licked her neck. "You'll do just fine." He whispered into her ear.

When her hands were suddenly released she made to grab her gun but couldn't make it in time before two long serrated blades were rammed into her lower back. She arched her back and screamed silently as pain shot through her body a warm sensation started to spread out from the wound but she didn't have time to think about that. She bit into Smith's hand but he didn't even flinch at first she tasted blood but that soon faded and her teeth made contact with something hard and metallic. The twin blades were ripped out and Davidenko fell limp to the ground her spinal cord damaged. Standing over her was Smith, outlined in the light from the door his eyes dancing with green fire.

"How fragile you are. I can't believe that I was like that once, but now I'm better." He muttered nodding to himself. "Now I'm happy." He said still nodding.

"Hel…" Davidenko tried to shout before Smith stood on her windpipe applying just enough pressure to silence her.

"Now, now don't go ruining the game." Smith said the two blades on his wrist glinting in the slight.

The sound of metal being drawn across plastic came from the door way and Smith whirled around, releasing Davidenko who started coughing uncontrollably, just in time to take a Combat knife to the face courtesy of the Marine Davidenko had passed in the hallway. Smith was bent backwards from the force of the blow but his feet never left their position. The Marine blinked in confusion as the suspected man just stood their face horizontal to the ceiling. Without warning he snapped back up bringing the serrated blades crashing into the midsection of the Marine. The Marine doubled over as the blades burrowed through his Power Armour and into his tough flesh. Faster than even the Marine could follow Smith's leg collided with his wounded stomach and send him crashing backwards into a wall. Grabbing the knife protruding from his cheek Smith crudely yanked it out; a tiny squirt of blood followed the serrated blade. Underneath was revealed to be metal plating with his teeth and gums showing through the rapidly closing hole in his face.

"Well that just rude." He mocked stepping away from the curled up and whimpering Davidenko towards the winded Marine.

"What are you? Xeno scum." The Marine spat out regaining his footing.

"That's for me to know and for you to contemplate when you're dead." Smith answered smirking to himself.

"Tell it to the Emperor." The Marine said as the sound of a Bolt pistol washed over them.

Smith's head whipped round to see Vanem, Anderson and two guards facing him from down the hallway. He doubled over as the explosive round detonated in his gut throwing a little amount of blood around. He stumbled back from the wounded Marine who took the opportunity to dive into the Self-Destruct room. Standing back up, Smith grinned manically as the metal plating and grey skin of his stomach showed to the world.

"Well no point in hiding it now." Smith said as his entire body seemed to ripple like water.

Its skin and clothes rippled like liquid as they sank back into it. As they receded they revealed large metal plates covering most of its body rising out of the false skin like strange wrecks being raised from the darkest depths of the sea. As the liquid finally retreated back into Smith it revealed what the Marines would call a Necron Pariah. Its face was covered in metal except for the area where its cheeks would be now all that showed where its teeth and gums. Its eyes were sunken into the face and burned with a bright green light. Its neck was covered in armour plating that resembled snake skin when it moved its neck. Its head was supported by two piston like protrusions that extended from the tip of the collar bone to the underside of the jaw. The shoulders were covered by large guards but underneath them there could be seen grey skin with blue veins running through it. The entirety of the arms except for the joints were covered in thick metal plates, the joints were covered in the snake skin like plating on the sides that faced the humans. Its entire chest was plated over but several weaknesses could be seen; just like the Marines Power Armour the upper chest was heavily protected and so was the lower abdomen but around the waist the armour was the flexible variety. The sides revealed more of the grey skin and were only covered by strips every few inches. The legs like the arms were plated except at the joints. From just above its wrists on the left side two long wickedly shaped serrated blades extended till they cleared its clenched fist by at least four inches (Imagine the wrist blades from the Predator movies). In the centre of its gut a large scorch mark and a small crater were slowly being erased from existence.

"Well fuck this shit." One of the guards muttered.

"Fade into the background, just fade into the background." The other one repeated as they slowly stepped backwards.

"I do believe that it would be prudent for you two to go get help." Vanem said his eyes never leaving the stationary Pariah.

"Yeah, I'll just go with them." Anderson said smiling as he too started to back-pedal after the suddenly missing guards.

"No, Second Lieutenant Anderson you will remain here and assist me." Vanem said his Servo-Arm slowly uncurling.

"Shit. Do I have to?" Anderson whined as Smith or Pariah Smith had almost completely closed the dent in its armour.

"I would get my gun out if I were you." Vanem calmly suggested his Servo-Arm quickly swinging into battle position.

Anderson fumbled for his gun and only just drew it as Pariah Smith burst forwards. If he had time then he would have noted that the concrete was cracked from the force behind the Pariah's legs but fortunately or unfortunately he was too busy diving away from some very sharp blades. Vanem tried to side step the charging Pariah but was surprised when it twisted its arm at an extremely unnatural and he assumed painful angle. The blades scored deep gashed along the bracers of Vanem's armour as the silver blur swept between them. Skidding to a halt Pariah Smith turned to look at the frowning Vanem and awe struck Anderson. Charging forward again it jumped at the last moment avoiding a hail of blots it then tried to dive down and drive its blades into the head or shoulder of the Marine. The Pariah suddenly stopped in mid flight wondering for a moment what had happened was its biggest mistake; the Servo-Arm smashed it mercilessly into the reinforced concrete wall. The Pariah went straight through the concrete and crashed into a locker room. Vanem unloaded the entire clip of bolts into the Pariah filling the room with smoke from blasted concrete.

"Wasn't that a bit of over kill?" Anderson asked as he climbed to his feet.

"Not in the slightest." Vanem responded smartly into the slowly clearing dust.

An inhuman screech wailed from inside the room, making Vanem wince and Anderson cover his ears, and then a sliver blur shot out of the hole in the wall right into the startled Vanem. The Marine when flying backwards narrowly missing crushing Anderson. Vanem smashed into the wall cracking it; he coughed up blood as he tried to cover the two holes which led into his lung. Anderson stared at the downed Marine and then at the deadly Pariah. Pariah Smith had several holes in its chest and its right arm was hanging limply. When it raised its head Anderson saw that one of the eyes had been torn open and was leaking blood over its face making its already grim appearance even more terrifying. Anderson backed away towards Vanem when the Pariah grabbed its arm and snapped it back into place. The holes were already closing and the eye was still radiating that unnatural green light. Faster that Anderson could follow the Pariah had rushed him and now help him off the floor by his neck. Suddenly the lights faded to red and the sirens began to wail.

Pariah Smith looked down both corridors; it could hear people coming from both directions. Glancing back at the wriggling human in its hands it said. "Goodbye, Mr. Anderson." The Pariah's eyes flashed a brighter green and it dropped the human and vanished through the hole.

"Hn, that was weird." Anderson grunted as he rubbed his sore neck.

* * *

The Marines thundered down the hallway along with the normal SGC guards who were hard pressed to keep up. The sirens wailed as the entire base went into lock down. Meter thick slabs of reinforced concrete dropped into place, blast doors slid into place and then sealed themselves shut and power was restricted to the bare minimum in all sections. In short the entirety of SGC was sealed in with a bio-mechanical killing machine bent on killing everyone it could lay its metallic hands on. Not the best move ever.

Throughout the throng of men Angelus stood over the wounded Vanem. "Report." The Astarte Captain ordered his eyes fierce and unyielding.

"The enemy is a bio-mechanical Necron construct. The closest analogue we have to it is the Pariah units that were occasionally sighted back in the Imperium." Vanem said as a medic checked over his slowly healing wound.

"And what of the woman? I hear she was reacting oddly." Angelus asked, not in concern but in tactical interest.

"Ah yes. Major Davidenko I believe, she was wounded before I even arrived. When they removed her from here she was in a spasming fit. You might want to have Samuel look at her." Vanem answered back before thanking the medic and rising to his feet.

"Fine but first I want this Necron found." Angelus growled in anger as he walked off into the corridors searching for his prey.

* * *

Pariah Smith decapitated the last cowering scientist; it was the third huddled group he had come across. Practically the entire Particle Weapons Research Division how lay in pieces around it. The Pariah was broken from its inner contemplations by several plasma and Las shots to its back. Whipping around it found several Marines and SGC personnel all led by Levi. The sheathed blades on the left wrist slid out silently as Pariah Smith's remaining muscles tensed.

"Surrender or die Xeno filth." Levi said calmly his Force Sword shimmering a faint blue.

Pariah Smith had to keep from hissing, the one thing that the Necron programming always carried over to the Replicon hybrids was a hate of all things Warp based. The Pariah launched its self forward ducking under a wave of plasma and shrugging of the Las blasts it was upon the small group before they even fired two shots. Spinning on one foot the Pariah kicked two humans into a wall with a satisfyingly wet thud. A Marine punched the Pariah in the face sending it sprawling back it's not quite healed eye bursting open again. Flipping nimbly onto its feet it was greeted by a plasma bolt to the gut. The plasma tore at the armour as the Replicon cells fought to dampen the damage. Its eyes flashed green as it lunged forward again despite the blood flowing from its wound, its blades changing direction at the last second and caught a Marine in the face with a back hand swipe. The Marine fell back howling in fury while holding the ruined shreds of his face. The Pariah rounded on the last human only to have its left shoulder and arm practically severed as the Force Sword of the Librarian cut through the air. Flinging its self away from the dangerous opponent the Pariah considered its options.

One human, one Marine and the Librarian were all that remained able to fight it. It could take out the human and make a break but the Librarian would cause problems latter. It could take on the Librarian but the other Marine would be a hindrance. The two parties watched each other carefully until the Marine made a fatal error, thinking the Necron was crippled he dove to the side and tried to shot it. Pariah Smith took the opportunity and lunged at the Marine ignoring the plasma even as it ate away at its body. Raising its good arm three blades shot out of it, these were significantly shorter and less serrated than the normal ones but they still pierced the Marine's helmet and skull. Kicking away the dead Marine the Pariah flipped backwards to avoid the Las and plasma that engulfed the air where it just was. Snapping off one of the blades of its left arm it threw it, the blade whistled through the air and embedded its self in the throat of the human. The man gurgled and clawed at his throat only making the wound worse, he collapsed to the floor still gurgling.

Levi and Pariah Smith stared at each other slowly circling around the room kicking desks and computer stands out of their way. The Pariah's shoulder was still hanging on by a shred of armour and skin, blood was steadily flowing down the limp appendage. Levi was far better only having been winded by the increased amount of effort it took to use his Force Sword around this thing. Pariah Smith rushed the Librarian bouncing from side to side to avoid any concentrated fire, Levi didn't bother to shot at the charging Necron instead he drew back his Force Sword parallel to his waste. Pariah Smith leapt at the Librarian only to be run through by the Force Sword. The Pariah eyes dulled and Levi let the body slump to its knees, suddenly the Pariah's head snapped up its eyes burning with green fire. Pulling its self along the blade before Levi could react it had reared back it good arm. Levi clamped his hand around the Necron head; Pariah Smith could feel the strange presence in its mind and felt control of its body slowly fading. With one last burst of life in its eyes it rammed its tri-bladed arm into the Marine's gut.

Levi had all the air forced out of his lungs by the blow, even the fist had penetrated his armour and he could fell a strange warm sensation around the wound. He stared down into the fading eyes of the Pariah, once he was sure the mind had been suppressed he let go of the things head revealing hairline fractures outlining his fingertip from the pressure he had applied. If that had been a normal man his head would have long exploded into to pulp. He let the still impaled Pariah fall to the floor, sucking inn a breath that was surprisingly hard he looked down to his stomach. The entirety of the Pariah fist had disappeared into the blue armour of the Librarian along with those cruel blades. Tearing the arm out with a grunt and a small river of blood he propped himself up against a wall and sat down with a tired sigh.

"This is Levi, target neutralized. We're in the particle… weapons block… need medical…" He slumped over to the side the river of blood slowly stopping. His ear Vox continued to whisper for about a minute before it went quiet. The last thing Levi remembered was the thundering of a lot of boots.

* * *

Davidenko was floating in perpetual darkness, a void if you will. Of course she assumed what any rational person would after being stabbed in the back and being pretty certain your spine was severed, she assumed she was dead. Floating alone in the black void she had time to think over all the things that had happen in the last few months. The impromptu arrival of the Marines, her transfer over to the SGC, the insane idea of a human empire, the messed up people on her team and the death of most of her old teammates. She laugh, she cried, she went through the normal set of emotions one would expect from a person reviewing the most traumatic and interesting part of their life.

Her musing was cut short when she started to hear faint whispers. At first she ignored them assuming she was going slightly mad from being alone in a blank void for who knows how long. Davidenko continued to drift or so she thought even as the whispers grew louder. Quickly the whispering grew louder and louder until it reached an unbearable tempo, forcing her to cover her ears, then as suddenly as it had come it stopped. Uncovering her ears and opening her eyes before her was the Harbinger of the Abyss, minus Warscythe, staring apathetically at her. Scrunching her eyes closed she turned around and began whispering encouragements to herself in an attempt to try and calm herself down. Assured that she was calm she once again opened her eyes to find the cold glowing eyes of the Harbinger burrowing into her. The Harbinger extended its hand towards her, she clenched her eyes shut waiting for one of the many exotic and painful ways she was going to be tortured, mutilated or maimed.

After several minutes she cracked one eye open and stared at the out stretched hand of the Necron Lord. She stared at the Harbinger in disbelief, no way was the butcher of entire worlds being nice to her now. She backed away from the Harbinger again but froze when a voice began to whisper in her head.

"Join us." It said the Harbinger not even moving its jaw.

"What?" She asked the empty void.

"Join us. Become one of us." The voice whispered again.

"Who are you?" She asked the darkness again.

"We will take the pain away." The voice whispered.

"What pain?" She asked now sure this was the Harbinger.

"The pain of feeling, the pain of living, the pain of being alone." The Harbinger answered.

"What are you talking about?" She asked frantically to the stationary Necron.

There was no answerer for a few seconds and then it hit her. Every painful, bad or frightening memory and experience she had ever had. Things flashed through her head at an insane pace ranging from her breaking her arm while being bullied at school to her mother being hit by a car when she was eight. She gasped for air as tears streamed down her face.

"We can take away the pain. We can make everything still and quiet and peaceful." The Harbinger said.

"But all… (Sob)… you do is… (Sob)… kill people." She answered through her sobbing.

"We give them the peace of death." The Harbinger answered.

"Why is that better than living?" She asked her breathing still ragged.

"They are no longer alone." The Harbinger whispered in response.

"That's not true!" She shouted into the abyss at the still metal figure.

"Don't your religions speak of a better place after you die? We simply speed up the process." The Harbinger retorted, the metal rasp had become harsher now.

"Well, that's true but I like living." Davidenko stated with finality.

"You won't die, you will never truly die. Your memories will be spread through us and you will exist in some fragment for all time." The Harbinger elaborated.

"So I will be like Smith?" Davidenko asked.

"Yes you will be improved to perfection." The Harbinger said sounding slightly like it had won.

"No. No, I don't want to be like that. I don't want to be a mindless puppet!" She shouted balling her fists.

Silence rained for a few seconds then the symbol over the Harbingers eye began to light up its incandescent green. Taking the extended hand back it instead put its palm level with her head spread it pointed finger wide and whispered. "You... will... submit."

Davidenko's world exploded into pain. Images of torture, slaughter, mayhem and destruction raged through her head as every nerve in her body felt like it was being slowly eaten by thousands of insects. She curled up into a ball and began to whimper as the uncontrollable agony surged through her. The Harbinger stood over her its cold eyes and glowing symbol the only things visible in the void. They were all alone in the dark.

* * *

O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Angelus, Ishmael, Samuel, Teal'c, Baltus, Anderson, Titov, Gideon and Vanem all stood over the three beds in the Isolation Ward. The extremely nervous Doctor had begun to sweat when Angelus had arrived now surrounded by six Marines who could, and in Angelus's case would, tear him apart if he messes up in treating Levi. O'Neill sighed and pointed towards the Doctor who immediately straightened up.

"Go on explain it. Just please, please keep it to the level of a small child, please. I have enough of a head ache already." O'Neill ordered and pleaded.

"Well judging from the charts Major Davidenko's cerebral cortex had been infiltrated by some form of foreign cell similar to a virus that is…" He stopped when he noticed the dull look in O'Neill face.

"What the hell did I just say?" O'Neill asked.

"To keep it simple." Vanem supplied.

"And that was not simple, for Jack at least." Daniel finished the dual response.

"Okay. From the top. These little machines are in her brain doing God knows what and are changing her body into something similar to former Second Lieutenant Smith. Simple enough." The Doctor said sarcastically.

"You are now my favourite Doctor." O'Neill said happily.

"I believe that it was simple enough." Titov replied looking over the last remaining member of his old team.

"Well that's sucks. What about him?" Baltus asked pointing at Pariah Smith.

"This guy a real mystery. We have so far only removed one square inch of the armour and that took four hours, three Doctor, two surgical drills, one surgical saw, a sledgehammer and a blow torch." The Doctor muttered reading off a list.

"Did you say a sledgehammer? Sometimes I wish I became an Apothecary." Angelus reminisced about his years as a Neophyte.

"Medicine also requires subtle Angelus." Samuel quipped ignoring the small glare from Angelus.

"Something you severely lack." Ishmael continued receiving the Angelus brand 'glare of doom'.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Until we have run further tests all I can tell you is that this man was altered on the cellular level. Whatever they did they created the perfect bio-mechanical weapon." He said with a frown.

"What about Brother-Librarian Levi?" Gideon asked.

"He seems to be infected with the same machines as Major Davidenko but they haven't spread that far beyond the wound." The Doctor responded to the Marine's question.

"That probably due to the Marines advanced healing." Samantha Carter suggested.

"That's what we have concluded." The Doctor concurred.

"What will happen if one of them awakes in the same state as Smith?" Teal'c asked.

"They will be under twenty four hour watch." The Doctor said very sure of himself.

"That would be inadvisable as Smith alone managed to kill or wound several Marines and dozens of SGC staff." Teal'c stated looking at the converted man.

"Teal'c is right we should have them under heavier security. Angelus could you spare a couple of Marines?" O'Neill asked looking over at the black armoured Space Marine.

"I have just the group for the task." Angelus replied with a glint in his eye.

"Good. Now I'm off to see how the Asgard are adapting to life on Earth." O'Neill said. Anderson and Titov followed him away and ever one else dispersed back to their duties.

* * *

The Asgard were happy, in fact they were more than happy. Imperial technology was like a gold mine to them and they were severally tempted to praise the Marines as beings akin to the Machine God. Cloning technology; check, advanced weapons; check, whole new levels of science to explore; check, compatibility with Asgard tech; check. All in all they were extremely giddy. Being the only race that was advanced enough and friendly with the Second Imperium to get access to the data and understand it. They were able to take the Imperial technologies and start to improve them. It was an agonizingly slow process due to amount of mysticism that surrounded most of the technologies but the one thing an Asgard loved was a good long puzzle.

It was just after the first successful integration of Asgard and Imperial technologies, when they say successful all they did was make a more efficient toaster but it was a start, which was when O'Neill paid them a visit.

"Hello Thor." O'Neill said to the small grey alien as they stood in the middle of the desert in front of a large dust coloured dome.

"Hello O'Neill. I am glad you decided to visit we have much to discuss." Thor greeted in return leading them into the dome.

"So how have you been?" O'Neill asked as they walked through the perfectly replicated world of Orilla.

"I have been well O'Neill. We have been extremely busy with the data the Imperials sent us. It is most fascinating their theories on plasma manipulation." Thor answered his big black eyes focused ahead of them.

"Um, yeah fascinating." O'Neill said sounding extremely bored.

"Well that is of no matter now what we are experimenting with now is a new ship design. One that we hope would rival one of the Imperial Battle Cruisers in overall power." Thor said proudly. O'Neill whistled, he had read about some of those ships the ability to eradicate entire continents in a single volley was not something to look down on. Just like he never, ever wanted to face the _Emperor's Light _in battle.

"Sounds interesting. So how far along are you guys?" O'Neill asked excitement creeping into his voice.

"We have been making steady progress but it is extremely slow. If we were able to work with a Tech-Marine I believe they were called they the process would speed up." Thor dropped the hint glancing hopefully over to O'Neill.

"I'll see what strings I can pull and now much beer this will cost me." O'Neill said admiring a tall silver building.

"That is fortunate." Thor agreed.

The two spent the rest of O'Neill visit showing him around their new home and giving him a demonstration of the universes greatest toaster.

* * *

When he returned the first think he saw on his desk made his spine shiver and his heart miss a beat. There lying innocently on the top of the never ending paper towers was the picture of the Replicon command ship. Grabbing the folder he quickly glanced through it foreboding content.

"Fuck!" He shouted at the top of his voice. Running his hands through his grey hair he pressed the intercom. "All SG-teams report to the briefing room. All combat personal to their stations. Begin dialling sequences for every I.G.L. headquarter planet. As of zero five hundred hours today The Second Imperium of Man is at war."


	23. A Dummies Guide to Phariah and Replicons

"Normal speech"

"**Gothic around non-Imperials**."

"Mental Links."

"_Ship Names_."

* * *

"So that's the situation. The Western zone or as the Marines call it Segmentum Pacificus is the area that the Replicons have been sighted. Any questions?" O'Neill said standing in front of a large picture of a Jackal class ship.

"So, on a scale of one to ten how fucked are we?" A member of SG-22 asked.

"I'd say about a twelve maybe a thirteen." O'Neill answered with a shrug.

"Oh joy. So what's the plan some sort of daring under cover assault. Oh, oh I know we're gonna blow some random shit up and they'll be defeated." Another member of SG-22 said.

"That's it just for that you guys are now frontline." O'Neill said.

"What we're we before?" The man asked.

"You had the tasking job of running organizational drills at the seventeenth line." O'Neill said consulting a sheet.

"Oh great now we're gonnna be killed. Great work dip shit." The first one said.

"Fuck you, at least you won't be around that bitch of a wife anymore." The second man said.

"Ah, good point." The first man said.

"Are you quite done?" O'Neill asked.

"Give us a minute." The second man replied waving his hand dismissively.

O'Neill nodded into the crowed and suddenly a Marine materialized out of the mass of people behind the two talking men. Grabbing them both in head locks the Marine once again vanished into the crowd.

"Now that that's over we can…" O'Neill was interrupted by a scream.

"We can… (Scream)"

"We… (Scream)"

"We… (Scream)"

"W… (Scream)"

"For the love God do that somewhere else!" O'Neill shouted at the Marine who was holding one of the two SG-22 members over the stair railing by the ankles and shaking him.

"Um, sorry." The Marine said as he dropped the man next to his friend and wandered off.

"Now back on track. Your jobs are to prepare the I.G.L. at the set defence lines. We are currently moving the entirety of the Western fleet consisting of thirty Terran Defenders, most of the Home Fleet's thirty including the _Emperor's Light_, Half of the Northern and Southern fleets consisting of forty three Terran Defenders and Seventeen Ha'tak." Several snort from the crowd made him raise an eyebrow. True sending a Ha'tak against a Defender was like trying to kill a rapid dog with a plastic cup but they needed everything they had.

"Finally the Eastern fleet is sending fifty Defenders. Now SG-teams 5-11 will be preparing the 2nd battle group. SG-teams 2-4 will be aboard the _Emperor's Light_. Since SG-1 is currently incapacitated after the Pariah incident there team will be dissolved into the Asgard weapons program. SG-teams 12-19 will be preparing the 1st battle group along with the eager SG-22. Everyone else will be running civilian and mechanical evacuation. We will be implementing a scorched earth policy. Everything that is above the level of a pointed stick is to be removed or destroyed; we have to limit the resources that these bastards get their hands on. Now remember as far as we know it takes several blasts from an anti-Replicator weapon and then a substantial energy burst to stop these little fuckers so projectile weapons are no longer effective. Operations will begin tomorrow at sixteen hundred hours, so take the time to say good bye to your family because there is no guarantee that we're going to survive this. Dismissed." O'Neill finished the final part of the briefing.

O'Neill walked over to the window and watched as the star gate burst into life again warning another world and gathering yet more men to be thrown into the grinder. O'Neill didn't kid himself this was going to eventually come down to numbers and they were severely out matched. The last scanner reading from Orilla placed the Replicon fleet at an impressive three thousand. One hundred and fifty three Defenders and Seventeen Ha'tak versus roughly three thousand Jackal and Dirge class ships. True the Defenders did out class them in most respects and with the knowledge of the Replicon weakness they could put up a good fight but power against numbers always lost in the end. Sighing he looked at the shimmering wormhole event horizon, sometimes he though ignorance was bliss. Snorting to clear his head he returned to his office to discuss with the President the idea of revealing the approaching doom to the public. If they could implement conscription on Earth their forces would be greatly boosted. It was better than a million little metal bugs eating them alive right?

* * *

Samantha Carter was having a long and serious ethical debate with herself in front of her lay Pariah Smith with several plates of its armour missing and long wires and tubes attached all over it her computer screen showed lines upon lines of complex symbols that resembled hieroglyphs. The entirety of the wall was covered in X-rays, ultrasounds, CT-scans, Radiography, MRIs, CAT-scans and chemical analyses; you name it and it was there. Examining the pictures were Samuel and Gideon both of whom looked happy and piss at the same time. They were both fascinated by the mechanical man but at the same time disgusted by the Xenos brutality. Carter's problem was that the Marines and Doctors were treating the Pariah as some sort of interesting experiment rather than an ill human. Albeit an ill human that slaughters people on the directive of an extremely aggressive and genocidal alien intelligence.

"I wonder what that does?" Samuel wondered pointing to an amorphous grey blob in an X-ray picture.

"I think it regulates the concentrations of metal compounds in his blood stream." Gideon theorised stroking his chin.

"No, no that's over here see next to the lymph nodes in the armpits." Samuel said waving around another X-ray.

"Hmmm, true but then what's that device in his neck? Maybe a vocal synthesizer." Gideon said pointing out a round object on a MRI.

"Yes, but the changes to the optics are startling." Samuel said showing a picture of the insides of Smith's eyes.

"How so?" Gideon asked the Apothecary.

"As far as these test show he sees in everything from microwaves to gamma rays." Samuel answered holding up a vial of retinal tissue and examining the yellowish flake.

"This is interesting. The changes are all designed to increase its combat capabilities much like our own." Gideon muttered.

"We are nothing like that thing, Gideon. Watch your tongue." Samuel hissed with narrowed eyes.

"Oh but we are. We are modified from normal human to be the first and best line of defence for humanity. This thing is just the Necron equivalent." Gideon retorted with a slight smile. The older Marine saw the resignation in the Apothecary's eyes.

"Um, are there any ways in which we could turn Lieutenant Smith back to normal?" Carter asked the two Marines.

"Not at the present as you witnessed removing the chest plate was extremely difficult and it takes an insane amount of neural and chemical stimulation to prevent its regeneration. If we tried to remove any of these devices they he would almost certainly die. Our only hope lies in understanding the programming in his head." Samuel replied with a sigh.

"But not even the Logi-Engine could begin to decode that, we have no reference point." Gideon added.

"We could start Daniel on this but I doubt he could get anything done before the Replicons reach Earth." Carter said looking at the two Marines.

"You do have a point; Daniel Jackson is highly skilled in languages." Gideon said nodding in agreement.

"Yes but before that we have to finish our report for O'Neill and Angelus." Samuel countered.

Both Marines returned to the wall. "What about the other two?" Carter asked.

"Levi will be fine in a couple of days; the machines are slowly being destroyed by his body and didn't spread beyond their initial area. Major Davidenko on the other hand is a mystery. The machines have nearly finished reconstructing her body minus the majority of the mechanical implants in Lieutenant Smith. The odd thing is that they are slowly constructing the node that is present in Lieutenant Smith's brain but are cannibalizing themselves to do so. That node is, we believe, the controller but her body is constantly breaking it down. The machines cannot replicate quickly enough or they will kill her and are slowly running out of the required numbers to construct the device." Samuel said looking over the charts for the Russian woman.

"What is really fascinating is the fact her body is actually fighting the machines, all other tested immuno-systems they were inserted into have inevitable changed. We have no idea what causes her immune system to reject the machines, it could be anything from a rare genetic trait to something she ate before the incident. Whatever it is, if the trend continues in a couple of days she should reawaken. If not we will probably have a Librarian examine her mind for damage." Gideon said scribbling notes down.

"Oh well that's fine." Carter sad, not quite happy about the idea of people invading minds at random but if it would wake the catatonic woman up it would be okay.

* * *

Three days later Levi had fully returned to duty and the Replicons had made their second appearance destroying a small ore freighter and refinery about four light years from the nearest populated planets. Daniel Jackson had started to decode the Necron computer language and had to date threatened to kill Samantha Carter three times for dumping this impossible task on him. Major Davidenko was still comatose with the Replicon cells making a last ditch effort to construct the control node in her brain. Pariah Smith on the other hand had become the talk of the research departments, everything from armour technologies to biological weapons were carving pieces off him and experimenting. The Neo Replicon was torn apart put together again several times as they experimented on the Replicon blocks and Necrodermis.

"Well I'm finally here so guys what you got." O'Neill said standing beside Angelus in front of an eager crowd of scientists and two Marines who had gathered in the briefing room.

"Well where do you want to begin?" Samuel asked from the back of the room.

"I want a full description of its physical abilities and technological enhancements." Angelus stated glaring at the crowd.

"Okay then. Let's start at the bottom shall we? The leg muscles have been strengthened and so have the bones both are nearly ten times stronger than the normal human equivalent while maintaining the same rough mass which explains why it could overpower a Marine and be so skinny. The knee joints have been reinforced to deal with the added force of the muscles. Same with the hip joints and pelvic muscles. Now here is where it gets really interesting. The entire digestive system has been hollowed out; we have no idea why except that in place of his intestines he had a five hundred millilitre ball comprised mainly of Replicator cells and Necrodermis. The main theory we have about this is that one of the devices labelled a Neo Replicon has burrowed into his gut. Now this ball seems to be the reason why the lower abdomen was so heavily shielded. So from that we can guess that this is a power core of some kind, it is also where the Necrodermis resides when it is dormant and the site of Replicon cell duplication. A very exploitable weakness, if the ball is removed or destroyed then the entire bodily system will shut down." The scientist said pointing out diagrams and sheets of data as he went. A female scientist took his place and began to speak.

"The heart, arteries, veins and lungs have been expanded to increase oxygenation of the blood and tissues while increasing blood flow. It is also to dilute the metal compounds which give the skin its grey colour. The rib cage has become a single mass of bone adding to the all ready impressive protection of this area. His arms are in the same state as his legs having been adjusted to compensate for the added force. The most interesting aspect of them is a small muscle group present around each joint which can dislocate them while retraining some mobility. Just as Tech-Marine Vanem reported. The neck has a vocalization unit in it similar to a Vox caster, it can transmit messages, receive and even fake any voice the Pariah has encountered or can imagine." The woman sat down again and glanced over at Samuel who pushed himself off the wall and walked to the front.

"For some reason his tongue holds a DNA sampler, why it's there is beyond me but it seems able to read a person genetic code after one 'lick'. The olfactory glands have been enlarged and have become more potent giving an increased sense of smell. The eyes have been modified to see in a greater spectrum by insertion of several devices along the retina and optic nerves. The retina its self have been enhanced to encompass more wavelengths of light. The green glow reported is a side effect of the machines in the eyes; I believe that is why all Necron share the same eyes. The brain is a whole different thing. Several devices have grown inside the tissue; the largest of these is a sub-space communicator attached to the Cerebrum this probably connects it to the hive mind of the Replicons. If we attempt to remove it Smith will inevitable die. Two smaller ones lie on the motor and sensory areas both of these devices increase the rate at which the signals are read and responses formulated, this explains the Pariah insane speed and reflexes. The optical area has a smaller device which allows him to understand the new wavelengths from its eyes. A fairly large implant is buried deep in the centre of the Cerebral cortex. We believe that this increases the aggression of the Pariah giving it an almost berserker style of combat. This is not helped by the fact nearly all pain related nerves and sensory area have been completely destroyed. In effect it doesn't feel pain in over ninety percent of it body. Finally the Cerebellum has several implants that allow it to perfectly co-ordinate its movements at high speeds. After studying the thing for some time the only conceivable way to destroy it is to cease the functions of one of its four main organs; the ball in its stomach, its hear, its lungs and its brain. The destruction of any of these will cause the Pariah to effectively die." Samuel said and went back to the wall and waited for the next part of the presentation.

"So, what you're saying is that they took a normal guy and made him stronger, faster, more resilient." O'Neill said and started humming the theme tune to the Six Million Dollar Man. He received very slow nods from the group as he hummed to himself. Angelus waved a hand a small man at the back squeaked and ran forward eager not to rouse the ire of the Marine.

"Yes, um. Okay, the Pariah armour is comprised of a mixture of titanium, tungsten, Naquadah, Neutronium and trace amounts of Trinium. This makes it one of the strongest alloys we have ever seen to date. Nothing short of armour piercing rounds or bolt will even scratch it. If the sample brought back from Orilla is a standard pattern then this level of defence is not present on the normal Replicons. The regenerative properties of the alloy are caused by the Replicon cells brining up deposits of the metal from the blood and organs. It is theoretical that if a unit sustained enough damage and couldn't replace the lost metals then the armour would cease to regenerate. Its ability to disguise its self was a thick layer of Replicon cells which held false blood vesicles giving the full appearance of life, so far we have no way of detecting a real person from a Pariah other than cutting them open or blasting them with an anti-Replicator weapon. I'm sure that won't go down well with the troops." The man said a scurried away from Angelus after his attempt at a joke.

"What about its ability to infect others?" Angelus asked the crowd.

A man strolled up to the front and picked up a picture of the extended tri-blades on the right wrist. "The method of infection is obviously through the wrist blades. A small amount of the Replicon cells are injected and begin to bio-form the body in preparation for a Neo Replicon to burrow into them. It is entirely possible that if Major Davidenko ever comes into contact with a Neo Replicon then it will immediately attempt to attach its self to her. We believe that some genetic trait is required for the transformation process as this is the only probable cause for a gene sampler. Only a Marine's enhanced body and whatever factor saved Major Davidenko are the only ways to stave off infection. In short avoid the blades, avoid infection." The scientist said. Finally the room darkened and a large TV came to life behind the group of scientists.

The screen showed a man in full surgical attire standing over Pariah Smith holding a scalpel. The man gestured at the prone Pariah and the camera zoomed in. "I am about to make an incision with a titanium scalpel." The Doctor's off screen voice said.

The under arm of Pariah Smith was revealed and a long cut was dragged along the exposed skin. As soon as blood started to seep out the cut began to knit closed. A hand wiped away the blood revealing perfectly normal skin if a little pink.

"The subject shows massive healing potential. Now observe what happens when I leave the scalpel in the wound." The off screen voice continued.

Another incision was made to the previous one blood pooled behind the sharp blade as it cut through the grey skin. Just at the end of the cut the Doctor let go of the scalpel and let it rest in the pooling blood. The wound began to close but when it reached the scalpel something odd happened. The scalpel suddenly jerked upright and began to sink into the flesh. The scalpel disappeared beneath the skin completely and suddenly a flat piece of metal burst through the newly healed skin covering the cut area in a thin protective armour.

"If a metallic substance is left in the wound it is absorbed into the subject and used to form a defensive barrier over the damaged area. In essence the body of a Pariah is constantly evolving to better combat it opponents. Now watch what happens when I repeat the same procedure with an iron scalpel." The Doctor's voice said.

The hand appeared in from again holding a slightly different colour scalpel and moved Pariah Smith's arm to get a better angle. He once again cut into the Pariah skin leaving a bloody trail behind the blade as he reached the end he again let go of the blade. The wound healed just like before until it reached the blade just like before it jerked and sunk slightly into the flesh. Suddenly it stopped and the blade re-emerged and fell away with a clang. The camera panned out to show the Doctor again.

"As you can see if the metallic item is not of a high enough benefit to the Pariah due to lack of density, radioactivity etcetera then it is expelled from the body. This saves the energy of reconstructing the object if it is of little benefit. As far as we can tell the forced regeneration of the tissue is brought about by the Necrodermis stimulating the cells. The Replicon cells present in the body also at times take the place of normal cells if regeneration is impossible at the time. We aren't sure but is seems the more complex the actual tissue the longer it takes to repair it or it could just be a matter of priority. If the theories of Colonel Titov are valid then cutting a Pariah's flesh will leave the Necrodermis exposed, allowing it to be destroyed if only for a millisecond." The Doctor said and then the video ended. The lights came up revealing a scowling O'Neill.

"Okay that was revealing. So let's sum this up, these Pariahs can heal incredibly quickly, regenerate their armour as long as they can touch metal, move faster than I can follow and fight until they lose their hearts, lungs, heads or get their stomachs blown apart. Not to mention create more of themselves as they go." O'Neill said listing the point off on his fingers. A general nod from the scientist confirmed this. "Well that's good to know." He said.

"Now on to the Neo Replicon please." Angelus said gesturing to the frozen Replicon in the middle of the table. Several scientists immediately began pushing the frozen machine to the front while another began working on a laptop.

"A Neo Replicon, as they have been called, is a cross between the standard Replicator consisting of blocks and the metal know as Necrodermis. As Colonel Titov theorized during the fall of Orilla the Replicon blocks defend against energy based weapons while Necrodermis supplies a counter of the anti-Replicator technology and protection against projectiles. It wings are razor sharp and able to pierce most low grade armour eventually, what is really interesting is the small spatial distorters on the feet. It seems these machines were primary designed for the penetration of ships and heavily fortified areas. Now watch this, it finally shows definitive proof that these machines are not invincible." The man said gesturing to the screen and nodding to the woman at the laptop.

The screen blinked to life showing the same man standing behind the frozen Neo Replicon. A thick plastic shield was covering the Stasis Field generator and an anti-Replicator weapon was at one end along with an automated plasma weapon on top of the tank.

"Here is the specimen. It is currently immobilized in a stasis-field, in a moment we will release the field and show the effects of anti-Replicator weapons on this new threat." The man said a nodded of screen.

The suddenly the Neo Replicon frozen in mid jump smashed into the plastic wall. Flipping back to its feet it let out a high pitched screech and charged the plastic with its wings extended forward poised to cut through the obstacle. The familiar disruption of the anti-Replicator weapon flowed through the cage and the Neo Replicon collapsed its left legs a jumbled mass of blocks trailing behind it. The Neo Replicon froze and the man appeared on screen again.

"As see exactly point four seconds after the blast already half of the affected blocks are all ready re-connected. Now we will separate more blocks and force the Necrodermis to show its self." He nodded again and stepped away from the camera.

Almost instantaneously the Neo Replicon was hit with another blast and its right legs collapsed. After another second with most of its body reformed it was hit again this time losing more blocks. The Necrodermis was clearly visible from a meter away as it snaked across the jumble of blocks. Again it froze.

"As you can how see after approximately three blasts the Necrodermis is forced to show its self, at this point subjecting it to a high energy weapon will destroy it." The plasma weapon adjusted itself to get a clear shot at the Neo Replicon.

The plasma weapon fired and hit the moving silver lines. The Necrodermis flooded to the other side away from the blast. The plasma weapon reoriented and fired again hitting the Necrodermis blob straight on a thin silvery mist covered the top edges of the tank and the Replicon blocks ceased to reform.

"Several shots from the standard Imperial Las weapons will not cause this effect only a plasma weapon has a chance of causing the metal to sublime. The standard Las gun will force the survival reaction and heavily concentrated fire will do damage but the most effective means is plasma or other high energy weapons. Unfortunately the Jaffa staff weapons are not powerful enough and we don't have enough Imperial or Asgard grade weapons to equip our forces. Projectile weapons are mostly useless, they can slow down the Necrodermis but it can always recover from most of the damage done. A high reactive round like those found in a Bolter could do substantial damage but like plasma weapons there aren't enough. They could however scatter the blocks and prevent it from reforming quickly leaving more time for the vulnerable Necrodermis to be targeted. On a side note from the observations made by the team is that the Authen Replicons, the ones lacking the Necrodermis enhancements still have the same weaknesses as before." The man walked away from the clear tank to a microscope camera connected to a TV screen.

"Under the camera is a sample of the Necrodermis and a Replicon block. As you can see the Necrodermis in constantly running over the surface searching for more blocks to connect to until it proper form is re-established. If we remove the block another facet of the Necron Replicator relationship is reviled." A tiny beam of plasma hit the block and the Necrodermis immediately left the block into the empty Petri dish.

The Necrodermis blob moved around the dish searching for more blocks to bond to slowly becoming slower and slower until it finally stopped.

"As you can see now without the Replicon block or cell the Necrodermis cannot survive on its own. This explains why when it host Replicon is spread out over a large distance it may not be able to fully reunite it as it lacks the energy to survive long enough to do so. I call this Necrodermis fatigue. We believe this is the main reason that the relationship was established in the first place." The man said.

Moving over to computer that displayed a complex chemical equation and formulas. The man said. "This is only the tiniest fraction of the nearly insanely complex molecule that makes up Necrodermis. It would take us nearly ten years to decode all of the elements and compounds that make it up and there are several that we have no other record of. I believe the finite number of Neo Replicon we have seen suggest that they lack the ability to replicate this material. This is backed by the fact that it some of the techniques needed to make this are so advanced that they are only just being theorizes at the moment. The Replicons while advanced by our standards are not up to the almost god like knowledge of the Universe that is required to make this substance. I doubt if even the Ancients could have replicated this. Whatever race made this is almost assuredly dead and their technology lost or we would be facing a much larger Neo Replicon force. If we can gain access to large amounts of Necrodermis we could become almost unstoppable. Unfortunately we would have to capture hundreds upon hundreds more Neo Replicons to do so." The man finished and the TV screen when blank.

"Well I got to give it to Titov, that guy's one smart Russian. Well it seems that we have all the tactical data from these two let's send it to the front lines and crank up production of plasma weapons. Angelus do you think we could refit some of the I-301s with all plasma weapons rather that the missiles and machine guns?" O'Neill said running his hand through his hair.

"Possibly O'Neill but the entire fleet comprises of a massive amount of fighters and we simply lack enough suitably advanced worlds to make the required weapons." Angelus said. Sometimes he really wished to have a Forge World around.

"Okay guys that was some good work. Now I want you to find a way of making those plasma weapons faster and more reliable but still as strong." O'Neill said to the scientist who nodded and filed out to return to work. Samuel nodded and returned to watching over Major Davidenko and Gideon waited in the back of the room.

"I wonder how the Asgard are doing with those weapons schematic you gave them? We could really use something new to throw at the Replicons." Angelus said with a small scowl.

"About that Brother-Captain. I was wondering why you have asked me to help them." Gideon asked.

"It's simple Gideon; they are a relatively advanced race and are constructing new and even deadlier weapons." O'Neill tried to suppress a laugh, he wouldn't call the Universes greatest toaster a weapon but you go with what you got. "They also have a fresh outlook on things. I know you hate to admit this but we need new ideas to beat these things." Angelus told the old Tech-Marine.

"I understand Brother-Captain but will they honour the Machine Sprits?" Gideon asked his old eyes conveying his worry.

"Didn't you read Baltus's report they have their own Machine Spirits that are well cared for." Angelus said. He knew he was stretching the truth but it would make the old Tech-Marine happier.

"Very well then I will help them to the best of my ability. Excuse me Brother-Captain, Brigadier General O'Neill I have a flight to arrange." Gideon said with a respectful bow to both; he left his worried abated.

* * *

O'Neill relaxed in to his chair. It was a luxury he hadn't had since that worried message from the Asgard that seemed so long ago. Just as he was about to close his eyes a Sergeant burst through his door. Sighing to himself he glared at the man and gestured for him to speak.

"Sir we have just received a report from the first line. The 1st Defensive fleet has engaged a vanguard force. Here's the report sir. Also the 3rd Reserve fleet encountered a small number of vessels in the next planetary system from the predicted path of the Replicon fleet. A Free Trader ship had also reportedly sighted the Replicon command ship still heading along it predicted course. We cannot confirm that though." The Sergeant said handing several folders over to O'Neill.

"Thank you. Now I want a status report from every fleet out their every hour, it's no good if one goes missing and we don't know for hours. Also have the fleets made aware that the Replicons might try an bypass the defence lines, although judging from their actions against the Asgard they won't I don't want worlds just vanishing. Dismissed." O'Neill ordered. The Sergeant saluted and walked out of O'Neill's office.

O'Neill opened the first report:

* * *

Date: 28th of March, 2200 Hours Terran time. Sixteen Light minutes out of Maroth Planetary System.

Strange energy emissions detected, 1st Defence fleet subsection Gamma Task Group Seven moves to investigate. _Rising Moon_, _Howling Storm_, _Cold Sun_, _Burning Heart_ and _Cruel Angel_.

2220 Hours Terran time.

Task Group Seven runs across five Jackal class and seven Dirge class Replicon ships.

Fleet open fire immediately with anti-Replicator weapons on repeat fire in tandem with Lances and torpedoes.

Two Jackals are destroyed before retaliation. All Replicon fire directed on the _Rising Moon_.

The _Rising Moon_ loses shielding five minutes into engagement, enemy casualties have increased by two destroyed Dirge and a crippled Jackal.

The_ Rising Moon _rammed by Dirge class severe internal battle begins. No other Replicon ships take ramming actions

The _Howling Storm_ takes over task group and destroys another Dirge class with a broadside.

The _Cold Sun_ damaged by combined attack of remaining Jackals. No severe damage is reported. Dirge class destroyed by a Lance strike from the _Cruel Angel_.

The _Rising Moon _self destructs as per-scorched earth policy, all hands lost. Explosion destroys cripple Jackal, attached Dirge and another Dirge class.

The_ Burning Heart _destroys Jackal class in torpedo barrage.

Dirge class ceases to function. Possible Necrodermis fatigue, ship destroyed by the _Cold Sun _broadside.

Remaining Jackal attempts to flee but cannot due to massive loss of blocks during battle. Ship destroyed by the _Howling Storm_'s Lance.

2300 Hours Terran time.

Battle concludes. _Rising Moon_ lost with all hands, five Jackals and seven Dirge class ships destroyed. First major engagement of Imperial and Replicon forces. Tactics prove a successful in destroying Replicons.

_Hail the Emperor of Man._

End Transmission

* * *

O'Neill placed the report down and picked up the second one. At least they now knew that the Replicons could in-fact be defeated. Thor would be pleased to hear this. O'Neill opened the second one:

* * *

Date: 29th March, 0800 Hours Terran time. Six Light Minutes into Seraph Planetary System.

3rd Reserve fleet subsection Beta Scout Group One is attacked by four Dirge class Replicon ships. _Emperor's Wings_, _Vermillion Soul_ and _Hollow Mountain_.

Dirge class attack leading ship the _Emperor's Wings_. Superficial damaged is sustained to launch bay and anti-Replicator weapon.

Anti-Replicator weapons on repeat fire used to disrupt enemy fleet. Fighter wings are launched from the _Vermillion Soul _and the _Hollow Mountain_.

Dirge class proves ineffective at deterring fighters, Gauss weapons prove too cumbersome. Five fighters lost to clouds of Replicon blocks.

Dirge class destroyed by nuclear detonation. The _Vermillion Soul _takes damage to dorsal weapons from Dirge class.

The_ Hollow Mountain _losses its Lance due to combined attack. Dirge class crippled by the _Emperor's Wings_.

Fighter wing Epsilon Red and Theta Blue are lost to electrical discharge from Dirge class. Dirge class goes silent after attack, destroyed by torpedo barrage from the _Hollow Mountain_.

Final functional Dirge escapes with severe damage and tracking device attached. Crippled Dirge class destroyed by Lance strikes.

0850 Hours Terran time.

Skirmish ends. First battle involving fighters against Replicons, fighters prove effective as harassment but are vulnerable to floating blocks and seemingly suicidal electrical attack. Three Dirge class destroyed and one escaped. Tracking device lost three Light Minutes out of Seraph Planetary System. Seventeen I-301s lost and mild damage to the _Hollow Mountain_, the _Vermillion Soul_ and the _Emperor's Wings_.

_We are Nothing without the Emperor_

End Transmission.

* * *

O'Neill put the folder down on top of the other one. He sat in contemplation for a second. The tactics devised to fight the Replicons had worked so far but these were only small groups. What would happen against the main force? The anti-Replicator weapons would not cover them all and the effect would be severely dampened when spread so far. It looked slim but they might be able to pull this off without losing too many people.

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone since the collapse of the Necrontyr civilization a single Scythe class harvester lay buried underground on the snowy world of Maroth. A memento from when the Necrontyr harvested the populations of other world in a mad search for an extension to their miserable lives. Its deceptively light frame held enough Necrodermis to almost triple the numbers of Neo Replicons and ships. It was truly simple if Maroth fell then the Replicons would become nigh unstoppable.

I am very sorry to say I have contracted a virus on my computer and cannot write any more chapter beyond this one until the problem is fixed. I only got this out because I borrowed my brother's computer for a while. Until then, sorry.


	24. Beginnings of War

"Normal speech"

"**Gothic around non-Imperials**."

"Mental Links."

"_Ship Names_."

* * *

Daniel Jackson burst through the door sending paper flying all over the place as he sprinted through the lab in search of Samantha Carter.

"Sam! I did it! I did it! I got a section of the code!" Daniel shouted as he ran.

"Calm down Daniel." Carter said as she finished typing on her computer.

"I did it; see I finished the first section. It's a command order about something but I need your help to understand these weird number patterns." Daniel said waving around a sheet of paper so densely covered in notes that the original writing was nearly indistinguishable.

"Here let me see." She said with a sigh. She spent several minutes staring at the sheet even turning it around a couple of times, after about three minutes she handed the paper back to Daniel.

"Well what is it?" He asked.

"I have no idea it looks like a sort of radiation reading but it like nothing I've ever seen." She said gesturing at the sheet.

"So we're back to square one?" Daniel asked crestfallen.

"Not quite, just because I don't know what it is doesn't mean someone, somewhere doesn't." Carter said.

"Fine, but who do we ask? I mean there are thousands of people that could know." Daniel said.

"Simple we go to the best source of information we have. The Asgard." Carter said getting up from the chair with Daniel following her.

* * *

"I hate these machines!" Samuel screamed as he crushed a slide in his hand.

"What's wrong now?" Gideon asked.

"It's these things. They are coating themselves in proteins from Davidenko's cells so the immune system is beginning to miss them and that accursed node is now closer to completion. I hate these little things!" Samuel said glaring hatefully at the microscope. Gideon wouldn't be surprised if the lens filled device spontaneously burst into flame.

"Well I might have a solution to that." Gideon revealed as he poked the node in Pariah Smith's exposed brain.

"And what would that be?" Samuel questioned his anger forgotten.

"Well I was thinking that we could synthesis the emissions of this node." He poked the metal lump again. "And pass them through Davidenko's body."

"You know that if we go even the slightest bit wrong they will eat her alive." Samuel uttered, voicing his concerns over the plan.

"Yes, that's why I've waited until we could get a complete analysis of it." Gideon said to his Brother-Apothecary.

"Fine but you're the one that has to convince Angelus that this will work." Samuel declared.

"Already done." Gideon replied a small smile on his old face.

* * *

Angelus nodded his face contorted in frustration. Gideon had learnt a long time ago that if the Space Marine Captain couldn't fully comprehend something he tended to go along if someone he trusted had said it was okay. Some might view this as manipulation or a betrayal of trust but it was to save Davidenko from lying in a bed for the rest of her life. It had taken a hell of a lot of jargon and double speak to confuse Angelus but it had worked and now Gideon walked towards O'Neill's office. Now if only the General would fall as quietly as Angelus.

"Ah Gideon. How's your patient?" O'Neill asked only the top of his head visible from behind the stacks of paper.

"She is stable for the moment. I actually came here to talk about her with you." Gideon answered with a smile while running over his little speech.

"Oh and what would this be about?" O'Neill said poking his head through the paper wall he had constructed on his desk.

"Well." Gideon took a deep breath. "I was hoping that you would consent to use passing a mild electromagnetic field through the Major's body in hopes of stimulating the mosaic plasma membrane of the Replicon virus cells which in turn would lead to them entering into a passive behavioural pattern that we hope will cease the continues repeat cycle of the construction of the command and receive node in her Cerebrum. This would lead to the antigenic cells moving off and continuing the bio-forming process as they will believe that they have completed their original task." He said. He took another deep breath to compensate for speaking that fast.

O'Neill stared blankly ahead of him. Gideon was quite worried when he failed to blink for a whole minute, he was fairly sure that O'Neill brain had either shut down or was trying desperately to comprehend what had just happened.

"If I say yes what going to happen?" O'Neill asked. Gideon took another deep breath but was stopped by O'Neill's raised hand. "Just put it simply." He said.

"Well we are going to pass a signal through her body that will emulate the node in Smith's brain. We hope that this will make the Replicon stop trying and move off. Because if they don't she will eventually become a Pariah" Gideon said.

"And what are the down sides?" O'Neill asked knowing that this it was going to be bad. So many years around Carter had taught him that if someone spoke techno-jargon they were either really happy or hiding something. Gideon didn't look really happy.

"Well, if the signal is even slightly off then the Replicon cells might liquidate her body." Gideon replied a little dismayed that the man had wrangled the answer out of him.

"Uh huh. Well I guess it's better than becoming like Smith. Okay off you go, get Carter and Vanem they like this kind'a stuff." O'Neill exclaimed with a nod before retreating back into his paper fortress.

"Right." Gideon said as he left.

* * *

Levi stared down at the nearly naked comatose woman before him. His face betraying his curiosity as Samuel carefully placed conducting pads all over her body and Gideon fiddled endlessly with a large signal generator at the beds head. Titov stood with Vanem and Samantha Carter as they observed with worry and interest as the two Marines worked.

"Okay, Levi as soon as the signal is activated you are to enter her mind and try and bring her back." Samuel said gesturing at the Librarian before him.

"Understood." Levi responded.

"Alright, beginning operation." Gideon declared before activating a small machine.

A faint hum filled the room and for a second all was still then suddenly Davidenko's body shot up. Samuel received probably the hardest head-butt of his life as the Major's head smashed into his own. Staggering back holding his forehead he grimaced as Levi deflected one of the convulsing woman's arms.

"Vanem help me hold her down." Samuel ordered the Tech-Marine. Vanem ran up and grabbed Davidenko's left arm and leg. Samuel followed suit on her right side.

"Levi do it now." Gideon said as he adjusted the generator.

The Librarian clasped his large hand around the restrained woman's head. Faint blue sparks flittered across his hands and flowed through Davidenko's red hair jumping between the strands. Levi felt the familiar sensation of his mind leaving the constraints of his body and the entire world shattered into a black void.

* * *

Levi stared out into the black void around him. His blue armour back in place, his Force Sword strapped securely to his hip and his Bolt pistol in it holster. The only thing that any of his senses registered were the constant screams of pain. Turing towards the source of the sound he walked into the all consuming darkness. He walked for what felt like hours or was it days each step sending cold shivers down his spine, each breath clawing at his courage to go on. A cold overwhelming fear clawed its way into his heart as a faint green glow appeared in the darkness. The screams of pain grew even louder as he approached the green glow.

Out of the darkness materialised a strange scene. Illuminated by the faint glow from the symbol over its eye the Harbinger of the Abyss stood over the screaming Major Davidenko. Carefully walking forward he tried to approach the two. He was flung backwards by a huge transparent barrier that was tinted green.

"You… shall not… interfere… pitiable Human." The cold metallic rasp of the Harbinger echoed through the void.

"Leave this place Xeno abomination!" Levi shouted at the Necron Lord.

"You… call me… an abomination? I am… so far beyond you. Pitiful Human." The Harbinger answered.

"You are nothing before the Emperor's finest." Levi proclaimed drawing his Force Sword.

For the first time since he had arrived Levi saw the Harbinger's eyes leave Davidenko. Levi suddenly felt like his body was ice as that dead gaze of the Necron burrowed into his eyes. With the flick of a pointed finger the Force Sword shattered into a million pieces which burst into green flames.

"You see now… here I am god... pitiful Human" The Harbinger said his eyes returning to Davidenko who screamed even louder.

Levi stared in fear at his empty hand. Gulping down his fears he reared back his fist and slammed it into the barrier. The tinted green flared into life as it repelled the assault of the Librarian. Grunting under the strain Levi subconsciously summoned his Warp based powers. Normally summoning the Warp into someone's mind would result in both a demonic possession and the loss of both the Psyker's and host's souls or the destruction of the host's mind as the chaotic influences of the Warp ripped the psyche apart. Fortunately the stable state of the Warp in this Universe allowed for it to be summoned without most of the normal inherent risks.

The pink mist streamed around the black void battling for dominance with the all enclosing darkness. The barrier shattered and Levi charged towards the hissing Necron. The Harbinger summoned its Warscythe and swung it at the quivering body of Davidenko. Levi caught the blade in his hand, both distorted as the Warp and Necron influences battle. Both were blasted back as neither could surpass the other in this mental world. Levi stopped the spread of the corrupting Warp energies and the pink mist retreated into a spiralling mass behind him.

"**Now Xeno filth**!" Levi spat at the glaring Necron. "**Face the wrath of the Emperor**!" He shouted.

Behind him a massive twin headed golden eagle burst into life flapping its burning wings it let out a deafening screech. The green eyes of the Harbinger narrowed slightly as it saw the burning creature. It raised a hand and from it green lightning sprung up into the darkness. A skull like face similar to a Necrons but with enlarged canine's and slanted eyes formed from the green light its long body trailing into the darkness covered in strange symbols. It roared at the eagle and settled to hover above the Harbinger's head. The two creatures lunged at each other, the eagle screeched again and the skull let out a long hiss. A massive flash of light obscured everything where the creatures meet a loud rumbling like thunder resounded through the world.

As the light cleared it showed the Harbinger pierced through the chest by one of the eagle's beaks while the other was posed over the skull that was held in its talons. Levi let out a sigh as he fell to his knees exhausted. The Harbingers head suddenly shot up.

"You think this is over pitiful human? It has only just begun. The C'tan will consume everything in the end." The Harbingers raspy voice echoed in Levi's head.

The Harbingers body shattered into the darkness as both of the creatures faded. Levi got up slowly and walked over to the still and crying Davidenko.

"Time to wake up." Levi said placing his hand on the woman's head; he didn't miss the flinch as he did. The pink and black world melted away and Levi felt his mind return to his body.

Levi found himself back in the real world being supported by Carter.

"Well how did it go?" Titov asked, worry for his only remaining team mate was written across his face.

"We'll see soon but now I need to rest." Levi said swaying on his feet. "How did you end go?" He asked as Carter helped him into a seat.

"It was a complete success. The Replicon cells appear to have left the control node and are constructing devices their devices in the rest of her brain, her eyes and her throat." Samuel said as he checked the woman's vital signs.

Suddenly she shot up again and smashed her head into his. Samuel stumbled backwards holding the exact same place he was hit before.

"Damn it woman will you stop that." He said as he rubbed his forehead.

Davidenko looked around at the assembled people and blinked in surprise before relief washed over her face. Almost immediately after that she started to cry and Titov moved over to comfort her. Titov patted the weeping woman on the back and whispered soothing words to her as she cried out the last four days of torture. Carter and the three Marines silently left the room.

* * *

Thor stood before Daniel, O'Neill and Angelus. The Supreme Commander of the Asgard Remnant sighed as he looked over the worried faces of the three human in front of him.

"What I am about to show you was picked up by a long range science ship that was at the edge of this Galaxy. We were sworn by the High Council of the Ancients never to show this to any other race but you are their inheritors and I think you have to know. It took a while to match the readings Doctor Jackson showed me the ones recorded here but we have. This is the final transmission from a world know as Naamah."

The screen behind Thor flickered and the picture of a white haired middle aged with a small white beard standing in the plain white uniform of the Ancients. Blood poured from a large gash across his forehead forcing his right eye closed and staining his already dirty uniform. He was breathing heavily and all around him charred rubble and small fires could be seen. He breathed deeply and glanced off screen.

"This is the last transmission from the science station on Naamah. We have succeeded, oh how we have succeeded. The experiment was a complete success. The creature, no the monster is now in material form." He paused as the whole room shook and a loud explosion and screams echoed along with a spattering of plasma weapon fire. "I don't have a lot of time now. The creature once called a C'tan by the now extinct Necrontyr has given us great insight into the process of Ascension. I won't survive this but I pray that the information we have gathered is enough to redeem me." The whole room shook and a shrill wail filled the air. Suddenly the sound cut out.

"What the hell happened Thor?" O'Neill asked frowning down at the Asgard.

"That sound causes damage to the brain and spinal cord to whoever hears it. When we first played that message three Asgard died of cardiac arrest and one died of a brain haemorrhage." Thor stated taking slight pleasure at the frightened look on O'Neill's face.

"Oh." O'Neill muttered grimacing at the thought.

The sound returned and the man was bleeding heavily from his eyes, ears, nose and mouth. He was panting. "Please forgive me. We did it with the best intentions, the best intentions." He muttered to himself as he slid off screen. A wall of bright light blasted through the wall behind the man and the screen flashed to static before cutting out.

"Well what happened after?" Daniel asked.

"A survey and rescue team was dispatched to Naamah. When they arrived the entire planet was gone, no debris, no asteroid field just gone. The first planet of that system had plunged into the sun and of the two gas giants one had lost over half of its atmosphere and the other was burning. The team returned after taking several reading one of which was a lingering radiation pattern that matches the pattern Daniel Jackson provided." Thor said.

"That name the C'tan I've hear it somewhere before. Something to do with the Necrons" Angelus said his brow crinkled in a frown.

"So all that this proved is that the Replicons are programmed to follow a being that can destroy entire planets without a trace and that it has something to do with the Necrons." O'Neill said.

"So why the hell would the Ancients be messing with that kind of thing?" O'Neill asked.

"He mentioned Ascension. Maybe these C'tan are some kind of energy creature we know that the Ancients experimented on these kinds of beings in their search for a path to Ascend." Daniel said frowning in thought.

"Well I assume that this is true but how will this help us now?" Angelus asked.

"If you could find a way to replicate the pattern of the C'tan you could theoretically command the Replicons." Thor said, the very thought sent shiver down his spine. It would like being a god, a single flick of your finger and entire galaxies would simply die.

"I like the sound of that." O'Neill said happily.

"The only problem is that we would need an actual C'tan to copy. The reading from the Naamah are incomplete as they only include the after radiation patterns nothing from the actual event." Thor continued.

"So where the in the deepest pits of the Warp are we to find an energy creature with god like powers that these Ancients were after?!" Angelus shouted.

"The last area of the Ancients greatness, the last place they truly flaunted their power." Thor said.

"You don't mean?" Daniel asked.

"Yes the Pegasus Galaxy. The last great stronghold of the Ancients. The only place in the Universe that has large areas of their technologies untouched." Thor finished his grand reveal.

"You mean Atlantis?" O'Neill asked.

"Yes O'Neill. The city of Atlantis where you currently have a team in." Thor stated.

"Holy fuck! We've got to get more men out their!" O'Neill shouted.

"Not quite yet O'Neill the Orilla class Battleship nears completion and it would be beneficial to meet that new frontier with the best you can have." Thor said.

"What? Every second we delay more people are going to die!" Daniel shouted.

"He's right; there is no point in walking into the darkness unprepared. The last thing we need is our last hope getting wiped out." Angelus counselled the Archaeologist.

"Alright I guess that makes sense." O'Neill said with a sigh. "Now long till those ships of yours are ready?" O'Neill asked.

"Two days until the Orilla class is launched and a day later until the prototype of the Ragnarok class is launched." Thor answered.

"What do you mean prototype of the Ragnarok class?" Angelus queried, he did not remember reading about that.

"It is a new design that we have created. We have finally filled in the large gaps and contradictions in the device known as the Nova cannon. It is still a prototype as we have never properly activated it without incident but it should be just as powerful or even more so that the schematics suggest. We've added it to the third and final Orilla class we have constructed." Thor declared proudly.

"So we will have three functioning Battleship class vessels to go hunt this C'tan?" Daniel asked.

"That is correct Daniel Jackson." Thor replied with the slightest hint of a smile. After all who wouldn't take pride in your own creations

"So what is the build rate of these new ships?" Angelus asked leaning over the Asgard.

"Approximately four days near constant work from eight planets with similar or higher technological levels to Earth." Thor explained to the Marine.

"So what's that?" O'Neill said counting up on his fingers. "About three ships a weak, if we work the populations to the bone." O'Neill questioned.

"That is correct we could fully produce approximately eleven ships in a week if we turned over all manufacturing power to the Orilla class." Thor told the General.

"But that would mean entire parsecs would fall into famine and the Terran Defenders would run dry." Daniel Jackson exclaimed, those thoughts didn't sit well with him.

"That is exactly why the full number will never be realised." Thor explained to the humanitarian SGC member.

"That is of no matter now. Thor assemble those ships above the Chapter Keep on Titian and if you can find some Asgard willing to go. O'Neill I suggest that we gather at least three regiments of I.G.L., the best SGC personal you can find and I will muster a Companies worth of my finest Marines." Angelus said.

"Agreed. Let's get to work." O'Neill replied and they dispersed.

* * *

Davidenko after five days of mental torture and having her body rearranged, she had undergone several cosmetic changes. She had gone from the medium height red headed Russian woman that many would call pretty to the tall red headed Russian woman with a figure that many women would kill to have. The Replicon cells have changed her body into the geometrical definition of beauty that they had taken from Smith's mind. After careful analysis they had concluded that, as a distraction and coercing tool, this was the best course when dealing with males; and some females. She was now twice as strong as she was before and had demonstrated that by nearly crushing the life out of Titov the first time she hugged him as she cried.

Fisher now sat next to the silent woman who was staring blankly at a wall.

"So… have you hear about Mitchell?" Fisher asked in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Nett." She muttered under her breath glancing towards Fisher.

"Apparently he was nearly killed by Stuart because he was sleep walking and ended up in her hospital bed." Fisher said happily.

A small smile crept onto Davidenko's face before vanishing. "How is that Marine that helped me?" She asked.

"Oh him, Isaac I think his name was, he's fine. You know how those guys are, hard as steel." Fisher exclaimed banging her had against the metal railing of the bed.

"That's nice." Davidenko whispered returning to staring at the wall.

"So… has anyone else been?" Fisher asked trying to restart the conversation.

"Colonel Titov visited but left to tend to his ribs." Davidenko said turning her eyes down to her bed sheets.

"Oh, what happened?" Fisher asked.

"I tried to hug him and I may have bruised his ribs." Davidenko informed Fisher all the while getting even more depressed as she glared at her hand.

"I bet he enjoyed that hug." Fisher said with a smirk attempting to lighten the mood.

"He was a little more active than normal." Davidenko replied shyly.

"Well at least it wasn't Anderson. Knowing him he would try a cop a feel." Fisher joked with a giggle.

"Hmmm, how is Anderson? How has he taken what happened to Smith?" She pondered glancing over to the high security room that held the Pariah. She tries to suppress the shiver that ran down her spine as she remembered the glowing green eyes of said Pariah.

"He's… not too good. He's been off drinking since then. I think he's taken this pretty badly. I mean they had been together since training. Same platoon, same unit and after they joined the SGC, same team." Fisher answered averting her gaze from the heavy steel doors that led to the Pariah's room.

"That is unfortunate. He seemed to be fun." Davidenko said with a small smile.

"Oh, I didn't know that you liked him like that." Fisher teased the other woman in an attempt to distract her.

"That is not what I meant. I simply find him funny." Davidenko countered with a blush.

"Find who funny?" Macdonald's voice asked.

"Macdonald what are you doing here?" Fisher demanded, it was bizarre to see him doing anything.

"To see my favourite Russian." Macdonald replied with nonchalant ease.

"Well pull up a seat. I was about to make her confess her undying love for Anderson." Fisher quipped with a grin.

"Oh, I have to see this." Mitchell said pulling up a chair.

"I would like to hear how you have been Macdonald." Davidenko said.

"Meh, I'm good. Never mind me I'm here to talk to you." Macdonald replied in his usual manner.

"So Davidenko do you still want to go on missions when you get out?" Fisher asked.

"Da. I would like to continue with our team." She said brightening up slightly.

* * *

Outside Davidenko's room Samuel and Levi were talking to O'Neill in hushed tones.

"When will she return to duty?" O'Neill asked.

"She could technically go now. The bio-forming process has finally ended. Her body has totally accepted the Replicon cells and they have intergraded themselves into her system. I have no idea how they will act in the long run but the vocalisation unit, brain implants and eye implants are totally active." Samuel said in response.

"Is there any danger of her becoming like Smith?" O'Neill asked, that was the one big worry that was buzzing around the SGC.

"Not if she avoids any direct physical contact with Replicon Necrodermis." Samuel answered.

"Is she stable? I don't need her breaking down and slaughtering her team." O'Neill continued.

"As far as I could tell she is quite stable but needs constant reassurances from people she trusts or she will slip into depression. If you are planning on sending her along with the Expeditionary force I would agree. It would be good for her to get away from here. Besides from that I would like to examine her. I want to know what the effects of the Warp exposure in her mind are." Levi said.

"What kind of effects?" O'Neill asked remembering the demons and that fucked up warehouse.

"It could range from her losing certain emotions to her gaining Psyker powers like my own. As Samuel will tell you the Ancient gene is similar to a weaker form of the Psyker gene. The one in Smith resembles the highly rare Pariah gene but seems to have been modified from a very small and almost lost part of the Ancient gene that was hidden in his genome. It seems that the Pariahs are chosen because of this gene which explains the need for the gene sampler we found earlier." Levi said.

"It is possible that Davidenko's dormant gene might be activated by the Warp exposure." Samuel said.

"So let's go find out." O'Neill sighed.

* * *

Kage stood on the balcony of the government building watching the sunrise over the snowy city. He pulled the thermal coat closer to himself to block out the biting cold winds. Beside him a small local man who showed no discomfort to the freezing air around him.

"Is it always this cold?" Kage asked as he scanned the trenches around the city's limits.

"Most definitely, sir." The man replied.

"How are the fleets' preparations?" Kage asked walking back into the heated comfort of the room.

"All is ready sir the _Emperor's Light _has taken up its position and Lord Nestor has assumed command of the fleet." The man said looking out the window.

"All's ready then?" Kage said.

"Yes sir. Civilian evacuation stands at about ninety percent and the city and surrounding towns are all rigged with high yield plasma and fission warheads." The man replied.

"Good hopefully we won't need them." Kage said as a voice rose through the city.

(Say it as it phonetically. If anyone can guess where I got it from I'll be impressed.)

"Kona ma tum." A lone voice echoed out through the city.

"Aye." Thousands of voiced replied.

"Kone mai tama." The lone voice sang

"Aye." Thousands responded.

"Shake tama." The lone voice sounded.

"Seele sesse mai." Said the reply.

"Habigno laga woeo." The lone voice sang.

"Aye." The city replied.

"Kone nai." The single voice echoed.

"Aye." Said the city.

"Shake tama." The long voice sang.

"Seele sesse mai." The city sang back.

"Habigno laga woeo." Sang the single man.

"Aye." Resounded thousands of people.

"Kame mai." The lone voice sang.

"Aye." The people replied.

"Shake tama."

"Seele sesse mai."

"Ou sugou buteme nasee."

"Aye."

"Ko nasee."

"Aye."

"Kena a ro."

"Aye."

"Shake tama."

"Seele sessee mai."

"Habigno laga woeo."

"Aye."

"Kone mai."

"Aye."

"Shake tama."

"Seele sessee mai."

"Kona tow kegoma abam tow."

"Aye."

"Shaka kokowe."

"Aye."

"Ou sugou buteme ougo nasee."

"Aye."

"Konee woe."

"Aye."

"Shake tama."

"Seele sessee mai."

"Habigno laga woeo."

"Aye."

"Kona woe."

"Aye."

"Shake tama."

"Seele sessee mai."

"Habigno laga woeo."

"Aye."

"Kame mai."

"Aye."

"Shake tama."

"Seele sessee mai."

"Habigno laga woeo."

"Aye."

"Kona ma tum."

"Aye."

"Souke seeteme ah."

"What was that?" Kage asked.

"Battle hymn, sir. Goes back a long way. It's about thanking the sun for a good day to die and such. Always sing it before going to battle, sir." The man replied with a wistful sigh.

"It very moving. Is it from your original civilisation on Terra?" Kage asked.

"Don't know, sir. Never thought about it." The man replied.

Suddenly a pale faced man exploded through the door holding a single sheet of paper.

"Sir! Energy reading on the outskirts of our sensors. They match the Replicons." The man shouted slamming the sheet of paper onto the desk.

"Very well alert the men. Signal the fleet have them prepared for the enemy." Kage said sweeping past the panting man.

"Yes sir!" The two men shouted.

* * *

The first visual sing of the approaching Replicons was thousands of green lights. The entirety of the assembled fleet moved to block their path to the planet. One hundred and fifty three Terran Defenders, seventeen Ha'tak and a single Battle Barge stood between the Replicons and the planet of Maroth.

"All ships report ready. Planetary defence is in place." Varas said to Nestor who was in Angelus's chair.

"At our maximum range open fire. Try and whittle the down before they reach us." Nestor said staring at the green lights that swirled like a swarm of flies.

"Understood." Varas said watching a small meter that read the Replicon distance.

The seconds trickled by in silence. "All ships fire!" Varas shouted down the Vox.

The ripple effect of the anti-Replicator weapons sped out into the void. Followed closely by the burning white of the Lances and the pitch black shapes of hundreds of torpedoes. At their maximum range the anti-Replicator weapons were significantly underpowered and only the first few Dirge class were even affected. That's not to say the following wave of light and torpedoes didn't finish those few off. First blood when to the Imperium with six Dirges vaporised and another seven Jackals and eight Dirges crippled. The return fire of the Replicons was deadly and precise. Green arks of energy raced through space and tore at the Void shields of the Defenders. One died split open like a can spilling it frozen crew and atmosphere into the void. Another exploded its generators suddenly missing all their protective shielding. Lances, Gauss blasts, torpedoes and every kind of solid shot weapon known to man was flung through space as both fleets tore at the other's throats. Both sides suffered casualties but the Replicons were slowly losing.

That was until they Harbinger made its début. Standing in the command room of its flag ship the Harbinger sold the existence of countless numbers of it ships for this moment. Extending its hand it focused on the pure energy running through the blocks around it. Its symbol began to glow the neon green of the Necrons. Green lightening arced from the ship hull all of it running through the Harbinger. Its Necrodermis body began to sublime as more and more energy was drawn into it. It's extended and wrapped in a halo of green suddenly snapped shut. Outside in space just in front of the Imperial fleet a small black ball suddenly appeared an began to grow.

"What the hell is going on!?" Screamed Nestor as hundreds of sirens wailed and the _Emperor's Light_ and several other ships began converging on each other.

"Unknown! A massive gravitational object has just appeared in front of the fleet. It resembles a quantum singularity." A Serf-crew man shouted from the sensor station.

"By the Emperor. Signal the fleet to jump to hyperspace. Have them rendezvous at Maroth's moon." Nestor said.

"By your command." The crew shouted as they relayed energy to the hyper drive.

Most of the Imperial fleet disappeared in to kaleidoscopic holes in space. Fifteen ships weren't as lucky as the hyperspace window both destabilised and destroyed the ship or they were dragged into the black hole anyway. The Harbinger seeing its enemies had fled released the device, its Necrodermis already fighting to reform it shape from the melted blob that was the Harbinger is only truly recognisable feature was its head and out stretched arm.

The _Emperor's Light _reappeared in a bright flash above the satellite of Maroth. Around it one hundred and thirty Defenders appeared along with sixteen Ha'tak.

"Reform the fleet we'll hit them on the flank." Nestor said.

"As you wish." The Serf-crew cried out in unison.

"Now what in the name of the Emperor was that?" Nestor asked in a tone reminiscent to Angelus when he was extremely angry.

"I don't know and I don't think anyone else does. So just relax if the energy spike from that thing was any indication they won't be able to do it again for a long time." Ishmael said placing a calming hand on Nestor shoulder.

"I know but I never seen anything like that before and it was a dirty Xeno trick." Nestor growled.

"I know but now we must avenge those who died in glorious service to the Emperor." Ishmael said in full Chaplin mode.

Nestor nodded and sat back as the Imperial fleet let loose another volley of destructive light and ant-Replicator weaponry.

Before the weapons had even hit something truly strange happened a hundred Dirge class simply broke apart. The celebrations were short lived as suddenly hundreds of tiny green lights appeared amount the wreckage. Streaming towards the Imperial fleet were hundreds of Replicon fighters. Their appearance didn't stop the loss of another fifty Replicon ships to the Imperial barrage.

The Replicon fighters were about the same size as an I-301. They were shaped like dragon flies with four fixed wings and a bulbous head. Their tails were the long tubes with green Gauss energy crackling around inside them that were normally seen in Necron weapons. The tubes vanished into the body of the machines and reappeared on the other side under the head. They were the Replicons' solution to the I-301s.

"Scramble all the fighters!" Nestor shouted as the green swarm grew ever closer.

Hundreds of I-301's streamed from the Imperial fleet to meet the Replicons' Dragon Fly fighters. Both sides clashed as orange met green. Explosions blossomed in space as the two sides ripped at each other. The Replicon fighter fired small balls of Gauss at an incredibly high rate, when compared to normal Necron weapons. Through the maelstrom of plasma, missiles, Gauss, assault cannon round and flying metal the Imperial fleet raced. Already hundreds of Replicon ships were descending onto Maroth. The Imperials charged the Replicons and the two fleets became one.

* * *

Nestor cursed as another ship exploded rocking him in his seat. For the last hour and a half the two sides had torn at each other mercilessly. The space around Maroth was filled with hundreds of dead ships both Imperial and Replicon. Seventy eight Defenders remained and six Ha'tak while the Replicons had over a thousand ships still operational not counting the ones on the ground. Speaking of the ground all but the Central city had been evacuated and reduced to radioactive dust, only the I.G.L. and a few hundred civilians remained. The I.G.L. had proved adept at fighting back the metal hordes. But still it was simply too many to defeat now.

"Varas I want you to signal a full retreat. We're falling back." Nestor said as grinding his teeth as another Defender explodes taking several Jackals with it.

"Sir you do know what that means?" Varas said.

"Yes now do it." Nestor said.

The Imperial fleet disengaged, the I-301s returned from bombing runs after having defeated the Replicon Dragon Flies. The I-301s superior fire power had proven them superior but only just. Down on the planet's surface a single siren rang out and thousands of men retreated to the Stargate. Kage looked wistfully over the abandoned city.

"I liked this place." He muttered quietly.

"Aye, sir so did I." The short man said holding a hand over his bleeding forehead.

"This just proves that the Xeno scum cannot be allowed to live." Kage said furiously.

"Come on sir we gotta go." The man said.

The two left the balcony and headed towards the Stargate.

* * *

"Evacuation complete?" Nestor asked as the last Defender vanished into hyperspace.

"Yes sir no human life left on or around the planet besides us." Varas answered.

"Very good. All rise." Nestor said and the entire bridge crew got out of their seats.

"For those that die in the Emperor's name. We salute you." They said as one.

"Fire the Cyclonic torpedoes." Nestor said. Varas punched in several codes onto his consul and several seconds later a slight rumble and six black torpedoes left the front of the _Emperor's Light_.

The first Exterminatus order ever in the Second Imperium was carried out on the wintry planet of Maroth, Segmentum Pacificus. The Marines and Serf-crew watched as the planet burned everything on its surface being reduced to gasses in its atmosphere and then the very atmosphere its self being stripped from the planet by the solar winds as it expanded beyond the gravitational limits of the planet. Very little in the terms of minerals and materials were left for the Replicons now. The Replicons had lost about half their fighting strength for about half of the Second Imperium, the only difference is that the Second Imperium could produce more ships and men while Necrodermis was a finite supply. It was a war of attrition the most bloody and costly of wars but it was a war that humanity could win.

Of all the Replicons on the planet's surface only a single block had survived. The lone block was buried deep underground, far from anything. Buried underground it found something that was lost for eons. Long after the _Emperor's Light _had left its message drew all the Replicons to that planet. A new source of Necrodermis and even better technology they could use to create more. The war of attrition that humanity could have won was suddenly very heavily against them.

* * *

Next chapter is the end. The Atlantis expedition is launched and the battle to stall the Replicons begins.


	25. Launch the Last Hope

**Hi everybody! Don't Panic! Just so you know the Emperor Works in Weird Ways has been redone to a much higher level (I hope). Now with all new Prologue. Enjoy.**

"Normal speech"

"**Gothic around non-Imperials**."

"Mental Links."

"_Ship Names_."

* * *

(Okay, first things first. I'm tweaking the physics a little for this. I know that might piss people off but hey show me a teleportation system that works and I'll bow at your feet. Positrons and what not will be explained at the end for those who don't know much about sub-atomic particles. For I am kind. I am a kind author.)

O'Neill stared at the twinkling stars that floated past the window. He pondered whether in six months time he would still be looking at these stars. Shaking his head he absently wondered how many of them he indirectly controlled. How many lives he commanded, how many worlds swore loyalty to the Emperor and by extension himself? He had always been a good leader of men easily able to understand his men and cooperate with them and if necessary kick their asses when they stepped out of line. He was never truly made out for the position as proxy leader of a galactic empire. The pressure weighed on him and he felt like going back to what he enjoyed; being the team leader, one of the lads a guy that every one listened to but didn't have to deal with all the political crap and the paperwork. Oh God how he hated the paperwork form after form about the introduction of a small species of snail onto a desert world, it drove him to madness at times. He needed a break a nice long break. During which he could go fishing, yes fishing with a Bolter then he would definitely catch something.

Turning back around with a sigh he re-tuned into Thor' rambling lecture about things involving magnetic field manipulation or something else far beyond his understanding.

"…and by particle acceleration we could destabilize the targeted molecular structure in a matter of seconds effectively degrading the compound." Thor finished.

"That's good against armour plating but what about shielding?" Carter asked as she absently admired the gothic looking Chapter Keep on the surface of Titian beneath her.

"The Positron bombardment would be highly effective against non-polarized shielding, such as the type used in the Ha'tak class ships and Nox technologies, but it would actually add to the power of shields that used polarization variances such as our own and the Ancients. As long as the shielding was properly aligned. The Void shielding used on the Imperial ships would be unaffected as the positrons would be treated as normal mass with energy and be deflected" Thor said.

"Okay, but what do we have in case they use that polarized stuff?" O'Neill asked trying to pretend he was listening throughout the lecture.

"Well as I have already said. This ship also includes the Railgun technology that you developed with a slight twist." At this point Thor got a cruel glint in his eye. "Using the techniques from a Bolter round we have modified the Railgun ammunition to explode a tenth of a second after impact. Inside the Railgun round we have put several hundred Trinium needles that will puncture everything in a ten meter radius." Thor said obviously very pleased with the destructive power of the new weapon. O'Neill was seriously worried that Thor had been around Angelus for far too long.

"You know you can be very cruel sometimes." O'Neill said off handily.

"What? Do you not what to absolutely destroy your enemies and scatter their ashes to the wind?" Thor said enthusiastically. Yep, definitely been around Angelus for too long O'Neill thought.

"Yeah, um sure." Carter tried to calm the Asgard.

"Anyway, as I was saying the ship is also outfitted with several batteries of Plasma cannons and cannons which fire high explosive rounds. There are also many other weapons we copied over from the _Emperor's Light_. The Orilla mainly focuses on frontal power as all the weapons can fire one hundred and eighty degrees around them. This is accented by the three Lances on the ship. It lacks the sheer broadside power of the _Emperor's Light_ but makes up for that with increased manoeuvrability and frontal fire power. While the Battle Barges, like most Space Marine ships, and by extension the Terran Defenders are made for line breaking and forced planetary landings the Orilla is made to wipe out all opposition that lie in its path." Thor said gleefully.

"Hmm, I just hope that it lives up to you expectations of it." O'Neill tried to dampen down the Asgard's obvious pleasure at having created such an instrument of death.

"It should, we have no other option if this doesn't." Thor said becoming sombre.

"Ack, well, umm. Tell us about this Nova cannon thing." O'Neill said changing the subject.

"The Nova cannons in essence are massive relativistic cannons. Its destructive power is practically unmatched by all other forms of weaponry we have the aftershock can even disable smaller ships. The main down side is that it takes while time to cool down and recharge. The _Ragnarok_ can fire safely about every five to ten minutes but the sheer power of the weapons should keep you safe for about that long." Thor explained to O'Neill.

"So when is it going to get here?" Carter asked.

"Tomorrow." Thor said watching through the internal window as hundreds of crew men and women were shown the basic operational manual of the ship.

"Well I think you guys have done a great job of designing this. I have to say the leather chairs are a nice touch." O'Neill said smiling.

"We added them on the request of Space Marine Gideon, he seems to like having comfortable seats." Thor said.

"Well I got to go and pick out three SG-teams to go with you. Carter you sure that we got the best people on this?"

"Yes sir. The best scientists and engineers from around the Imperium." Carter replied.

"Myself, Odin, Nerthus, Nanna, Vili, Dagr, Syn, Ve and Skuld have volunteered to come with you." Thor said.

"That's a lot of Asgard. Are your guys sure?" O'Neill asked.

"Quite, we all know the inherent risks and we can be gone without the Asgard based industries falling apart." Thor said.

"Okay then. See ya latter." O'Neill said as he walked towards the Asgard transportation room. He still didn't trust the teleportation of the Marines something about it sent a shiver down his spine.

* * *

A flash of light was lost among the asteroids. Three Terran Defenders powered down as they drifted slowly through the void scanners stretched to maximum to gather data on their enemy. The three ships closed ranks as the space in front of them became populated by thousands of green lights.

"_Wandering Legion_ take point. _Dark Apocalypse _follow us in." Said the Captain of the _Colum of Spring _into his Vox.

"Roger." Came the two replies.

The _Wandering Legion _floated towards the mass of green lights and the other two followed behind it each one trying to hide themselves.

"Imperator Aie. (Emperor Aid us.)" Muttered a voice over the Vox.

Nearly six thousands Replicon ships swarmed in front in a massive cluster. Green lights covered hundreds of asteroids. The three ships came to a stop as the mass of ships slightly away from them.

Suddenly a green blast streaked out from a dark side of an asteroid. It impacted into the side of the _Dark Apocalypse_. Armour was flayed away exposing the atmosphere and men inside to the cold emptiness of space. In a massive geyser of white and red crystals the _Dark Apocalypse_ lurched towards the _Colum of Spring_. Before they could even reach another blast of Gauss from a different asteroid racked the dorsal area of the _Dark Apocalypse_ causing another fountain of frozen men, machines and air to erupt into space.

"Raise the shields! Return fire! Return fire! Get the _Legion _to cover the _Apocalypse_!" Shouted the captain of the _Colum of Spring _as his ship dodged the twirling hull of the _D__ark Apocalypse_.

Twin Lances annihilated one of the asteroids as the ripple of anti-Replicator weapons streaked through space. Another green blast shot out at them and impacted on the Void shield of the _Wandering Legion_. The ship shuddered as the Gauss blast was deflected. Four torpedoes ignited the darkness as they vaporized everything the area where the shot came from. Yet another Gauss blast from a different direction smashed into the weakened shields of the _Dark Apocalypse_. The Void shields deflected most of it but they failed at the last second and the tip of the Lance was flayed away.

"Shit, Shit, Shit! Evacuate the _Apocalypse_ to the _Legion_. We'll run interference." The Captain of the _Colum of Spring _said as his eyes scanned the darkness of the asteroid field.

Everything was still for a few moments before a stream of I-301s and transports franticly raced from the hanger of the _Dark Apocalypse_. Like some signal to the Replicons a new barrage of Gauss streamed towards the ships. Several shot smashed into the Void shields of the _Wandering Legion _and the _Colum of Spring_ but a few missed them of struck the near powerless _Dark Apocalypse_. The Gauss blasts easily cut through the weakened shields and armour straight to the reactors. A single instant passed where everything was still, then the _Dark Apocalypse_'s mid-section suddenly snapped in half as a sphere of white and blue light expanded out from it. The hull of the _Dark Apocalypse _was vaporized instantly along with half of its fleeing fighters and transports. Before they could even brace themselves both ships were buffeted by the expanding explosion.

Sparks danced across consol, men went flying, walls explodes shredding all in their way with deadly shrapnel, the few servitors aboard exploded showering the crew around them with rotting flesh and the generators screamed in protest at the outrageous demands of the Void shields. The Captain of the _Colum of Spring _pulled himself off the floor his left eye hanging by its optic nerve from his face and his left arm some feet away across the floor. Looking out the main window he saw that the _Wandering Legion _was in a much better state than his own ship, seeing as he could see at least four fires burning across the hull. Several Jackal and Dirge class ships were closing in on the two stricken Imperial vessels. Dragging himself back into his seat, he attempted to press the Vox button and realized that his left arm was no longer attached. Pressing the button with his right hand he idly noticed that the hangar doors were fused shut.

"_Wandering Legion_ do you hear me? Flee into hyperspace and report to command we'll cover you." He said.

He got a grunt and a lot of screaming as a reply. Taking this as an acknowledgement he pressed a different Vox frequency.

"All hands fire at will. Hold until Self-Destruct is activated." There was no reply but a stream of plasma of solid rounds from the starboard battery answered his questions.

Two Jackal class ships were blasted by the barrage and failed to reform. Several Dirge class opened fire on the _Wandering Legion _as it powered up it damaged hyper drive. They were quickly distracted by a wave of torpedoes. The kaleidoscopic hyperspace window burst into life and the _Wandering Legion _limped through it and vanished from sensors. The remaining Replicon ship charged the _Colum of Spring_ and two Dirge class buried themselves into its port side.

"Verbum Domini Manet in Aeternum. (The Word of the Lord Endures Forever.)" The Captain muttered as he fought of the dizziness of being rammed.

The Terran Defender and surrounding Replicon ships were engulfed in a brilliant flash of white light as the hyperdrive was detonated along with the plasma cores. After the blinding light faded all was still once again and the green lights continued to move across the surface of the asteroids devouring all.

* * *

"Let's see. Hmmm okay this looks good." O'Neill said to himself as he rummaged through a mass of folders.

"Captain Alex Millar, Major Andrew Peterson, Captain David Macdonald and Lieutenant Colonel Fiona Stuart she's out of hospital now. First Lieutenant Catherine Fisher, Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell he's out of hospital as well, Colonel Gergori Titov, Second Lieutenant Michael Anderson if we can sober him up and Major Lilia Davidenko if she's cleared for duty after Levi's tests. Now that leaves them three short." O'Neill said.

"Ah I know. Teal'c has been leading the Jaffa but we could use him on this so he's in. Carter a given so she's in. And I guess Daniel has wanted to go to Atlantis for a while so he gets the final spot on the team. Well that's SG-1 done, now for the other two teams." O'Neill said signing some paper and filing them away.

"Let's see SG-9, yeah they'll do and, hmmm, ah SG-3. Well that's everyone from our side, along with the Fifth, Ninth and Seventeenth I.G.L. Regiments, all veterans of the Goa'uld wars. All that's left is to round them up and wait for the _Ragnarok_ to arrive." O'Neill uttered with a content sigh.

* * *

In massive cathedral like main hall of the Sons of Sol Chapter Keep a similar process was going on under the empty gazes of hundreds of gargoyles. Angelus was on a large stage currently threatening several of the front row Marines with painful deaths if they didn't shut up. So far Ishmael and Samuel had burst out laughing uncontrollably twice because Boras had loudly proclaimed himself King of Muffins in his sleep. While Levi was entertained himself, Nestor, Seleucus and Pontus by blowing up small pieces of whatever they could find with blasts of lightning.

"Shut up you idiots!" Angelus screamed at the babbling Marines. In his frustration he grabbed a servitor behind him by one of its spidery arms and flung it into the crowd.

Silence filled the hall as the servitor smashed into the floor. A quiet like that before a storm was only broken by Boras's loud snoring. Suddenly one of the Marines cheered.

"That's it! That's the one thousandth servitor!" The Marine shouted waving his hands ecstatically in the air.

"All hail Brother-Captain Angelus, destroyer of servitors." The entire crowd cheered in unison and then fell quiet.

"Finally, Ishmael wake Boras up." Angelus ordered waving his hand at the sleeping Marine. A loud slap echoed through the hall as Ishmael slapped Boras over the head waking him up.

"All done." Ishmael declared happily.

"Alright. Now I will now read out the list of the Battle-Brothers that will be going on the expedition to Atlantis. Everyone else is to leave and return to your duties." Angelus said getting a simultaneous nod from the Marines.

"Brother-Captain Angelus, Brother-Chaplin Ishmael, Brother-Apothecary Samuel, Brother-Apothecary Felix, Brother-Librarian Cerberus, Brother-Librarian Levi, Brother-Tech-Marine Gideon, Brother-Tech-Marine Vanem, Brother-Tech-Marine Baltus, Brother-Dreadnought Hadril, Brother-Dreadnought Orpheus, Brother-Dreadnought Gaius, Battle-Brother Nestor, Battle-Brother Marcus, Battle-Brother Pontius, Battle-Brother Seleucus and Brother-Standard-Bearer Isaac." Angelus paused for a breath.

"Brother-Tactical squads Faith, Fury, Gold and Redemption, Brother-Assault squads Death and Fear, Brother-Devastator squads Fire and Sword and Brother-Terminators Valiant squad. Also all Predator tanks of the Second Company, five Land Speeders of the Fourth Company and the Land Raider Crusader pattern of the Third Company. These Brothers and faithful machines will be the company sent to Atlantis for the six months we have until the Replicons reach Terra. Brother-Captain Karrack will be in total command while I am gone and if we don't return Brother-Stein is to promote the next batch of Neophytes immediately to re-fill the ranks." Angelus said.

"I guess I'll see you guys in six months. The Emperor Protects." Angelus said giving the Sons of Sol salute.

"The Emperor protects." The Marine echoed as most of them filed out.

* * *

Davidenko sat in a metal chair in an interview room awaiting Levi. The un-armoured Marine strode through the door ducking to avoid the hanging light.

"How are you feeling Major Davidenko?" Levi asked with a small smile.

"I am feeling better." She replied with an equally small smile.

"Excellent. Now let's begin." Levi said drawing Davidenko's gaze.

She stared into Levi's eyes and there was a slight ripple in the air around him. Suddenly gun fire erupted from down the corridor along with screams of pain and fear.

"What's going on?!" Davidenko shouted over the wailing alarms.

"I have no idea." Levi said calmly. "I'll go see." He said making towards the door.

There was a clap like thunder and the door exploded inwards crushing Levi against the opposite wall leaving a large blood smear where he hit it. Davidenko stared wide eyed at the door as a metallic hand clamped onto the frame. Pulling its self in Warscythe and all the Harbinger of the Abyss stood glaring down at her.

Davidenko screamed and dove out of the chair into a corner where she curled up into a small ball. The Harbinger made a low metallic growl and advanced towards her. Davidenko waved her hands in front of her curled up body in attempt to ward off the advancing Necron. Red sparks flew from her fingers to her fingers and suddenly a red lightning bolt screamed forth and passed right through the Harbinger. Her arms felt like they were on fire and she couldn't feel her hands.

The world shimmered and everything faded back to normalcy. Just before she lost consciousness she saw Levi flat on his stomach staring at a large hole in the wall. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed in a heap.

"Well that was interesting." Levi muttered to himself as he got off the floor.

He stuck his head through the hole and muttered a quick apology to the three stunned guards who were all frozen in place half way through a card game.

"Great now I got to carry her back to the Apothecarium." With a sigh Levi picked Davidenko up and flung her over his holder. Ducking to avoid the hanging light he left the room mumbling to himself.

* * *

O'Neill sat at his desk tapping out a random tune on his desk with a pen. Sighing to himself in discontent he stared at the mounds of paper in front of him and back at the file on the Pegasus Galaxy. Suddenly an idea came to him.

"That's it I'll call in a favour." He said with undisguised glee.

Picking up the phone he dialled the number for the Pentagon. "Hello, General O'Neill here. Can you put me through to General Hank Landry? Perfect, thank you." The phone went silent for a second.

"Hello Hank. How are you? Good that's nice. Any way I have a small favour to ask. How would you like to be the proxy leader of the galaxy? Oh come on its really fun ordering people around I know you love it. Ha, I knew that you would agree. Come to my office tomorrow and I break you in. See ya later." O'Neill said happily.

Leaning over he pressed the intercom. "Prentice, get ready to show General Landry how to do my job. I'm going out for a while." O'Neill said cutting off the shouts of protest from the intercom.

"Well I guess I will just accompany them as a, hmmm, military observer." O'Neill muttered nodding to himself. He left to find his favourite gun and hat all the time smiling.

* * *

Davidenko's eyes snapped open to see the shadow of Samuel looming over her as he treated the damage to her arms with his Narthecium. Samuel's attention was so focused on his task he didn't notice the slight ruffling of sheets until a fist impacted in his gut. Stumbling backwards he managed to catch the arm sailing towards his face.

"Whatever I did I'm sorry but if you don't let me treat your arm you'll lose feeling and motor control forever." He said.

"Why should I trust you?" She said trying to break her working arm free of his iron grip.

Samuel blinked twice and then his eyes narrowed. "You've trusted me several times. What you don't remember?" He asked.

"No and who the hell are you?" She asked still struggling to break free.

"**In the name of the Emperor what is wrong with that Librarian. Melting brains, destroying memories, blowing cutlery up for the hell of it. Why is it always me? Felix never gets the hard jobs. I mean I had to pull and four inch piece of fork out of Boras arm yesterday and now this. What did I do to deserve this**?" Samuel muttered to himself in Gothic.

"I knew it, you are an intruder." Davidenko whispered.

"What was th…?" Samuel didn't finish his sentence as a foot collided with his kidney.

He winced a little but didn't budge. "Stop that now or do I have to restrain you?" He said menacingly.

Davidenko muttered under her breath and Samuel took this as a yes. "Good, now sit there and I'll go get Colonel Titov and General O'Neill. **Not to mention that bastard Librarian**." He said gesturing to Davidenko's bed as he moved towards the intercom.

"Would Colonel Titov and General O'Neill please report to the medical." Samuel said politely into the intercom. "**And Levi get you stupid blue armoured hide up here now**!" Samuel shouted into the same box.

Several minutes passed in awkward silence as Davidenko kept shooting accusatory glances at Samuel while he watched her. Levi strode through the door, his aura of self confidence waned slightly as he saw the Marine and women try and stare each other down.

"**Samuel my dear Brother. What's happened here**?" Levi asked cheerfully. That was quickly squashed by the withering glare of Samuel.

"**What the hell did you do**?" The Apothecary ground out the words slowly.

"**What do you mean**?" Levi asked as he watched Davidenko slowly move away from Samuel when he wasn't looking.

"Okay how about this. Major Davidenko do you recognize this man?" Samuel asked.

"No." She said quietly.

"**Aww crap**." Levi groaned.

"**We'll wait until the others get here then you got some explaining to do. **Major stay seated on the bed." Samuel ordered glaring at Levi the whole time.

O'Neill closely followed by Titov walked into the room seconds later each one glancing between the Marines and the relieved looking Davidenko.

"Colonel!" Davidenko shouted as she launched herself at the man.

Titov eyes clamped shut as he was once again enveloped in a rib crushing hug. O'Neill sniggered as Titov slowly lost colour from his face as he gasped for air.

"Alright, break it up. Now Samuel what did you want?" O'Neill said getting a thankful nod from Titov as he massaged his ribs.

"It better if I show you. Major do you know who that man is?" Samuel said pointing at O'Neill.

"Of course, that's General O'Neill leader of the SGC. But this is my first time meeting him." Davidenko said from her position hiding behind Titov.

"What the hell, that isn't right we've know each other for practically a year." O'Neill almost shouted.

"No. Me and the rest of SG-4 just got transferred into the program a few days ago." Davidenko said looking at the worried faces of the O'Neill and Titov.

"That's was before the Marines even arrived on Earth about the time the _Prometheus _was dispatched to the _Emperor's Light_." Titov informed O'Neill.

"But that's an nearly a year's worth of memories." O'Neill said quietly.

"I may have an answer to that." Levi supplied.

"Well, when I tested Major Davidenko for Psyker abilities she passed with flying colours. Oh by the way you'll need to repair the wall in Interrogation Room three. But the damage to her arms and hands was extensive. It is possible that the damage had spread further than I had anticipated." Levi said.

"**Idiot**." Samuel muttered.

"**And this means**?" Titov said.

"**That every time she uses her abilities she'll lose more and more bodily and brain functions**." Levi said.

"What are you guys saying?" O'Neill said getting frustrated.

"Basically, our 'genius' Librarian here awoke her latent Psyker or as you call it Ancient abilities but her body isn't ready to handle it and gets pretty badly damaged by the stress of the energies. The destruction of the nerves in her arms and burns on her hands are evidence of this. I believe you your self have experienced this." Samuel said to O'Neill.

"Don't remind me. Is she fit for duty?" O'Neill grumbled images of black hands grabbing his head flashed through his mind.

"Oh my yes, after I repair her arm, but it would be preferable that you reintroduced her to SG-1 or things might get a little weird." Samuel replied as he once again began working on her remaining damaged arm.

"That's good. Davidenko you have a lot of people to meet." Titov said.

"Why do you Marines cause so much trouble?" O'Neill muttered.

"Because it's fun." Levi answered with a smile earning him a smack over the head from Samuels's free arm.

"**Get out of my Apothecarium you crazy Librarian**." Samuel growled startling the still slightly unsure Davidenko.

"Come on Levi you can help me round up SG-1. I might need you to hold the bottles away from Anderson." O'Neill joked as he and Levi left. "Titov bring her to the briefing room when she done." He commanded over his shoulder.

"Colonel where are Kernesky and Yuran?" Davidenko asked looking around for her other team mates.

"Shit." Titov whispered under his breath.

* * *

"You understand right? She has lost her memory and we're going to reintroduce you guys." O'Neill asked the new SG-1.

"Yeah we know. This is going to be so weird." Macdonald said spinning in his chair.

"Don't talk so loud!" Shouted Anderson as he folded his hands over his head as it rested on the table.

"Tough shit. It's your problem for having a hangover. Jack ass." Peterson uttered from his position on the wall.

"Now, now children don't fight." Millar said earning him a sneer from Peterson and a groan from Macdonald.

"Don't you tell me what to do." Anderson ground out.

"Don't tell me he's still a little drunk." O'Neill groaned.

"''Fraid so." Mitchell said patting Anderson on the back while he mumbled about gnomes eating his fridge.

"Just keep him quiet, here she comes." Stuart sighed in resignation.

Davidenko stood in front of a room of what to her was a room of strangers and immediately noticed that they were all somehow familiar. She was very self conscious because her uniform was slightly tight and showed off her figure, the man at stores had said it was the only size they had left but she doubted that as he kept giggling to himself when he though she couldn't hear him. One of the advantages of enhanced senses; she made sure to mess with him though by leaving an 'accidental' hole in a metal locker next to the creeps head.

"It's nice to meet you all… again" She greeted after a slight pause.

"It's nice to see you again. You, um certainly look different." Mitchell said.

"What you talking about she's fucking h…" Anderson was cut off as Mitchell clamped a hand over his mouth and dragged him away from the table.

O'Neill smacked himself in the face and dragged his hand down as Anderson cries were muffled by Mitchell. This wasn't going as planned.

"Well I'm Catherine Fisher." Fisher said moving towards the blushing woman.

"Lilia Davidenko, nice to meet you." Davidenko replied her blush fading slightly.

"Cameron Mitchell and this little bastard is Michael Anderson." Mitchell informed the Russian as he continued to wrestle with Anderson.

"Fiona Stuart." Stuart said with a smile.

"David Macdonald, I'm going back to sleep now." Macdonald told her before doing just that.

"Alex Millar, It's nice to see you again." Millar said.

"Andrew Peterson. Mitchell get him to shut up!" Peterson shouted as Andersons muffled shouts got louder.

"Alright, Mitchell let Anderson go once he's stop shouting and I'll get Daniel, Teal'c and Carter." O'Neill said.

"People, we have to fill in Davidenko on everything that's happened." Titov nodded at them as he sat at the table.

"Where to begin? Okay I assume you met Samuel at least?" Peterson asked getting a slight nod from Davidenko.

"She managed to punch him in the stomach and kick him in the ribs. Although Samuel's taking it all out on Levi." Titov supplied.

"Well here goes the complete history of the Second Imperium." Macdonald said from his spinning chair.

"It all began with a strange energy emission from empty space near P3X-967. The _Prometheus _was dispatched and it found the seven kilometre behemoth that is the _Emperor's Light_. It crewed by just over three hundred Marines and several thousand normal crewmen. Anyway when we first met them they were extremely xenophobic and had annihilated several Ha'tak with ease." Millar informed the wide eyed Davidenko.

"Discussions began and ended with little difficulty. Then the Marines launching their Great Crusade, at least that's what Angelus calls it anyway, in which they conquered several planets in the space of a few weeks. They were cruel and ruthless in battle but began to become less uptight and stoic." Fisher continued.

"SGC became the central hub of the Imperium and the rest of the galaxy basically fell into line with little difficulty. Until the Goa'uld got their act together. Man that mission sucked." Macdonald stated with an tone of finality.

"That was the first time our four teams worked together. We lost several people from each team. Like Dodds, Ochi, Yuran, O'Kelly and Hamilton. The mission was a complete success and the Imperium became the undisputed top power in the Milky Way. After that was when all the problems started." Peterson said.

"The Asgard came asking for help and they sent us as a test of the new teams… Titov can I ask you something?" Stuart whispered to the Russian Colonel.

"Yeah sure." Titov said and followed Stuart over to the corner.

"Does she know about the whole Pariah thing?" Stuart asked.

"Not yet, Samuel said it might be too much of a shock to learn that one of her team mates tried to make her into a mindless killing machine." Titov replied.

"So what's the cover story about the enhancements and her new look?" Stuart asked.

"We basically told her a half truth; she was injected with artificial cells that changed her body. We really just left out who did it and why." Titov answered.

"Well I think we can hold to that but she will need to be told eventually." Stuart said.

"Indeed but for now I think that we should jut concentrate on making her feel comfortable." Titov told her.

"Yeah…" She trailed off as Millar started to talk about the Pariah infiltration. She quickly drew a line across her neck with her finger and Millar instantly clamped up.

"Anyway that's us a year after the Marines arrived we gone from small isolated world with rickety alliances to galactic power house." Millar summed up.

"That's about to be destroyed in six months." Macdonald added off handily.

"Bloody pessimist; you always have to make everything depressing." Fisher grumbled.

"A pessimist is never disappointed." Macdonald declared.

"God, that guy can put up one hell of a fight." Mitchell said as he let the now sleeping Anderson slump in the corner.

"Mitchell do you want to add anything to our little history lesson?" Fisher asked.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure you covered the basics and I want to go see the new ships above Titian." Mitchell answered.

Suddenly the alarms for an unauthorized off world Stargate activation began to sound. "All members of Atlantis expedition are to go to landing zone Gamma! I repeat all members of Atlantis expedition to landing zone Gamma!" The voice crackled over the intercom.

* * *

O'Neill paced in front of the Tel'tak the other three transports had left with SG-9 and SG-3 and most of the ammunitions they needed all that was left was himself and SG-1. He waited several more minutes before the truck appeared at the wire fence. Twelve human streamed from the back and jogged over to O'Neill who looked like he was standing in the middle of an empty field.

"Are we going up in that?" Davidenko asked as she pointed to were the cloaked Tel'tak rested. O'Neill raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Yes, everyone get in were leaving in an hour." O'Neill answered as he ushered them into the cargo ship.

They lifted off into the sky the only sign of their passing the disturbed clouds.

"We received a report from the scout group we sent to check on the Replicons that their numbers have grown exponentially. So we have moved the launch time up by twelve hours." O'Neill said as they cleared the Earth's atmosphere and jumped to hyperspace.

"Has the _Ragnarok _arrived yet?" Teal'c asked as he sat down in the seat beside O'Neill.

"It will arrive in twenty minutes with two of the I.G.L. regiments and the final component of the _Yggdrasill_'s hyperdrive." O'Neill answered.

"Um, sir I was just wondering why are you here?" Carter asked.

"I'm coming with you." O'Neill answered plainly.

"Just like old times then O'Neill." Teal'c said with the ghost of a smile on his face.

"Hope so." O'Neill said as they exited hyperspace above Titian.

The massive forms of the two Orilla class Battleships came into view on one the massive lettering of _Yggdrasill_ stood out and on the other _Fenrir_. The only illumination came from the weak sun behind them and the internal lights of the two ships. Both were roughly six kilometres long, with the classic slanted front of Imperial ships. Two long protrusions extended from the back of the ships and cured towards the central mass making them look like massive letter T's from a distance. These wings were then themselves crossed by fins on the top and bottom about two thirds of the way down. Lance cannon were mounted on the outer side of these fins it could clearly be seen that it could swerve to fire all around it. Another Lance cannon was mounted at the tip of the slanted front. Six torpedoes tubes could be seen running up and down the front end. The middle section resembled that of a Battle Barge as it was covered in gothic architecture and hundreds of large gun ports could be seen all over it including the dorsal. At the junction of the two wings a large group of connected spires rose out of the ship obviously the bridge. A large golden eagle was on the front of the cluster of spires with the sun of the Sons of Sol on its chest. A massive hangar bay lay under the ship with it twin door open revealing rows the bright dock of the ship.

O'Neill guided the Tel'tak into the hangar and they landed. Surrounded by hundreds of I-301s and Al'kesh bombers. The hangar re-pressurized and they clambered out of the cargo ship. Thor and another Asgard he identified as Nanna were waiting for them on the other side of the hangar bay doors.

"Good you're finally here. Welcome to the _Yggdrasill_. Please come this way to the bridge you will be orientated during the three day journey to Atlantis. The _Ragnarok _will arrive in approximately thirteen minutes." Thor said as he led the human through the clinically neat and silvered corridors. It reminded SG-1 a lot of Orilla.

* * *

The _Ragnarok _burst into real space and immediately transported the missing components over to the _Yggdrasill_. Within ten minutes power was gently being fed through the machine. The company of Marines boarded the _Ragnarok_ and tested some of its systems as they waited.

The _Ragnarok_ was six and a half kilometres long. Its shape and armaments were similar to the Orilla class but its slanted front was pocketed in the centre by large hole with the tip of the Nova cannon extending past it. The torpedo tubes were now on the wings, three to each side. If you looked straight at the front of the ship it looked like the Nova cannon was the tongue of some skull like outline but if looked at from any other angel it was just lumps and bumps on the front of the ship. If this was actually designed into the ship or if it was an accident O'Neill never bother to ask, he liked it.

"All systems green. Checks over two thousands and seventy eight cleared. Ready to launch." The crewman exclaimed.

"Coordinates programmed in optimal rout plotted, estimated travel time three days two hour twelve minutes." Another said.

"All crew and equipment are stored. Asgard safety programs being lifted." Another crewman stated as his terminal bleeped.

"Safeties off, manual control established. You have the command." Another crewman nearly shouted as the excitement rose in the bridge.

"Brother-Captain, the _Fenrir _and the _Yggdrasill_ report ready. The fleet is prepared for launch." Nestor said from his station

"All ships to fly in tight formation. Launch." Angelus commanded from his new chair.

The three Battleships entered hyperspace and raced towards Atlantis and the final hope for all life in the Milky Way.

* * *

Now for the physics lesson, look away if you don't care, a positron is the anti-particle to the electron. As in it has identical mass, reverse spin and opposite charge. Now when an electron and positron collide they annihilate each other and by the laws of E=MC2 they produce energy in the form of Gamma radiation. Now I have tweaked this so that it will affect electrons in atoms because normally it wouldn't. In my story they will destabilize the atoms valences and charge thereby disruption the molecule and weakening or destroying it. Also the gamma radiation is harmful to living organism so that helps as well. I call the device a positron Gatling gun as it fires small blasts of positrons very quickly.

See you in the next book.

Later.


End file.
